


Caught in his web

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Billionaire, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dangerous Loki, Dominant, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Grinding, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loki - Freeform, Loki lies to get what he wants, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One sided, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective Loki, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suits, Talk of Abortion, Violence, crime lord, dangerous man, gang leader Loki, humping, possessive, scary Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 91,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Crime lord billionaire, Loki Laufeyson, is owed money. But the man is unable to pay up, so instead his daughter is given to Loki as payment. She is not all too pleased with that, but has no choice in the matter. Now she belongs to the most dangerous man in the city.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 850
Kudos: 1188





	1. Give me your daughter

Loki leaned back against his desk, his forefinger stroking across his lower lip while he was deep in thought. The man on front of him was on his knees, begging and pleading for Loki’s mercy.

‘Why should I give you any longer, hmm? I was already gracious enough to give you an extra two weeks to pay me.’ Loki’s tone was low and dangerous.

‘I know… And I am so grateful, Sir. I just… I need longer. Just a few days, please. I beg you.’ The man was shaking in fear, he was desperate.

Loki stood up straight and walked over to the window, sliding his hands into his pockets as he looked out across the city.

‘I am a patient man, Kenneth. But you are _really_, pushing me to my limits. If you do not have the money to pay me by the end of today, what _can_ you offer me instead?’ He asked, not turning around to look at him.

‘What… what do you mean?’ Kenneth asked, confused.

Loki’s two right hand men, Samuel and Ethan, were stood by the door and shared a knowing look with one another.

Loki turned and walked slowly back towards his desk, picking up his glass of whiskey he took a sip and looked at Kenneth again, regarding him carefully.

‘How is your daughter? What was her name again… Chloe? She must be what, eighteen now, yes?’ He took another sip of his drink before crossing one foot over the other and leaning back against his desk.

Kenneth felt his stomach drop, not happy with where this was going. Surely not…

‘She turned eighteen last month… She’s just about to start college soon.’ Kenneth said, his voice guarded.

Loki nodded and looked up at the roof for a moment, thinking. He then looked back down at Kenneth and motioned for him to stand.

The man scrambled up to his feet, but it didn’t make him feel any better because Loki was still_ far_ too scary. He was really starting to regret taking out a loan with him now. But he had been so desperate, in so much deep trouble he’d really needed the money.

‘She’s the girl I saw last year at the company party. Pretty little thing... I’ll make you a deal, Kenneth. It’s your last chance, unless you have my money by the end of the day.’ Loki stood up straight and stepped in close, looking down at Kenneth.

Kenneth swallowed hard.

‘Give me your daughter, and I will wipe your debt clean.’

-

Chloe was in her room getting ready to go out, she was about to put on her make-up when she heard her dad come home. It became obvious he’d had a rough day, because she could hear him arguing with her mum. Though she couldn’t quite make out _what_ they were arguing about.

Worried, she went downstairs to see what was happening. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze momentarily. There was a strange bearded man stood at the door, short brown hair, hands folded on front of him. He was wearing a suit and was just under seven foot tall, he was _huge_.

The man looked at her and nodded slightly, but said nothing. She frowned and cautiously moved past him, heading to the living room where her parents were arguing.

‘You can’t do this, Kenneth! It’s madness!’ Her mother screeched.

‘I have no choice, love. I’m sorry. But he won’t…’ He trailed off when he saw his daughter walk into the room.

‘Dad? Mum? What’s going on, why are you arguing?’ She looked between them both.

Her Mum burst into tears and rushed over to Chloe, hugging her tightly.

‘Mum, what is it?’ She asked, looking over at her dad while her mum almost crushed the life out of her.

‘Chloe… sweetheart. I need you to come with me.’ Kenneth said.

He felt so guilty, but he was in trouble. And this was the only option. After arguing briefly with Loki, saying that he couldn’t have his daughter, Loki pointed out that if he didn’t pay him cash or his daughter by the end of the day, then his daughter wouldn’t _have_ a father anymore. And he would just go and collect what he was due anyway.

So instead of risking his life and his daughter being kidnapped, he was going to hand his daughter over _willingly_ to the most ruthless gang leader in the country. The most dangerous man… Kenneth just had to hope that Loki would look after his daughter.

‘What? Where?’ Chloe asked, frowning.

‘I’ll explain on the way. Just… go pack a bag.’ Kenneth said as he prised her mum off her.

Her mum could do nothing but cry and she ran out of the room.

Chloe was really confused. ‘What! How long for? What am I packing?’

‘Stop with the questions, Chloe. I will explain on the way. Just pack some clean clothes and toiletries. You’ve got five minutes.’ Kenneth said. This was already difficult enough, he didn’t want it to be dragged out any longer.

‘I was supposed to be meeting my friends!’ Chloe argued.

‘I won’t tell you again, go pack your bag.’ Kenneth snapped.

‘Fine!’ Chloe huffed and stormed upstairs, making herself clear on her feelings by stomping up every single step and slamming her bedroom door shut in the process.

Samuel, who was waiting by the door, quirked his lips up at her attitude. But he waited patiently, watching Kenneth pace back and fore in the hall while they waited for the girl.

Eventually, when Kenneth was just about to go up to get Chloe, she came downstairs with a rucksack. She had a look of thunder on her face, not happy at all.

She followed her dad and Samuel into an awaiting blacked out car. She got in the back with her dad while Samuel got in the passenger’s side. There was a driver already in there, he’d been waiting for them.

‘Where are we going?’ Chloe asked when they moved off.

She knew her dad worked for some rather _unsavoury_ company. And that he’d been in trouble money-wise a few months ago, but it seemed he’d gotten out of it somehow. 

‘Chloe… You know that I love you, right?’ Kenneth turned to her and took her hands. She was starting to get scared now, because _he _looked scared.

‘Dad, just tell me what the hell is going on.’ She said, irritated.

‘I took out a personal loan, from someone called Mr Laufeyson, who is an investor for the company.’ Kenneth started, Chloe’s eyes went wide.

She had heard about Mr Laufeyson, he was a very rich man who was connected to many companies in the city. Some would even say that he _runs _the city as some kind of untouchable crime lord. But Chloe was never sure if they were true or not.

‘I have been unable to pay him back. Sales at the company haven’t been going well lately… I had to sell my shares, which were a lot less than I had hoped for. And now, I’ve run out of time.’ Kenneth looked down, ashamed.

‘What’s that got to do with me or where we’re going?’ Chloe grumbled.

‘He… he said that I either have to pay him the money by the end of today. Or… give _you_ to him as payment.’

Chloe felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She pulled away from her father as rage and upset bubbled up inside. ‘No… You can’t! Dad!’ She started crying and turned to try and open the car door, but it was locked.

‘STOP THE CAR! LET ME OUT OF HERE!’ She screamed and started banging on the window.

The driver and Samuel remained calm, not doing or saying anything. Kenneth tried to calm her down, but she was hysterical.

_This can’t be happening._

-

Loki had just dealt with some _unfinished business_, now he was waiting in his office with Ethan.

‘I’m surprised that the company wasn’t able to pay Kenneth enough money for his shares, I thought it was doing well.’ Ethan said to Loki, they were both sitting at his desk with a drink.

‘Well, it is a shame that his shares suddenly took a drastic drop. And that his fellow shareholders were not very loyal to him, easily persuaded to lie through their teeth for a few grand.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

Realisation slid across Ethan’s face. He threw his head back laughing and raised his glass to Loki. ‘You are a wicked, wicked man.’

‘Oh I know.’ Loki chuckled. ‘But wait till you see her. You would do the same.’

  
Half an hour later, Loki could hear protesting and scuffling coming down the corridor towards his office. Then the door opened and in came Kenneth, Samuel and Chloe. Chloe was being held firmly by Samuel, as she was not coming quietly or easily.

Samuel pushed her into the room and then he stood by the door, to make sure she wouldn’t be able to try and make an escape.

Loki grinned and stood up, he walked towards her and stopped a few feet away.

Chloe’s fight and confidence ran away from her. Loki was just as dangerous looking as she’d heard. But then she realised, that she was sure she had seen him before. Though she couldn’t quite think of where.

As she had only seen him in passing at the party. He had been surrounded by his men, keeping to themselves. But _he_ had certainly kept his eye on her.

She looked around the room. Surrounded by dangerous suited men, aside from her father who just looked pathetic. She was _so_ angry at him for doing this. For getting into this situation in the first place. The other man that was with Loki was big and burly like Samuel, she knew instantly they wouldn’t be able to be messed with.

‘How delightful to meet you, Chloe.’ Loki said as he moved in on her. His voice was just as dangerous as his looks.

Ethan could see why Loki had taken such an interest in her. She held a natural beauty. Her hair was wonderfully smooth looking and framed her face nicely. She had a nice rosy glow to her cheeks. 

Loki stepped into her personal space and with a long finger under her chin he tilted her head up so she had to make eye contact with him. He studied her closely with a sly smile on his lips.

Chloe did her best to keep glaring up at him, but she was so scared she was shaking. Unable to control her body’s natural reaction to the terrifying situation.

‘Do you know why you are here?’ Loki asked, not dropping eye contact at all.

Chloe’s nose scrunched up angrily, her eyes flitted briefly over towards Kenneth then back to Loki.

‘That’s right, clever girl. Your father owes me a lot of money. But he hasn’t managed to pay me back in time, so he decided to give _you _to me instead. Which I must say, is rather a delight for me.’ Loki purred and moved his hand down, lightly touching the side of her breast.

Chloe saw red and smacked his hand away. Which was the wrong thing to do.

Loki grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, he moved in behind her and with his other hand he grabbed her cheeks tightly and forced her to look over towards her dad. Who had made a move when he saw his daughter getting manhandled by Loki, but Ethan rushed over and grabbed him.

‘This is the man you should be angry at, pet. Not me. He is the one who has _sold _you.’ Loki snarled into her ear.

‘I’m sorry.’ Kenneth sobbed, looking at Chloe with so much remorse and guilt.

‘Get him out of here.’ Loki demanded, releasing Chloe’s cheeks, but he kept a grip of her wrist even as she struggled to try and get away from him.

Chloe felt so much hate towards her dad. She scowled at him as he was dragged out of the office by Ethan, with Samuel simply stepping to the side to let them past.

When her dad disappeared, the realisation of the situation started to _really _hit Chloe again. She stopped struggling in Loki’s grasp and tried to concentrate on keeping calm as the panic started to rise up inside of her.

Loki turned her to face him. ‘And you, my pretty little pet. Are going to have to learn to behave, or life will be much harder for you.’ He growled, looking her up and down once more.

He then looked over at Samuel. ‘Take her home. I will be along promptly. Put her in the room next to mine.’

‘Sure thing, boss.’ Samuel nodded at Loki and then looked at Chloe expectantly.

Before letting her go, Loki grabbed her by the cheeks again and forced her to look at him. ‘Don’t make things difficult for yourself or for Samuel. Because I _will _hear about it. And there _will _be consequences.’


	2. Please, help me!

Chloe paced back and fore in the room she’d been chucked into with her rucksack. She didn’t know what to do, she had essentially just been kidnapped by Loki Laufeyson.

Wait… kidnapped… She suddenly remembered that she still had her phone on her, as she was never searched and it hadn’t been confiscated. In-fact, no one mentioned anything about taking away her valuables. Which she found a bit odd, but she was relieved when she pulled out her phone.

She dialled the emergency services and asked for the police.

‘What’s the emergency?’

‘I’ve been kidnapped! Please, help me!’ She said urgently.

‘Calm down, can you give us any information on your location or who has kidnapped you?’ The operator asked.

‘Mr Laufeyson! Loki Laufeyson! I don’t know where I am, I think at his house or something.’ Chloe said quickly, starting to feel a little relieved that someone was going to help her.

There was a pause before the operator continued. ‘How are you contacting us now, you have access to a phone?’

‘My phone, yes. They didn’t take it from me.’

There was another pause at the other end of the phone. She could hear whispering, but couldn’t work out what was being said.

‘I’m sorry, miss. But it doesn’t sound like you’ve been kidnapped, if you have access to your phone.’ The operator said.

‘But… but I have been. My father, he just, he handed me over. I don’t want to be here!’ Chloe almost started crying, she was so desperate for help.

‘I’m sorry, we can’t help you.’ The operator then hung up on her.

Chloe couldn’t believe it.

She went to the door and tried opening it, but it was still locked. She didn’t know why it would suddenly be unlocked, she was just hoping for a miracle.

Taking a deep breath, she took in the room properly for the first time. It was quite spacious, had a dressing table, a huge walk in wardrobe, large double bed, flat screen TV mounted on the wall and there was an en-suite with a large bathtub and shower. There was also another door next to the en-suite door, but it was locked like the main one.

Chloe was trying to be brave, but it wasn’t easy. She went and sat down in the corner nearest the door, huddling herself up into as small of a ball as possible and tried to hold back her tears.

-

Loki had a cord wrapped around a man’s neck, who was slowly starting to give up the fight as the air to his lungs were cut off. The guy’s grip on Loki’s forearm lessened, until he fell completely limp. When Loki let go of the chord, the man’s body fell to the floor with a loud thud at Loki’s feet.

Loki grinned as he stepped back from the body and peeled off his leather gloves. He slipped them into his pocket and then nudged the man with his foot, rolling him over slightly. He looked over at Samuel and nodded.

Samuel moved in and searched his pockets, pulling out any valuables he had like his phone and Rolex watch.

‘Might get a few hundred for these, but nowhere near the amount he owes me.’ Loki sighed in annoyance.

‘Shame he doesn’t have a cute daughter.’ James chuckled from the back.

‘Mmm, indeed. Though I have a feeling I will have my hands full with Chloe as it is. She’s a little spitfire, I think.’ Loki said, glancing over at him.

James was his accountant, who made sure to keep up to date with all the comings and goings of Loki’s money. Business _and _personal. Whenever Loki was overdue money from someone, James made sure to let him know.

Loki’s phone rang, it was on the desk where James was. Loki nodded at him to answer on his behalf, while he helped Samuel to get the body up off the floor and into a trunk by the door.

But Loki straightened when he heard James on the phone.

‘Ohh, she did?’

Loki turned to look at James, who motioned Loki over.

‘It’s about Chloe.’ James handed Loki his phone.

‘Yes?’ Loki asked, his tone clipped.

Samuel closed the lid on the trunk and turned to face Loki, eyebrow up.

‘Alright. Thank you.’ Loki said and hung up. He then looked between James and Samuel. ‘It seems that my new pet has been naughty already.’ He growled.

Grabbing his coat, he put it on and made for the door. ‘Make sure Miss Simpson gets a substantial bonus this week.’ He said to James before leaving. ‘And find out if this disgrace of a man has any assets or heirs we can go after for what’s due.’

‘Will do, boss.’ James nodded.

Miss Simpson worked as an operator for the emergency services. One of the many people that Loki had been able to _get on side_ in the city. So many people would do anything for money.

Loki exited his office and went for the lift. His main driver, Nelson, was waiting by the lift for him.

‘Where to, Sir?’ Nelson asked as he stepped into the lift with Loki.

‘Home please, Nelson. I have a certain little girl that needs tending to.’ Loki growled, pulling on his gloves again while Nelson pressed the button for the ground floor.


	3. Options

Chloe had her head tucked into her knees, but it shot up when she heard heavy footsteps from outside in the corridor. Then she heard voices, and she recognised one of them was Loki.

Feeling a rush of fear through her, she quickly darted for the walk-in wardrobe and shut it behind her. She then ducked in behind a row of dresses, hoping they would hide her.

She curled up and covered her mouth, to keep quiet. She heard the door of the bedroom opening and someone stepping inside, she was sure it was Loki. Her entire body was shaking like crazy while she listened to him slowly walking around the room. It then sounded like he’d gone back out again, giving her some false sense of security.

But just as she’d started to relax a tiny bit, the doors of the wardrobe flew open, making her tense up again and she bit her tongue to keep quiet.

She saw Loki’s legs walk into the wardrobe, through the dresses. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, so scared in-case she was going to be found. And she was right to be scared. Loki suddenly flung the clothes to one side on the rails, grinning down at her cowering in the corner.

‘If you wanted to play and hide and seek, you should’ve found a better hiding place.’ He chuckled and reached down to grab her.

Chloe screamed and tried kicking out at him, he easily grabbed her calf and hauled her out from hiding amongst the clothing.

‘Let me go!’ She snarled and flailed her hands at him, trying to hit his hands and arms.

Loki easily manhandled her and pinned her down on the floor, sitting on top of her. He grabbed her hands and restrained them behind her, holding them in one hand as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. ‘Oh come now, I found you so I surely deserve a prize, no?’ He teased.

Chloe kept squirming, but couldn’t get him off her. He was sitting across her lower back, the sheer size of him alone was enough to keep her down. He wasn’t even trying very hard. She tried to raise her head up, to look round, but he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pinned her down.

‘I know you’re scared, Chloe. I am rather honoured, actually. That my reputation precedes me. But I do wonder _what, _exactly, you’ve heard about me.’ He started stroking his thumb against the side of her neck, that she did her best to ignore.

‘You’re a monster.’ She snarled.

‘Ohh.’ He chuckled and squeezed her neck. ‘_You have no idea_.’

Loki suddenly got up, letting Chloe breathe properly and gasp down air. But she was too scared to move, in-case he did something else to her. So she stayed lying on the floor, on her stomach. She heard him step to her side, she closed her eyes and tried not to look at him.

‘Get up.’ He demanded.

When she didn’t move, his tone got deeper. ‘I won’t tell you again, girl. Get. Up.’

She didn’t like his tone, so scrambled up to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly she was so scared. But she wasn’t going to miss an opportunity. She bolted out of the wardrobe and made a beeline straight for the door. But when she got there, it was locked.

‘Shit.’ She hissed when she tried the handle. 

‘You must think me so naïve.’ Loki held a key up and twirled it around his finger. Chloe flinched, wanting to run over and try to get it from him, but she knew she would have absolutely_ no_ chance. So she didn’t move.

‘Wise choice. I can see you’re a fast learner.’ Loki grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. Reminding her of a shark, magnificent but deadly.

‘Please. Just let me go home.’ She begged, running out of options but to beg for her life instead.

Loki chuckled and started taking slow, menacing steps towards her with his hands behind his back. He stopped a few feet from her, watching her intently. ‘If I do that, your father will have to pay me my money. Which we both know he can’t do. Which means, that I will have to kill him. I would then take all his assets, which would in turn make you and your mother homeless. Then I would probably just take you again, so we would be right back where we started. Only… your father would be dead and your mother all alone on the streets.’ He said bluntly.

Chloe’s eyes widened, she was backed right up against the door, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. She was fighting back tears, but it wasn’t easy. She knew that he wasn’t lying, that is what made him so scary.

‘Do you want that, Chloe?’ He took another step towards her, until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. ‘Do you want to run along home, putting your father to his death? Hmm?’

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, tears fell down her cheeks, which Loki wiped away with his thumbs that made her flinch. Part of her didn’t really care about her father, after doing this to her. But at the same time, she didn’t want him _dead_. And she certainly didn’t want her mother to be chucked out of her home, and all alone.

‘No…’ She squeaked.

‘So, are you going to start behaving and learning what kind of life you shall now lead with me? Or are you going to continue to try and escape, knowing that it’s futile?’

Chloe said nothing, but she nodded very slightly.

‘Use your words, Chloe. You nodding could mean yes to either of those options.’ Loki growled.

‘I… I’ll… behave.’ She whispered, lower lip trembling as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

‘Good choice. Now, I am going to let all your previous disobediences slip. Since this_ is_ your fathers’ fault after all. You, my poor girl, are the victim.’ He slid his fingers through her hair and then down her neck. He leaned in and she closed her eyes quickly, but she could feel his breath across her cheek. ‘But I will look after you now.’

Chloe wasn’t overly convinced, because those words sent chills through her entire body, instead of soothing her like she assumed he’d meant. And she didn’t _dare _put much thought into what he said about letting _disobediences slip._

‘Now then.’ Loki stepped back, clasping his hands together with a delighted look on his face. ‘I see you’ve already found your wardrobe. Everything in there is yours. Well, everything in this room is yours.’ Loki said with his arms out, seemingly pleased with himself.

Chloe frowned. She thought the clothes had belonged to someone else. ‘Wh… what? The clothes are… for me?’

‘Yes. All brand new, all for you. What, you didn’t think I would not allow you to have any clothes, did you?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘I… I didn’t… I thought they belonged to someone else.’ She said quietly.

Loki walked over to the wardrobe, he opened the doors again and motioned her to him with his finger. Not wanting to get into trouble, she slowly made her way over to him. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her in, then started sliding the dresses along the rail.

‘Plenty of dresses here for you. Tops and blouses over there.’ He pointed to them. ‘And a mix of shoes down there. Of course, trousers and skirts in that drawer at the end there.’

Chloe was genuinely surprised. She had failed to properly take in just how much clothing there was in the walk-in wardrobe earlier, and in her haste to hide she’d never noticed the tags were still on all the clothing. So he wasn’t lying when he said it was all brand new.

Loki watched as Chloe walked down the length of the row of clothes, running her hand over them all. Clearly, she was in awe. She turned around to look at Loki, realisation suddenly on her face.

‘How… how did you know my size and that I would be here? I thought it was so quick. Did you have this planned?’ She asked, it was evident in her voice that her anger was rising.

Loki just smirked wickedly. ‘It has been obvious this past week that your father wasn’t going to be able to pay me back today. His constant begging for an extension was evident to that. I do my research with _everyone _I do business with. Of course I knew all about you, Chloe. I had this all organised so you wouldn’t be walking around naked. As delightful and tempting as that would be.’

Chloe tried to ignore that comment. But the fact that he had planned this for days, made her feel even worse.

But oh, things could still get worse for her.

‘Do you know what the most exciting part is about having all these new clothes?’ Loki put his arm around her waist and squeezed hard when she tried to move away from him.

‘What?’ She asked, her voice small again.

Loki moved his face closer to hers, to whisper into her ear.

‘Is that you are going to put on a little show for me, to display all these fine new dresses of yours.’ He purred.


	4. All mine

Loki enjoyed the look of terror on Chloe’s face at his words. He backed up and grabbed a small leather stool from behind some clothes, then sat down right in the doorway.

‘Go on, Chloe.’ He said with a grin as he leaned forward, his hands clasped together on front of him.

‘You can’t be serious?’ She gasped, wrapping her arms around herself.

‘_Deadly serious.’ _Loki said, his eyes darkening.

Chloe swallowed hard. She knew there was no option, but still. The thought of trying on clothes for _him. _She felt like she was going to be sick.

‘Can I at least go into the bathroom to change?’ She pleaded.

‘No.’

Chloe started shaking her head and she took a few steps further back, though there was nowhere else for her to go with Loki blocking the doorway.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, but remained calm. He would get her to do what he said, it was just going to be a matter of _breaking her in_. ‘You will do as I tell you, Chloe. You can do it yourself, or I will get Ethan and Samuel in to help. They would take great pleasure in removing your clothes from you.’ He growled in warning.

That threat was enough to scare her into doing what Loki wanted. The thought of having two other men in with her, physically removing her clothes, well she definitely didn’t want that. Having Loki watching her was going to be difficult and humiliating enough.

So, in defeat, she started to take off her blouse. It took a little longer than usual because she was shaking so badly. Loki just watched on, patiently. A slight smile on his lips now that she was doing what she was told.

When she slid her blouse off, she put it to the side. Then she went to grab a dress, but Loki stopped her.

‘Ah, ah. Take off your socks and jeans, too. They don’t go well with dresses.’ He chuckled. 

Chloe clenched her jaw, but turned slightly so that Loki wouldn’t be getting an eyeful of her breasts when she bent over, but also so she wouldn’t be shoving her backside out towards him either if she turned her back on him.

Loki licked his lips while he eyed up his new girl. She was perfect, _more_ than perfect. And he couldn’t wait for her to display all the pretty dresses he’d picked for her.

Chloe wasn’t sure if Loki was serious about wanting her to try on _all _the dresses. But just in-case, she started from one end so she could keep track of which ones she’d tried. The first one she picked up was a darker green skater type of dress, that went just above her knees. It had a slight V to the neck, revealing some chest but not too much. If the circumstances had been different, she would’ve actually liked it.

‘Very nice.’ Loki purred. Then he swirled his finger around. ‘Turn for me, darling.’

She so desperately wanted to tell him to fuck off. But she knew better. So instead, she meekly started turning.

‘Slower.’ Loki barked.

She closed her eyes and sighed internally, but then continued turning slower than before.

‘Better.’ Loki nodded.

Chloe was subjected to having to twirl for him with every dress she tried on. And he did make her try on every single one, to her utter horror. Most of them were a shade of green, she assumed that was his favourite colour. There were a few black ones, a gold one and a couple of blues too.

The last one she tried on was Loki’s favourite. And Chloe’s least favourite.

‘You’re going to have to take your bra off for this one.’ Loki said gleefully.

She did so, quickly. Just wanting to get it over with. She threw her bra down and quickly pulled on the dress, but it didn’t make her feel much better. It had a very low opening at the front, the v shape went right down to just above her naval. It was a bright green colour and tied at the back of her neck. There was a lot of skin on show at the back too. It was the shortest and quite tight around her thighs.

‘Beautiful.’ Loki said in delight. He then motioned her to him with a finger. ‘Come here.’

After hesitating first, she made her way over towards him. She stopped a few feet from him, but he leaned back and looked at her sternly. ‘Closer.’

She took another step, then one more until she was directly on front of him.

‘Straddle me, Chloe.’ He said, his tone calm.

Chloe’s eyes nearly bulged out at what he wanted her to do. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, silently questioning her for not doing what he told her to. So taking a deep breath, she slid onto his lap, straddling him. The dress slid right up, not giving her much _protection._

‘Put your arms around my neck.’

Chloe did so, she closed her eyes tightly to try and fight away her tears. She could feel his bulge of arousal very evident beneath her, that she was trying to ignore.

‘See? That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?’ She jumped a little when he put his hands on her thighs, just above her knees. He slowly stroked up and down, squeezing now and then. It got worse for her when his right hand went around to her back, slowly sliding across her bare skin inside her dress.

‘Mmm, yes. This dress is perfect.’ He hummed, his hand slid down until he was almost touching her bum.

After not saying anything for a while, just touching her skin. He whispered into her ear. ‘Rock against me.’

Her eyes flew open and she tried to move off him, but his hand firmly on her lower back didn’t allow her to move very much. He put more pressure on her, keeping her still. And the hand that had been on her thigh came up to grip her cheeks firmly.

‘I will not say it again, Chloe.’ He warned.

She let out a sob of defeat and started moving very slowly and cautiously.

‘Properly.’ He snarled, his hand slid down to her neck in a threatening manner.

She started moving with a bit more enthusiasm, albeit reluctantly. The pressure from his hand on her lower back continued to aid her in moving the way he wanted her to.

Chloe could feel his bulge getting even bigger, even in the confines of his trousers she could feel it quite clearly. She was relieved when he released her neck, but that relief didn’t last long because that hand wandered behind her neck, to untie the straps holding her dress up.

When her dress started to fall, she let out a gasp and tried leaning back while putting her arm across her chest to hold it up. But Loki was quick on the ball, he grabbed both her wrists and easily got them behind her back, holding them in place with one of his large hands wrapped around both wrists. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged hard, making her yelp. Her dress fell from her shoulders down around her waist, revealing her breasts to him. There was nothing she could do about it.

‘You will not_ ever _cover yourself from me when I want to see you. Do I make myself clear?’ He asked, his tone dark and angry.

Her lower lip trembled as she nodded quickly, trying to contain her sobbing. Loki’s grip in her hair loosened and he nuzzled his nose against hers. ‘Now. Continue. I want to see and hear you when you cum. Make yourself cum on me, and you better do it quickly.’ He said seductively.

Chloe couldn’t help herself from feeling a slight tremble of desire at his voice. It was the most wonderful voice she’d ever heard in a man. But it still didn’t make her situation any better.

Loki’s grip tightened slightly in her hair and on her wrists when she didn’t do anything, but she got the hint. She started grinding against him again, slowly at first. Loki started distracting her when he removed his hand from her hair and focused his attention on her breasts. Her nipples hardened quickly under his touch.

‘Ah, such sensitive little nipples.’ He chuckled and ducked his head down to lick and suckle at them in turn.

She whimpered from the feeling of his wet tongue against her, but she instantly regretted making a noise. Loki’s head shot up, with a wicked smirk.

‘Aha, have I found a weak spot, perhaps?’ He teased and continued tormenting her nipples with his fingers.

Her body was still rocking against him, he could feel the pressure from her getting harder and harder. She was becoming more eager, chasing her pleasure now. She was actually really enjoying the feeling of his hardness, her clit was throbbing and she could feel the delightful pressure against it with every movement.

‘That’s it. Keep going, Chloe.’ Loki urged, pinching her nipples.

She let out a moan and closed her eyes because she was _so _close… One more brush of his thumb over her left nipple was her un-doing. Chloe started moaning unashamedly as the pleasure coursed through her, making her tremble on Loki’s lap.

Loki almost came in his trousers, he was so turned on. He bit his tongue and enjoyed the sounds coming from his new pet. He enjoyed the way her mouth parted and she gasped for air, along with the flush that was on her chest and cheeks.

‘That’s it.’ He smoothed a hand down her hair while she breathed heavily, coming down from her high.

He let go of her wrists and cradled the back of her head, pulling her into him. She rested her chin on his shoulder, still trembling. She could feel how wet her knickers were. She’d never quite had an orgasm like that… And that was worrying her, how hard and intense it had been. When she really hadn’t wanted it, actually she didn’t want to be here at all in the first place.

‘That’s my good girl. Wasn’t so scary now, was it?’ He asked, leaning back slightly so he could look at her face. ‘Hmm?’

She looked down, unable to look him in the eye as she shook her head. He cupped her chin and lifted her head up.

‘I had been contemplating about whether to share you with my men.’ Her eyes widened in pure fear at that. ‘But after that beautiful display, you are definitely all _mine.’_


	5. Please don't do this

Chloe was in the shower, scrubbing herself with a scrunchie like crazy. She felt dirty, weird… It was confusing her how much she had enjoyed doing what Loki made her do. She hated him, _really_ hated him. There had to be a way out of this, she just wasn’t sure _how _exactly.

Loki had told her to shower and get ready in one of the dresses. Then Ethan would take her downstairs for dinner with Loki. The thought repulsed her, was she seriously supposed to just act like everything was ok?

_And_ he had confiscated her phone, so she now had no chance or hope of getting help from anyone. 

Chloe was cursing under her breath while she got dried off and then picked out one of the dresses. She went for the first one she had tried on, the green skater kind of dress. It was one of the ones she felt most comfortable in. After rummaging around the drawers, she was gutted when she couldn’t find any tights or leggings to put on with it.

‘Asshole.’ She hissed.

Giving up, she picked a pair of shoes to wear and then took a few minutes to calm herself down. Part of her wanted to just hide away in the room, but she didn’t want to find out what Loki would do if she didn’t make an appearance. And another part of her was a little bit curious as to what the rest of his house looked like.

She hadn’t been able to see outside yet, because it was dark and there were no lights on outside when she looked out the window. She had images of it being like a prison, with high walls and barbed wire at the top, no doubt guards and dogs wandering about outside too.

Slowly, she opened the bedroom door and gulped when she saw that Ethan was there waiting. He smiled at her and put his arm out to the side, motioning for her to follow him.

‘Loki is waiting for you.’ Ethan said when she started to follow.

They made their way down the hall, then down the curved marble staircase. She took the time to really look around now. It was obvious that Loki had money, it was a beautiful home. It wasn’t overly large, not like a mansion. But it had at least four bedrooms, she figured. She saw a maid bustling about, cleaning and doing various other things. She wondered if she knew what Loki was really like, or maybe she just didn’t care.

Ethan noticed her looking towards the front door. ‘Don’t even try it. You best stay in Loki’s good books. And even if you did get out the doors and past his security, you wouldn’t get far beyond the gates.’

Chloe felt defeated again, but didn’t want to risk it in-case he was being truthful. Which she had a feeling he was.

Ethan led her into a large room that was a kitchen, dining room and a lounge all in one. The kitchen was to the right with black marble top counters in a square shape and an island in the middle. There was a maid cooking dinner, busy at the oven. To the left of Chloe was a large wooden dining table next to huge conservatory doors. Then at the back of the room there was a few sofas and a fireplace with a huge TV above it, a small bar in the corner.

Loki was sitting at the head of the table, he stood up when Ethan led Chloe in and walked towards them.

‘You can go home now, Ethan.’ He nodded to him.

‘Cheers, boss. Have a good evening.’ Ethan nodded back then made his way out.

Loki flashed a wicked smile at Chloe, then he looked over at the maid. ‘You can go home too once you’ve served dinner.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ The maid said with a smile, happy to be getting off early.

Loki turned his attention back to Chloe, he stepped into her space and rubbed her arms. She wanted to shrink away from him, away from his touch. But thought better of it. He used a finger to cup her chin, raising her head up.

‘Nice of you to join me. You look delightful, I may need to re-think what I’m having for dessert.’ He grinned, his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

He saw a brief flicker of anger cross her face, but it didn’t last long. She was indeed a quick learner.

‘Come, sit down.’ He motioned her over to the table. She reluctantly went to the seat he pulled out for her. He was acting rather gentlemanly, tucking her chair in too. He even placed her napkin on her lap for her and then poured her a glass of wine before taking his own seat at the top of the table again, next to her. If she wasn’t so scared and pissed off, she would’ve found him to be rather endearing.

She was tense, not sure what to do. Loki was sipping on his wine, keeping an intense eye on her while the maid dished up dinner. Her stomach growled, she never realised just how hungry she was. With the events of the day, she had just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.

The maid was excused, which actually made Chloe feel even worse. Because now she knew that she was all alone in the house with _him._

‘You’re not vegan or vegetarian, are you?’ Loki asked, already tucking into his food. He noted she was just staring at her plate, possibly wondering if it was poisoned or not.

Chloe looked up at him and had a brave streak. ‘What if I am?’ She blurted out.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Watch your mouth, girl.’ He growled in warning, pointing his fork at her. ‘Eat. If you _are _vegan or veggie then you will go very hungry in my house.’

Chloe was so annoyed at that, but didn’t want to risk anything from the tone of his voice. ‘I’m not…’ She mumbled and picked up her fork to start eating small bites. But once she started, she couldn’t stop. She was _starving. _And the food was absolutely delicious.

‘Did your parents never feed you?’ Loki remarked, she was almost finished when he was still halfway through his. He didn’t get a response, just a glare while she took a few sips of her wine. Loki calmly put his cutlery down and leaned over towards her. His hand then shot out quickly and he gripped her hair tightly, making her cry out in pain as she grabbed the side of the table.

‘You will answer me when I ask you a question. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes!’ She squeaked out quickly, relieved when he released her hair and sat back, straightening his tie.

‘So, I shall ask again. Did your parents never feed you?’ He asked as he continued eating his own dinner.

‘Of course they did.’ She said through gritted teeth.

Loki raised an eyebrow slightly at her tone, but let it slip for now. He continued eating, keeping a close eye on her at the same time. He asked a few questions about her, what she liked to do, what kind of music she liked. She answered with as few words as possible.

Once Loki was finished eating, he pushed his plate to the side and clasped his hands together on top of the table, looking at Chloe attentively.

She had finished her wine and didn’t know what to do or say with the way he was looking at her. But then she decided to ask the burning question that was at the front of her mind. ‘What do you want with me?’

‘I think you know exactly what I want with you, Chloe.’ He growled low, then got up to his feet and walked around to stand behind Chloe. She jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper into her ear. ‘And I _always _get what I want.’

Chloe didn’t like the sound of that. She attempted to get away, but when she tried standing up, she was instead forced down over the table just at the side of her plate. Loki kept her pinned down with a hand to the back of her neck while he slid her plate further out of the way.

‘I thought you were learning, pet. But clearly not. Maybe this will help you to learn your place.’ He said darkly in her ear.

Chloe tried struggling under him, but like before he was just too strong and easily able to overpower her. But she didn’t want to just submit to him, to make it easy. Although it became more difficult when he grabbed her wrists and tied her hands together behind her back with his tie. He was far too skilled at that for her liking.

She started snarling at him and struggling again when he bunched her dress up around her waist and yanked her knickers clean off with one tug. When she heard his zipper being un-done, she knew there was no stopping him.

‘Please, don’t do this.’ She begged, in tears.

Loki chuckled, she could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck as he moved in on her. He kicked her legs apart and stepped in-between, so she couldn’t close them. ‘If you misbehave, you do not get any pleasure or say in this.’

He pressed the tip of his cock against her cunt, she tried moving across the table to get away but he held her firmly in place. She let out a loud sob when he started to shove his way into her, not taking time to prepare her or use any lubrication.

‘PLEASE! STOP!’ She screamed as he forced his way inside her body, making her mould to him. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her when he bottomed out.

‘If you behave like a good girl and do as you’re told, then you will enjoy our encounters. But you certainly do not deserve that privilege tonight.’ He said harshly, pulling back so just the tip of him was inside her and then he then slammed back into her roughly.

She could barely even scream now, it was too painful. It felt like he was tearing her apart from the inside. But there was nothing she could do while he took her from behind, using the weight of his upper body to keep her down on the table. Her hands were starting to hurt too from the pressure of being crushed between their bodies.

Luckily for Chloe, if it could be called luck, Loki angled himself in such a way that he started to hit the pleasure spots inside her. Making her start to lubricate naturally, making it a little bit easier on her. It didn’t feel so _raw _now.

Her body started to feel numb after a while. She tried not to think about it, to make herself think that she was somewhere else. Just waiting for it to be over.

And it was over, eventually. Loki grunted against her ear and his thrusts became more erratic, then she could feel him pulsing inside her as he came. Emptying himself into her. He was panting hard behind her, spurting a few more times before he pulled out with a pop. His cum dribbled down her inner thigh, making her feel disgusting, she couldn’t believe he did that to her.

Chloe didn’t move when Loki stepped back from her, picked up a napkin and used it to clean himself. He was glad he didn’t get any cum on his trousers. He dropped the napkin by her head and then untied her wrists. But she still didn’t move.

Loki patted her bum and then flipped her dress down for her. ‘Go on, off to bed with you.’ He growled.

She was shaking all over as she stood up straight, she couldn’t even look at him when she scurried off to bed. But each step she took, it was painful. She could still feel him _inside _her. And she couldn’t stop crying.

Loki grinned, pleased with himself as he went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. She clearly had a fiery personality, one that he rather enjoyed. Even though she was scared, she wasn’t afraid to try and push back. He had a feeling she wasn’t going to be the easiest to break completely, but he was certainly going to enjoy doing so.


	6. I will take care of you

Chloe barely slept that night, she was sore and scared. She’d spent part of it in the shower again, crying.

She was also sure she went a bit delusional, as in the middle of the night she could’ve sworn that Loki entered her room and sat on her bedside, speaking softly to her while stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

_‘No need to be scared, pet. I will take care of you.’ _Were words that kept ringing her mind, in his voice. But she had been so tired, she couldn’t be sure if that had actually happened or not. And where did he come from? As she was almost certain it hadn’t been from the door, she’d been facing it while she lay in bed but never saw it opening when he suddenly appeared next to her.

In the morning, she was still in bed trying to get some sort of sleep when there was a knock and then the door swung open. To her horror, it was Ethan. She instantly scrambled back on the bed, dragging the blanket up with her.

Ethan smiled at her and closed the door with his foot, because he was carrying a tray.

‘Loki had the maid cook this for you for breakfast. And he wants you to take this, too.’ Ethan said, motioning to a pill that was in a small shots cup next to the plate of food.

‘What is it?’ She asked, her voice sounded small and more vulnerable than yesterday, Ethan noticed.

‘It’s the morning after pill. Loki said you must take it, one way or another. So I suggest you take it yourself, or I will have to force it down you like a dog.’ He said in warning.

Chloe didn’t feel like she had the energy to fight. And she certainly didn’t want that big brute forcing a pill down her throat.

She didn’t look at Ethan as she grabbed the pill and swallowed it quickly. It wasn’t like she wanted to get pregnant anyway. But she certainly hoped that Loki wasn’t going to take her without protection regularly, surely taking the morning after pill often wasn’t a good thing? Hell, she didn’t even want him to take her _with _protection.

‘Eat up.’ Ethan said and left her to it, with the tray on the bed beside her.

Chloe looked at the tray and part of her wanted to throw it at Ethan. But then, it was more Loki she was angry with. And the food _did _look delicious. Various fruits with a few different flavours of yogurt and fresh apple juice.

So she decided to tuck in instead of wasting it.

-

‘Did she take it?’ Loki asked Ethan when he entered his room. Loki was just putting on his suit jacket and sorting his tie, the same one he had used to restrain her wrists last night.

‘She did, without any arguments.’ Ethan nodded, waiting by the door.

‘Good. Maybe she will start to see sense today.’ Loki grinned, looking at himself in the mirror.

‘Do you want me to stay here by her door and make sure she doesn’t leave?’ Ethan offered.

‘No need. She’s not a prisoner, she can leave her room and go wherever she wants in the house. Once she has earned my trust, she will be allowed to come and go as she pleases with an escort.

Hopefully by the time her College starts in a few months she will be at that stage.’ Loki put on his leather gloves then followed Ethan out.

Nelson was waiting outside for them, he opened the car door for Loki and Ethan to pile into. Samuel was already in the car, waiting for them.

‘Is he there?’ Loki asked.

‘Yep. He has no clue why you’ve called him in for a _chat.’ _Samuel confirmed.

‘Excellent. The element of surprise is always the best.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

When they pulled up outside Loki’s building, he felt the usual surge of pride shoot through him. This was all his, as was a lot of the big company buildings in London. But this one, was all his and everyone knew it.

They walked in and it was bustling with energy as always. Workers going about, getting ready to start work for the day. The receptionist greeted him with the usual smile and _good morning, Sir_ and he reciprocated with a wink, making her blush.

He continued on with Ethan and Samuel into the lift, then waited patiently while they headed up to the top floor where his office was. Of course, all the lower floors were a façade for the building. A company that dealt in selling and renting houses and other buildings. Loki quite literally owned a very high percentage of the property market in the city.

When they got into Loki’s office, there was a man waiting there for him.

‘Mr Laufeyson.’ He said nervously, putting his hand out.

‘Good to see you, Mike.’ Loki smiled, shaking his hand firmly after taking off his gloves.

Mike was shaking and Loki could feel that in his hand shake. It happened quite regularly that Loki dealt with people who were scared of him. It always gave him a bit of a rush, actually.

‘You… wanted to see me, Sir?’ Mike said as Loki went around to his side of the desk and took off his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair.

‘I did indeed. I wanted to ask why your company is behind on paying its bills?’ Loki asked firmly, sitting down on his leather chair.

Mike looked slightly shocked. ‘I… well, we haven’t been doing as well this year. Money has been a bit tight.’

‘And that is _your _problem. You are due money for rent, you’re in a contract that stipulates you pay monthly.’

‘I… I thought it was Mr Walsh’s company that rented out the company to me.’ Mike said, he looked over his shoulder and swallowed hard when he noticed that Ethan and Samuel were standing by the door, guarding it.

‘It is. But do you know who has recently bought his company and is now chasing up late payments?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at Mike. Whose face had dropped completely.

‘Yo… Yo… You?’

‘Correct. Now, are you able to pay me my fifteen grand by the end of today?’ Loki tapped his fingers on the desk.

‘Fifteen grand? It’s only ten grand I’m due!’ Mike said in a panic.

‘You’ve been overdue for a long time. And it will keep going up until you either pay me, or I lose my patience with you.’ Loki said calmly, staring him down.

‘There’s no way I will be able to pay that much.’

‘Is that so?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest. ‘Well, you either pay me what I am due or I will need to take something else from you.’

‘I don’t have anything else…’

‘Oh you do.’ Loki stood up and walked around his desk towards him. ‘You own Langfield college.’

Mike’s eyes widened in horror. ‘No. It… it isn’t for sale.’ He tried to sound brave, but it wasn’t working.

‘Well, if you don’t give it to me, then I will have no other option but to take it by force. And believe me, I _will _get what I want.’ He snarled.

Mike had bought Langfield college over ten years ago. But Loki had his eye on it for a while, for… _certain reasons_… and now the perfect opportunity had arisen to gain said college.

‘But… what would you want with a college? It’s not like you can earn much money from it. It’s just where people go to learn.’ Mike didn’t understand what someone like Loki would want it for.

‘I know what a college is, Mike.’ He hissed. ‘I have my reasons for wanting it. So are you going to give it to me? And all your debt will be wiped away, just like that. And, because I am a reasonable man, you can have free rent with your company for the next ten years. So as you say, you don’t earn much money from the college so why not concentrate on your company instead? I’d say that’s fair, no?’ Loki leaned back on his desk, awaiting his answer.

Mike sighed and looked down, realising he had no other option. ‘Alright. I’ll give you Langfield college. But I beg you, please don’t take away the fundings for the college.’ Mike thought Loki wanted it just to steal from the students and take all their funding.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Oh I won’t. On the contrary, I intend to put _more _money into the college. The amount you’ve been putting in of late is abysmal.’

‘It’s not easy trying to pay the teachers a good sum, for all the work they do. Then there’s materials and not to mention grounds work and the living accommodations.’ Mike said in defence, but Loki didn’t believe him. He had seen the figures, he knew that Mike or someone else was fiddling with them. He was going to find out who it was, and he would make sure whoever it was, was properly _seen _to.

It was no secret that the college had been struggling the last few years, meaning that parents and students themselves were having to pay more for their loans. Loan repayments were way higher than they used to be, a way for the college to get more money in. But it was working because it was a really good college.

‘Well, I will soon find out just how difficult it is to own one.’ Loki said smugly, shutting him up. ‘I will have my solicitor draw up a contract, I will be in touch when it’s ready for you to come and sign over.’

Loki put his hand out towards him again and Mike hesitated before shaking hands. Sealing the deal.

-

Chloe had spent the morning moping around in the bedroom. She didn’t even try the door to see if it was unlocked, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

She spent some time sitting by the window, looking outside. To her surprise, it didn’t look like she had expected. He lived down a dead-end street that had a mini roundabout, with other fancy but normal houses around. Her window looked out to the house next door, there was a bit of gravel and a garage on the side of Loki’s house, then a huge fence and the next house.

She’d watched two kids playing football in their front garden for a while. Then she saw a girl about her age heading out on her own. It made her wonder if she would ever feel that kind of _freedom _again or not. Heck, Chloe didn’t even think she would be allowed out of this room alone.

Then her mind wandered to college, that she was supposed to start in just over two months’ time... Langfield college. When she’d went to visit, it was perfect. She had planned to live on site, her parents had been able to pay for most of it then she was going to take out a loan. But now, she had no idea what was going to happen.

She could see part of the road out her window and recognised the fancy ass car coming down the road to the house, she knew that was Loki and his goons returning…


	7. Open wide, pet

‘Kneel.’ Loki demanded.

Chloe found herself sinking down to her knees on front of Loki.

As soon as he’d walked into her room she saw the bulge in his trousers and it was obvious what he was wanting when he started praising her about how luscious her lips looked.

‘Good girl. Now, don’t you dare think about using your teeth. I wouldn’t want to have to mark this pretty face of yours.’ Loki said in warning as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Damn. That had been her plan, to hopefully hurt him enough to never trust her again. But she didn’t like the thought of being hit. Which she had a feeling is what he meant he would do.

Loki un-buckled his belt and pulled down his zip, then he took his cock out on front of her. She suddenly realised that she really didn’t want to be down here, about to do _this. _She was regretting not trying to run away, for obeying so easily. But frankly, after last night, she was pretty scared.

‘Open wide, pet. Who knows, if you do a good job there might be a reward for you.’ Loki purred.

Chloe closed her eyes and did her best to fight back tears, was this really what her life was going to be reduced to? A whore for the city’s most dangerous man? The thought sent horrible chills all the way through her.

Feeling the tip of Loki’s cock against her lips had her eyes flying wide open. She went to try and move away, but Loki reached down and gripped her hair tightly. ‘Ah, ah, ah. This is your first and final warning, if you don’t behave you will not like the consequences.’

Knowing she had no real option, she slowly opened her mouth. Loki took that opportunity and slid his cock straight into her mouth. At first, she did nothing. Just stayed still with her mouth hanging open while Loki fucked her, forcing his way down her throat a bit to make her gag.

‘You better start working, girl. You better please me.’

Chloe started moving her tongue, swirling it around him. She hoped if she did put some effort into it, maybe he would stop trying to choke her and then afterwards would maybe leave her alone for the rest of the day. Even though there was a niggle at the back of her mind that was telling her there was no chance of that happening.

Loki gripped her hair tightly to control her movements while she kept working her tongue on him. Every now and then he thrust his cock down her throat again until she would gag around him, making him moan. He enjoyed the look on her face, tears were falling down her cheeks and she was drooling down her chin. She was picture perfect…

He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture, but she had her eyes closed because she was trying to imagine she was elsewhere. Maybe on a drunken night out and giving a quick blowjob to a hot guy out back. _Anything _was better than reality for her at that moment.

When Loki was ready to cum, he pulled out from her mouth and spilled himself all over her face. Making her look an even hotter mess. Which he snapped another picture of once he was able to think properly after his release.

‘Good girl, Chloe. That was delightful.’ He purred and tucked himself away.

She wiped her face the best she could, but she really was in a sticky mess. Loki straightened his tie out and then stepped in close to her again. ‘Go get cleaned up then come down for lunch.’

Chloe got up to her feet and couldn’t get away from him quick enough. Loki watched with a grin as she scurried away to the bathroom.

When Chloe was washed up and ready, she made her way downstairs. She was getting peckish, but she _really _didn’t want to spend time with Loki. She’d rather eat lunch with Ethan or Samuel, she thought.

Entering the kitchen, Loki was at the table already. In the same spot as he had been last night. She had flashbacks to when he had her over the table and was fucking her raw. She shivered and tried not to think about it, even though she could still feel the dull ache between her thighs.

Loki flashed her a smile and stood up to greet her. When he went over to her and put his hand to her back, she flinched. But he ignored that and guided her over to the same seat and sat her down, then pushed her chair in for her again.

‘I hope you like soup. It’s perfect for a chilly day like today.’ He sat down again and summoned the maid over with his hand.

The maid came over with bowls of soup for them both and also some fresh bread. Then she disappeared for a moment before returning with tea and coffee options. Chloe reluctantly asked for coffee. While Loki went for tea as usual.

‘How did you find your first night here?’ Loki asked casually.

‘I didn’t have any option. So all things considering, pretty crap.’ She snapped, then busied herself by tucking into the soup, which was really nice. She could certainly get used to the maids cooking, that was one plus.

‘You seemed to be sleeping very well when I checked in on you early this morning.’ Loki said calmly.

Her eyes widened and she glared at him. ‘You were watching me sleep?’ She hissed.

‘You are mine, and you are in _my _home. I can do whatever I want. You’d do well to remember that.’ He growled at her.

Chloe backed down a little, she said nothing and just looked down at her soup instead. She was starting to wonder whether she could get the maid on side and perhaps poison his dinner later. That would solve all her issues.

It was definitely not difficult for Chloe to forget that she was in Loki’s home, because after lunch he wanted her to join him in the cosier living room. On the way there, they passed by the front door and Chloe decided _fuck it_ and tried to make a run for it.

She got out the door, surprised it wasn’t locked. But didn’t get far down the path when Loki’s security guard grabbed her arm and hauled her back inside to a pissed off looking Loki. He had his arms folded over his chest and an eyebrow raised up.

‘You are not prisoner in my home, Chloe. You can go anywhere in the house, since this is your home now, too. But you are not permitted to step foot outside without my express permission until you can prove to me that you are going to behave. Then, you can come and go as you please with your own escort.’

She never responded to that. She would rather rot in hell than play the role of a happy whore for him.

‘I can give you a good life, Chloe. You will want for nothing. But if you keep misbehaving like this, it’s only going to be more difficult on yourself.’ Loki said, stepping into her space and grabbing her cheeks roughly. She tried to pull away, but he didn’t let up on his grip.

‘You’ve already tried contacting the police once. Do you really think if you get out, that anyone will help you when you mention my name? Or that anyone will believe you? Hmm?’

Chloe’s nostrils were flaring, she was so angry. But she shook her head as best she could with his grip on her face. He then smiled and released her cheeks, instead stroking her hair softly.

‘Good. Now, come on.’ He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through into the living room. She really didn’t like way he was manhandling her, she dreaded to think what he was going to do.

Loki pushed her into the room and shut the door behind him. There was a bolt at the very top of the door, that he was able to reach easily to lock, but Chloe knew there would be no chance she would be able to reach it.

She darted to the other side of the room and moved herself behind the sofa. When she looked at Loki, she frowned as he just strolled over to a mini bar in the corner to pour himself a drink. It seemed he had a mini bar in every damn room of the house.

‘Sit, Chloe.’ He said firmly, his back to her while he poured the drink.

‘I’m not a dog.’ She snapped.

Loki chuckled. ‘No, a dog would be much better behaved than you are.’

‘Why don’t you get a dog then.’ Chloe grumbled.

He turned around and grinned wickedly at her. Before answering, he took a sip of his drink. ‘Because I am not into fucking dogs, Chloe.’

Loki was calm, too calm. It was making her feel even more on edge than if he shouted and screamed at her. He walked over towards the other sofa and placed his drink down on a small table at the side.

‘I am giving you one last chance, Chloe. Sit down.’ He stood up straight and looked at her, waiting.

Chloe hesitantly moved out from behind the sofa and slowly moved round to sit down on the edge, as far away from where he was stood as possible. Loki decided to allow her that, and sat down where he’d left his drink.

He enjoyed watching her squirm under his gaze, she couldn’t make eye contact with him.

‘Tell me about yourself, Chloe. What do you want to do with your life?’ Loki asked, swirling the ice around in his drink.

‘I… I want to get the hell out of here.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘Well, we both know that is_ not_ going to happen. Come on, there must be a reason why you’re going to college soon. What are you going to study?’

‘Am I going to be able to go?’ She snapped.

‘Of course. I will not stop you from earning an education. On the contrary, I will be fully supporting you.’

Chloe wasn’t sure what to say to that. It felt like a trap or something. So she kept quiet, until Loki demanded she tell him what she was wanting to go to college for.

‘I want to be a fashion designer.’ She muttered.

Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded, impressed. ‘Nice choice. Not an easy career choice, though.’

‘No… it’s not.’ She kept looking down at her hands in her lap.

Loki kept asking her questions about college, she answered only when she absolutely had to. And she did her best to keep things short, hoping he would get bored soon. But he didn’t. Instead, he ended up moving over to sit next to her. That made her extremely uncomfortable. When she tried to shrink further away, he put a firm hand onto her thigh.

Things escalated quickly, much to her dismay. She found herself lying down on the sofa underneath Loki, while his hands sneaked up under her dress and fondled at her breasts. He latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking and nibbling over her skin to try and find her sweet spots.

‘Please, don’t.’ She whined and tried pushing at his chest, but it was like trying to shove a boulder.

Loki ignored her pleas and positioned himself better between her legs, she yelped when she could feel his bulge pressing on her when he started to grind against her.

She tried hitting him again and then attempted to scratch at his face. Loki grabbed her wrists and wrestled them into one hand, then pinned them above her on the arm of the sofa.

‘If you dare harm me, you will regret it. I promise you that.’ He snarled and bit down particularly hard on her neck, making her cry out.

After that, she just lay there and took it. Loki pushed her panties to the side, giving him the access he needed instead of removing them completely. He gave her the luxury of preparing her this time, using his fingers to coax her clit out of hiding which didn’t take long, to her utter shame.

He took her in a slow and gentle manner. Not at all like the firm grip he had on her wrists, making sure she stayed in place beneath him. Loki thought he should’ve taken her roughly, as punishment for trying to run away. But he couldn’t resist taking his time, to enjoy the feel of her warm and soft walls fluttering around him. Feeling her become wetter with every deep stroke of his cock.

‘Mmm, cum for me Chloe. Let me feel you orgasm while my cock is buried inside you.’ He purred, nuzzling her neck as he pushed his hips firmly against her.

‘N… No. Please.’ She whimpered.

It was one thing having him rape her. But it was another thing entirely when he made her cum from it too.

Loki growled in annoyance as he sneaked a hand down between their bodies so he could start playing with her clit. It got the desired reaction from her, she started wriggling again but now it was in pleasure as it started to build up rapidly inside her.

Loki started moving a bit quicker, not able to control himself. When she started to orgasm, Loki felt like he was in utter heaven. The way her body clamped down on him tightly and coated his cock in her cum.

Chloe was in a haze from the orgasm, but she managed to focus slightly. Realising that Loki was going to cum, too.

‘Not… Not in me… Please. No.’ She begged.

But her begging fell on deaf ears.

Loki’s panting and grunting became louder against her ear, his thrusts were no longer smooth and calculated, he was losing control inside her. No matter how much she tried to fight back, Loki was going to finish inside of her.

And he certainly did. Again.


	8. Look the other way

Chloe wasn’t entirely surprised the following morning when she was given breakfast along with the morning after pill again.

But this time it was Loki that had brought it to her.

‘Won’t it harm my body if I keep taking these?’ She hissed, looking at him like she wanted to murder him.

‘It’s only short term, darling. I have a trusted doctor coming to see you next week to discuss options for protection.’ He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to take the pill.

Him calling her _darling _made her skin crawl. She wanted to use the spoon that came with her breakfast and gouge his eyes out with it. If that was even possible. Though she would certainly like to give it a try!

‘Take the pill, Chloe.’ Loki said in warning.

She grumbled but reluctantly swallowed the pill. Her entire body tensed up when Loki reached out and trailed a finger down her cheek, then down the side of her throat, and down to her chest. He stopped just at the top of her breasts, where her night gown started.

‘You are such beauty... I’m going to need to keep a very close eye on you when you go to college. Wouldn’t want the idiotic boys touching what is mine.’ He growled low.

For some weird and twisted reason her stomach flipped in a good _and _bad way at what he said. Of course, being told she was beautiful was nice to hear, but she wasn’t so sure if it was nice to hear it from Loki…

‘I’m going to be out for most of today. But when I return this evening, I don’t want to hear any bad reports of you. Samuel will be around, so if you need anything go to him.’ Loki grabbed a bit of fruit from her plate before standing up. ‘Tania, the maid, will be around too if you want anything specially made for lunch. But I want you in the living room at six pm sharp. Naked and kneeling in the middle of the room, waiting for me.’ He looked her dead in the eye. ‘And you _better _be there.’

Chloe’s mouth was agape, she had no idea what to say. Like hell she would do that!

Loki had a feeling from the look on her face that he would have to punish her this evening. But he never quite realised just how badly she would behave while he was away…

  
After wolfing down her breakfast, Chloe waited by her window until she saw Loki’s car leaving. Then she jumped into action. She rushed into her wardrobe and got dressed, picking jeans and a top. She went downstairs and looked around for a while, to map out the best way.

There was a bathroom downstairs, a spare bedroom, a room that she knew was Loki’s office but it was locked. The living room and the kitchen/dining room.

The maid, Tania, was bustling about in the kitchen. So Chloe decided to try something first.

‘Hi, it’s Tania, isn’t it?’ She smiled.

‘Yes, that’s me.’ Tania smiled brightly at the girl. ‘Do you need anything?’

‘Uhm, no, thank you. I was just wondering how long you’ve worked for Mr Laufeyson?’ Chloe asked, leaning on the counter of the island, Tania kept cleaning while they talked.

‘Oh I’ve been working for Loki for around three years now. He’s a brilliant man.’ Tania said, still smiling.

Chloe frowned. ‘Really? Does he… does he treat you well?’

It was Tania’s turn to frown when she looked at Chloe. ‘Of course. I know he can be a difficult man sometimes, but he is kind and fair. He pays me very well, gives me plenty of time off too. He also paid to get my daughter through University, covered all the fees. I couldn’t have asked for a more generous and warm employer.’

Chloe really didn’t know what to say to that. Was she serious? Why would Loki do that?

‘He… he did? That was… nice of him.’

‘You look surprised, dear.’ Tania stopped cleaning and went over to stand next to her. ‘Do you not know of everything Loki does for the city?’

‘What do you mean?’ Chloe raised an eyebrow.

‘Come with me.’ Tania motioned for her to follow. Which she did.

Tania took her through to the living room, Chloe shuddered when she walked in. Thinking about Loki’s _request _for his return. The maid motioned to a bunch of newspaper cuttings that were inside a glass cabinet on the wall.

Chloe took a close look and was surprised. It was news articles about various work that Loki did for the city. Donating large sums to charities, helping fund various places like the local hospitals and also funding a dog shelter so they could make a new kennel block to save more dogs. He opened up a new library in the Camden area last month. It said on the article that he’d paid for most of it to be built, so it could be finished quicker.

Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘He does so much for the city. He really loves London.’ Tania smiled and gave Chloe a pat on the back before leaving her there.

It took Chloe a while to come to grips with it all. Part of her thought was Loki really as bad as she thought, were the rumours really true? But of course they had to be. He had kidnapped her for crying out loud. And she had overheard her father talking about him to her mother, saying that he was not someone to be messed with.

Could Loki really put up such a good façade that the city would turn a blind eye, or just didn’t want to know about what else he did?

It took Chloe a while to get over the news articles. But she pushed them to the back of her mind and concentrated on what he was doing to _her. _Then decided she had to still try and escape.

She went to the bathroom on the bottom floor and opened the window as wide as it would go. She was able to squeeze through it, _just. _And it was out to the side of the house, the side that her window looked out onto. She completely failed to notice the security cameras that Loki had installed at every corner of his home.

-

‘Do you want me to call Samuel?’ Ethan asked, grabbing his phone. But Loki put his hand out to stop him.

‘No. Leave it. I want to see how far my little adventurer gets. Tell Pete to look the other way, make her think she’s getting away with it. But have Ralph follow in the car, I don’t want her in any danger.’ Loki said, watching the screen on front of him closely.

He couldn’t help but smirk while he watched his new pet scramble over the fence into the neighbours’ garden.

-

Chloe’s heart was pounding in her chest when she ran across the neighbours’ garden and out onto the street. She looked over her shoulder, but it looked like she had gotten away with it. There was no one coming after her.

The adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she ran as fast as she could down the street. When she came to the end, she stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a busier street, with people and plenty of cars going about.

She carried on, not really sure where she was going. But she recognised the area a little, having probably been through it on the bus or something. She had a feeling there was a police station nearby, so she asked a few people in passing and eventually someone was able to point her in the right direction.

When she got there, she went straight in and over to the reception.

‘Please, help me. I need to get back to my parents.’

‘Are you ok, love? Come through and take a seat, we will help you out.’ The policeman said and he opened a side door to let her through the back.

‘Thank you, thank you so much.’ She felt so relieved. Finally, she was going to get some help. I mean, if the police couldn’t help her, then who could?

She sat down and the officer got her a drink of water. He then called for a few more people through to speak to her. There was a woman who wasn’t in uniform and another man who was.

‘So, did you get lost from your parents?’ The woman asked, slightly confused because she looked like a young adult.

‘No. I was… kidnapped.’ Chloe said and looked down, fiddling with her hands.

‘Kidnapped? By who? How did you get away? Tell us everything you can and we will help.’ She said kindly and took out a notepad.

‘My father, he was due Mr Laufeyson money. Loki Laufeyson. And he couldn’t pay him back, so handed me over instead. Loki took me to his home, he wouldn’t let me leave. And he’ She was cut off when she looked up and saw the woman looking to the officer, who excused himself.

‘Wait here, Chloe. We need to make some calls and we will get someone to come and pick you up.’ The woman said and she put her hand onto Chloe’s shoulder before leaving too.

Chloe frowned, confused. What the heck was going on? Did they know how dangerous he was and were going to get her to safety now? That had to be it… Surely…

A few minutes later, the male officer returned with another officer, a female.

‘We are going to take you home, Chloe. You’ll be safe.’ The female officer said and motioned for Chloe to go with her.

Chloe nodded and went along with them both, happily thinking she was going to be taken home.

‘What about my parents? My father especially. I think he will be in danger, Loki said he would be if I was to go home.’ Chloe asked the officers once they were in the police car and on their way.

But neither of the officers said anything, they just kept quiet. That made Chloe a little uneasy. Then she realised that instead of heading across town, where her parents lived, they were heading back in the direction of where she’d just come from. Even though she gave them her address.

‘Excuse me? But this isn’t the right way. I live near Kentish town.’ She said, her voice high and panicky.

They still didn’t answer her. Then when they turned down Loki’s street, she went into full blown panic mode. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She started crying hysterically and banging on the door, but by that time they’d pulled up outside the house.

Pete came down the path and opened the car door. Chloe tried to make a run for it, but Pete caught her arm and held on tight. Samuel then came down the path too and took over, taking hold of her he led her back up to the house. The officers followed.

That’s when Chloe noticed that the _head of the household_ was standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and looking as terrifying as ever while he glared at her. But then he smiled sweetly at the officers.

‘I can’t thank you both enough, officers. For bringing my Chloe back to me.’ He reached out and put his arm around Chloe in a really restricting hold that made her cough.

She looked to the officers and started begging for their help. But they just ignored her completely.

‘Hush, my darling. Don’t be rude.’ Loki chastised her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘What the hell? What is going on!’ She screeched.

The officers glanced to her then looked back at Loki. ‘Glad we can be of service, Sir. We hope you have a good day.’ The female officer said and tipped her hat at Loki.

‘You too, thank you.’ Loki flashed her a dazzling smile and a wink, Chloe noticed her cheeks turning slightly red.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me? _Chloe thought.

But then her thoughts turned bad when Loki dragged her inside and slammed the door shut behind them. She tried to make a run for it to her room, but he grabbed her hair tightly and yanked her back into his body.

‘You’ve been very naughty, Chloe. And do you know what happens to naughty girls? Hmm?’ He whispered harshly into her ear.

‘You’re an evil monster!’ Chloe yelled at him as she tried to escape his clutches.

Loki chuckled darkly and kissed her cheek.

‘Well, I guess it is time that you find out what monsters do to bad little girls.’


	9. Will you ever learn?

‘NO! STOP!’ Chloe screeched and tried kicking out and thrashing, but with her hands restrained behind her back she couldn’t do anything without the risk of falling off Loki’s lap and tumbling to the floor.

‘You need to learn, doll.’ Loki snarled and brought his hand down across her backside again.

She couldn’t believe how hard and painful his swing was. Just from his bare hand. The pain was intense, her bum felt like it was on fire and it actually felt like he was smacking her to the bare bones.

After her little escape attempt, he’d taken her into the living room and tore off her clothes. He then pulled her down over his lap and began spanking her. She tried shouting at him, that she wasn’t a child. But Loki didn’t take heed of her words and continued with the discipline. Because it was obvious that threats weren’t going to work, so he had to try something else.

‘YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!’ She screamed, Loki was rather impressed. He was sure the entire street no doubt heard her.

‘Nice potty mouth you have on you, darling. Maybe I will wash it out with soap later if you’re still misbehaving.’ He said as he brought his hand down repeatedly in quick succession, she’d completely lost count how many times he’d struck her.

But what she_ did _know, was that her ass was in absolute agony. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn’t help it. Even though she tried to act brave at first, but after the first swing that had all went flying out of the window.

‘If I stop, are you going to do as you’re told?’ Loki asked, his hand hovering just over her heated backside. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin, even though his hand was an inch or two above her.

Her skin was a wonderful shade of red, that he knew would turn into a lovely bruised shade. Perhaps he should mount her on his wall, display his lovely art to any visitors to his home. He chuckled at the thought of her ass on display in the hall.

Chloe heard him chuckling and thought it was at her distress. That made her ramp it up again and she started kicking her legs and trying to pull free from him while she shouted profanities at him.

He tsked. ‘Will you ever learn?’ He continued to spank her again, another ten times until she was finally broken.

She lay limp over his lap, barely moving. That’s when Loki decided she’d had enough, so he lifted her off his lap and placed her down on the sofa. She started sobbing and whimpering again when her bum scraped against the fabric of the sofa.

‘Ooo, my darling. Is it sore?’ He teased, squeezing her knee.

She_ so _wanted to kick him, she was in the right position to get a good one in. But she thought better of it and turned her head away, she couldn’t bear to look at him anymore.

The sofa shifted and Chloe realised that Loki had left the room. But she was too sore and mentally tired to move, so she just lay there on the sofa while crying quietly. She’d never realised just how powerful Loki was in the city, how much influence he seemed to have over everyone and everything.

Was it all out of fear though, or was it because of the _good _things he did for the city? She wasn’t so sure and had a feeling it was maybe a mix of both.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Loki returned, much to her annoyance. She wanted to just stay there and not move. Any slight movement made her ass sting like hell.

‘Roll over onto your front.’ Loki said firmly, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

‘No, please. No more.’ She whined, shaking her head. No way she was going to willingly roll over for him to hurt her even more.

‘Roll over, Chloe.’ He growled.

She still didn’t move, Loki knew she was worried he was going to spank her again. So he manually turned her over, causing her to complain some more. But she let out a gasp when instead of feeling his hand striking her bum, she felt some cool lotion landing onto her heated cheeks instead.

‘This will take the worst of the heat out. Stop squirming.’ He said firmly and started to rub the lotion in.

At first it was sore from his hand rubbing her skin, but then the lotion really did start to help and cool down her skin.

Loki took his time, longer than was necessary, smoothing his hands over her lovely ass that was turning a lovely blue and purple colour. When he was finished, he gave her thigh a pat that made her jump.

‘Now, stay here for a while to let it sink in. Then go back to your room.’ He said firmly and grabbed the bottle of lotion before leaving.

-

Over the following week, Chloe was still trying to defy him when she could. She was scared of him, and didn’t want to get a spanking again. But she was_ really_ struggling to obey him instantly. So she did find herself across his lap or other surfaces on a daily basis. Even when he used his belt, which hurt like a motherfucker, she was still back to being _bad_ a few hours later.

Loki was starting to wonder if he was going to need to take more _drastic _measures to get her under control. She seemed easily frightened into obeying, but she was still taking risks and being too snarky. He didn’t want to physically harm her anywhere else but her ass unless he absolutely had to.

But he was going to have to do something. Because he wanted an obedient girl, not one he was constantly having to chastise. He was usually a patient man, but he wasn’t very patient when it came to Chloe.

No, he was going to need to try a different tactic. And he had a feeling letting her see who he _truly _was might help. Help her realise that the rumours about him were indeed true, and she _should _be bloody scared of him…


	10. Bringing her to heel

Chloe was really nervous when Loki bundled her into the car with him one morning. She sat as far away from him as possible, turning her head to look out of the window the entire time. She was rather glad to be out of that house, that was for sure. But she didn’t know where they were going, so wasn’t sure if it was going to be a good thing or not.

Loki looked at Ethan with a smirk, Ethan just grinned back at him. He knew exactly what Loki was planning this morning.

Chloe still wasn’t quite _breaking _as quickly as Loki had hoped and wanted. So he decided to really ramp it up today. To try something that would either bring her to heel completely, or it could very well truly break her… Loki hoped for a bit of both, perhaps.

The poor girl just stayed silent and tried to block out Loki and Ethan’s conversation during the journey. They were clearly talking about work, but it didn’t make much sense to her.

They arrived at Loki’s company building. They got out of the car and Loki grabbed hold of Chloe’s wrist, he kept a firm grip on when they entered the building. She recognised where they were, it was where her father had taken her to Loki in the first place.

As soon as they got into the lift, she snatched her hand back from Loki. She was a little surprised when he easily let her go so she could sulk in the corner with her back towards him and Ethan. This was the kind of behaviour that Loki was getting annoyed with. He had a feeling it would all change within the hour…

Chloe was shoved out of the lift into Loki’s office. Ethan then disappeared, leaving her alone with the _boss._

‘Come here, Chloe.’ Loki demanded, motioning her to him at the other side of the room.

She started walking over to him but then stopped when she noticed a chair in the corner next to him, and he had picked up some rope.

‘Chloe.’ Loki growled low.

Her eyes widened when she also noticed a ball gag. Not liking the look of any of them, she started backing away. Loki stalked towards her so she turned and bolted for the lift, but Loki was quick and was able to catch her before she could push the buttons.

The wind was knocked from her when a very strong arm clamped around her middle, hauling her into a just as strong body. ‘Now that is certainly not behaving, little Chloe.’ He snarled into her ear.

Chloe tried kicking out when he lifted her up and carried her over to the chair in the corner of his office. She tried swearing at him and throwing her head back, hoping to land a hit, but it was no use.

Loki managed to subdue her long enough to get her sat down and tied up. He tied her ankles to the chair’s legs, to be on the safe side. She seemed to be in an extra feisty mood this morning. Then he picked up the gag and put it on front of her face. ‘Open wide.’ He grinned.

She clamped her lips shut and defiantly shook her head. Loki raised an eyebrow at her and leaned over, sneering at her. ‘You will do as you’re told.’ He grabbed her hair and pulled really hard, yanking her head back.

Chloe let out a scream in pain and Loki took that opportunity to thrust the ball gag into her mouth. She tried to force it out but Loki quickly wrapped the strap behind her head and tied it too tightly, so she couldn’t get it out no matter how hard she tried.

‘I thought you’d like to see what a regular morning is for me while at _work.’ _He patted her cheek, slightly harder than was necessary which made her glare daggers at him.

She continued struggling on the chair, groaning through the gag and she shook her head furiously back and fore.

‘I suggest you cease your tantrum, or you will tire yourself out_ very_ quickly.’ He said flippantly as he turned on his heels and left her there in the corner to go to his desk.

Chloe didn’t listen to him, she kept trying to get free for another five minutes, but the asshole was right and she did start to get tired. When she went limp, head hanging down, Loki smiled in triumph while he continued looking through some paperwork.

The lift dinged open and Chloe raised her head up, she was disappointed to see it was just Ethan and Samuel. But they had another man with them. Her eyes widened and she tried to plead for his help with her eyes, but the guy only briefly looked at her before looking back at Loki.

Chloe realised that the guy was trembling, he looked absolutely terrified of Loki. Which confused her because the man looked rather strong himself. And clearly had money, as well, because of the expensive suit he was wearing.

‘Ah, good to see you, John.’ Loki moved round his desk and went over to the man, his hand out.

‘Mr Laufeyson.’ John said warily, shaking his hand.

‘Do you know why I have called you here, John?’ Loki asked chirpily as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘No, I do not.’ John said, he wasn’t able to make eye contact with Loki.

‘Well, how about I fill you in then.’ Loki said and he started pacing back and fore with his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke. ‘I knew that someone was fiddling with numbers for the new, _asset, _that I recently acquired. After having my people look into it more, I discovered that it is you, John, who has been stealing thousands of pounds every year out of the company. Out of _my _company.’

John’s eyes widened and the colour drained from his face. He started backing away, but Ethan and Samuel had moved in and gripped his shoulders, forcing him down to his knees.

Chloe was just watching with wide, fearful eyes. Wondering what the heck they were going to do to the poor guy.

‘P… please, Mr Laufeyson. I was desperate. I have a family, I was just trying to put food on the table… Please, I didn’t mean to… Don’t hurt me, please.’ He begged.

Chloe thought he looked rather pathetic with his begging. But then again, she had a feeling that John knew what Loki was like and what was going to happen to him. Chloe on the other hand, still wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do…

But her heart stopped when she saw Loki slowly pulling on his leather gloves. And what he said sent terrifying chills down her spine.

‘Well, now your family shall suffer even more because they won’t have their father coming home tonight.’


	11. Not to be messed with

‘PLEASE! I will pay you back the money I took from the company. Please, don’t hurt me. Please.’ John sobbed, Ethan and Samuel still had a firm grip on his shoulders to keep him down.

Chloe was a bit confused when Loki started removing his tie, but the way he was holding it and flexing it, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was going to do.

‘My… my wife will come after you. If you do this, she won’t stop until she gets revenge. She isn’t to be messed with!’ He blurted out quickly, trying a different tactic.

Loki chuckled as he stepped closer to him. ‘_Neither am I_. And if she does, then you will be seeing her a lot sooner than you think.’ He grinned wickedly.

Chloe started crying as the scene unfolded on front of her. She was absolutely petrified.

Loki wrapped his tie around Johns neck and started to strangle him. John tried to get away, to struggle, but Loki managed to move with him and simply pulled the tie even harder. John tried to grab the tie, but he couldn’t get a good grip of it.

Chloe closed her eyes, she couldn’t bear to see anymore. Just the sound alone was bad enough. She could hear John struggling for breath, then she heard the dreaded _thud. _And she knew that he was dead…

She slowly opened her eyes and started screaming hysterically through the gag. Loki glanced over at her and smirked. He then turned back to the man, dead on the floor. ‘Sort him out.’ He said to Ethan and Samuel.

The two men dragged John’s body out of the office and into the lift. Normally Loki would wait until after hours to move a body, but he didn’t want the body to remain in the office while he dealt with Chloe. He had a feeling she would be traumatised enough now.

Loki took his time putting his tie back on and he strolled over to Chloe, a calm look about him. She couldn’t believe how easily he had just killed another human being. He was acting like it had been nothing.

She was shaking like a leaf and trying not to make eye contact with him at all. Whilst she had heard rumours about him, she had still been slightly dubious as to how true they were… Until now.

He noticed she wasn’t looking at him when he approached her, almost like she was treating him like he was some viscous dog that you didn’t want to look in the eye for fear of being mauled. But he made her look at him when he gripped her chin and raised her head up. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears off her cheeks.

‘Now now, no need for tears.’ He reached round and unclasped the ball gag, her jaw was aching when it fell from her mouth. But she didn’t say anything, just hung her head down and was glad for her hair covering her face.

Loki untied her from the chair, though she didn’t move. She was too scared to do anything. But Loki had other ideas for her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet, then he walked her to his desk.

‘Take off your clothes.’ He demanded.

She looked up at him through her tears and blinked a few times, trying to focus. Did she really hear him right?

‘I won’t tell you again. Take off your clothes.’ Loki demanded, untying his tie again.

Chloe’s chest felt tight as she started to panic, was he going to kill her now? She started to back away but Loki was quick and grabbed her. She was turned around and bent over his desk, the action reminded her of when he first took her on the dining table.

She felt his tie, the very same tie that had just strangled a man to death, wrap around her wrists and they were securely bound behind her back. He moved her further up onto the desk, so her feet were dangling up off the floor, making her feel even more helpless.

Loki pressed a firm hand to the back of her neck, holding her down over his desk. He flipped up her dress and tore off her rather flimsy knickers.

‘After dealing with some business, it’s always fun to get a release afterwards.’ He groaned and leaned over her body, so his breath was against her neck. ‘And how lucky am I that I have you here with me this morning.’

Chloe was crying and trembling while he assaulted her. She tried to ignore the cool feeling of his leather gloves when they slid up and down her thighs, she didn’t bother trying to struggle because she knew it would only end in her losing anyway.

Her eyes went wide when he started touching her, it was a weird feeling with the gloves. He took his time, massaging her folds and then slowly sliding over her clit. She did her best to ignore it, to try and block it all out. But her damn body started to betray her, she started to become aroused for this murderer.

Loki smirked evilly when he slid his finger down and gathered up a reasonable amount of arousal that he then used to glide across her clit smoothly. He had discovered over the week that her clit was highly sensitive, so he used that to his advantage.

Chloe bit down hard on her tongue, she was going to do her best to keep quiet. As soon as she started making any kind of noise, he would know that he’d won. She was going to do her best to not let that happen. But it became increasingly difficult with every stroke of leather on her clit. And it got so much worse when he then inserted two fingers inside of her.

Oddly, the leather felt far too good against her inner walls. Especially on her g spot. Loki chuckled darkly when she couldn’t hold back a whimper any longer.

‘That’s it, good girl. Let me hear you.’ He purred, leaning down to nibble on her earlobe. Knowing she wasn’t going to try anything, he released her neck from his solid grip.

He worked her up nicely to an orgasm that shook her right through to her bones, her toes curled in the pleasure and she started trembling again but this time because of the orgasm that took over her body.

‘Beautiful.’ Loki slowed down his stroking and pulled his fingers out. His gloves were glistening nicely from her juices. He couldn’t resist sucking them clean before continuing.

He moved in behind her, glad when she kept still and didn’t try to get away. Not that she could easily move, anyway.

After unzipping his trousers and pulling out his cock, he pushed into her with ease. She was more than ready to take him and the delightful moan that he got from her only made him even more pleased with himself.

Chloe was completely conquered, she just lay there like a doll and took the pounding that Loki gave her. It did feel good, her body was accepting him in with great excitement. Even if her mind wasn’t entirely on board.

Loki grunted in her ear, the sound was undeniably erotic and added to her pleasure, much to her dismay. But she let out a squeak when he lifted her up and stood back from the desk, she was impaled on his cock and it felt like he was in her stomach.

‘Oh god!’ She cried out, eyes rolling back in her head.

Loki held her tightly to him as he moved back and sat down on his chair, with her on his lap. He gripped her hips and started moving her up and down on him. He slid one of his hands down her front and couldn’t resist stroking her clit that was easily accessible to him in that position.

Chloe started sobbing because it all felt _SO GOOD. _But it was so wrong, she did NOT want him to be _in_ there and _touching _there… But then why was her body squeezing and holding onto him like he was her lifeline… And why was she now moving on her own accord, bouncing up and down on his cock…

Her hands were squashed between her back and his front, but she was able to grab his shirt tightly, just needing something, _anything,_ to hold onto for the ride.

Loki knew he had her with the way she started moving, joining in with the fucking he gave her. And when he felt her walls squeezing around his cock, that was his undoing. He held her hips down tightly, keeping her as deep as he possibly could while he exploded inside her, making them both see stars.  
  


When Samuel and Ethan returned, they found Loki straightening his clothes and Chloe was on the floor by his desk, shaking and looking absolutely terrified. Her make-up was smudged from her crying and her dress was in a bit of a mess, it was quite obvious what had happened.

‘Has he been dealt with?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes, boss. Do you want Nelson to pull up round back?’ Ethan asked.

Loki looked down at Chloe. ‘No. I don’t think she will be giving us any trouble.’ He reached down and stroked his hand down her cheek, then he cupped her chin. ‘Will you, doll?’

Chloe said nothing but she shook her head.

She stayed where she was until Loki was ready a few minutes later, he then grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. He hooked her chin and had her look at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes, he had finally broken her.

‘Let’s go home.’

Chloe’s body felt numb, she didn’t know how her legs were working as she walked to the lift with Loki. He had a hand around her arm, supporting her and making sure she didn’t try to run. Though he knew she wouldn’t now.

No one paid them any attention when they walked out of the building. Nelson was waiting by the car and opened the door for them as always. As soon as Chloe got into the car, she huddled herself into the corner and tried to make herself as small as possible, away from Loki.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to imagine she was somewhere else. Anywhere else but with him.


	12. Relax, Chloe

As soon as they returned to Loki’s home, Chloe scarpered upstairs to her room straight away. Terrified about what she had just seen.

‘Do you want me to fetch her back down?’ Ethan offered.

‘No, it’s alright. You can head home now, I will leave her to cool off for a while.’ Loki nodded at Ethan.

‘Good luck.’ Ethan chuckled and headed back out.

-

Chloe had gone straight in the shower, washing and scrubbing herself. But she had wanted to scrub her eyes more than anything, after what she’d witnessed.

She had a feeling that Loki was capable of bad things. She’d heard rumours too that he was capable of murder… But she hadn’t believed it until now.

Now it was all so clear to her.

Loki was _not _someone to be messed with.   
  


She crawled into bed to sleep for a while, exhausted mentally and physically from her morning. When she woke from her nap, she let out a startled scream because Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

‘It’s only me, no need to be scared.’ Loki said with a soft smile when she sat up quickly and scrambled away from him a bit.

She didn’t believe him. It was _him. _That’s why she _was _scared. How could she not be?

He held his hand out towards her and unfurled his fingers, revealing the dreaded pill that she was starting to know so well.

She didn’t wait to be told and took the pill from him. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed without water, even though Loki had got her a glass and it was on the bedside table.

‘You’re good at swallowing.’ Loki grinned.

Chloe said nothing, just glared at him.

He reached out towards her and she flinched, but Loki just cupped her cheek gently. He rubbed his thumb over her skin. ‘I’ve got the doctor coming out this afternoon. She will check you over and discuss the best form of birth control for you.’

She swallowed hard, whilst she hated taking the morning after pill, the thought of going on birth control would only make all of this more final for her. That she really was stuck here, with him, for the near future.

‘Go get dressed and meet me downstairs for lunch. You have five minutes.’ He said firmly, standing up and leaving her to get ready.

She let out a frustrated growl before doing as she was told.

Later, not long after Chloe was forced to have lunch with her captor, the doctor arrived. Chloe was slightly relieved that it was a female doctor, though what didn’t help was that she was all giggly around Loki, who was flirting with her as soon as she stepped through the door.

They went through to the living room and Chloe sat down on the sofa with the doctor. Loki stood by the door looking all dark and intimidating, which didn’t put Chloe at ease at all.

The doctor just did a basic health check and asked her a few questions. Mainly some embarrassing questions to answer with Loki being there, about whether she was regular with her periods, any pain during sex or any pain _down there_ in general at any time.

‘Right, so now to discuss birth control options. That is the main reason I am here, yes?’ The doctor asked.

Chloe glanced over towards Loki then back to the doctor. ‘Yeah.’ She muttered with a nod.

‘Ok. After going through your health records, I’d suggest the injection every three months.’

‘No!’ Chloe blurted out, eyes wide.

Loki frowned at her outburst.

‘I mean… No… I’d like the pill.’ Chloe said quickly, not daring to look over at Loki.

‘Sorry, but I cannot prescribe you the pill due to the migraines with aura that you have. It’s too risky for the pill. The injection is the only viable option. Is there a reason why you don’t want the injection?’

Chloe stood up and was twisting her hands around on front of her. She backed away from the doctor, her eyes were darting all over the place.

‘I can’t get it… I can’t.’ She said, shaking her head quickly.

Loki moved across the room with large steps, reaching her scarily quick. He cupped her face and made her look at him. ‘Calm down, Chloe. Tell me, why do you not want to get the injection?’ He asked firmly.

Her lower lip was trembling slightly, it took a moment before she answered. ‘I’m scared… of needles.’ She said quietly.

‘Ah. Well, that makes sense.’ Loki smiled softly and ran a hand down her arm and gave her wrist a squeeze.

‘It’s quick, isn’t it?’ Loki asked, looking at the doctor.

‘Yes.’ She nodded.

‘Please… There must be another option.’ Chloe begged.

‘You’re getting the injection, doll. It won’t take long, I know you can do it.’ Loki said calmly. He nodded to the doctor, who started prepping what she needed. ‘The pill is too risky, with a health issue that you never told me about.’ Loki narrowed his eyes briefly at her for not disclosing such information. Though in Chloe’s defence, he never asked about anything like that.

Chloe’s panic started bubbling up when she realised there was no way out of this, tears sprang to her eyes and her entire body started shaking. Loki put his arm around her and held her tightly to him. With his free hand he lifted her dress up enough for the doctor to get at her bottom.

Chloe tried squirming to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her tight and pressed the side of his face into the side of hers. ‘Relax, Chloe.’ He hummed. He did feel a little sorry for her, he could feel her shaking in his hold. But it had to be done.

Loki gave the go ahead and the doctor was quick and gentle with the injection. Chloe barely felt it, but did feel a slight prick and she yelped when it happened. It was just knowing that it was a needle, she didn’t know why she was so scared of them. It was just an irrational fear she’d had for as long as she could remember.

Once it was over, she was still feeling shaken and crying. She found herself leaning further into Loki for support as he put a hand at the back of her head.

‘Shhh. It’s over now. You’re such a good girl, you did so well.’ Loki looked over towards the doctor and motioned with his head to the door and mouthed his thanks.

The doctor packed up, left a note saying when the injection would be effective and left them to it.

It wasn’t till Chloe heard the door clicking shut that she realised the doctor had left. She tried to pull away from Loki, he reluctantly let her go when she started squirming like a cat and pushing against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her body away from Loki.

‘Sit down, Chloe. We have a few things we need to discuss.’ Loki demanded and picked up the paper the doctor left. He glimpsed at it and made a mental note that they had to wait a week before she would be fully protected.

He tossed it into the fireplace on his way by to the bar to pour himself a drink. ‘Do you want a drink?’ He asked, noticing out of the corner of his eye that she was sitting down on the sofa.

She nodded in response, so Loki poured her some whiskey too. He went to join her and handed one of the glasses to her. She quickly downed it all in one go, surprising him a little.

Loki took his time with his, sipping it slowly. He sat down next to Chloe and leaned back comfortably. ‘Why didn’t you tell me about these migraines you get?’

She shrugged. ‘I… I didn’t think it was something you needed to know.’

‘Something serious like that, I should most definitely know about.’

‘I’ve got tablets I take if I feel one starting, they work.’ She snapped and stood up, taking a few steps away she turned around to face him. She looked angry, but still wary at the same time. ‘You just took me from my home. How can I be expected to tell you everything _you think_ you should know? It’s impossible!’

Loki just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, slightly amused at her outburst. It was the first since breaking her that morning. He took another sip of his drink then put the glass down on the side table, saying nothing yet. The silence making Chloe’s nerves shoot through the roof.

‘You will tell me whenever you need to take a pill for them, so I know you’re experiencing one. Do you still have plenty of tablets?’

That hadn’t been what Chloe was expecting him to say. She was a little taken aback that he was checking she had enough.

‘I… I do.’ She nodded.

‘Good. Now, off to your room with you and rest. I’ll call you when it’s dinner time.’ Loki dismissed her with a flick of his hand.

She was confused at what had just went on, but she didn’t question him or hang around for any longer than was necessary.


	13. What's the catch?

Loki had a big grin on his face while some of the local people clapped and cheered for him. He waved and bowed a little before then cutting the ribbon and opening the new homeless shelter that he’d fully funded.

He shook hands with the mayor and posed with him for a few pictures, then gave a small speech before going inside with the mayor and press to show them around. He was very pleased with his work, and everyone else was too. It was going to be a vital part of the community, the homeless situation was getting worse.

When Loki got into his car to leave, James was there too.

‘Nice way of covering up your… disposables.’ James grinned.

‘Always got to make the most of everything I do.’ Loki grinned.

What the caring public didn’t know was there was a mini grave underneath the homeless shelter. An easy way to dispose of bodies that would never be found, especially since it took almost a year to build. Loki had made sure it wasn’t done too quickly.

‘What are you going to do with any future _disposables?’ _James asked while typing away on his iPad, updating Loki’s accounts.

Loki trailed his finger across his lower lip. ‘See if Jasmine at the crematorium is off maternity leave yet, I lose track of timings. If not, see how persuasive the maternity cover is.’

‘Will do, boss... Samuel and Ethan could always take up digging at the graveyard again if the push comes to shove.’ James said.

Loki chuckled. ‘Indeed. They would just_ love_ that.’

Burying bodies at the graveyard was one of the best ways Loki had found for disposing of bodies. For obvious reasons. No one suspected earth being disturbed at such places.

When Loki eventually returned home that night, after dealing with some more business, it was after midnight. He went upstairs and quietly crept into Chloe’s room, she was sound asleep. Loki had learned that she didn’t bother shutting the curtains, and with it being a frosty night the moon was shining brightly straight into her room. Giving him enough light to see without turning on the lamp and waking her up.

He quietly moved the chair closer towards her bed at the bottom, sat down and slowly sipped on his whiskey. He just watched her, sleeping soundly. On occasion she moved round onto her other side or let out a groan. But she looked peaceful.

After a while, she moved onto her back. Loki took that opportunity to have a little fun.

Moving gracefully, he went up the side of the bed and sat down carefully. He slid his hand underneath the blanket and gently touched her leg. When she didn’t stir, he stroked up her inner thigh and brushed the back of his hand against her cunt, only her knickers keeping him out.

She breathed out deeply, but aside from that didn’t move. Loki was encouraged by that, so kept rubbing her with a little more pressure. He turned his hand around and used more of a cupping motion while he rubbed her.

Chloe started responding by moaning slightly and squirming a little. Loki grinned and aimed for where her clit was. He was tempted to slid his hand down her knickers, but had a feeling that would wake her up completely. So he just stuck to stroking her firmly for a while, working her up nicely.

She started moaning louder, that’s when Loki reluctantly stopped. He carefully stood up and took a few steps away, grinning as she groaned in disappointment. But she rolled onto her side and curled herself up into a ball, no doubt squeezing her thighs together, he guessed.

Smirking to himself, he replaced the chair in its rightful place and slipped out of her room.

-

When Chloe woke up, she was feeling a bit horny. She’d had a weird dream where she was aroused, and it was like she was touching herself. But it also felt quite real in a way, she did wonder if she had touched herself while she was asleep because her knickers were a bit damp.

Not thinking much else of it, she went about her usual morning routine of showering before getting dressed. Then made her way downstairs for breakfast, hoping that Loki wouldn’t be there so she could get peace. But her luck wasn’t in today, as he was sitting at the top of the table with a plate of cereal, tea and a newspaper.

‘Good morning, doll. You’re looking rather radiant this morning.’ He grinned over the paper at her.

She bit her tongue and turned around to leave, but she should’ve known he wouldn’t let her do that.

‘Ah, ah. Come and have breakfast.’ Loki said firmly.

_‘God, give me strength.’ _She muttered to herself quietly.

Not looking at him, she continued to the table and sat down at her usual seat. She had tried to sit at the opposite end of the table from Loki before, but that didn’t go down too well. So now she didn’t even bother trying.

‘Did you sleep well?’ Loki asked casually while Tania served Chloe’s breakfast.

‘Yes.’

‘Glad to hear it. I’ve made the decision that you can get your phone back at the end of the week, _if _you continue to behave.’

‘What’s the catch?’ She blurted out.

‘Catch?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

‘There must be a catch. Why would I get my phone back?’

‘No catch. I’m sure you will be wanting to contact your friends in excitement for starting University next month. And I’m almost certain your mother will be happy to hear from you again.’ Loki said with a smile.

‘I’m… I’m allowed to call people?’

‘Of course. Call, text, email. Surf the internet, whatever it is that you like to do. I’ve upgraded your contract so you have unlimited data, calls and texts. In a few months’ time I will be getting phone upgrades for everyone, yourself included.’

Chloe frowned. She wasn’t sure what to make of it all. But kept quiet, not wanting to risk a slip of the tongue by saying thank you. Because she sure as hell shouldn’t have to be thanking him for her own bloody phone.

She got through the rest of breakfast unscathed. To her relief. And he didn’t call for her or go to her room for the rest of the morning.

But just after two in the afternoon, she was on her way downstairs to get something to eat when the doorbell rang. She stopped at the top of the stairs and crouched down, looking between the railings towards the door to see who it was.

Loki came strolling through to answer. Chloe waited with baited breath, hoping it was someone that might be able to help her out. But it was young children, selling cookies for their primary school trip. She thought Loki would flip, annoyed that he was disturbed. But to her surprise, he was more than welcoming to the children.

‘Ah, what do we have here? They look delicious!’ Loki said animatedly, making the kids smile.

‘We’re selling cookies that we made at school, so we can save up for our school trip to the lake district!’ One of the kids said excitedly, not realising that she was speaking to a dangerous man…

Loki crouched down to their level and smiled brightly. ‘Well, I will definitely buy some. I can’t resist cookies. And Pete here, he has a sweet tooth too.’ Loki said as he motioned to his security guard by the door. Pete smiled down at the kids and nodded.

‘Yay!’ The kids all cheered when Loki stood up again and took his wallet from his pocket.

‘How many do you want, Pete?’ Loki asked, looking to him.

‘I’ll have a whole box, should keep me going till lunch.’ Pete chuckled.

Loki gasped in a mocking manner. ‘Costing me a fortune you are! Maybe I need to put him on a diet.’ He chuckled and winked at the kids, making them laugh.

He pulled out plenty of cash, making the kids go ‘oooo’ when he handed quite a few notes to them. ‘I’ll take five boxes. I have plenty of mouths to feed.’ He grinned.

‘Thank you so much!’ The kids all said in excitement as they gave him five boxes. They then went running down the path to the parents that were waiting for them on the pavement.

Loki waved back when they all waved enthusiastically at him. He handed a box to Pete. ‘Don’t eat them all at once.’

‘No promises there, boss.’ Pete chuckled.

Chloe was a bit surprised at what she’d witnessed. She stood up and had just taken one step back up the stairs, when Loki barked her name, making her halt instantly.

‘Chloe. Stop hiding, come down and enjoy these cookies with me.’

Chloe bit her tongue and cursed internally for being caught. She slowly made her way downstairs and when she looked at Loki, for a split second she found it difficult to think that he was so… dangerous and terrifying.

Because he was holding four boxes, with one of the cookies stuffed half in his mouth already and he had a goofy look about him. And it was also the first time that Chloe had seen him in casual clothing, leather trousers, boots and a dark green shirt with the top few buttons undone. He didn’t take days off that often, even at weekends. It was _very _rare.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking anything different.

He motioned with his head for her to follow him, so she did, albeit reluctantly. First they went to the kitchen, Loki asked Tania to store the cookies apart from a couple he put on a plate.

‘Come on, doll.’ He called on Chloe like she was a dog as he walked out of the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and followed him obediently into the living room. She shivered as she entered, she really hated this room.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a game of chess set up on the small table by the fireplace. Loki had put two comfy chairs at either side of it.

Loki put the cookies down next to the chess board and went to the bar to pour them both a drink. ‘Have you played chess before?’ He asked, walking over towards her and the table with two glasses.

‘No. It looks boring and pointless.’ Chloe said, not making eye contact with him, instead she just looked at the board and flicked the King over.

‘Only boring people get bored. Sit down.’ Loki whispered into her ear, suddenly right behind her that made her jump.

_It’s going to be a long day. _She thought as she took a seat.

-  
Chloe yawned for the hundredth time in the past hour. She was sitting sideways on the chair with her legs draped over the arm, the whiskey that Loki kept pouring her had allowed her to let her guard down a tiny bit. But she was so bored while Loki talked her through her first game of chess.

She reached out for the last cookie but Loki smacked her hand away and grabbed it first. ‘You’ve had enough cookies.’

‘You’ve got, like, five boxes.’ She grumbled.

‘I did. But it doesn’t mean you are to stuff your face with them all.’ He growled.

She let out a groan and threw her head back.

‘It’s your move.’

She looked at the board and moved her King.

‘You don’t want to do that.’ Loki said.

‘Why?’

‘Because then I can take out your King and win.’ Loki said bluntly.

‘Oh, good. You win then!’ She said cheerily and downed the last of her drink, hoping she could go to her room now.

‘You can move it elsewhere, Chloe. This game is just a practice for you. We aren’t finished yet.’ He grinned.

‘Great.’ Chloe sighed and moved her King elsewhere, pleasing Loki.

At this point, she would rather just give him a quick blowjob and be done with spending time with him. Alas, Loki wanted to play chess and Loki _always _got what he wanted.

So she was stuck.


	14. A little bet

Over the following few days, Loki kept summoning Chloe to join him in the living room to play chess in the evenings. She actually started to enjoy the game once she got the hang of it, it kept her mind ticking and was something different to do.

Being able to have a drink was a plus too. Though he never allowed her to have so much that she became drunk.

She found she was able to relax a little bit with him there, when they were focused on the game. Though she still wasn’t really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing… She tried not to dwell on it too much though.

But on Saturday evening, Loki seemed a little different. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Chloe for a start. Though he _still_ managed to win the game.

‘I win.’ He grinned wolfishly and took a sip of his drink.

‘As usual.’ She sighed and sat back on her chair.

‘You’ve won some games.’ Loki pointed out.

‘Not many.’ She shrugged.

Loki chuckled. ‘Are you excited to get your phone back tomorrow?’

Chloe eyed him warily and nodded.

‘Do you want to know what _I _am excited about?’ He smirked and leaned forward, putting his drink down on the table.

‘What?’ She asked. Though she really didn’t want to know. It was never good to know what was going on in Loki’s mind, never mind what he was _excited _about.

Loki stood up and prowled around the table towards her. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, enjoying the way she was visibly on edge. He leaned down and she could feel his breath against her neck.

‘Today is the first day that you are fully protected.’ He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and trailed his nose upwards. ‘So we can fuck as much as we want, without worrying about you having to take that annoying little pill in the morning.’ He purred.

Chloe shivered, in both a bad way _and _a good way, to her horror.

‘But I thought we could make this more interesting, if you wish.’ He squeezed her shoulders before moving back round to his own chair, making her relax a little bit more once he wasn’t in her space.

She said nothing and waited for him to expand.

‘Let’s make a little bet, over the next chess game… Are you in?’ His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

‘What kind of bet?’ She asked cautiously.

‘Wise girl, needing to know the facts before entering into a bet.’ He winked at her. ‘If I win, you spend the night in _my _bed and do not complain or say no to whatever I want to do with you.’

Chloe’s eyes widened in dismay. She swallowed hard before answering. ‘And… if I win, what… what do I get?’

‘I will do whatever you want for the night, be it sexually or otherwise. _And_ I will give you your phone back tonight instead of tomorrow.’ Loki offered.

‘Doesn’t sound very fair. I’d just want to be left alone for the night.’ Chloe grumbled.

‘Well, what _do _you want, doll?’

‘To go home.’

‘You are home.’

‘You know what I mean.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘And you know that cannot happen. Now, what do you want aside from that?’ Loki asked firmly.

Chloe was deep in thought for a moment, aside from her freedom she wasn’t really sure what else she wanted. But then something sprang to mind.

‘If I win, I get my phone back. You keep your hands off me for the foreseeable future and promise to never… promise to never kill me.’ She said shakily.

That was one thing that was always at the back of her mind. Would Loki kill her, soon or in the future? He _was _a killer, so there was nothing stopping him from killing her too.

Loki quirked an eyebrow up at her request. He never realised how much taking her into work that time had truly scarred her. But he kept a neutral look on his face and nodded. ‘Alright, those are the terms. Now, let’s play.’

Chloe reset the board while Loki got them both another drink. Her stomach was in knots when he returned and they tossed a coin to see who was to start. It landed on Chloe, but she knew that it didn’t matter who started really.

She barely touched her drink during the heated game, she was trying to focus and concentrate completely.

Loki tried distracting her, by talking and even trying to work her up too…

‘I wonder what I shall do with you first after I win.’ He said in contemplation, tapping his lower lip pretending to be deep in thought.

Chloe did her best to ignore him while she tried to think of her next move.

‘I might tie you to the bed and have some fun first, I haven’t used any toys in a while. They can be great fun to use on such a sensitive little one like yourself.’ He purred.

She bit her tongue and tried to block him out. But it wasn’t easy, especially with that smooth and sultry voice of his.

‘Maybe I will just sit you on my lap, sheathed on my cock while we watch a movie. That might be nice, too. Feeling your warm, tight walls wrapped around me.’

Chloe reached out for her glass and Loki noticed that her hand was shaking a bit. He knew he was getting to her. He grinned wickedly.

‘Perhaps I will just bend you over this table, bury my fingers deep into you to warm you up and then fuck you raw from behind.’ He growled.

Chloe spluttered on her drink and hit her chest a few times to stop herself choking. She glared over at him, who just looked pleased as punch by her reaction.

‘It’s not going to work.’ She hissed at him.

Loki kept quiet after she made her next move. It did get a bit more tense the closer they got to the end.

But at the end, Chloe felt like she was going to be sick as she realised that she had made a wrong move a few moves ago, allowing Loki to take the win so easily. She felt like she was going to pass out.

‘Check. Mate.’ He said slowly, knocking her King off the table.


	15. No complaining

Loki grinned at the look on Chloe’s face, she was horrified that she’d lost the game. And she looked terrified too, knowing she was going to have spend the night in_ his_ bed. Do whatever he wanted without complaint…

He got up and moved over towards her, then leaned over so he was right in her space.

‘Oh, doll. Even if you had won, you totally wasted your side of the terms. I never had any plans to kill you, and I _never_ will.’ He smiled and cupped her chin, his thumb stroked up over her skin softly. ‘I don’t kill just for the sake of it. It’s all business.’

Chloe wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved and happy with that, or not. Killing was wrong no matter what the reason. But at least she was now assured that he had no intentions of killing _her_. But the thought still didn’t make him any less scary.

Loki stopped touching her and walked over to the door. He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

‘Come on.’ He called to her like she was a dog.

Chloe bit her tongue and said nothing as she got up to her feet.

‘Ah ah… On your hands and knees. I want you to crawl to me.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he pointed to the floor.

‘_Bastard.’ _Chloe hissed under her breath, but Loki had heard.

‘Now now, pet. You lost the game, you must do as I say. _With no complaints_, remember?’

Chloe glared at Loki, then slowly sank down to her knees under the harsh scrutinising glare she received back. He grinned wickedly at her final obedience, he clicked his fingers and pointed once more to the floor next to him.

Cursing him in her mind, and thinking of all the different ways she would like to hurt him, she crawled across the floor towards him.

When she finally reached him, he petted her head gently. ‘Good girl. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?’

Chloe didn’t give him a response, just bit her tongue instead to stop herself from saying something she would no doubt get into trouble for.

‘Come on, doll. You can get up now. I’m not _that _bad to make you crawl up the stairs… as tempting as that would be. But you have been good lately.’

Chloe scrambled up to her feet, relieved he wasn’t going to make her do that. If the maid saw, she would die of humiliation for sure. Heck, even without anyone else seeing, it would still be humiliating enough.

So she meekly followed Loki upstairs to his bedroom. It was like entering the forbidden room, she had never even seen a glimpse of it up until now. It was furnished in a dark green with the odd splash of gold here and there. He had a huge queen size bed and a walk-in wardrobe, similar to the one in Chloe’s room. There was a huge flat screen TV that took up most of the wall opposite his bed. Also a large trunk dominated the corner of the room, one that Chloe would soon be learning about its contents.

‘Take off your clothes.’ Loki demanded, and he started folding his sleeves up his muscular forearms.

Chloe knew if she hesitated or tried to get away, it wouldn’t go well for her. Especially since she had agreed to do what he said without complaint for the night. So she started removing her clothes, rather quickly in hopes of getting it all over with as soon as possible.

‘Someone seems eager.’ He purred and stalked back over to her. Though he knew full well what she was doing.

Chloe glared at him again, briefly. But he glared right back at her in warning as he moved right into her space. She flinched a bit when he brought his hand up towards her face. He slowed down his movements and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes were dark, full of mischief and arousal. It made her stomach churn with nerves.

‘Turn around.’ He commanded, his tone low.

Chloe did as she was told, but was unable to contain her nerves, she was shaking all over.

Loki left her standing there for a moment while he went to his trunk and took out a few items. When he returned, he slipped a soft felted blindfold over her eyes and carefully tied it at the back of her head, making sure to not catch her hair.

Being plunged into darkness was terrifying, especially being at the mercy of Loki.

‘Hands.’

‘Wh… what?’ She gasped, the fear evident in her voice.

Loki moved in close behind her, she could feel his breath tickling her neck. ‘I said, hands. Put them behind your back.’

Chloe so badly wanted to run. And attack. She knew what was coming, and she knew it would be all over as soon as he had her hands bound behind her. But she couldn’t see a way out of it.

Slowly, with major hesitation, she put her hands behind her. Loki took hold of her wrists and promptly tied her hands together, nice and securely. ‘Good girl.’

She shivered under his touch when he trailed his fingers down her arms. He smirked at the goosebumps that formed on her skin.

‘Now let’s get you comfortable, doll.’ He gripped her upper arms and moved her over towards his bed. Being without sight, she had to trust him. She had absolutely no choice in the matter.

When she reached the side of the bed, Loki lifted her up with terrifying ease and placed her gently down on the bed. It was a little uncomfortable for her, with her hands squashed underneath her back.

Loki admired her lying helpless on his bed for a minute, before sliding his hand down her body. She squirmed under his touch, more so when he got further south and stopped at her mound.

‘Be a good girl and spread your legs.’ His voice was like sin, deadly sinful. Under any other situation, she would’ve found him extremely attractive and would’ve obeyed his every command without question.

Loki noticed she seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. But he was pleased when she did as she was told and parted her legs for him. She was definitely learning, which pleased him greatly.

His hand slid down between her legs, she whimpered as he cupped her with his large, dominant hand. At first, he just rubbed her cunt, then he spread her lips open and his touch became more precise. A devilish finger took control of her clit that was peeking out in her excitement.

Chloe had given up trying to fight off the pleasure. She knew it was pointless anyway, if Loki wanted her to cum, she would bloody well cum. Hard. Whether she wanted to or not.

And cum she did. He brought her slowly to a toe tingling orgasm. His thumb firmly on her clit and two fingers delving deep inside her warm softness.

Loki sucked his fingers clean, moaning at her taste. He then went to fetch something else from the trunk, leaving Chloe some time to recover. She was really hoping that he would just fuck her now and then leave her be.

But she was in no such luck. Because he was only getting started with her.

Loki put on her a slightly modified chastity belt. She was in a haze from the first orgasm that it was too late before she felt the odd leather against her. But what she noticed mainly, was a smooth rounded object pressing firmly against her cunt, directly over her clit. It was a very snug fit and there was no give thanks to the belt fitting just right.

It soon became obvious what it was when it buzzed to life, the strong vibrations against her clit made her cry out and her body jerked rather abruptly.

Loki chuckled at her reaction to the hitachi wand. He pushed the button on the remote to turn it up even higher, making her noises of moans and whimpers even louder.

‘Such a sensitive little doll, aren’t you?’ Loki grinned, caressing her ankle.

She started to thrash around on the bed, twisting this way and that, she kicked out and curled her legs up towards her chest, but no matter what position she tried she couldn’t get it to move off her over stimulated clit.

Loki was enjoying the show, so he poured himself a drink from his office next door. Quickly returning to see her now on her front, her bum in the air as she screamed through another orgasm. She was really struggling, especially with her hands still bound behind her. While it was terrifying for her, she kept cumming like crazy.

Loki kept her like that while he finished his drink, also stroking his cock that he’d pulled out. He was throbbing hard, desperate to fuck her. To feel her around him, welcoming him in. So warm and soft… It had been a while, after all. And finally, there would be no annoying latex in his way. He would feel her, every inch of her, and he would fill her up with seed and make her take every last drop…

With that thought, and the delightful scene on front of him, he came with a groan and spilled all over his hand.

Wiping his own mess on his trousers, which he then discarded, leaving him in only his white shirt, he stalked over to the bed and turned the hitachi off and removed the chastity belt.

Chloe was still trembling when he did so. Just before she closed her legs, Loki couldn’t resist spanking her cunt, making her sob. But her body shook violently as she had another orgasm from it.

She managed to close her legs when Loki fisted her hair and turned her head towards him. He held her steady as he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, his tongue invaded her mouth and barely allowed her to breathe. He eventually pulled away with his lips making a smacking noise.

‘P… please. I can’t take anymore.’ She begged quietly, exhausted.

‘Ah, ah, ah.’ Loki tutted and gave her ass a swift smack, making her cry out again.

‘No complaining, doll. We are only getting started.’ He stroked her hair softly, drastically different to the smack he’d just given her. ‘So I suggest you start accepting your place and enjoy it.’

During the following few hours, Loki took her multiple times in different positions. In the end he took pity on the poor girl and how exhausted she was. But he was still insatiable.

‘You can sleep now, doll. But I am far from finished being inside this delightful quim of yours. You are far too warm and welcoming.’ He growled into her ear as he pulled her flush against his front, when she had tried to roll away to the other side of the bed.

He softly toyed with her nipples before reaching down to stroke her clit, at the same time he shoved his cock into her from behind.

Loki was true to his word, Chloe didn’t have to do anything while he gently rocked into her. It carried on into the night, he stayed deep inside her while they slept. Every so often he would thrust against her, making her whimper and cum. He loved the feeling of her all around him. Squeezing him delightfully now and then. Whether she meant to do it or not, he wasn’t really sure, but it kept him hard throughout the night.

And he certainly enjoyed the duration of the night, _very _much.


	16. Thank you

When Chloe woke up, she tried to get out of Loki’s bed without waking him, but she had just swung one leg out of bed when an arm wrapped around her waist and she was hauled back down into a firm body.

‘Where do you think you’re sneaking off to?’ He purred in her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

‘Anywhere but here.’ She grumbled and tried getting away again. But Loki’s hold on her was too strong, so she started struggling even more and attempted to hit at him.

Loki growled and grabbed her wrists, he managed to subdue her easily as he moved over the top of her and held her down. He held her wrists in one hand and wrapped the other around her neck. ‘Enough, Chloe.’ He snarled and squeezed her throat for a few seconds, until the fear entered her eyes.

‘Do you still want your phone back today?’ He asked firmly, his hand still around her throat which was terrifying her.

She nodded very slightly, all that he would allow.

‘Use your words.’ Loki demanded.

‘Y… Yes.’ She squeaked.

‘Well, you best behave this morning or else you won’t be getting it back. Now, spread your legs.’ He growled quietly and narrowed his eyes at her, his grip on her neck loosened slightly while he waited for her to do as she was told.

She did, albeit very reluctantly. And she closed her eyes tightly when he let go of her neck and slid his hand down between her thighs.

An hour of torture she endured, even though the _torture _did include multiple orgasms and being thoroughly fucked until she was seeing stars, she had still been counting down the seconds until it was over.

When Loki finally released her from his grasp, she rushed back to her own room and straight into the bathroom to take a long shower. It took a while before she calmed down and stopped shaking, she wasn’t sure what she hated more... The fact that Loki was doing all of this to her, or the fact that he was making her body enjoy it. Even her mind was starting to enjoy it. Going along the thought of if there is no way out of this, then why not enjoy it?

But she was desperate not to go down that road. She hated him and wanted nothing more than to get out of his home.

Loki was true to his word and just before lunch time, he entered her room and smirked when he noticed she couldn’t keep eye contact with him and there was even a hint of a blush on her cheeks as he approached her while she was sitting on the window ledge.

‘I believe this is yours.’ He said with a smirk as he handed her phone back over to her.

She was a bit hesitant when she took it from him, still not sure whether to believe it or not. There _had _to be a catch of some sort.

‘I am sure you will have a lot of catching up to do with your friends before starting Uni.’ Loki smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek, she flinched very slightly at his touch. Unable to help herself.

‘Is… Is this really my phone? What’s the catch, have you bugged it or something?’ She blurted out.

Loki chuckled and stepped back, putting his hands into his pocket. ‘Not at all, doll. But I can easily check what you’re up to with it, if that would make you feel better?’

‘No!’ She blurted out quickly. ‘No…’

‘Well then. What do good girls say when they receive something?’ He asked in a slightly condescending tone.

Chloe bit her tongue, almost to the point of making it bleed. Why the hell should she thank him for something that was hers in the first place? But judging from the look on Loki’s face, she thought better of being snarky.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly, bitterly.

‘You’re welcome, Chloe.’ He grinned and gave her a pat on the head.

When he turned around and started walking away, Chloe couldn’t bite her tongue any longer.

‘I’m not a dog.’ She snapped.

Loki stopped and turned around, slowly, eyes twinkling with mischief as a grin spread across his lips. ‘I believe we’ve already had this discussion.’ He started walking slowly back towards her, making her wish she had just kept quiet.

‘You keep treating me like one.’ She muttered, her confidence wavering with every step he took towards her.

Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘You think I treat you like a dog?’

Chloe swallowed hard. ‘Ye… yes.’ She nodded.

Loki leaned over to her level and gripped her chin, forcing her to maintain eye contact with him. ‘If you think I’ve been treating you like a dog, I can certainly _do_ that.’ His tone was dark and low, making her stomach churn in a bad way.

She closed her eyes, unable to keep looking into his. His stare was too intense. But when he squeezed her chin, they flew open again.

‘Do you want me to start treating you like a dog?’ He asked firmly.

‘No… I’m sorry.’ She whispered, her eyes watering.

Loki stared at her for a minute, making her _even more_ uncomfortable, if that was even possible. Then he released her chin and walked away, this time Chloe kept quiet. Not wanting to risk him staying even longer.

As soon as he shut the door, she let out a shaky breath. Her hands were shaking too as she looked at her phone and frowned. It certainly_ looked _like her phone, it was the same cover too. But she didn’t understand why he would give it back to her so easily.

She unlocked it and found everything seemed to be the same. She had loads of texts and emails from friends, wondering where she was and if she was ok. There was an email from her parents, too. One that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to read or not. It had been sent a week ago…

But curiosity got the better of her. So she did open it.

** _Dearest Chloe._ **

** _I hope you get this, that he hasn’t taken your phone away from you. I know you must be angry with me, and rightly so. But I had no choice, he wouldn’t allow me another option. I’m sure you probably know by now what a dangerous man he is, what he is capable of…_ **

** _I am working with someone to come up with a way to get you back. I am working hard to try and get money, hopefully so he will let me pay to get you home again. If that fails, I have other plans I am working on. I won’t give up._ **

** _Your mother and I miss you terribly. If you do somehow get this, please let me know. I just want to know that you’re ok, at least._ **

** _Lots of love, Dad. x_ **

Chloe had tears falling down her face, but not in sadness. In anger. She was SO angry at him. Of course he had an option, he could’ve fought for her. And his mention about trying to get money together to pay Loki? Like she was some kind of item, not a human.

She waited a while before replying, first she responded to all her friends and told them about what happened. They were worried and a few phoned her, she was so relieved to hear their voices.

Then, she eventually replied to her Dad.

-

Loki tapped his lower lip in thought while he read the email on front of him. He had pulled up Chloe’s outbox from her phone and was viewing what she was sending.

Her reply to her Dad surprised him greatly.   
  


** _I’m fine, no thanks to you. I don’t want your help and I am certainly not an item to just be bought, like you are suggesting._ **

** _Loki is actually a very decent man and he is treating me well. I am happy here and don’t care to leave. So I suggest you just get on with your life, as I am with mine._ **   
  


It was cold and to the point. But Loki knew it was bullshit, so he couldn’t help but wonder why she was lying to her Dad…


	17. What's wrong?

Chloe barely got any sleep during the night. She spent almost the entire time on her phone, catching up with as much as she could, worried in-case it would be taken away from her again at any moment.

But she was regretting it in the morning because she was _so_ tired. Although some of the things she’d discovered was rather interesting…

After catching up with her friends for a bit, she started researching as much as she could about Loki. Mostly all she could find was articles online about all the good deeds he did, opening a homeless shelter, opening numerous public places and his extremely generous donations to various schools, hospitals etc in the city.

But what she noticed when she delved deeper into her research was that he often paid in full for random patients in hospital that needed private treatment, mainly cancer patients. Often sending them abroad for better treatment, all expenses paid. She couldn’t quite believe what she had been reading.

Why he did all of that… She had no idea. She also came across a forum that was talking about his darker side, there were a few people that had been on the receiving end or knew of others who had been. People said the police were on his side and just turned their heads because of what he brought to the city in regards to money. But Chloe didn’t read much into it, for one thing she had seen for herself what he was capable of. She certainly didn’t need others to be telling her.  
  


When she went down for breakfast, Loki noticed she looked like a bit of a zombie. He knew that she had been googling him, but he hadn’t spied on her much after that.

‘You look tired. Didn’t you sleep well?’ He asked when she sat down at the table with him to eat her breakfast.

‘Not really.’ Chloe said quietly as she swirled the spoon around in her cereal.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched her mainly toying with her food. He put down his newspaper and leaned back. ‘You know you’re supposed to eat that, not just toy with it?’

Chloe looked over at him then back down to her bowl. She had a few spoonful’s but wasn’t really feeling up to eating.

‘What’s wrong, Chloe?’ Loki asked, leaning forward again.

She didn’t seem herself. Well, as herself as she had been since he took her, he just knew there was something _off._

‘I’m just tired.’ She snapped and pushed her chair back, it scraped the floor loudly making Loki cringe. He was about to launch for her and sit her back down to eat, but she stumbled a little when she stood so abruptly, almost falling over if it hadn’t been for Loki jumping up and catching her arm.

‘Easy.’ He eased her back down onto her chair.

She put her hand up to her head and closed her eyes, she was feeling a bit light headed. When she opened them, she started seeing the dreaded black dots and zig zags in her vision. ‘Great.’ She moaned.

‘Is it the migraines?’ Loki asked, still hovering over her.

‘Yeah. I need my tablets.’ She attempted to get up again.

This time Loki helped her up and kept her steady. But as he started to walk her out of the kitchen she kept hesitating, it was her vision that was annoying her along with feeling a bit light headed. So Loki scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. Chloe didn’t argue, she knew what was coming and that she needed her tablets as quickly as possible.

Loki carried her into her room. He placed her onto her bed and then went over to close the curtains, making it as dark as he could. When he returned to her, she was getting her tablets out of the drawer from her bedside table.

He was about to ask if she needed water, but she downed the tablets quickly and without needing. But he still went to get her some anyway. When he returned he also had a cool damp cloth that he applied to her forehead as he pushed her shoulder to lie her down again.

Chloe was baffled with the way he was acting. But part of her didn’t care, she knew the pain that was slowly starting was going to get much worse. To her surprise though, the cool cloth was helping. The migraine was sore, but it didn’t get as bad as it usually did. The tablets were kicking in and helping too.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and waited with her in silence. Every ten minutes he took the cloth and went to the bathroom to make it cool again. She really wasn’t sure what to make of his attentiveness.

He could tell when it was starting to ease, because she wasn’t as restless and groaning every now and then.

‘Are you feeling better now?’ Loki asked after returning once more with the cloth, he sat down again on the edge of the bed next to her.

‘Getting there.’ Chloe replied quietly.

‘Do you know what triggers them for you?’ He kept his tone low and soft.

She sighed softly. ‘It can vary. Lack of sleep, stress, not drinking enough.’

‘You_ have_ been lacking with water… And you barely slept last night, which no doubt was the tip of the iceberg.’ Loki said.

‘I know.’ Chloe closed her eyes again, she didn’t want to get chastised for not sleeping or drinking enough fluids.

‘What were you doing all night, chatting to friends?’ Loki asked, even though he knew _exactly _what she had been doing.

‘No… I was researching _you_, actually.’

‘Oh?’ Loki grinned and raised an eyebrow at her as he reached over to adjust the cloth, making her open her eyes to look at him. ‘Did you find anything interesting?’ He asked innocently.

‘Why do you help cancer patients so often? People you don’t know?’ She blurted out.

Loki had been half expecting her to ask that.

‘When I was a child, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. But there wasn’t the same kind of treatment as there is now. She passed away after a long and gruelling battle with it.’ He said sadly.

‘I’m sorry.’ Chloe said, looking genuinely sorry for him.

Loki nodded. ‘It was awful watching her suffer. I vowed if I was ever in a position to help others in the same position, then I would.’

Chloe didn’t know what to say to that. There was nothing she could say, really. There was no denying that side of him was good, it was amazing what he did. Helping people, families, out like that. Giving them a lifeline when there was no other option left for them.

‘What about your Dad?’ Chloe asked, taking her chance because he seemed to be in a chatty mood about his personal life.

For some reason, it was making her feel a bit better around him. Just hearing some normal stuff from him, about his life. It made him a little bit less terrifying in her eyes.

‘He’s still alive and well. Speaking of which, I know you’ll have no doubt contacted friends, but what about your parents?’ Loki asked.

Chloe shrugged and looked down. ‘He’s emailed, but I haven’t replied.’ She lied.

Loki bit his tongue, wanting to tell her off for lying to him. But he kept quiet. She was still sore.

‘I’m guessing you’ve been researching about my migraines?’

‘What makes you ask that?’ He winked at her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

‘Now get some sleep. If you don’t rest properly, I will take your phone off you at night times.’ He threatened before leaving her alone to sleep.

‘Asshole.’ She muttered under her breath.


	18. Another bet

‘Your move.’ Said Loki, motioning to the chess board.

Chloe leaned forward and thought for a moment before making her move.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, over the last week or so she actually started to enjoy playing chess. Part of her liked to think it was because she got an alcoholic drink whenever she played with Loki.

She didn’t find being in his company _quite _as revolting as she had done either, after their talk the other day when she was going through her migraine, he seemed a bit more human in her eyes now. That he wasn’t just some killer robot guy.

But she still was tiptoeing on eggshells around him. Never sure what to expect really. But this evening he seemed to be in a rather joyful mood.

‘Are you planning to meet with any of your friends before Uni starts?’ Loki asked while they played.

Chloe looked up at him, confused. ‘Uhm… What?’

‘I’d say my question was quite clear, no?’

‘Yeah. I just… Would I be allowed to?’

‘Of course. You’re not a prisoner, Chloe. You just have to gain my trust more in regards to your freedom. But you are allowed out to meet friends, providing I know when and where. And you will take Nelson with you. He will drive you back and fore and keep an eye from a distance.’

Chloe didn’t really know what to make of that. But the mere thought of being able to go and meet her friends made her almost cry in happiness.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered and made her move.

Loki nodded at her, then thought about his move. But then an idea cropped into his mind.

‘Why don’t we make this game more interesting?’ He purred.

_Uh oh_. Chloe thought. She remembered last time they made bets for the game, it didn’t end well for her. She looked at him warily. His eyes were full of mischief, which unsettled her.

‘I’d really rather not.’ Chloe said quietly.

‘Oh come now. It will be fun.’ He grinned and rubbed his hands together. ‘Now, if I win… You give me a blowjob. And if you win, I will go down on you.’ He winked at her across the table.

‘Why are you betting that? You normally just force me to blow you.’ She snarled.

‘_Force_ being the important word there. But this would mean it would be done willingly by the loser.’

‘I don’t have an option for this bet, do I?’ She grumbled, knowing full well what the answer would be.

‘Nope.’ Loki made a popping sound with the _p. _He looked really pleased about the new object of the game.

Chloe didn’t particularly want to win _or _lose. She actually wasn’t sure what would be better. But then she thought perhaps if she won, she could just let him off with it and say she didn’t want it. Maybe that was the best option, she decided.

So she concentrated hard, tried to anticipate what moves Loki was going to do next. She thought she was losing at one point, but to her delight she ended up winning.

‘Well done, doll. You win.’ He didn’t look displeased about losing, which Chloe wasn’t happy about. She had learned it was never a good thing if Loki was exceptionally happy.

‘Thanks… You don’t have to do it, though. It’s fine. I’ll just… go…’ She slid forward on the chair, ready to move.

‘No, no. You won fair and square.’ Loki said as he licked his lips and stood up abruptly, he stalked around the table towards her.

‘No… it’s fine. Honestly. I don’t want you to.’ Chloe tried to shrink as far away from him as she possibly could, but the chair was small so there wasn’t far to go. 

Loki closed in on her, she tried to make a bolt for it, but got caught on the arm of the chair as she tried to run around the side. Loki reached out for her and she managed to dodge him, but when she made a dart for the door Loki easily caught her.

‘Come now, pet. You haven’t had your reward yet.’ He growled into her ear as he lifted her up and carried her kicking and protesting over to the sofa.

Loki chuckled as he tossed her down, she tried scrambling away but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him. He pulled her dress up and half off her, but left it when it was covering her head and her arms were slightly stuck upwards in it.

While she was struggling to get her dress out of the way, he yanked her tights off and tore at her panties. She didn’t really care about them, since he bought all her clothes and underwear anyway. But she was annoyed that he had been able to restrain her so easily and quickly with something so simple as her dress.

By the time she managed to get her dress pushed down around her middle again, it was too late. Her legs had been draped up over Loki’s shoulders and he had his hands clamped down on her thighs, holding her tightly open while his mouth latched onto her cunt.

She reached down and tried pushing at Loki’s head and tugging on his hair, but he growled and the vibrations washed over her. His tongue delved between her folds, up and down repeatedly. Then he latched onto her clit and Loki noticed that her hair pulling slowly ceased.

Loki started moaning while he ate her out. Chloe was losing her mind with the way he was attacking her clit, sucking and flicking her tongue across it quickly. And she was annoyed at herself for enjoying it, but even more so for giving up and letting him continue because it felt so damn amazing.

He chuckled against her when he felt her remove her hands from his hair and she started moaning freely, not holding anything back.

Loki made her cum with ease, multiple times. She started struggling again but from over-stimulation on her clit, he didn’t ease up though. Kept his lips latched around it that drove her insane.

By the time he was finished with her, she was screaming the house down. He made a smacking noise with his lips, his chin covered in her wetness as he crawled up over the top of her.

‘Well, considering I was the loser of the bet... It still felt like a win to me.’ He grinned and stroked her hair, enjoying the completely blissed out look in her eyes.

-

The following day Chloe was getting ready to go out. Something she never thought would happen while she was in Loki’s grasp. But there she was, away to meet two of her best friends.

‘You look lovely, doll.’ Loki’s voice startled her, she hadn’t heard him come into her room while she had been brushing her hair.

‘Nelson is waiting outside. He will take you to the cinema and keep an eye. If you need anything, just ask him. And here, now you’re allowed out you will need money.’ He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card.

‘Seriously?’ Chloe asked, taking it from him. She was shocked to see her name on it.

‘How else would you get popcorn and your ticket at the cinema?’ Loki smirked.

‘Uhm… Thanks.’ She said in slight disbelief.

‘Aren’t you going to ask?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest.

‘Ask what?’

‘How much is on there? I know you’re wanting to know. I can tell by the look on your face.’

Chloe sighed. ‘Well… kinda yeah.’

‘It’s connected to my account. So whatever you want or need… _Within reason_.’

‘Seriously?’ Chloe gasped again.

‘Yes, for the second time.’ Loki chuckled. But then he got serious and reached out to grip her chin firmly. ‘But I can cut it off within seconds if I find you’re trying to run away or do something stupid. So you better behave. Got it?’

Chloe felt her stomach twist a little at his warning. But she nodded.

‘Good girl. I don’t want to hear any bad reports. Now on you go, Nelson is waiting for you.’ He motioned to the door with his head and gave her bum a slap on her way past, earning a glare from her.

Chloe scurried on out, happy to be getting out of the house after SO long. On the drive to the cinema, she was really conflicted with recent events. But she hoped speaking to her friends would maybe help her to see clearly again.


	19. Good girl

Chloe’s friends were no help in regards to her situation.

One of them had heard bad things about Loki, the murdering and some of the stuff he did for money. But another of her friends had only seen and heard great things about him, because her mum worked as a nurse at the hospital he helped fund on a regular basis.

The basic consensus was that he was rich, good looking and wasn’t going to kill_ her_, so why not just enjoy it and spend all his money. Which she did, almost. They went shopping after the cinema and Chloe bought them all dinner and then splurged on some clothes and new make-up.

When her friends went home, she had been tempted to try running away. The train station was only a short sprint away, surely she could reach it and buy tickets before Nelson would be able to contact Loki to cut off the card…

‘Come on, Miss. Loki is home and expecting you back now.’ Nelson said as he opened the door of the car and looked at her expectantly. He saw her glancing at the station and that made him a little nervous, but he breathed out in relief when she meekly got back into the car.

When they returned, Loki was waiting for her and opened the door on her return. She carried her bags inside and turned to face an inquisitive Loki.

‘Enjoy yourself?’ He asked.

‘Yes… Thank you.’ Chloe nodded, she didn’t really know what to say or do now as she stood there awkwardly under his gaze.

‘What did you buy?’ He asked, peering at the bags.

‘Uhm… Some make-up and clothes… Is that ok?’

‘Of course. I said to use the card for whatever you wanted. Go upstairs and unpack, I will be up shortly so you can try on your new clothes for me.’ He purred, his eyes darkening a little at the thought.

Chloe cursed internally. She forgot about the way he had her try on all her clothes when she first came here. She should’ve known he would get her to do the same for anything new she got.

She rushed off upstairs, Loki grinned at the way she ran off. He turned to Nelson who was waiting by the door.

‘Did she behave?’

‘She did. I think she was contemplating making a run for it at the end, I saw her eyeing up the train station. But she thought better and got in the car.’ Nelson said honestly.

‘Well that’s good she made the right choice.’ Loki nodded, pleased with what happened. ‘Thanks, Nelson. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Loki patted his shoulder.

‘No problem. Anytime.’ Nelson smiled.

Loki went upstairs to Chloe’s room and noticed she was in the walk-in wardrobe putting away her new clothes. So he crossed the room and sat down on the chair by the window. He crossed his foot over his knee and waited patiently for her to finish.

When she came out of the wardrobe she let out a screech of fright and put her hand over her heart. ‘Fucking hell. Do you have to keep sneaking up on me like that?’ She hissed. But she blushed after the outburst, remembering suddenly _who_ she was speaking to.

Loki just chuckled and rubbed his lower lip with his finger. ‘Come here, doll.’ He motioned her to him with a come-hither finger.

Chloe swallowed hard and crossed the room to him. He uncrossed his leg and patted his thigh while looking at her intently.

Her eyes widened upon realising he wanted her on his lap. She bit her tongue and didn’t move, but Loki tilted his head down slightly and narrowed his eyes at her, in a silent warning. That was all that was needed as she moved over to him and got on his lap with her legs bent at either side of him on the chair.

She tried not to touch him, but Loki took that option away from her as he grabbed her hands and draped them around his neck. He slid his hands to her back and moved them downwards to hold her bum, squeezing her in delight.

‘I just spoke to Nelson.’ Loki said firmly, looking into her eyes still.

Chloe felt her stomach drop. Shit. Did she do something wrong? Did Nelson notice her thinking about running away? Did he tell him that?

Loki started patting her bottom in a rather gentle manner while he continued. ‘Do you know what he told me?’

She had started shaking, Loki could feel her entire body doing so in fear of what he was about to say and/or do. But she shook her head slowly.

‘He told me that you looked in two minds about attempting to run by the train station…’

Chloe felt like she was going to be sick. How had Nelson noticed _that? _‘I… I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t mean’ Loki cut her off from rambling as he continued speaking.

A gentle smile formed on his face. ‘But he said that you did as he asked and got in the car instead.’ He reached up with one of his hands and started stroking her hair in an oddly soothing kind of manner.

‘You can be such a good girl, and you were indeed today.’ He purred, his praise oddly settling her nerves a little. ‘So much so, that I want you to come along to a party I need to attend across town this weekend. There will be drink, food and lots of mingling. But I want you with me, on my arm.’

Chloe was taken aback. Loki could see the wheels turning in her head, so many questions.

‘It’s a business party, so there will be many important people there. Also some nobodies.’ Loki said flippantly. ‘You don’t have to come, if you don’t want to. But I would very much like you to. I think you’ve earned a chance to let your hair down. You can invite two friends, too.’

Chloe was _really _surprised and didn’t know whether to accept the invitation or not. Loki could see that she was uncertain.

‘And your father will be there, what with him having a new job now with an acquaintance of mine who is going.’ Loki added in like an after-thought.

Her eyes widened a little and Loki saw the interest flood back to her.

‘I… I think I would like to go.’ Chloe nodded.

Loki grinned widely. ‘Excellent.’ He slid his fingers through her hair and held tightly as he pulled her in close to kiss her, she just took it without any hesitation and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth and take control of her own.

After leaving her breathless from the kiss, he leaned back and smoothed her hair away from her face. ‘I’ll take you out tomorrow, we will need to get you a nice new dress for it. None of the ones you have currently will be suitable.’

‘Is it a really posh party?’ Chloe asked quietly.

‘It is indeed. So you best be on your best behaviour, too. If you show me up at all by acting out, there will be _serious _consequences.’ He growled and tightened his grip in her hair as warning.

‘I’ll behave. I promise.’ Chloe said quickly to get him to release his harsh grip on her, which he did.

‘I know you will, doll. You’re my good girl. Now, go and try on those new clothes for me.’


	20. Dressing Up

Loki noticed that Chloe seemed to be on her best behaviour since he told her about the party. She didn’t hesitate or question anything he told her to do. She had been really submissive that night when he took her, too.

He knew that the main reason she said yes to going to the party was because her Dad was going to be there. He’d seen messages between her and her friends, she wanted to get back at him for giving her up to Loki in the first place.

Chloe had messaged her two closest friends to ask them if they wanted to come to the party. They agreed, which relieved her that they would be there.

Loki had also seen her talking to them about how she wanted her Dad to see her being happy with Loki, to throw it back in his face. He was intrigued with this, but he was definitely going to milk her obedience for all he could.

Like he said, he took her out the following evening to get a new dress. Chloe wasn’t sure how she felt going out with Loki. The only time she had been _out _with him was when he took her to his _work _to watch him murder that poor man.

Nelson was driving them, Loki had chosen to sit in the back with her. She tried not to look at him, to keep her eyes outside the window. But he was making conversation with her, making it difficult.

When they arrived at their destination, she could barely believe her eyes. They pulled up on Bond street, where all the luxury brand shops were. Loki reached over and pushed her chin up, closing her mouth that was agape while she stared out the window.

‘Come on, doll.’ He chuckled as he got out of the car and waited for her.

Chloe got out too and felt like she was in another world as Loki whisked her off into the first of many shops. So many designer brands, the price tags she saw on all the clothes were mind blowing to her. But Loki didn’t bat an eyelid at any of it.

It was the fourth store before he found something he wanted her to try on. It was Chanel, Chloe was sure she had died and gone to heaven when an assistant started gathering a bunch of different dresses for her to try on that were similar to the one Loki liked.

Loki waited outside of the dressing room while Chloe tried on the first dress. When she emerged Loki’s eyes widened. He twirled his finger around, silently telling her to turn for him. Which she did. She threw everything else to the wind, forgetting about being Loki’s captive and enjoying the moment. She _was _wearing an expensive four grand Chanel dress for crying out loud!

In the end, she tried on six different dresses before finding the right one that she loved. And Loki agreed. He moved in on her from behind while she was gazing in the mirror, in awe at how she looked in the dress.

Loki placed his hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder, his eyes were ablaze and he was looking like he wanted to rip the dress right off of her.

‘You look stunning, doll. This is the dress. I will make all the men jealous with you on my arm.’ He growled possessively and pressed a kiss to her neck, making her knees turn to jelly a little.

She wasn’t sure if it was the way he was looking at her, or because of the dress she was in. But he was certainly having an effect on her right now.

‘Would you like to try on the shoes that we recommend with this dress?’ The assistant asked.

‘Yes, she would.’ Loki responded for Chloe, not taking his eyes off of her in the mirror. Making her cheeks turn red as she averted her gaze away from his.

The assistant knelt down and helped Chloe with the shoes. When Chloe looked down and noticed the price tag she almost fainted. The shoes alone were nearly two-grand. And she didn’t know how much the dress she currently had on was, because there was no price tag on it.

‘What do you think, is this the outfit?’ Loki asked her after she took a walk around in the heels.

She nodded, with a big smile on her face. One of the most genuine ones Loki had seen from her yet.

The dress was black, it was embroidered lace at the chest with short sleeves. There was a big black bow tied at the front, just above her naval. It was a light dress that had a slit at the front. It went down to her ankles, but it was perfect for her body.

When they went to pay, Chloe’s eyebrows shot up high at the price. The dress, shoes and a jacket they ended up also adding came to almost nine thousand pounds in total. She had never spent that much money on anything,_ ever_. But Loki paid for it all like it was nothing.

On exiting the shop, Loki put his arm out to Chloe and she took a moment before taking it. Loki was pleased as punch when she did accept his arm and they headed off down the road.

Loki noticed her head turning and she looked in awe at a handbag in the Gucci shop window. He made a mental note in his mind which one had caught her eye…

To Chloe’s surprise, instead of going back to the car Loki took her into a restaurant not far away from the glitz and glamour of Bond street. He treated her to an expensive three course meal, the waiter was rushing around for them making sure their wine glasses were always topped up and that they didn’t go without anything. Even the owner came over to check that everything was up to Loki’s standards.

‘Everything is wonderful, Stan. As usual.’ Loki grinned at the man who gushed over his praise and went back behind the bar.

‘You are pretty well known in the city, aren’t you?’ Chloe asked as she continued eating some of the pasta she had picked. It was to die for. The wine was certainly helping her to relax, too.

Loki chuckled. ‘I am. It definitely has its perks.’

‘So I see. I could get used to this.’ She blurted out, drinking more of her wine.

Loki raised an eyebrow and grinned at what she said. Chloe then realised what she had said too, and looked a bit sheepish. She wasn’t really sure if she actually meant that or not… But it was kind of hard_ not_ to enjoy this kind of lifestyle she was getting to dip her toes into…

‘There is plenty more where this came from, doll. Like I said, the card you have is connected to my account. The world is your oyster. And all you have to do is tell people you’re my girl and you will want for nothing.’ Loki opened his arms up for effect. Though he knew as well as she did, that she wouldn’t have the guts to come to places like this for food and clothes, not without Loki’s coaxing, anyway.

A deep part of Chloe, and perhaps the drunken part, was thinking how she would love to get used to this lifestyle. But it was the darker side of Loki that she still wasn’t sure about… But looking across the table at him, while he sipped his wine and eyed her up hungrily while looking all hot in his fancy suit, she was starting to waver a little on her views of him.

She mentally slapped herself and tried not to think about it.

When they left the restaurant, Chloe was feeling a little bit tipsy. She was holding onto Loki’s arm a bit tighter than necessary, but Loki certainly wasn’t complaining.

Nelson picked them up and Loki sat right next to Chloe in the car, glad when she didn’t complain. Even when he placed his large hand on her thigh and didn’t move it, she didn’t flinch or try and get him off.

Though she did get a bit uneasy when he started to slide his hand further underneath her dress. He leaned in towards her and put his mouth to her ear. ‘Open your legs for me, doll.’ He growled.

She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she parted them for him instantly.

‘Good girl.’ He praised and nibbled on her earlobe as his fingers tickled up her inner thigh towards her center.

Chloe shut her eyes when he slipped his fingers inside her knickers. He hummed low in his chest as he started stroking her. It didn’t take him long to get her wet. He gathered her arousal on his fingers to use on her clit, circling it nice and slowly.

She moaned softly and Loki gripped her chin with his other hand, turning her face towards him so he could kiss her and swallow up her moans while he continued stroking her. His fingers were so talented, she couldn’t deny that. She hated that about him, that he was able to make her feel like this.

When she was close, she grabbed his forearm tightly and started moaning louder into his mouth. Loki chuckled against her and glanced to the side, looking at Nelson in the mirror who was being as professional as ever, keeping his eyes on the road even though the partition wasn’t up.

Loki stopped kissing her and moved his lips back to her ear. ‘Cum for me, Chloe. Cum on my fingers, my dirty girl.’ He growled and rubbed harder, forcing her to cum.

She tried to hold back her whimpers, only managing slightly. Nelson knew exactly what they were up to. Something that Chloe didn’t think about until after Loki removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean.

Her cheeks were bright red as she pulled her dress down, feeling really flushed and embarrassed. Even more so when they arrived home and Nelson opened the door for them. She rushed out of the car with her bags past him and walked quickly up to the front door.

Loki winked at Nelson and handed him some extra money as a thanks. He nodded at his boss and went on his way.

Loki caught up with Chloe inside, he grabbed her arm before she rushed up the stairs.

‘No need to be so shy, doll. Orgasms are a wonderful thing, it’s natural. No need to fret over Nelson hearing anything.’ He winked at her and stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

She swallowed hard and nodded, when Loki let go of her she scurried on upstairs making Loki chuckle. 


	21. Loki's Girl

Chloe sat patiently while the woman did her make-up and hair. She was still a little surprised that Loki had organised someone to come and do it for her for the party.

She was secretly over the moon though, because the woman was well-known for doing some high-end fashion models hair and make-up. 

When she was ready, she took a minute to look at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognise herself. In such a beautiful dress and heels, her hair done up nicely in a bun with some of it down and curled in a beautiful style.

There was a brief knock on her bedroom door before it opened and Loki stepped in. He was wearing a suit she’d never seen him in before. Black trousers, a white shirt underneath a dark green blazer with black lapels and a black bow tie to finish. His black shoes were impeccably polished, she swore she would be able to see her face in them.

He had his hands behind his back, somehow he managed to look mischievous yet hungry when he gazed upon her.

‘You look ravishing, doll. I think I am going to need to fight everyone off… Women included.’ He growled and stalked over to her, making her blush.

‘Th… Thank you.’ She said shyly and looked down.

‘I have something for you, to finish off your outfit for this evening.’ He grinned, seemingly very pleased with himself as he took his hands from behind his back, holding out the black Gucci bag that she had eyed up when they were shopping a few days ago.

Her mouth fell open. ‘My god… Are you for real?’ She gasped.

‘I am indeed.’ He chuckled.

‘I… I don’t know what to say.’ She took the bag from him and put it on, she couldn’t believe it.

‘There’s no words needed, doll. Are you ready to go?’

‘I… Yeah… Thank you, Loki.’ She smiled.

‘You’re welcome. Now, come on.’ He put his hand out for her and she took it without hesitation.

His hold was strong but warm, oddly comforting in a way while she was a little nervous about the party, but she wasn’t sure if that was just because of the gift he’d just lavished her with…

Nelson was waiting outside to take them to the party. Ethan and Samuel were going too, as Loki and Chloe’s bodyguards.

‘You look beautiful, Chloe.’ Ethan commented.

‘Thank you.’ Chloe blushed again, not used to so much attention in that way.

‘Hands off, Ethan. She’s mine.’ Loki said playfully as he put his arm around her and guided her into the car, making Ethan laugh.

Chloe kept quiet on the drive across town. The men talked between them, a bit about business and also about the party. She picked up that Loki was hoping to go into business with someone from Germany who was going to be at the party. But she didn’t make out what kind of business that was going to be. She dreaded to think, actually.

When they got to the party Chloe was starting to wish she had declined. She felt so nervous, but she wasn’t really sure why. She usually loved a good party... It was likely because of who was going to be there, she had a feeling it was going to be a lot of posh rich people, similar to Loki.

Loki put his hand to her lower back and guided her towards the large hall where the party was being held.

‘Are you ready?’ He asked, giving his arm.

She nodded, not saying anything. She took his arm and they stepped inside, instantly she could smell delicious food and there was music playing in the background. There was already plenty of people there mingling, all in posh dresses and suits.

As soon as they entered people came over to speak to Loki and ask about the beautiful girl that was with him. Chloe got so many compliments she didn’t really know what to say or do. She was happier when Loki guided her over to the bar so they could both get drinks.

‘Are your friends here yet?’ Loki questioned when he passed her drink to her.

‘Yeah, I see them over there.’ Chloe motioned over to the other side of the hall.

‘You can go and speak to them, I will come fetch you in a few minutes. I need to speak to someone about some business.’ Loki kissed her cheek.

Samuel stayed with Loki, while Ethan followed Chloe but stayed at a distance so he wouldn’t interfere with her conversation with her friends.

Chloe went over to her friends, Amanda and Georgie, she was relieved to see them.

‘Wow, Chloe! You look smoking… Is that Chanel?’ Georgie gasped.

‘It sure is!’ Chloe giggled. ‘I can’t quite get my head around it to be honest.’ She blushed.

‘Is your Dad here yet?’ Amanda asked.

‘Not yet. I don’t see him, anyway.’ Chloe said, looking around.

‘I still think you’re being a bit harsh on him.’ Georgie said. ‘You know what like Loki is, your Dad likely really did have no other choice.’

‘He still tried to make out that he could buy me back. And he barely fought for me. I wouldn’t just hand my kid over to some rich, dangerous dude just because he threatened me. I would go into hiding with her, or something!’

Georgie and Amanda shrugged. They could kind of understand where Chloe was coming from.

The three had a drink and chatted between them while looking around at all the other fancy people there. Then a man with two bodyguards came over towards them, he was in about his early fifties Chloe thought. Short grey hair, clean shaven. Not overly bad looking, but not the kind of good looking where you would invite him into bed either.

‘Well who do we have here? You’re a delightful little thing.’ He said to Chloe as he grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it, he had a German accent so Chloe had a feeling this was the guy that Loki was wanting to business with.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, not keen on the first impression.

Before she could answer him, Loki approached and put his arm around her possessively. ‘I see you’ve met my girl, Chloe.’ He said through slightly gritted teeth to the man.

‘Ah, this is the Chloe I’ve heard about.’ He grinned. ‘I must say, Laufeyson, you’ve got yourself a good one.’ He chuckled.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him but gave a curt nod. ‘I do indeed. Now, if you’ll excuse me.’ Loki politely steered Chloe away from the man and he nodded at Ethan to get Amanda and Georgie away from him too, which Ethan did.

‘Who is he?’ Chloe asked.

‘No one you need to concern yourself with. Just stay away from him, ok?’ Loki growled and looked down at her.

‘Ok.’ Chloe nodded.

Loki introduced her to some of his _colleagues _who seemed nice enough. Their wives or girlfriends too. She was just hovering next to Loki while kind of engaging in the conversation going on, drinking her wine.

But then she looked over towards the door and noticed her Dad walk in. He didn’t spot her straight away, but Chloe quickly latched onto Loki. She hooked her arms around his and leaned into him. He smiled down at her, a little surprised at the way she clung to him, but he didn’t complain. Thinking it was because of the wine.

That was, until, he noticed her Dad had arrived too. Then it clicked. But he wasn’t going to push her away, he was going to indulge her and find out later why she was so adamant to act like everything was peachy on front of her Dad.

He put his arm back around her waist, keeping her close.

‘Chloe?’ Her Dad asked as he approached her and Loki once he noticed them.

Loki felt her tense up next to him. They both turned around to face Kenneth. He looked happy to see his daughter, yet at the same time surprised she was at the party.

‘Chloe. You look… different.’ He said, not entirely sure what to say. What with Loki being there too.

‘What do you want?’ Chloe asked coldly, a look of hurt crossed his face.

‘I… I just want to speak to you… In _private_, please.’ He said with a quick, nervous, glance at Loki.

‘Whatever you have to say to me, you can say on front of Loki.’ Chloe said boldly. Surprising both Kenneth and also Loki.

‘I uh… Just wanted to apologise. And make sure that you’re ok?’ He stuttered out quickly. He had hoped to speak to her alone, but he realised that wasn’t going to happen.

‘I’m doing great, thanks.’ Chloe said with a big smile as she kept hold of Loki’s arm tightly.

‘Please, Chloe. I really’

Chloe cut him off from continuing. ‘There is nothing I want to hear from you… Or _say _to you.’ She hissed.

Loki felt her wanting to leave, so with a big grin he led her away across the hall to talk to some other acquaintances of his.

During the party, Chloe knew her Dad was watching her a lot. So she made sure to give him a show, which got easier as the night went on and with the more alcohol she drank… She was all over Loki, constantly at his side holding his arm. She even reached up and put her arms around his neck, initiating a kiss. Which Loki gladly leaned down to accept.

Kenneth was heartbroken over the fact she wasn’t interested in him at all. Or at least to hear him out. But part of him was relieved that she was clearly ok… Though he knew what Loki was capable of, so he was still worried for her. And perhaps a _tiny_ bit jealous of the obvious luxurious lifestyle she was now leading.

Chloe tensed up when the German man came over to her and Loki again. He was eyeing her up, making her feel awkward.

‘Laufeyson. I do believe we have some business to discuss?’

‘We can talk business tomorrow, Gilbert. Tonight, just enjoy the party.’ Loki said.

‘Very well.’ Gilbert nodded and turned his attention to Chloe. ‘May I have a dance?’ He asked, putting his hand out towards her.

‘She is taken for all the dances tonight.’ Loki growled and tightened his grip on her.

Gilbert nodded curtly and walked away. But Chloe noticed that he kept looking at her for the duration of the night. And Loki had noticed this too.

He tried to get near Chloe again later when she was dancing around with Georgie and Amanda, but Ethan had been loitering close by and was able to guide her away and over to Loki. She silently thanked him for _rescuing _her.

Loki leaned down to whisper into Chloe’s ear, a hand possessively resting on her lower back. ‘Is he making you uncomfortable?’

‘Yeah.’ She nodded.

Loki looked to Ethan and nodded to the side, then turned his attention back to Chloe. ‘Why don’t you go and get some more food. I will be over in a minute.’

When she was out of earshot, he turned to Ethan and Samuel.

‘Get rid of Gilbert. I don’t like the way he’s taken an interest in Chloe. But make it look like an accident, I don’t want to lose business with the Germans.’ Loki ordered.

‘Sure thing, boss.’ Samuel nodded.

Loki seemed to be more cheerful when he went to join Chloe, which she noticed. Another thing she noticed was that Gilbert received a phone call and disappeared upstairs. But she didn’t think much about that, because Loki coaxed her to dance with him.

She was surprised to learn that he was a good dancer. He whisked her across the dancefloor with expert moves. Between his subtle seduction and the alcohol she’d had, she was practically putty in his hands tonight.

Suddenly there was a loud piercing scream from someone outside. Everyone went running out to see what was going on. Lying on the concrete with his brain splattered all over the place was Gilbert… He’d fallen from one of the upper balconies, quite a height.

Chloe caught a glimpse of him lying there through the crowd of people, but Loki put a firm hand on her shoulder and quickly guided her away from the scene and round the side of the building to where Nelson was waiting with the car.

She was quite shocked at what she’d seen, she never said anything as Loki bundled her into the car and got in with her.

‘Well, that’s the end of that party.’ He said as Nelson put his foot down and drove them home.


	22. Tell me

Loki took Chloe straight upstairs once they got back from the party. She was a little shaken up, but Loki was just glad she wasn’t trying to run away from him.

He took her into his room, not wanting to leave her alone yet. She didn’t even protest when he guided her in there.

‘Sit down, doll.’ He motioned to the bed.

Chloe sat down while he got a glass of water for her. He sat down and put his arm around her. ‘Speak to me.’

‘I… don’t know what to say.’ Chloe shrugged and looked down at the glass of water on her lap.

‘Did you enjoy the party?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah.’ She nodded. ‘I uhm… that guy… you had him killed, didn’t you? It wasn’t an accident?’

Loki sighed deeply and nodded slowly. ‘Perhaps I did.’

She looked up at him, full of questions. Also uncertainty.

‘Wh… why? I thought… I thought you were going to be doing business with him?’

Loki turned more towards her and gripped her chin, turning her face towards him. She started trembling a little under his intense stare.

‘Smart girl. Been eavesdropping on my conversations, have we?’ He chuckled at the sheepish look on her face. ‘Because you’re_ mine_, Chloe. He was _far_ too interested in you, and you said yourself that he was making you uncomfortable… He had to go.’

Chloe’s eyes widened a little, she gulped. ‘But… did… you have to… kill him?’

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded. ‘You don’t know what he was capable of. A man like him is not to be trusted. And besides, it was an_ accident. _His colleagues will still do business with us, it won’t effect that.’

He released her chin and slid his fingers up the side of her face, then he trailed his fingers through her hair and gently gripped her hair bobble, slowly pulling it out so all of her hair fell free. Then he held the back of her head steady as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

‘Do I scare you, doll?’ He asked over her lips.

She nodded slightly. ‘Yes.’ She whispered back.

Loki chuckled and deepened the kiss, his tongue probed into her mouth and teased her own. When he pulled back, she was a little breathless.

‘You certainly didn’t seem scared of me earlier…’ He took her glass from her and placed it on the bedside table. Then he moved in on her, forcing her to move backwards on the bed. ‘When your father arrived, you were all over me.’ He purred and crawled over her, his body forcing her down onto her back.

‘Why was that, Chloe?’ He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he loomed over her. ‘Hmm?’

‘I… I… I just… uhm…’ She stuttered, unable to form the words she wanted to. The way one of his hands was gripping her hip certainly didn’t help either. 

‘I’m waiting, doll.’ He growled and squeezed her hip a bit harder as he raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I don’t know.’ She lied.

‘Oh I think we both know you do.’ Loki narrowed his eyes at her. The hand on her hip moved further down her body and slipped underneath her dress. She shifted nervously under him as he started stroking up her thigh. ‘I have ways to make you talk. I_ will_ get it out of you, one way or another.’ He grinned wickedly at her.

Chloe didn’t doubt that, but she certainly didn’t want to tell him the truth easily. It was too embarrassing.

Loki was careful of her expensive dress, but he didn’t care about her knickers, they were torn off. When she tried to protest and push at him, he took off his tie and tied her wrists together above her head and restrained her to the bar. He was a little surprised she didn’t put up more of a fight, but then he thought perhaps the alcohol was clouding her mind a bit more than normal.

With her dress bundled up, she was completely exposed to him from the waist down. Loki leaned down and started kissing her neck, turning her mind to mush as he focused on her sensitive spots, licking and nibbling too. His hand went to work and he forced it between her legs, moving his body between them to keep them open, he started stroking through her folds.

‘My my, doll. You’re very aroused.’ He purred, gathering her wetness up he focused on her clit and rubbed it in gentle but firm circles.

She bit her tongue hard, trying to keep quiet. But when he bit down on just the right place on her neck, she let out a whimper. He chuckled against her skin and kept up the rhythm on her clit. It was driving her crazy as she started moving her hips a bit, pushing up more against him.

‘Let me hear you, Chloe. Tell me what you want.’ He moved off her and lay down beside her, watching her body carefully. He was pleased that she didn’t close her legs on him.

Chloe whined and shook her head, not wanting to give in. But his finger just kept the same rhythm, going around and around her clit. Never changing speed or firmness, it was driving her nuts.

‘Chloe.’ He growled deeply, warning her that he wasn’t going to give up.

With another defeated whine, she gave in.

‘Please… I want to cum… please.’ She begged.

A big grin spread across Loki’s face, so pleased at hearing her beg like that.

‘Hmm, I don’t know, darling.’ He stopped stimulating her clit for a moment as he shifted to using his thumb instead. Then he slid two fingers inside of her, curling them up to rub against her g-spot.

‘Oh god!’ She bucked up against his hand. He chuckled and pressed more against her g-spot and clit at the same time, but still didn’t do enough to make her cum, even though she was teetering on the edge.

‘You’ve still not told me why you were all over me on front of your father.’ He slowed down his movements, she was far too close to coming and he wasn’t ready to let her do that yet. No matter how beautiful she looked as she squirmed around.

‘Tell me, doll… Was it because you wanted him to be jealous? Or you’re wanting to get back at him for _selling _you to me so easily? Or both, perhaps?’

Chloe couldn’t cope. He was far too skilled with those damn fingers of his. No matter how hard she tried to push against him, to get him to push her over that edge, he wasn’t budging. She groaned in frustration.

‘Please, Loki. Please. Make me cum, please.’ She asked, desperate.

‘Only if you tell me the truth. I can do this all night.’ He purred seductively.

She cried out in utter frustration, but gave in. ‘I… ok! You’re right... I wanted to make him jealous. To get back at him… He thinks he can buy me back… I’m not some _doll _to be passed around.’ She snarled loudly, moving her hips up and down continuously as she spoke.

Loki hummed and pressed his lips to her neck. ‘You’re not _a _doll_, _but you are _my _doll_. _And you are going nowhere, pet. Not for all the money in the world.’ He growled against her and bit down on her neck as he _finally _pushed her over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm that shook her to the core.

Chloe was exhausted after the orgasm, there was a sheen of sweat on her body as she trembled. Loki untied her wrists and she curled herself up on her side, he pressed a kiss to her head and pulled the blanket up over her.

She fell asleep before Loki was ready for bed. He scooted in next to her and sent a quick text to Samuel, checking if everything was sorted back at the hall.

** _S – All sorted, boss._ **

Loki smirked to himself and then went to sleep soundly, knowing his doll was safe.

-

When Chloe escaped back to her room the following day, she messaged Amanda about the party. Also about the murder…

** _C – I just can’t get my head around what he did!!!_ **

** _A – You’re the safest person in the world._ **

** _C – What’s that supposed to mean?_ **

** _A – Think about it, Chloe. That creep was being just that, a creep. He was making you uncomfortable and Loki didn’t like that. So, he… had him killed. They say that there is no one safer than who a monster chooses to love. Not that I’m saying he loves you, but he clearly LIKES you. You’re his property, he’s not going to want anyone to hurt you. He’s a dangerous man, but you’re on his side. You’re safe._ **

Chloe took in what Amanda had said. It was taking her a while to wrap her head around it all. But she realised that she was perhaps right… She likely was safer than she ever had been before.

But she still wasn’t sure what she made of that, being _Loki’s…_


	23. Come here, doll

Chloe’s brain was close to bursting with all the events of late.

She really didn’t know what to think. One minute she thought that being Loki’s girl wasn’t maybe such a bad thing after all… But then another part of her was mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thing.

He was a dangerous man, that was something she _had_ to remember.

One day she was heading back to her room after getting lunch. But as she passed by his office, the door was open and he called her in.

‘Come here, doll.’

She felt her stomach churn, not entirely sure if it was in a good way or a bad way...

He was sitting at his desk on a huge black leather chair, he motioned her over to him with a come-hither finger. Swallowing hard she did as he wanted and went over to his side.

Loki turned to her and grabbed her hands, then tugged her into him between his legs as he spread them open. ‘What are you up to?’ He asked, squeezing her wrists.

‘Uh… Nothing… I was just getting food.’ She blurted out quickly, feeling a bit heated under the intense way he was looking at her.

‘Mmm… Having something to eat does certainly sound like a good idea right now.’ He growled deep, Chloe had a feeling he wasn’t meaning actual food.

Loki turned her so her back was to his desk, he reached around to push his laptop and papers out of the way, then he grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the desk. He tugged her to the edge and flipped her dress up out of the way, then tore her flimsy panties clean off.

She knew there was no point trying to fight him, so she just put her hands out beside her on the desk to support herself as Loki grabbed her thighs and forced them wide open. He leaned down and hungrily started licking her, using the tip of his tongue to delve through her folds, just avoiding her clit.

He teased her for a while, until she started whimpering softly. Then he flattened his tongue and licked all the way up over her clit, making her cry out and her body shudder. Loki chuckled against her, sending vibrations over her sensitive parts.

Loki continued teasing her, licking her clit every so often but _slowly,_ not giving enough to push her over.

Chloe couldn’t believe it when she started begging willingly. ‘Please… Loki. Please, make me cum. Please!’

Her begging was like music to his ears. But he didn’t give in to her wishes straight away, he toyed with her for a bit longer. Flicking her clit until she was almost there, then he stopped and went back to delving his tongue into her for a while, keeping her teetering on the edge.

‘PLEASE! LOKI! FUCK!’ She screamed, not able to take it anymore she tried pushing further down on his face to get more stimulation.

Loki just laughed, but decided to give in to her for now. He went to town on her clit, trapping it between his lips as his tongue did all the work. Just as she was about to cum, he also thrust two fingers inside of her to heighten her orgasm. He felt her clenching hard around his digits as she came, soaking them.

‘That’s it. Beautiful… Good girl. So delicious.’ He purred, thrusting his fingers slowly as her body jerked uncontrollably on his desk.

Loki leaned back on his chair and unbuckled his belt, he slid it out through the loops and put it to the side, then he unzipped his fly and took his cock out, giving it a few strokes. He slid the chair in closer to the desk and hauled Chloe down onto his lap, with her knees at either side of him on the chair.

She was like a doll, her body weak after the orgasm as Loki gripped her hips and eased her onto his awaiting cock. She moaned and her head fell backwards as he pushed into her and filled her up nicely, her body accommodating him with ease because of how aroused she was.

‘Always so tight around me.’ He growled. ‘Hands behind your back, pet.’

Chloe just did it without hesitation as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder. Loki picked up his belt and started looping it around her wrists, binding them behind her tightly.

‘Such a good girl today.’ He purred and stroked her back, pleased with her submission.

He kissed the side of her head and then whispered. ‘I want you to keep my cock warm while I do my work. You’re not to move, understand?’

He heard her gasp and she clenched uncontrollably around him, obviously aroused by the thought of cockwarming for him. Perhaps he had just discovered a kink of hers… The thought made him twitch inside her.

Chloe had to stay put, leaning into his chest while sheathed on his cock. He did his work with his arms around her and his chin resting on top of her head so he could see what he was doing. Every so often she would squirm a little, but a warning growl from Loki had her stilling again.

It was difficult for Loki, too. She was almost constantly throbbing around him, so tight and warm. On occasion he moved his hips slightly, giving her a small amount of relief in the movement. When she clenched hard, he would twitch or throb hotly in return, while not exactly voluntary.

After a gruelling hour and a half of the torture, Loki leaned back in his chair, the movement making her moan.

‘Alright, doll. You can fuck me now, make us both cum.’ He said as he just held onto her hips, but didn’t move.

If Chloe hadn’t been so damn horny, she would’ve felt too shy and nervous to do anything. But she was desperate for another release, so started bouncing up and down on his cock eagerly.

‘Ohhhh, yes.’ Loki moaned as she fucked herself on his cock, his grip on her hips tightened.

When Chloe came, she became so unbelievably tight around him that he saw stars as he came too. He held her down, lodged firmly on his cock as he spilled inside of her.

Chloe collapsed on him, exhausted. Loki slipped his arm around her and held her tightly. Without pulling out, he summoned all of his strength to his legs and stood up. Chloe whimpered and trembled, the action of him standing up made his cock push deeper into her, if that was even possible. She thought she could feel him in her stomach as she wrapped her legs around him for more support.

Loki carried her through to his bedroom. The both of them could feel his sperm seeping out of her and dripping down. Each step was like torture for Chloe, it made his cock rub against every inch of her, setting her body alight all over again.

She wondered what the heck was wrong with her, it was like she was turned into some cock hungry whore. She couldn’t get enough, and Loki knew that from the way she started moving against him again.

‘Behave, Chloe.’ He growled in warning, a hand sliding down to squeeze her bum roughly.

When they reached his room, he had planned to take her into the bathroom to clean her up. But by the time they got here, he was rock hard inside her again and she was positively too delicious to pull out of yet.

So instead he toppled them down onto the bed, pinned her down with his body and fucked her into the mattress till she was screaming his name in pleasure repeatedly and coming again.

Chloe was highly sensitive when Loki eventually pulled out of her. She was very sloppy down there, a complete mess. Loki couldn’t resist lying on his side next to her, she was almost out of it, not able to think straight. He slid his hand down between her thighs and started stroking her softly.

She whined and clamped her thighs shut on his hand, not able to take much more.

‘Open your legs.’ He rumbled.

She reluctantly did as she was told. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he stroked her, mainly her clit. His hand was soaking, it was like a slip and slide down there. But he focused on her clit, rolling it around the pads of his fingers, now and then he inserted a couple of his long digits, rubbing firmly on her g spot.

‘Such a sensitive little doll.’ He purred, forcing her to cum again.

If her hands hadn’t still been tied behind her, she would’ve tried lashing out at him to stop. She wasn’t coping with all the overstimulation. It reminded her of the hitachi, but instead it was his wicked fingers, tongue and cock that had gotten her into this state. 

The thought that he could get her like that with his own _tools_ was terrifying. Yet, why did a part of her deep down never want it to stop…

Chloe had no idea how long it was before Loki finally gave in and stopped torturing her with pleasure.

After untying her wrists, he carried her through to his bathroom and had a shower with her. He had to support her for most of it, because her legs were like jelly. She could barely stand. Afterwards, he dried her off with a towel and then carried her back through to his bed.

She wanted to go back to her own room, but didn’t argue or put up a fight when he tucked her into his own bed.

‘Sleep. I will be back shortly, I have some business to attend to.’ He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, making her mind go a little fuzzy.

But then she passed out, completely exhausted and well used.


	24. Safe with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Talk hinting at trafficking.

Loki was in a _meeting _with some _colleagues._

He was sat at his desk with Samuel and Ethan stood at either side of him. His accountant, James, was sitting silently at the side of the room, taking notes.

The men he was having a meeting with was David, Michael and Ben. Between the four of them, they pretty much ran the country. David was based in London as well, but he was from Glasgow so was back and fore to there on a regular basis, Ben was based in Cardiff and Michael was based in Manchester, but had contacts and a good amount of control over Belfast.

They were discussing a main part of their income… 

‘It’s going to fall if we don’t manage to find any.’ David said, worried.

‘Why are we failing? We never used to have any problems.’ Loki asked.

‘They are becoming savvier nowadays, being cautious. Sticking in groups.’ Michael said.

‘We might need to look into other countries.’ David suggested.

‘I’m in talks with the Germans right now, perhaps they can help us out in that department.’ Loki said.

‘What about that pretty little thing you have?’ Michael grinned and looked at Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him and snarled. ‘That is not even up for discussion.’

Michael chuckled and sat back in his chair.

‘What about her friends I saw at the party? Perhaps we can use her to get to some decent girls.’ Ben said flippantly.

Loki whipped a dagger out from under his desk, flipped it in the air as he stood up abruptly and slammed the dagger down hard into his desk. ‘NOT. HAPPENING. Chloe is _NOT_ going into the system and neither are _ANY_ of her friends. If any of you _DARE _to even _LOOK_ at her in the wrong way, I will snap your fucking heads off. IS THAT CLEAR?’ He roared at them all.

Michael, David and Ben nodded sheepishly, shifting in their seats. Loki was usually eerily calm yet terrifying at the same time, but on the odd occasion when he did lose his rag, they knew not to even question him.

Because when Loki threatened you, it was no joke. It was a promise. And you didn’t get second chances with Loki, either. It was one warning, if you were lucky.

-

Loki returned home and Chloe was still in his bed, but she woke up when he came in and peeked at him over the blanket.

He shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie as he stalked around the bed and up towards her. He sat down on the edge and leaned over her, smiling.

‘Did you sleep well, doll?’ He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She sat up a little, but kept the blanket covering her naked body and nodded. ‘What time is it?’ She asked, looking around for a clock.

‘It’s four in the afternoon.’ Loki said after checking his watch. ‘You best go get ready and put on a nice dress, we are going out for dinner tonight with a few friends.’

Chloe’s eyes widened a little, unsure whether to be excited about that or not. ‘Oh, ok.’

‘Don’t look so worried.’ Loki chuckled. ‘You’re safe with me.’

-

Chloe wasn’t sure why she picked the emerald green dress, but she did. Part of her deep down knew that Loki would approve, but she tried not to think about that being the reason. 

When she walked down the stairs to meet Loki, with her Chanel bag over her shoulder, he looked up at her and his smile grew into a large grin when he saw what she had chosen to wear.

‘You look absolutely ravishing, darling.’ He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and reached out with his hand.

She took his hand and he guided her down the last few steps, then tugged her in close to him he slipped his arm around to her back, pressing her into him. He cupped her chin as he leaned down towards her, his breath danced over her lips.

‘This colour really suits you, doll.’ He purred and kissed her softly. ‘I am so tempted to just cancel dinner and eat _you_ instead.’ He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking her skin a little. ‘But Nelson is waiting outside, unfortunately.’

Loki kept his hand to her lower back and guided her out to the car. Nelson held the door open for them both while they got in the back.

‘These…_ friends_ we’re meeting. Were they at the party?’ Chloe asked.

‘Two of them were, yes. Ben and Michael, I introduced you to them. Their girlfriends will be there, too. We are also meeting with another friend, David, and his wife. He couldn’t be at the party.’

‘So… Is it for business, this dinner? Or just… leisure?’

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned. ‘Nosey, aren’t you?’

‘Well, I just thought that since I’m having dinner with them, it would be good to know.’ She shrugged.

‘Are you scared?’ Loki asked.

She sighed. ‘Not gonna lie… A little. Knowing what you _do. _I just, don’t really know what to expect from your _friends.’_

‘You don’t need to be scared, doll. They won’t hurt you, I promise you that. I won’t let _anyone _hurt you. They’re nice enough guys, and their girls are nice too. Ben’s girlfriend, Leah, you met at the party. She has been wanting to meet you again.’

Chloe nodded. ‘You… You won’t leave me alone with anyone though, will you?’ She asked quietly, raising her eyes to meet his.

‘If you don’t want me to, then I won’t. I promise.’

She wasn’t sure whether his promises could be trusted or not yet.

When they arrived at the fancy restaurant, Loki knew she was feeling nervous so he slipped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. ‘There is nothing to worry about, I promise, doll.’

Everyone working at the restaurant clearly knew who Loki was. As soon as they entered, people were rushing over to greet him and were making sure he knew they would get _anything _he needed if he just asked.

‘Thank you. I have a reservation, Laufeyson.’ He smiled to the waiter.

‘Of course, this way Sir... Miss.’ The waiter motioned to the back of the restaurant, to a large table.

They were the first ones there, Loki helped Chloe with her coat and then pulled her seat out for her. He tucked her chair in once she sat down, then he sat down next to her. He ordered a few bottles of wine for the table and poured her a drink, hoping it would help calm her nerves a little.

She started drinking with a few big gulps, making Loki chuckle. But instead of telling her off, he simply re-filled her glass.

His _friends_ soon arrived and he made sure they were all introduced to Chloe again. She was quiet and shy at first, answering any questions they asked. But she came out of her shell a little bit after some time, mainly when she was talking with the other girls.

The guys all made her feel comfortable enough too, though. Taking an interest in what she was studying when she started college. But there was still something underlying that kept her on edge. She knew that Loki was a killer, did dealings in god knows what exactly, but it wasn’t always good. So she knew that the other three men would no doubt be in the same line of business, which set her on edge. Though she couldn’t really understand _why_ she was more scared of them than she was of Loki…

After eating a lovely dinner, Loki asked the waiter for the bill.

‘Gentlemen, how about we retire to the conference room next door while the ladies enjoy some more drinks at the bar?’ Michael suggested.

Loki noted the way Chloe’s body tensed up at that suggestion, he draped his arm around the back of her and stroked her shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

‘No business tonight, we’re heading home. But it has been a nice evening.’ Loki stood up and pulled Chloe’s chair out for her, then started helping her with her coat. ‘David, I believe it’s your turn for the bill tonight.’ He grinned.

David put his head back with a groan. ‘I suppose it is.’ He sighed.

Loki and Chloe said goodnight to everyone, when they left she felt relieved. She still wasn’t sure what it was being surrounded by dangerous men in fancy suits, even though she had a feeling that Loki was _the_ _most _dangerous one… From conversation that went on during dinner, it certainly seemed like it.

‘Did you enjoy dinner?’ Loki asked as they walked to the car.

‘I did… Thank you.’ She nodded. ‘And thank you… for not leaving me. I, I dunno. Even if I was with the other women, I still wouldn’t have felt entirely comfortable.’ 

They stopped on the pavement, waiting for Nelson to come around with the car. Loki turned to face her and slid his hands down her arms, then circled his fingers around her wrists.

‘I promised you I wasn’t going to leave you tonight, doll. I know this all new to you. I’m not going to toss you into the deep end. I know they can be rather intimidating at first.’ He smiled.

Chloe smiled a little. ‘Like yourself.’

Loki chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Do you still find me intimidating?’

She blushed and looked down, then shrugged. ‘Kinda… But I feel like you’re showing me your more human side, too.’ She admitted, unsure where it was coming from. The alcohol probably had something to do with that.

Loki reached up and stroked her hair back from her face, then trailed his fingers down her cheek. ‘I know you may not completely believe me. But I_ am_ being truthful when I say that I want you on my arm and I want to keep you safe. If you will keep allowing me to have you, I only want to give you a good and fulfilling life in return. Which is something you _know _I can give you.’

Chloe felt her heart thumping in her chest, a mixture of nerves and something else…

She swallowed before answering. ‘Is there any point on me agreeing or not? Since I know at the end of the day… I don’t really have a say in the matter?’ She said boldly, but not in a nasty or spiteful way, which Loki was glad of.

Nelson pulled up next to them in the car.

‘Well, you are correct. However, if you truly were unhappy and didn’t want anything to do with me…’ He opened the back door of the car for her. ‘You wouldn’t be trying to please me so much.’

She frowned at him. ‘What makes you say that?’

Loki chuckled and leaned down to her, whispering into her ear. ‘The dress choice, for starters. And you could easily have showed me up not only tonight, but also at the party. Instead, you decided to be all over me like a rash. And of late, you’ve been very compliant with me.’

As he leaned back, he saw her face was bright red. She averted her eyes and ducked into the car quickly.

Loki grinned and glanced over to the restaurant. David and his wife were just leaving. He smirked at Loki and made a whipping motion and sound that Loki _just _heard.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger before getting into the car, David just laughed while his wife whacked him in the chest.

‘Leave him be, David.’

‘What? I’m just having a bit of fun.’ David said in defence, slipping his arm around his wife.

‘He really likes her.’ She commented.

‘I think so too. It’s nice that he’s finally got a girl.’ David agreed while they waved to Loki and Chloe as Nelson drove them off.


	25. Girls night

Chloe was a trembling, sweaty and panting mess as Loki collapsed down next to her, he was a bit of a mess himself after that _exercise_.

She could feel his seed inside of her, slowly trickling out and making a mess of his bedsheets.

‘You are far too delightful, doll.’ Loki purred, trailing his fingers lightly across her chest.

She trembled under his touch, making him smile as he moved closer and buried his face into her hair. Breathing in deeply, enjoying her scent.

Loki pulled her in tightly to him and was delighted when she didn’t try to pull away or leave, she just snuggled up against him with a content sigh.

‘I will be out most of today, some business to attend to. If you’re wanting to go out with friends, Ralph will be on call for you. Just ask Pete to call him.’ Loki said, stroking her arm.

‘Ok… Thank you. I was hoping to meet with them before going to college. And I need to get a couple of things, is that alright?’ Chloe tilted her head back to look at him, he smiled at her and nodded.

‘Of course. You’ve got the card, it’s yours to use.’

-

‘So, how’s things with your hot sugar daddy?’ Amanda grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘He is not my _sugar daddy_. Don’t even go there, that’s just… eww!’

‘He’s hot. He lavishes you with gifts. He is rich as fuck. That’s sugar daddy material _right _there.’ Amanda laughed, so did Georgie.

Chloe shook her head and stabbed into her lunch. ‘He is _not _a sugar daddy.’

‘Well, how are things going with _Loki_?’ Georgie asked.

‘Umm. Good, I guess. As good as things can be when you’ve been kidnapped by the most dangerous man in the city.’ Chloe shrugged.

‘Come on, Chloe. This is no normal kidnapping, you’re out and about, right now. You’ve got a boat load of money to spend. Is it really that bad?’ Amanda said.

Chloe sighed and sat back on her chair. ‘No, it’s not… But that’s the problem. It _should _be. I’m hating myself right now because I feel like I’m falling further and further under his spell, and I don’t know what I should be doing. I’m fed up of fighting him, because truthfully? I am starting to like being with him… I just, I just feel like it’s wrong.’

Amanda and Georgie looked sorry for her. Amanda reached out and gave her arm a squeeze.

‘It must be difficult. But… he is looking after you, you have your freedom still. I guess the only bad thing is that you don’t stay with your parents anymore. But his house is better, isn’t it?’ Georgie asked, trying to help her see the best of it.

Chloe smiled at her friends, knowing they were only trying to help. And she loved them for it.

‘Yeah, I know… Look, he said I can invite you both round tonight for a girly night. If use fancy it?’

‘Really?’ Amanda asked.

‘Yeah. Honestly, I could do with getting drunk with you both and just… forgetting for a little while.’ Chloe said.

‘Well, count us in.’ Georgie and Amanda said at the same time.

Chloe asked Ralph to drive them to Georgie’s place and then Amanda’s so they could collect their things, then Ralph drove them to Loki’s.

‘Holy shit! This place is amazing!’ Georgie said when they walked inside.

‘Why thank you, Georgie. I’m very proud of my home.’ Loki said, startling the girls a little as they all turned around to see Loki walking out of the living room with a big smile.

‘Hi, Mr Laufeyson.’ Amanda said politely.

‘Please, just call me Loki.’ He said warmly.

‘Thanks for having us over, Loki. It’s been ages since we’ve had a good girls night.’ Georgie said.

Chloe was slightly amazed at how confident her friends seemed around Loki. But she was glad. Hoping it would help her out, too. Because she was still so damn conflicted a lot of the time.

‘There’s loads of snacks in the kitchen, alcohol too. So help yourselves. I’ve also set up the TV in the living room with an array of film options.’ Loki moved over to Chloe, cupped the back of her head and pulled her into him as he kissed her forehead. ‘Enjoy your night, girls. And you know where I am if you need me.’ He said to Chloe.

She blushed as he left them to it and went to his office. Amanda and Georgie looked at her with a _look._

‘Don’t even go there.’ She hissed and pointed a finger at them.

Chloe was shocked at all the snacks Loki had gotten for them. And the film choices were _every _film in the world, including the new releases. She wasn’t even going to question how he managed to get good copies of them.

She enjoyed her night with her girlfriends. It was nice to just relax and have fun with them, to forget about everything else for a while and let loose with plenty of alcohol.

‘Come onnnnn, Chloe. My sex life has been dull for the last few years, so spill. He looks kinky, I bet he is into all kinds of kinky shit!’ Georgie giggled, sipping her drink.

Poor Chloe groaned and put her hands over her face.

‘Spill!’ Amanda joined in.

‘It’s… Not… I dunno. Can we just change the subject?’

‘You’re blushing! There’s something!’ Amanda screeched excitedly and jumped onto her friend. ‘Tell us!’

‘No, no, no.’ Chloe tried to push Amanda off while also trying not to spill her drink.

Eventually Chloe managed to change the subject away from Loki and his dominant, kinky side that she didn’t really want to share with her friends.

When they decided to call it a night, they all headed upstairs and were pretty drunk. Chloe gave Amanda and Georgie her bed while she took the large sofa in the corner.

But she’d forgotten one thing… Amanda was one hell of a snorer when she’d been drinking. Georgie had passed out straight away, but Chloe was struggling to get to sleep with what sounded like a pig coming from her bed.

She groaned in frustration and sat up, head in her hands. She sighed and then dragged herself off the sofa, with her blanket wrapped around her she quietly crept out of her room and down the hall. She couldn’t believe she was about to seek him out… But, well, here she was at his door now.

Taking a deep breath, she was about to knock but then decided against that in-case he was asleep. But would he want her to just enter? Would he be pissed off? Maybe she should just go back to her room, or downstairs to the living room, perhaps...

She was toying in her mind with what to do, she never heard Loki coming up behind her from down the hall. So when a hand landed on her shoulder, she let out a screech and turned around, eyes wide, but she relaxed when she saw it was Loki.

‘Sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to startle you.’ He eyed her up and down, wondering why she had a blanket wrapped around her. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I… I… couldn’t sleep. Amanda is snoring like a trooper. She always does when she’s been drinking. I was coming to see if I could… maybe… sleep with you… But then I thought you might be asleep, I didn’t want to disturb you. Then I wasn’t sure about bugging you, if you’d even want me tonight or not.’ She rambled quickly.

Loki grinned and reached out to hold her chin, he brushed his thumb against her cheek. ‘Why would I mind having you sleep with me?’

‘I… Don’t know.’ She breathed out heavily, then frowned. ‘What are you doing up at this time?’

‘I was working late on a conference call with an acquaintance in Australia. Time differences can be a pain in the ass.’ Loki put his hand to her back and opened his bedroom door, guiding her inside.

‘Do you have a lot of _acquaintances _all around the world?’ Chloe asked.

‘I do indeed. It can be both a blessing and a curse.’ Loki said as he started to undress.

Chloe got into his bed and got comfortable under the covers, leaving her blanket behind on the floor. She looked over and watched as he took off his tie.

‘Why?’

‘Well, it’s a blessing because it’s nice to travel, see different countries. And a curse because of nights like this, when I have to stay up late just to converse with someone.’ He looked over at her and flashed a toothy grin when he saw she was watching him somewhat intently. ‘Although, it was rather delightful to find you waiting at my bedroom door.’ He winked at her as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

‘Do you travel abroad often?’ Chloe asked, looking away from him, she lay down and tried to just look up at the roof.

‘Every few months or so. I have my own jet, so it’s easy enough to travel even just for shorter business trips if necessary.’ Loki said as he folded his clothes over the back of a chair and then got into bed next to her.

‘Of course you do.’ Chloe said louder than she had meant to.

‘What’s that suppose to mean?’ Loki asked as he suddenly came into her view, looming over her. His hair cascaded down, tickling her face.

‘I… I just mean that it should be expected you’d have your own jet. You seem to have everything else.’ She trailed off quietly.

Loki chuckled as he gathered her wrists into one hand and pinned them straight up above her as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

‘Mmm, I certainly do have everything.’ He chuckled against her lips.


	26. No sympathy

Chloe woke up with a banging headache from drinking the previous night. She groaned and rolled over in bed, opening her eyes she was faced with beautiful green ones staring into her very soul.

‘Good morning, doll. Feeling rough?’ He purred, reaching out to trail his fingers down her cheek.

‘Headache.’ She whined and closed her eyes again.

Loki hummed and slipped out of bed. He disappeared for a moment, then returned with a glass of water and some painkillers.

‘Take these. Unfortunately, I have no sympathy for you right now, since it has been self-inflicted.’ He chuckled, sitting down on the bed.

‘Gee, thanks.’ She grumbled, taking the pills.

Loki chuckled and leaned over to her, gripping her chin tightly he pressed a kiss to her lips. Then he got up and started to get dressed. ‘Drink plenty. Get some food in you. I’m sure your friends will be feeling the same. Tania should be here in ten minutes so will make you something. I’ve got to get going to the office. Ralph can take your friends home when they’re ready.’

‘Thanks.’ Chloe said with more meaning as she half-smiled at him.

Loki gave her a wink, then left her to it. She sighed and lay down again for a while, her hand over her eyes. The light was hurting her head still, until the painkillers kicked in.

She made her way back to her bedroom to find that Amanda and Georgie were awake. After they all got themselves dressed, they made their way downstairs. Tania had arrived and asked them what they wanted for breakfast, Amanda and Georgie were amazed that Loki had a maid. They thought it was the best thing ever.

‘So you slept in Loki’s room last night, huh?’ Georgie asked with a knowing grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, I did. Because you were snoring like a bloody pig!’

Amanda sniggered. ‘Are you sure that’s the _only _reason?’

‘Stop with the teasing guys! You know I’m fucking him, just quit it.’ She grumbled.

‘Alright, alright.’ Amanda laughed. ‘Where is he anyway?’

‘Out on business he said.’ Chloe shrugged.

‘Wonder what kind of _business _he’s doing.’ Georgie hummed.

-

Loki, David, Samuel and Ethan were heading a few hours out of London. When they arrived at their destination, it was an old abandoned airfield.

There was a small plane landing just as they pulled into the large hangar. Loki got out of the car and straightened his jacket as he walked towards another car that was waiting.

‘Afternoon, Sir.’ A man, called Josef, said as he approached Loki with his hand out.

‘Good to see you again, Josef. How many are we expecting?’ Loki said as he shook his hand.

‘There should be seven of them. My boss wants to check that you have the money?’ Josef asked.

‘I am a man of my word, Josef. You know this by now.’

‘I know, Sir. Just doing my job.’ Josef smiled and folded his hands on front of him.

‘Once they’re off the plane and we can get a look at them, I will get the money out.’ Loki said firmly and Josef nodded in agreement.

The men all turned to watch as the plane pulled into the hangar and came to a stop. A few of Josef’s men went over and was on guard as the door to the plane opened and steps were wheeled over.

Two men disembarked first, then seven girls followed, with another two men bringing up the rear. 

Josef barked orders at the girls in Czech, pointing towards a large van.

‘They’re all from Prague?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. Five of them taken from the streets, two we managed to persuade to come with us because their parents are in debt. But they’re sisters, so it might be an idea to split them. The shorter one is a trouble maker, I’ve been told.’ Josef said.

His point was proved when said girl made a run for it. But David was quick and managed to capture her before she got far. He dragged her back over to the other girls, Loki walked over towards them.

‘Do they speak English?’ Loki asked, eyeing up the girls one at a time as he walked down the line.

‘I’m not sure, Sir. I don’t think so.’ Josef said.

‘Keep a hold of her.’ Loki ordered, motioning to the girl who tried to run.

One of the men that had been on the plane went over and roughly grabbed her, shoving her hard against the van.

‘Carefully!’ Loki barked, glaring at the man.

‘They’re just sluts. Why worry?’ One of Josef’s men said.

Loki turned towards him and took slow, menacing steps towards him. ‘While they are here, in _my _territory, they are to be treated with respect. Those _sluts _are to work for us. Treat them kindly and they will perform better.’ Loki snarled at him.

‘Sorry… Sir.’ The man said, shrinking back a little.

Loki turned back to the girls for a once over. He then turned to David. ‘What do you think?’

‘They look alright to me.’ He nodded.

‘Alright then. Get them in the van. Take two of them to work in our salon in Camden, send three of them on to Michael in Manchester and the last two, wherever you please, David.’ Loki looked at David to finish.

‘I’ll take two home with me. Could do with some new maids. I’ll take the troublemaker and that one.’ He pointed to one of the other girls. Then he turned to Ethan. ‘Can you organise a car to collect them?’

‘No problem.’ Ethan nodded and made a call.

‘Good choice.’ Loki grinned. ‘At least that splits those two up.’

The two sisters that were being split up went into hysterics when they were pulled apart. The girls, apart from David’s two, were shoved into the back of the van and carted off. A car arrived quickly to take the last two home with David.

‘Are you going with them or coming back with me?’ Loki asked.

‘I’ll go with them.’ David said.

‘Ethan, go with David. Just in-case. She’s a feisty one that girl. I’ll have Ralph come collect you when you get to David’s.’ Loki said as the girl was kicking and screaming at the man who was trying to get her into the car. The other girl that was with her just went in obediently.

‘No problem, boss.’ Ethan nodded and went with David.

‘Do you like shepherds pie?’ David asked Ethan as they walked to the car.

‘I sure do.’ Ethan nodded.

‘Great. Sue makes a wonderful shepherds pie, she will want you to stay for dinner.’

Loki chuckled, though felt a little jealous. He loved Sue’s shepherd pie. But he turned back to Josef and motioned for Samuel to come over with the case of money.

‘Thank you for a swift transaction, as always. Tell Matt that it was a pleasure to be starting business in _this _department as well. And that I’ll see him next month.’ Loki said he handed Josef the money.

‘I certainly will, Sir. Take care.’ Josef grinned, happy with the money.

Loki got back in his car with Samuel. They had Nelson drive them back to London.

‘At least Matt came through on his word, they are nice quality looking girls.’ Samuel said.

Loki hummed in agreement and nodded. ‘Indeed. I just hope Michael agrees, you know what like he can be sometimes.’

‘I’m sure he will. If not, there’s always plenty of others who would happily buy them.’ Samuel assured Loki.

‘True.’ Loki nodded. ‘One more thing, keep this silent from Chloe. I don’t care that she knows about the other things we do, but I _do not_ want her to know about this. It would likely freak her out far too much.’

‘More than seeing you murder someone?’ Samuel chuckled.

‘I’d think so. She’s not going anywhere, so I don’t want her to even have a _tiny_ bit of doubt in her mind that she might end up in the system. Alright?’ Loki said firmly.

‘No problem, boss.’ Samuel nodded.

‘What’s with the smirk?’ Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

‘Nothing, boss.’ He shrugged.

‘Out with it, Samuel.’ Loki growled.

‘Well… Ethan and I have noticed lately how attached you seem to be with her now. It’s a good thing, boss. You seem happier of late and I must say, she doesn’t exactly seem repulsed by your presence anymore.’ He teased.

Loki glared at him but smirked a little. ‘She’s a special girl, Samuel. One that I am never letting go of.’ Was all Loki said on the matter.

When Loki returned to the city, he had a few other matters to deal with. Someone had come to him for a big loan, another was looking for a new drug supplier that Loki was able to sort out. Lastly, he had to deal with a new police officer on the scene that had arrested an _employee_ of Loki’s.

Loki had to go down and bail him out, where he came eye to eye with the new officer. It was clear upon meeting Officer Stones that he wasn’t going to be easy to get on side, he made it clear that he had heard of Loki and the disapproving look Loki received was all he needed to know.

But Loki just smirked as he paid the bail fee to get his friend out. Officer Stones did not look best pleased.

‘I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Mr Laufeyson.’ He threatened before Loki left.

‘I would highly recommend doing so, Officer Stones.’ Loki grinned, getting up in his personal space. ‘I am rather well known in the community, it will be nice to know that someone is keeping an eye on my back.’

His words knocked Officer Stones off guard slightly, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

‘You best get moving. Your _friend _is waiting for you.’ The officer said, narrowing his eyes at Loki.

Loki gave him a curt nod. ‘Nice to meet you, Officer Stones. I’m sure I will be seeing much more of you in the future.’

‘You can guarantee it.’ Stones said quietly as he watched Loki stroll out of the police station like he owned the place, winking at the receptionist who giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl.

-

When Loki returned home, it was quiet. He had a feeling that meant Amanda and Georgie went home. He had a quick glance in the living room and the kitchen, but Chloe wasn’t there.

He made his way upstairs to her room, knocking once before letting himself in. But she wasn’t in her room either. But he did hear music coming from her en-suite.

Chloe was in the shower, she had her music on quite loud so didn’t hear Loki sneaking in.

Loki shrugged off his suit jacket and kicked off his shoes, then he slowly opened the shower door and slipped in behind her.

He ran his fingers down her spine, making her scream in surprise. She turned around quickly, hands over her breasts and eyes wide until she realised it was Loki, then she visibly relaxed.

‘God, Loki… You could’ve knocked!’

Loki chuckled and moved in on her, getting his shirt and trousers wet as he stepped under the steady stream of the shower, but he didn’t care. He pressed her to the wall, a hand at her chest and he kissed her hungrily.

She grabbed at his shirt tightly, her breath taken away from her.

‘Your… Your clothes.’ She stammered out when he pulled back a little, letting her breathe.

‘They’ll dry.’ He shrugged.

Loki then proceeded to take her against the wall after sliding his trousers down around his thighs, hiking her legs up around him as he thrust into her and fucked her roughly, making her cum quite easily. When he finished inside her, his seed came dribbling out and down her thighs, but was quickly washed away with the water.

He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing hard until they both got their breath back.

‘Mmm, I think I want round two.’ He grinned, making her stomach flip.


	27. Dealing with Bullies

Chloe felt like she was in a bit of a daydream while she was getting ready for the first day of college.

Part of her was excited, another was still slightly shocked because when Loki initially took her, she didn’t believe she would even get to see the light of day again, never mind have freedom to go to college. But then there was also a part of her that was just terrified in general.

She knew first day jitters were to be expected, but she never realised how bad they would actually be.

When she went down for breakfast, Loki was sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table.

‘Good morning, doll.’ He smiled brightly at her when she entered.

‘Morning.’ She smiled back at him and sat down, Tania came over to ask what she wanted to eat then went to prepare it for her.

‘Are you looking forward to starting college today?’ Loki asked as he put down his newspaper.

Chloe caught part of it, it looked like a picture of Loki from last week when he was opening a new foodbank that he’d funded.

‘Uhm. Yeah, I am.’ She nodded and then thanked Tania when she placed her breakfast down on front of her.

‘You do not sound so convincing.’ Loki said, taking a sip of his tea.

‘I am… I just… have a bit of first day nerves, is all.’ She said as she swirled her spoon around her cereal.

Loki raised an eyebrow then stood up and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her as he leaned down. ‘Well, firstly, eat your breakfast. You definitely need it. And secondly, it’s natural to be a bit nervous. It’s the first day of the rest of your life, after all. However, you are a very clever girl, Chloe. You have good friends, too. I know you’ll be fine. And if there’s anything, _anything _at all that isn’t fine_, _you just let me know and I’ll sort it.’ He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Chloe knew he would do exactly that. And it did make her feel a tiny bit better.

Ralph took her to college and dropped her off. He said he would collect her after too, on Loki’s request. Loki had wanted to go with her but he had to start work before she left, so it wasn’t feasible.

Chloe was fine once she met up with Georgie and Amanda. They went to their classes together, luckily they were all studying fashion design so were in the same classes.

It didn’t last overly long though. During their lunch break, the three girls were having lunch together when two other students appeared. Chloe felt her stomach drop, she hated those two, they had always picked on Chloe, Georgie and Amanda from primary school right up and through secondary school too.

‘Oh great.’ Chloe whispered to her friends as the two bullies, Laura and Taylor, approached them.

‘Well what do we have here?’ Laura sneered, folding her arms over her chest and staring at the three. ‘I’m surprised you three even got to step foot in here with your terrible fashion sense.’

Chloe, Amanda and Georgie had tried multiple things over the years. Telling their parents, the teachers, being nasty back, killing them with kindness and also just ignoring them. But nothing worked, they were still horrible bitches towards them.

So Chloe just rolled her eyes and carried on eating.

But Laura didn’t like that. She smacked Chloe’s hand, knocking her sandwich out of her hand and then slammed her hands on the table. ‘I’m speaking to you, bitch!’ She shouted.

‘Seriously? We’re not in school anymore, you’re supposed to be a damn adult, why don’t you start acting like one?’ Chloe snapped at her.

Laura and Taylor laughed.

‘She’s got a voice after all.’ Taylor sniggered.

‘Just leave us alone?’ Georgie tried, but ended up with Taylor getting right up into her face.

Before anything could escalate, a teacher luckily walked into the cafeteria. So Taylor and Laura backed away, in-case they were seen.

‘We will be seeing plenty of you three nerds.’ Laura laughed as they both walked away.

Chloe wanted to be sick. She sighed and put her face into her hands. ‘I can’t fucking believe this. Why did _they_ have to be here, out of everyone we know?’

‘It really sucks.’ Amanda grumbled.

The rest of the day went ok. But it turned out the three friends had some classes with Laura and Taylor. Who decided to make their day hell, so Chloe was rather relieved when it was finally the end of the day.

Ralph was waiting outside to pick her up, she had never felt so relieved to get into the car than she did at that moment. She let out a big sigh as she sat down on the leather seats.

‘Are you alright?’ Ralph asked, glancing in the mirror.

‘Yeah… Just… A shitty first day.’ She sighed again.

‘I’m sure it will be better tomorrow. First day jitters are normal.’ He said and drove on.

‘I doubt it.’ She grumbled quietly, not thinking he heard her.

When they got back to Loki’s, she actually felt relieved to be… _home? _She still wasn’t sure about calling it home. But it was better than being at college right now.

Loki didn’t seem to be in, so she grabbed a quick bite to eat then went up to her room. She sat at the desk in her room and started doing some college work, finding she was able to focus so much better than when in class with Laura and Taylor constantly nagging at her.

She was so focused on her work she never heard Loki entering her room and creeping up behind her to see what she was working on.

‘Good day?’

He smirked when she almost jumped right out of her chair. She spun around and glared up at him for scaring her.

‘Stop doing that!’ She whined.

Loki chuckled and put his hands on the arm rests as he leaned down, lips close to hers. ‘I just find it so adorable when you jump, doll.’ He closed the distance and kissed her on the lips softly, taking her breath away.

When he stood up straight, he moved around to perch against the desk. ‘So, how was your day?’ He asked as she turned around to face him.

‘It was good.’ Chloe nodded and looked back to the work on her desk.

Loki frowned and leaned forward, gripping her chin. ‘Don’t lie to me, Chloe.’ His eyes pierced into hers, making her feel like she was trapped if she didn’t tell him the truth.

‘It… was… kinda crap.’ She said sadly.

Loki released her chin, now looking concerned. ‘What happened?’

Chloe ran her hand down her face. ‘There’s these two girls that went to our primary and secondary school. Bullies. Always picked on me, Georgie and Amanda. We tried everything to get them to stop, nothing worked. The teachers were useless. I tried telling them today that they’re adults and should act like it, but it just made them laugh. Throwing bits of paper at us during our lessons today, glaring at us and walking into us in the corridors. Knocking my lunch from my hand. It’s bloody childish, but so annoying. We had no idea they were going to the same college. Not to mention they always put us down about our capabilities of fashion designing.’ She let out a big breath after her rant.

‘Sorry… I just… I hate them so much.’

Loki reached out and cupped her cheek. ‘Don’t apologise. They do indeed sound _very _childish… What are their names?’

‘Taylor Wilson and Laura Henderson.’ Chloe said without thinking about his question. 

Loki paused, thinking. ‘Don’t fret about them, they won’t bother you anymore.’

Chloe’s eyes widened a little. ‘Wh… No, don’t hurt them!’ She squeaked.

As much as part of her thought she wouldn’t mind if they suddenly… died… She knew that wouldn’t be the right thing to do.

‘Leave it with me, doll.’ Loki stood and pulled his phone out, then started towards the door. ‘No one upsets my girl and gets away with it.’ He growled on his way out.

‘Ohhh shit.’ Chloe groaned and put her head down on the desk, she wasn’t sure if she should’ve told Loki or not now…

-

The following morning Chloe was expecting Ralph to be taking her to college again. But she was a little surprised when she found Loki waiting at the door for her.

‘I’m coming with you to drop you off today.’ He smiled and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

‘Ok….’ She felt her stomach twist in uncertainty.

Loki had a few calls to make on the way there, Chloe just kept quiet and looked out the window. She was in a daze when Loki put his hand on her knee. She turned to look at him, he was smiling at her.

‘I want you to enjoy your time at college, it’s not just an important part of your life but it should also be one of the best. You shouldn’t have to be dreading to go every day because of two pathetic excuses for human beings. I’m glad you told me about them, and I hope you know you can come to me about _anything _at all. I will do my utmost to help you, ok?’ Loki said firmly, yet with a kindness in his eyes that soothed her.

Though there was a part of her that was still a little worried about what he’d done… Or was going to do.

‘Ok, thank you.’ She nodded.

When they arrived, Loki held the door open for her as she got out. There were many pupils heading into the college gates. Loki walked with her inside the grounds, then he turned to her and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her. He didn’t care about the public display of affection, neither did she at first as she was lost in the feeling. But then when they stopped, she realised people were looking and whispering as they passed by.

‘Enjoy your day, doll.’ He winked at her.

‘Yeah… Thanks.’ She replied, slightly flustered as she hurried on inside.

By the time she sorted her things out at her locker and then grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria, since she’d not had breakfast before leaving, she got to her first class just on time. People were talking and smiling at her on the way, even holding doors for her when yesterday nobody seemed to give a shit.

She was confused, but shrugged it off. Thinking perhaps yesterday she had just been in a foul mood.

When she got to class, Amanda and Georgie were grinning from ear to ear.

‘What’s going on?’ Chloe asked, sitting down.

‘Why don’t you see for yourself.’ Amanda grinned and motioned with her head to the window that looked out to the front of the building.

Confused, she went and joined other pupils that were looking out. Her eyes widened when she saw Loki with the head teacher, and he was glaring at Laura and Taylor as they were leaving the premises.

‘What the…’ Chloe trailed off.

‘Turns out that Loki _owns _the damn college. What he says goes. And he wanted those two out.’ Amanda said, joining her by the window.

‘And I wonder why that is?’ Georgie said, joining them both as she nudged Chloe.

Chloe was in shock, she didn’t know what to say.

‘And it’s spread like wildfire that you are his girl. Some saw him kissing you when he dropped you off.’ Amanda grinned.

‘Oh crap.’ Chloe groaned.

‘Hey, Chloe.’ One of their classmates moved down to her. ‘What’s it like with Loki? He’s super hot and rich! You are one lucky girl.’

For Chloe it was much the same for the rest of the day. Other students asking her about Loki, some were just plain scared of her though and avoided her like the plague.

Even though she didn’t want to admit it… She rather liked the way everyone was nice and respectful towards her. Without Laura and Taylor there too, it was like she could finally breathe properly.

At the end of the day, she walked with Georgie and Amanda out of the gates, where she spotted Loki just down the street waiting outside the car.

He took off his sunglasses and smiled at them as they approached.

‘See you tomorrow, Chloe.’ Amanda and Georgie said, then they greeted Loki.

‘Would you girls like a lift?’ Loki offered, opening the door.

‘Sure, thank you!’ Amanda said gratefully, and Georgie thanked him too as they bundled into the back of the car.

‘Good day, doll?’ Loki smiled, slipping his arm around her before she got in.

‘It was… Yeah. Thank you.’ She smiled, blushing a little.

‘You’re welcome.’ Loki gave her a quick kiss, then helped her into the car and got in himself.

Some students saw Georgie and Amanda getting into the car with Loki and Chloe. So after that, they got the same amount of respect that Chloe did… And they certainly weren’t complaining either.


	28. Trust

Chloe’s third day of college went extremely well.

She was able to focus one hundred percent in her classes and she actually enjoyed being there, without having to constantly look over her shoulder or being bullied in one form or another.

Everyone was super nice to her, Amanda and Georgie. Which was a plus. Even though they knew people were only being nice because they were scared of Loki and now knew that he owned the place.

Chloe hadn’t been able to speak to Loki properly since he picked her up after her second day, as he had a lot of work on. While part of her had been glad for the break and some time alone, at the same time she found she wanted to spend time with him… For some weird reason.

When she got back from college that afternoon, she stopped at the door to speak to Pete. Who she’d learned over the last couple of weeks was actually a really nice guy.

‘Is Loki home?’ She asked him.

‘Not yet, no. Would you like me to call him for you?’ Pete asked with a smile.

‘No, no. I was just wondering... Chocolate?’ Chloe offered, holding out her bag of buttons.

‘Cheers.’ He grinned and took a few.

Chloe had learned that Pete had quite the sweet tooth. So did Loki, now she thought about it.

She was about to head inside but then thought of something and stepped back again. ‘Actually… Could you do me a favour?’

‘Sure, what do you need, love?’

-

Loki had had a busy few days, between sorting things out for Chloe at college and also dealing with some idiots that hadn’t paid him back, then there was also some hassle with one of the girls that was sent to work in one of the salons he owned so he had to make a trip there. And now he was just finished with making one of his regular visits to the hospital to hand over a large cheque and meet some patients he was helping.

While he had been there, Pete had texted him to ask if he was going to be home for dinner on time. Because Tania was wondering whether she should cook something and leave it in the oven or not. He found that odd and suspicious, because Pete never normally text him for things like that. And Tania knew to always make something for dinner anyway. But he replied with a time for when he would be home.

When Loki returned, on time for dinner, he became even more suspicious because Tania’s car was gone. Meaning she had left early.

He thanked Nelson and made his way up the path. Pete was still on duty, but there was a slight hint of a smirk on his lips that made Loki frown.

‘Evening, Pete. Everything alright?’ Loki asked, curiously.

‘Sure is, boss.’ He nodded once at Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow but said no more and went inside. The smell of something delicious was wafting through the house, making his stomach growl. He went to the kitchen to see what Tania had left for dinner, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Chloe who was in the kitchen cooking.

She was bending over to get something out of the oven. Loki leaned on the island counter and grinned, waiting until she had placed the tray down.

‘Something smells delicious.’

‘FUCK!’ She squealed and turned around quickly, eyes wide. Then she relaxed and let out a big breath. ‘Stop doing that!’

Loki chuckled, he enjoyed sneaking up on her far too much. It was also too easy. 

‘What are you doing?’ He asked.

‘I’m knitting a jumper.’ She said deadpan, motioning to the garlic bread she had just taken out of the oven and the chicken carbonara that was cooking in the pan.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm. But it was that fiery personality that he really liked about her. He hadn’t seen much of it lately, so it was nice she was obviously getting more confident.

‘Let me rephrase that.’ Loki started to stalk around the island and moved in next to her. ‘_Why _are you cooking?’ His mouth was watering though, the pasta looked and smelled amazing.

‘I… I just thought it would be nice to cook for a change. This is one of the very few things that I can actually do well.’ She shrugged and started to cut up the garlic bread.

‘Well I am starving, it is ready, yes?’ Loki grinned.

‘It is… But who says I cooked for you?’ Chloe smirked, making Loki chuckle.

Definitely getting braver.

‘Touché. But there is an awful lot just for you.’ He purred, putting his hand on her hip while she started dishing it out for them both.

‘I suppose you can have some.’ She said, handing him a plate.

‘Why thank you.’

Loki and Chloe went to the table to eat. Loki was still a little surprised that she had made dinner for him, but it was a nice surprise.

‘So in all seriousness, what did I do to deserve this? Which is absolutely wonderful, by the way. You have just dug yourself a hole because I am going to want this on a regular basis now.’

‘Thanks… I’m glad you like it. It’s my favourite, kinda like a comfort food in a way. Easy enough to make and fills you up. I just wanted a way to say thanks for… well, you know. At college, sorting those two out for us. Even if it’s not exactly the _right _thing to do that you chucked them out, it has made life so much better and it feels like a weight has been lifted from our shoulders.’

Loki smiled and reached out to touch her hand. ‘I told you, Chloe. Anything you need, you simply have to ask. Amanda and Georgie too. I like them, you need to hold onto friends like that.’

Chloe wasn’t sure why, but she was glad that he liked her best friends. Even though part of her was screaming at herself for thinking that kind of thoughts, what did it matter if he liked her friends or not?

‘If you’re going to thank me by making food like this, I shall need to get rid of many more people you don’t like from college.’ He chuckled.

Chloe sniggered. ‘Glad you like the food. Amanda said I should give you a blowjob as thanks.’ It wasn’t till she had said it that she realised just_ what_ she had said, exactly. She paused with a forkful of pasta on her way to her mouth.

Loki’s cock twitched at the thought, he gave her a devilish smirk. ‘Between the two of you, you know the way to a man’s heart. Food and a blowjob.’ He winked at her, making her blush.

_Oh god. I’m going to have to give him a blowjob now, aren’t I? _She thought. But then, she found herself squeezing her thighs together and getting excited at the thought…

Not long after dinner she found herself, willingly, on her knees for Loki in the living room while he sat on the couch with his cock in her mouth, his trousers having just been shoved down far enough around his thighs.

Loki just sat back and enjoyed it, letting her do what she wanted. It was the first time she had been really eager to give him a blowjob, and she was doing a good job. Her warm, wet mouth felt so good around him, especially when she took him as far down her throat as possible before her gag reflex kicked in.

It took all his strength not to just grab the back of her head and fuck her throat raw till he came.

Chloe was enjoying it more than she wanted to admit, she had one hand around him to make up for what she couldn’t take into her mouth, and she couldn’t resist sliding her other hand down her knickers to stroke herself while she sucked him.

Loki never noticed she was touching herself until after he came, he was impressed that she willingly swallowed and licked him clean. That’s when he noticed her forehead was sweaty and one of her hands had disappeared under her dress.

Grinning wickedly, he leaned forward and slid his hand into her hair, holding the back of her head he forced his lips upon hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against him, kissing him back eagerly. Loki was pleased with how receptive she was now with sex, actually willing.

He growled against her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand out. He chuckled at the way she grumbled.

‘Allow me.’ He purred.

Loki grabbed her and threw her onto the sofa, then he grabbed her legs and forced them wide apart with her dress bunched up around her waist. He tore her knickers off, something he loved to do. His mouth watered as he saw how wet she was, glistening for him.

‘All this from sucking my cock. Such a naughty girl.’ He growled and winked up at her right before diving in.

His mouth latched onto her and his expert tongue got to work. She threw her head back and started moaning loudly, pushing herself up further against his mouth. Loki played her body well, getting many noises from her that had him hard again in seconds.

He pushed her thighs firmly down, keeping her painfully spread open for him. Even if she didn’t want to be there, she would’ve had no option. But she was enjoying it far too much.

After making her cum once on his tongue, he kept licking her even though she was really sensitive now and tried squirming away from his tongue. But the way she was grabbing the sofa cushions told him she didn’t really want him to stop.

But then he had a better idea, because he was painfully hard again and wanted inside her.

He sat up over her and licked his lips. ‘Up, turn over onto your hands and knees.’ He growled.

His cock twitched hard when she instantly obeyed, turning over and getting on her hands and knees for him. He pushed her dress up again as it had fallen down.

‘Good girl.’ He purred, squeezing her bum before moving in and lining himself up with her wet cunt.

He pushed into her and slid an arm around her middle, the gasp that came from her when he filled her up was something he enjoyed hearing. As he started thrusting into her, he nibbled on her shoulder. Then he moved to bite on her earlobe as he fucked her harder, the sofa was squeaking with every thrust.

‘You feel far too good around my cock, doll.’ He moaned, feeling her tremble beneath him.

Chloe couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering with every thrust, he filled her up far too well, hitting so many good spots. But she started seeing stars when his free hand wrapped around her throat, not constricting her breathing as such, but holding her firmly enough that he could easily take her breath away if he decided to squeeze just even a little bit.

There was the added fear there that heightened her arousal, but in a way, she just knew deep down that he wouldn’t hurt her…

And it was in that moment, with his hand around her neck and his cock pumping into her that she realised... It hit her like a ton of bricks. Whether she should or not… 

She trusted him.

Loki felt her pressing her neck further into his hand, the slight action made him moan as he started to jerk against her, not able to keep a steady rhythm anymore, cumming deep inside of her. And he brought her down with him, making her cum too.

After catching their breath, Loki pulled out of her. All of his cum and her own leaked out and down her thighs, making a mess of the sofa. Luckily it was leather. 

Chloe was exhausted and just collapsed, her dress falling down around her thighs. Loki sat back next to her, not bothering to pull his trousers up yet. His cock was just hanging out, still leaking a little but starting to soften.

He looked at Chloe and reached over to squeeze her knee.

‘What a delightful evening.’ He chuckled.


	29. Always been a business man

Loki looked down in disgust at the man who was grovelling at his feet, clinging onto his trousers as he wept and begged for his life.

‘Please, Mr Laufeyson. Please. I will do anything. I have a family to support. Please, please.’

Loki rolled his eyes and looked at Ethan and Samuel, who moved in and hauled the man away from Loki. They held him back, on his knees.

Loki stood up and strolled over towards the pathetic man and circled him. ‘Begging and crying like that will get you nowhere, Matt. As you know, I am a fair man. And I feel I have been _more_ than fair with you, have I not?’ He came to a stop on front of him.

‘Y… yes… You have.’ Matt whimpered.

Loki crouched down and clasped his hands together. ‘So why do you think I should be even more lenient with you, after all the help and extra time I’ve already given you?’

‘Because… because…’

‘Because…?’ Loki asked in a condescending tone, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his answer. ‘See, you can’t even think of a reason why I should give you more time. Because you know I’ve been fair enough so far.’ Loki stood up and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer.

David and Ben were sitting at the side, watching. They shared a look with one another when Loki pulled out a dagger.

Matt tried struggling but Ethan and Samuel held him steady as Loki walked slowly and menacingly back towards him.

‘You have ten seconds to give me a damn good reason why I shouldn’t dispose of you right now.’ Loki said as he spun the dagger up in the air and caught it. Then started to move behind him while counting. ‘One… Two…’

‘Please. My family! My kids and wife. I can’t leave them, please.’ He sobbed.

‘Three… I said a _good _reason.’ Loki growled, towering over behind him.

Matt started to panic now. ‘I will pay back double next year!’

‘Four.’

‘I know the owner of a seafood restaurant down by the river, I can get you free meals for life!’

‘Five.’

‘I don’t like seafood.’ Ben commented, making David chuckle.

‘Six.’ Loki moved in on Matt, grabbing his hair tightly he forced his head right back so his neck was exposed, he placed the sharp blade against his throat.

‘PLEASE! PLEASE!’

‘Seven.’ Loki held him tightly as he started to really thrash around.

‘My wife has cancer! The money was for her treatment!’ He cried.

Loki paused for a moment. ‘Eight.’

‘Please! They need me to work, or they won’t be able to pay their bills.’ He cried.

‘You didn’t pay me back, Matt. I cannot let you go, as unfortunate as it is. What kind of example would that be to others?’

‘Please, I’ He was cut off when Loki slit his throat.

‘Nine, ten.’ Loki stood up and stepped away from his body as he fell forward to the floor with a thud. His blood pooling around him.

Ethan and Samuel moved in straight away to clean up. Loki strolled over to his desk as he pulled a napkin from his pocket to clean his dagger.

‘Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?’ Ben grinned.

Loki chuckled. ‘Where would the fun be in killing him instantly? It’s nice to see them squirm.’

‘Why do you not use your gun? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use it before. It’s much less messy and quicker than a knife or a dagger.’ David asked.

‘I prefer to get up close and personal, a gun makes it feel so… boring and cold. With a dagger you can feel the resistance in their body as you force it into them.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he finished cleaning his dagger.

‘On that delightful note, I better get going.’ Ben said, standing up. ‘Thanks for your help, Loki.’ He shook Loki’s hand.

‘Anytime. See you soon.’

Ben said bye to David then headed out.

‘I just need to make a quick call.’ Loki said to David, who nodded.

Loki called James. ‘James, it’s Loki. Find out what kind of treatment Matt Simpson’s wife is receiving. If she needs money, make sure she gets whatever she needs. Also make sure her mortgage gets paid off and there’s no outstanding debt… Oh, and put a few grand into a college fund for all her kids.’

‘Sure thing, boss.’ James said, taking note without asking any questions.

‘Cheers.’ Loki hung up and turned to David.

‘That was nice of you. Surely Matt has now cost you an awful lot?’ David asked.

‘Perhaps. But got to put good into the community, haven’t I?’ Loki smirked.

‘True.’ David nodded.

Loki’s phone pinged and he checked it. He smiled when he saw it was from Chloe.

‘Do you like pasta?’ He asked David.

‘I do. Why?’

‘I discovered last week that Chloe makes a fantastic chicken carbonara. She’s just asked if I will be home for dinner as she is planning to make it again. Fancy joining us?’ Loki asked.

‘Sure, that would be great.’ David nodded.

Since Chloe had made him the pasta last week for the first time, he had been desperate to have it again. So he was secretly delighted that she offered already.

-

Chloe felt a bit nervous when Loki text back saying that David would be joining too, so asked if there would be enough for the three of them.

Of course, she had said she would make enough, but part of her was regretting that she had text Loki in the first place about dinner.

But she was pleasantly surprised when they returned and she got to know David a bit better during dinner. He was actually really nice and charming, Loki seemed nice and easy with him too, so she knew that he was safe to be around.

‘That was absolutely delicious, thank you very much, darling.’ David said, wiping his mouth.

‘You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.’ Chloe said happily.

Loki moaned and sat back on his chair. ‘It certainly was. That’s my new favourite meal, definitely.’

‘You’re just saying that.’ Chloe giggled.

‘No, honestly. I actually think it might be better than sex.’

Chloe almost choked on her drink and David chuckled. ‘I never thought you’d say that food was better than sex.’ David teased.

‘Well, maybe not _quite_ better than sex.’ Loki looked at Chloe and winked, making her blush.

David rolled his eyes and looked at Chloe. ‘You’re lucky, I’ve had to put up with him for years!’

Chloe laughed. ‘How long have you known each other?’

She knew that out of all the men she had met, who were his supposed business partners, that there seemed to be more of a friendship between Loki and David.

‘Since secondary school. He was a bad influence on me.’ David grinned, pouring himself more wine.

‘I think you’ll find it was _you _who was a bad influence on _me.’ _Loki corrected.

Chloe wasn’t sure if it was the wine that was giving her more confidence or if it was just the excitement about hearing stories of Loki, but she couldn’t help but ask.

‘What was Loki like as a teenager?’

‘Oh god.’ Loki shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘A total nerd! Really into space and science. Aced pretty much all of his classes, except for PE for the first few years. He could barely run from one side of the football pitch to the other.’ David was in his element talking about Loki.

‘Really?’ Chloe looked at Loki with her eyebrows up.

Loki sighed. ‘It’s true. I was not into anything physical _at all_ when I was younger. I was a skinny weakling.’

‘That soon changed though. It was, what, year three and he started working out hard. Put the entire class to shame by the end of that year.’

‘Did you two get up to mischief or was Loki a teacher’s pet?’ Chloe smirked, she knew by the look Loki gave her that she was in trouble later, no doubt. But she was finding it far too much fun.

‘As I said, David was a bad influence on me. When I started hanging around with him, I got into trouble more. The teachers were perplexed though, I was the smartest bad boy there was.’ He said proudly.

‘Highly intelligent, eventually strong and rather wicked. A dangerous concoction.’ David said. ‘I remember once when he almost drowned a poor kid in the swimming pool.’

Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘What? Seriously?’

Loki shrugged. ‘It was swimming class and he pulled a girls bikini bottoms down. She was horrified.’

‘Well… I guess he did deserve something back, but drowning him?’ Chloe gasped.

‘Correction, _almost _drowning him.’ Loki said with his finger up. ‘And in my defence, the teacher wasn’t overly pleased with what he did either. I didn’t get suspended or in too much trouble for attempted murder.’

Chloe just face-palmed, not knowing what to say really.

David told more stories from when they were younger. Chloe was ecstatic to be hearing about them. From Loki’s first crush on a substitute teacher where he brought her fruit almost daily and was heartbroken when the regular teacher came back, to trying his first cigarette and almost choking on it, never smoking again. Then the one Chloe thought was one of the best, was how he started up a business where he gave younger students answer sheets for exams that he made up himself, charging a fiver for each one.

‘He actually earned a good amount of cash from that. What was it, near five hundred quid?’

‘Just over six hundred, actually.’ Loki chuckled, smiling as he thought back of that fondly.

‘Bloody hell. So you’ve always been a business man.’ Chloe said.

‘I guess so.’ Loki nodded.

The three retired to the living room for a while and had a few more drinks. Then David decided to head home, joking that his wife would chop his balls off for being here for dinner without her.

After Loki saw him out, he returned to Chloe and sat down on the sofa. He was delightfully surprised when she put her drink down and moved along the sofa to drape herself across his lap, twisting his tie around her fingers.

He chuckled and rested his hand on her chest, the span of his hand so large that his fingers brushed against her neck.

‘Are you drunk, doll?’ He teased and started stroking her neck softly.

‘Not too drunk, no. I’m just… happy.’ She said honestly, looking up into his eyes.

Loki smiled fondly down at her. His other hand stroking her hair. ‘Well, I am very glad to hear that. Because I am too.’


	30. Ambushed

It was a good couple of weeks into college for Chloe, she was really settled into it now. She was doing well in her classes, so was Amanda and Georgie. They were all enjoying it.

The last few days had been really sunny, so Chloe was just walking home from college since it wasn’t overly far. She enjoyed the walk anyway. 

But today after she had just left the grounds, she was ambushed unexpectedly by her father.

‘Chloe!’ Kenneth called to her from across the road and rushed over to her.

Chloe sighed and tried to walk faster, but he rushed on front of her and stopped her, reaching out to grab her arms.

‘Get off me!’ She snarled and pulled away from him, then turned and made her way back to college.

‘Chloe, please. You must listen to me. Loki is dangerous, I am trying to get you back. I have saved up almost’

‘STOP! Just STOP!’ She turned to him, full of rage.

‘You just gave me up, you sold me to someone who you knew was dangerous. You didn’t put up a fight, you didn’t try running away with me and mum or getting the funds to pay him back sooner. YOU got into a deal with him in the first place! Now you are trying to buy me back like I am some sort of animal! Loki will not _sell _me. Not to you, not to anyone. He actually cares for me and I like being with him. I don’t _want _to go back to you. Not after what you did.’ She hissed at him and stormed off, continuing back to the college.

‘Chloe. I had no other choice. Please, listen to me.’ Kenneth said desperately, chasing after her.

But Chloe ran back into the college grounds and Kenneth stopped at the gate. He called after her, but she completely ignored him and went inside the entrance. She waited there a few minutes but could see Kenneth still hanging around.

She pulled her phone out and called Loki. He answered straight away.

‘Hi, doll. Everything alright?’ He asked.

‘Uh, kinda… I was wondering if Ralph was available to come pick me up from college?’

‘What’s happened?’ She could hear him starting to walk quickly and heard voices too, sounded like David was with him.

‘My father… Err, Kenneth, is hanging about at the gates. Just bothering me and I thought if Ralph was free it would be better getting a lift home.’

‘Where is he now?’

‘Just outside the gates. I’m in the entrance for now.’

‘Stay where you are till I get there. I’m on my way to pick you up.’

‘Oh, no. I didn’t mean to bother you, I know you’ll be busy. It’s ok.’ Chloe said quickly, not wanting to pull him away from work.

‘You are never a bother, Chloe.’ He said firmly. ‘I’m on my way.’

‘Ok… Thanks.’

Chloe actually felt a bit relieved that Loki was coming. Even if she did feel a little bad, too.

She didn’t have to wait long, she saw Loki’s car pulling up about ten minutes later. Kenneth was still hanging around, waiting.

Chloe made her way down towards the gates when she saw Loki and David emerge from the car.

Loki didn’t even look at Kenneth as he stormed through the gates and straight over to Chloe. Kenneth was about to say something and move, but David zoned in on him and pushed him back to the wall, keeping him there with a firm hand to his chest. ‘Don’t even think about it.’ David demanded.

‘Are you alright, doll?’ Loki asked once he reached Chloe. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

‘Yeah. Thank you so much for coming.’ Chloe leaned into him, feeling a little relieved that he was there.

‘Anytime. You know that. If you ever need me you just call and I will be straight to you, no matter what.’ He promised, making her smile.

When he guided her through the gates, Kenneth tried to get to her but David wouldn’t let him. David waited until Loki got Chloe into the car, then he shut the door and walked over towards Kenneth. David let go of him and stepped back.

Kenneth froze on the spot when Loki approached, narrowing his eyes at him and pinning him in place with a mere look.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Loki growled, but was still his usual eerily calm manner.

‘I… I came to see my daughter. That’s not a crime.’ Kenneth said bravely. But Loki could tell he would shit himself if he went boo.

‘Perhaps not. But she clearly didn’t want you near her, yet you decided to pester and hang about to wait for her. She does NOT want anything to do with you anymore. I suggest you leave her be. Because if I find you loitering around outside of _my _property again or hassling _my _girl, you will regret it.’ Loki snarled in warning.

Loki and David then got into the car with Chloe, and Nelson drove them off.

Loki put his arm around and Chloe and she hugged into him for comfort. He rubbed her arm softly and rested his chin on top of her head. David was sitting opposite them and smiled, he was happy to see Loki actually falling for someone, in his own twisted way. He could tell Loki was head over heels for her, it was obvious to him that Loki would do anything for Chloe. She had become so much more than just some _prize._

‘Maybe I’m being too harsh on him. But I… I just feel that he gave me up like I was nothing. And he wants to just buy me back…’ She looked up at Loki. ‘You wouldn’t do something like that, would you?’

‘Never. I promise you, Chloe. You’re my girl and I am never letting you go. I just want to make you happy, to give you everything you deserve.’ Loki said, stroking her hair.

Chloe smiled and settled down against his chest again.

‘Maybe I should speak to him, try and talk sense into him. Maybe see what he has to say after his babbling.’ She said.

‘It’s your choice, doll. I won’t stop you from seeing your father. But you best be careful, he was obviously watching you to catch you on time coming out of college. He doesn’t seem to have very good morals since he gave you up so easily in the first place.’ Loki said softly.

‘He does seem rather… All over the place. Personally, I wouldn’t trust him not to give you up again if he got into another spot of bother. If you went back to him, that is.’ David said.

‘I know.’ Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. She knew they were right, her father was an ass. And even if she_ did_ want to leave Loki, she couldn’t get her own place because she wasn’t working.

‘You’re an adult, Chloe. You can do what you want. But I can see the potential in you. And I want to see you grow, I can give you everything you need to do so and more. You don’t need him now, you’ve got me.’ Loki said and kissed the top of her head.


	31. Trouble brewing

Kenneth took a deep breath before entering the police station. He was almost at the end of his tether, he had to try something,_ anything, _to get his daughter back. 

When he entered and went to reception, he wasn’t even sure what to say. He started just blabbering, about his daughter and how she had been taken.

‘Calm down, Sir. Wait here and I will get an officer to come and see you.’ The receptionist said, then she went to find someone for him.

Kenneth took a few deep breaths, he had to get his thoughts in order.

An officer soon came into reception and offered to sit down with him.

‘What can we help you with?’ He asked.

‘My daughter has been kidnapped.’

The officer’s eyes widened. ‘Perhaps we should go through the back, come this way.’ He got up and motioned for Kenneth to follow.

Kenneth was taken into a room in the back of the station. He didn’t sit down when offered, just paced back and fore.

‘Tell us what happened.’ The officer said, sitting down and getting his notepad out.

‘My daughter was kidnapped by Loki Laufeyson. He is refusing to give her back. She says she is fine but I know she isn’t, he is dangerous and I need to get her back!’ Kenneth said, worried.

The officer frowned as he looked at Kenneth. He put his pen down and folded his hands together on the table. ‘When did this happen?’

Kenneth frowned and thought for a minute. ‘About two months ago.’

It was then the officers turn to frown. ‘So, this happened two months ago and you are just reporting this now?’

‘Well… I… I was hoping to get enough money to pay him to get her back.’ Kenneth said sheepishly.

‘How old is your daughter? And have you spoken to her since?’

‘She’s eighteen. And yes, I have. I saw her earlier today when she was leaving college.’

The officer pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘So, she’s an adult… She is not locked up in some basement somewhere?’

‘No. But he still took her without permission!’ Kenneth said desperately.

‘I’m sorry, Sir. But it doesn’t sound like a kidnapping to me. If she has access to college, then she will have access to their phones to call for help herself.’ The officer stood up and picked up the notepad and pen.

‘Please, you don’t understand. I need to save her! Please!’ Kenneth begged.

‘I’m sorry. My hands are tied.’ The officer said, shaking his head. ‘There’s nothing I can do.’

The officer left the room, leaving Kenneth there. But when he left, another officer entered and shut the door behind him. Kenneth looked up, confused.

‘There is far too much corruption in this city, Loki has so many people wrapped around his little finger… But not me. I’m Officer Stones, and I can help you.’ The officer said, walking over towards Kenneth.

‘Oh thank you! Thank you _so_ much!’ Kenneth said, grabbing his hand and shaking it madly.

‘Tell me everything you know about My Laufeyson.’

-

Chloe woke up one morning to Loki sliding his cock into her from behind. He had pulled her thigh back over his hip to open her up for him.

‘Oh god!’ She moaned as he filled her up nicely.

Loki chuckled and brushed her hair away from her neck, kissing her gently and nipping her a little with a growl as he started to thrust into her.

‘Good morning, doll… Who’d have thought that you would be _so _sensitive and receptive to my touch while you’re asleep.’ He chuckled.

He had worked her up nicely beforehand with his fingers and it hadn’t taken long at all.

Chloe just whimpered in response to him, her body tightened around his cock with every thrust. Loki used his body to roll her over more until she was flat on her stomach and he was on top of her, still thrusting into her without losing rhythm.

Loki took a fistful of her hair and pulled hard, yanking her head right back so she was forced to look at him, albeit upside down. Her scalp burned from being pulled so hard, but she couldn’t stop herself from moaning. She wanted to cry because he felt _so good._

The breath was knocked from her with every deep thrust as Loki picked up the pace, fucking her faster and harder. She reached out and grabbed the sheets at either side of her, but Loki then grabbed her wrists and hauled them up above her head instead. Making her feel even more helpless… But also pushed her further and further on.

Loki felt the change in her, the more he subdued her the tighter and wetter she became.

When he bit down on her neck he pushed in as deep as he could and she came undone around him and took him with her.

After he spilled into her, he moved off her and she curled up onto her side, exhausted even though she had not long woken up.

‘That was… some wake-up call.’ She panted.

Loki chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow next to her. Looking far too composed and beautiful for just waking up and also fucking her senseless.

He reached over and trailed the tips of his fingers up her side, making her tremble. When he reached further up at the side of her breast, she giggled and rolled back over onto her stomach. Loki chuckled and stroked her back for a while, until she seemed ok again.

‘I guess I better let you go get ready for your shopping trip with the girls. I have a feeling Amanda would have my head on a plate if you’re not ready on time.’ Loki grinned.

‘Yeah, she would.’ Chloe laughed.

Loki managed to drag himself away from Chloe to get dressed while she went back to her room to shower and get dressed too. He went downstairs to his office to do some work, since he was working from home today, he thought he better actually _do _some work.

He had barely sat down at his desk when Pete called him, but only let it ring twice. Loki frowned, knowing exactly what that meant.

By the time Loki reached the front door, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and put on a charming smile.

‘Why hello, officers. To what do I owe the pleasure?’


	32. Don't hesitate to call

Officer Stones folded his arms over his chest and glared at Loki. There was another officer with him who didn’t look best pleased about being there.

‘So sorry to disturb you, Mr Laufeyson.’ The other officer said. ‘But we have had a report that a young woman has been kidnapped by yourself. We have to follow up on these kinds of reports as routine.’

‘Please, come on in. I’ve got nothing to hide.’ Loki smiled and stepped back, motioning for them to come in. ‘Good to see you again, Stones.’ He said as Stones stepped in.

‘Where is she?’ Stones asked, looking around.

‘Who, may I ask, are you referring to?’ Loki asked.

‘A Mr Kenneth Browning has reported that his daughter, Chloe Browning, has been kidnapped. By yourself.’ Stones said, glaring at Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow and then threw his head back, laughing. He looked to the other officer, who _really_ looked like he didn’t want to be there.

‘You think that I’ve kidnapped Chloe? This is priceless. Look, her father was pissed off that she wanted to move in with me and leave home. He’s had a grudge ever since. Why don’t you ask her for yourselves?’ Loki looked up the stairs, Chloe had just been coming down.

She was surprised to see police there, wondering what the heck was going on.

‘Loki? What’s going on?’ She continued down the stairs and went to stand by Loki.

‘We’re taking you home to your father.’ Stones said.

‘What? What the hell?’ She gasped, backing further away from them.

The other officer noticed the panicked look on Chloe’s face. ‘Stones, calm down. It doesn’t seem like a kidnapped situation here… Miss Browning, are you here of your own will?’ The officer asked calmly.

‘Yes of course!’ Chloe said quickly without even thinking. ‘I’m an adult for crying out loud.’

Stones was agitated and pissed off. The other officer took his hat off and sighed. ‘I’m so sorry, both of you, for disturbing you.’

‘No worries at all, officer. I completely understand that you’re just doing your job.’ Loki said with a genuine smile as he patted the officer’s arm.

‘We will leave you in peace now.’ The officer said and nudged Stones to get moving.

Stones glared at Loki, but tore his eyes away from him to look at Chloe. He reached into his pocket and took out a card, then handed it over to her. ‘If there’s anything…’ He paused to glance briefly at Loki. ‘_Anything _at all. Don’t hesitate to call.’

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the card as Stones put it in her hand.

‘Come on, Stones.’ The other officer growled at him.

Stones followed him out, but looked once more at Loki over his shoulder. Loki slipped his arm around Chloe and smirked. Stones wasn’t happy, but his hands were tied in this instance.

‘Sorry again, Mr Laufeyson.’ The officer said once outside, Loki went to the door to see them off.

‘No worries at all, officer. How is the wife doing after her treatment, by the way?’

‘She is doing great, thanks to you. You’re an asset to this city.’ The officer beamed happily.

Stones looked between them in disbelief, then was dragged away by the officer.

Loki shut the door and turned to Chloe with a gentle smiled. She looked worried, and confused. Part of her felt weird… Like she should’ve said something to the officers.

Loki could see the conflict in her eyes. He reached out to cup her cheek and moved in closer to her. He pulled her into him for a hug and kissed the top of her head. His left hand slid down her arm and he entwined his fingers with hers and took the card from her. He quietly crumpled it and slid it into his pocket.

‘Don’t worry, doll. Your father is just clutching at straws now. I should’ve told them the truth, that he sold you to me and wants to buy you back.’ He said softly, cradling the back of her head when she wrapped her arms around him to hug him back tightly.

‘They won’t take you from me, don’t worry.’ He kissed her head again and then leaned back a bit to look at her.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes, she blushed a little under his gaze.

‘You’re my good girl, aren’t you?’ He purred, brushing his thumb across her lower lip.

She swallowed hard and nodded, blushing even more.

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss her, taking her breath away. But they were disturbed by someone knocking on the door.

‘That will be Amanda and Georgie, I assume.’ He grinned over her lips.

She laughed and nodded. ‘Yeah… I think it is.’

‘Go and have fun. You’ve got your card with you, yes?’ Loki grabbed her coat that was hanging up by the door and helped her get it on, the perfect gentleman.

‘I’ve got it.’ She patted her bag.

‘Excellent. Have a good time and I’ll see you later. Any issues, phone me.’

‘I will.’ She nodded.

Loki said hi to her friends, then waved them off in the car with Ralph taking them to the shops. He turned to Pete as he leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest.

‘Alright, boss?’ Pete asked.

‘Hmmm. I’m not keen on that new officer, Stones...’ Loki rubbed his finger across his lower lip, thinking.

‘Want me to call Ethan?’ Pete asked.

‘No, leave it for now. But I think I will get James to look into him. It would be nice to have a head start, should I ever need it.’ Loki growled and then retreated inside.


	33. Trying to be sexy

‘We should dispose of him before he gets too cocky. Tried to get more money out of me and then had the balls to try and blackmail me.’ David said while eating his sandwich.

But Loki wasn’t listening. He was staring off into space.

‘Loki!’

‘Hm, what?’ Loki snapped out of it and looked over at David.

‘What’s on your mind, you’ve been distracted all bloody morning.’

‘Sorry. I’m just trying to decide what to do about Stones.’ Loki sighed, tapping his desk.

‘Kill him,’ David shrugged.

‘That _would_ be the best course of action. But you know I am not overly fond of disposing officers unless there is no other option.’

‘Hmmm. Have you tried to bribe him yet?’

‘No. I don’t think he is one of those that would take to that.’ Loki grumbled. He really didn’t like Stones, he had a bad feeling about him.

‘Is there still any of those delightful brownies left that Tania made?’ David asked.

Loki chuckled. ‘In the fridge. Get me one too.’

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Stones. But at the same time, he knew he had many friends on the force. So he wasn’t overly worried. It was more the fact that Stones was pulling the _Chloe has been kidnapped_ card and trying to get her to contact him. If it was over anything else, he would be having fun with him. But over his doll, that just wasn’t on.

The day was spent doing more work at home with David. But Loki was getting bored in the evening, Chloe was still out with her friends. He hadn’t heard from her, but he knew she was safe because he would’ve heard from Ralph if there was anything wrong.

He had a couple of whiskeys before going to bed. It was after midnight and Chloe still wasn’t back, so he messaged Ralph and found out the girls had ended up going to a pub. He chuckled to himself and got into bed.

Loki was not long asleep when Chloe came home. Drunk. She stumbled in and made her way upstairs, albeit a bit clumsily. Instead of going into her room, she carried on down the corridor to the next room…

It was pitch black in Loki’s room, she tried to make her way to the bed but stubbed her toe on the leg at the end.

‘Ow! Fuck!’ She hissed.

The lamp on the bedside table was suddenly switched on, making her blink hard at the harsh light. She looked up the bed and Loki was lying there, with an amused grin on his face.

‘What _are _you doing, doll?’ He asked as she quickly took off her dress, chucking it onto the floor. Her knickers and bra were quick to follow and then she crawled on in the most undignified away.

‘Tryyyyying to be sexyyyy.’ She giggled and pushed the blanket out of the way, she was excited to see that Loki was sleeping in the nude. And that his cock was slowly starting to harden already, just from seeing her strip naked. Clumsiness be damned.

Loki chuckled darkly when she straddled over him, he grabbed her hips tightly and growled.

‘Well, I’d say you are succeeding, doll.’ He slid his hands up her body and squeezed her breasts, groaning as he toyed with them.

She could feel him hardening beneath her. She couldn’t resist starting to grind against him, already wet from thinking about him on the journey home. And Loki could feel that.

He slid his hands back down to her hips, holding her firmly. ‘You’re a horny little minx tonight, aren’t you?’

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. Loki lifted her up slightly, then eased her down properly onto him as he was standing to attention, wanting her. When she sank onto him, they both moaned out loud. Loki’s grip on her became tighter, pulling her right down.

‘Ohhh, doll. Always so tight for me.’ He let his head fall back as she squeezed around him, getting accustomed to his intrusion. It always took a minute or two for her body to adjust again.

It wasn’t long before she started moving on him, Loki barely needed to do anything. He just held her hips and let her do her thing. She felt so delightfully tight and warm around his cock, he wasn’t sure if he was going to last long.

He slid a hand round to her ass and gave her a squeeze, earning a moan from her. She was starting to tremble as the pleasure coursed through her, she was struggling to stay up. Loki pulled her down flush against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, trapping her down on top of him. He then anchored his feet on the bed and started to thrust up into her quickly, making her cry out in pleasure.

She felt so helpless, even though she was the one on top.

Loki slid his hand down to her ass again and squeezed, that was the last straw to make her orgasm. She turned into a pile of jelly on top of him, melting into him. Loki came with a moan into her straight after, enjoying the way her walls fluttered around him until he finished.

He chuckled and trailed his fingers up her spine, making her whimper. But then he felt her becoming a bit heavier suddenly, and he realised she’d fallen asleep on top of him.

Smiling in amusement, he very carefully rolled them over and slid out of her. She made some noises in her sleep, but didn’t wake up properly as he got them both settled comfortably for the night.

-

Loki rolled over in the morning and smiled when he saw Chloe was awake, looking at him.

‘Good morning, doll.’ He purred, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I must say, last night was a delight.’ He grinned.

Chloe’s eyes widened and she blushed. She rolled over to hide her face into the pillow with a groan, making Loki laugh. He slid his hand down her side and started tickling her, making her screech as she tried to bat his hand away.

As she rolled over onto her back to try and get away, he moved over the top of her and nuzzled her nose with his own.

‘Nothing to be ashamed of.’ He grinned and kissed her softly.

‘I was anything _but_ sexy.’ She mumbled.

Loki chuckled and stroked her cheek again, smiling down at her fondly. ‘Trust me, you are always sexy.’

Chloe wasn’t sure what to make of Loki’s gentle and rather playful side, especially this morning. He seemed in good spirits and kept teasing her playfully. He was quite clingy too, didn’t let her out of bed until late morning. Kept her tightly to him, not that she was complaining. Not really. She quite liked just _being _with him and cuddling for a change. So she lapped it all up.

-

‘He’s a manipulative liar! He’s clearly kidnapped that girl. And how can you be so blind to not see the wrong doings in this city, all by _him?’ _Officer Stones said angrily to his boss at the station.

‘Enough, Stones. Remember who you’re speaking to. We’ve already looked into My Laufeyson, there is nothing going on there. He’s a valuable part of the ci’

‘Yeah he pays everyone off to keep quiet!’ Stones snapped, earning a hard glare from his boss.

‘I suggest you go home, Stones. Take the rest of the day off to calm down and think about if you want to continue to work here. You stay away from Laufeyson, stop pestering him or he will end up submitting a complaint. You’re lucky he’s a reasonable man.’

Stones humphed in utter annoyance and stormed out of the office. He went to his desk and grabbed his belongings before heading home for the day.

As he left the station, Kenneth was waiting for him outside.

‘Officer. How did it go yesterday? Is Chloe ok?’ Kenneth asked, desperate to hear if he was getting his daughter back or not.

‘Loki has manipulated everyone in this damn city. Unfortunately, to others, their story checks out. There is nothing to prove that he has kidnapped her. I’m so sorry…’ Stones felt sorry for the man as his face dropped.

‘But I am not going to stop so easily, I will do my utmost to make sure he ends up behind bars for good.’


	34. Puppy love

Chloe was nervous when Loki wanted her to go with him to _work _one Sunday morning.

She was a bit grumbly too because she had wanted to have a long lie after being at college all week and getting up early. But Loki dragged her out of bed and coaxed her into the shower with him, waking her up with a good fingering in the shower while he washed her. Ignoring his own arousal in the meantime.

Once dressed, they both went downstairs for breakfast. Then Loki took her out to the car where Nelson was waiting for them. Ethan and Samuel were already in the car, too.

Loki noticed that Chloe was quieter than usual and looked rather nervous. He knew she would be worrying about why he wanted her with him. He didn’t have any plans for killing anyone, and he decided he wasn’t going to do it on front of her again unless absolutely necessary.

‘You may be wondering why I’m taking you into the office today.’ Loki grinned.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him a bit, but noticed he was grinning and so was Ethan and Samuel, confusing her a little. But also unsettling her. ‘If you’re going to kill someone, I’d really rather not be there.’ She said quietly and shifted nervously.

Loki chuckled. ‘I don’t have any plans to, doll. But there is a surprise. I need you to look after _someone _for me.’

Chloe continued glaring at him, still not sure if she liked where this was going. ‘Who is this _someone?’_

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’ His grin grew even larger.

She wasn’t sure whether she should be more nervous at that or not. But she tried not to think about it for the duration of the journey to Loki’s office.

When they arrived, they went inside and Loki was greeted as usual by the receptionist being a little flirty. Chloe felt slightly jealous at that, though she wasn’t sure why exactly… But she found herself grabbing his arm as they walked past. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Loki, making him feel pleased as punch.

When they got to the top floor, Loki’s office, Chloe saw Ben was there and so was David and Michael. But she didn’t understand who she was supposed to look…

‘Oh my god!’ She squealed when she saw a German Shepherd puppy bounding over towards them.

Loki laughed at her reaction as she crouched down and greeted the sociable pup.

‘This, is who I need you to look after today for us.’ Loki said, crouching down to pet the puppy too.

‘Really?’ Chloe asked, her face had lit up entirely.

Michael walked over and handed Chloe a lead for the puppy and a bag of his things. ‘My wife was desperate to get a puppy. But she had to go visit her mother for a few days, so I couldn’t leave him at home alone.’ He smiled.

‘What’s his name?’ Chloe asked.

‘Bear.’

‘He’s absolutely adorable.’

‘You’re in charge of him for today while we do business. Here’s a key card for the lift.’ Loki pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her.

‘Thanks!’

Chloe enjoyed her time with Bear. She played ball on one of the empty floors down below Loki’s office, took him out for short walks along the street to a small open space of grass. She had to take him there regularly for potty breaks.

But the best part was of course all the puppy cuddles!

Loki had her join him for lunch. Ethan went out and got them a takeaway. Loki and Chloe ate it alone in his office, with Bear. Michael, Ben and David had to go out somewhere.

Chloe felt her heart melt entirely as she watched Loki snuggling with Bear. The puppy was licking all over his face, making him laugh.

After lunch, Chloe took Bear out for a toilet break again. On her way to the small green she passed an ice cream stand that had opened up, so she got an ice cream on the way. She was waiting for Bear to do his business and enjoying her ice cream when she had a weird feeling that she was being watched…

She scanned the area and spotted someone sitting on a bench not too far from her. He was wearing sunglasses and a cap, looking at her over his newspaper.

Feeling uneasy, she hurried Bear along and started heading back.

While going along the pavement, she glanced back over her shoulder and noticed the man was now following her. So she scooped Bear up into her arms and walked quicker, the poor puppy couldn’t walk very fast with his tiny legs.

‘Chloe!’ The man called out from behind her.

She stopped and turned, confused at how he knew her name. As he reached her, he removed his glasses and she recognised him as one of the officers that had came to the house yesterday. The one who had given him the card… What was his name again? Oh yeah, Officer Stones.

‘What do you want?’ She snapped at the officer.

‘I know who Loki is and what he is capable of. I was hoping you would’ve contacted me by now, I can help you if you tell me the truth.’

Chloe was slightly lost for words. She shook her head and started backing away from him. ‘No. Leave me alone.’ She turned and tried to get away, but he quickly moved on front of her again, blocking her way.

‘Listen to me, Chloe. Your father is’

‘I don’t care about him! He sold me!’ She snapped, stunning Stones slightly.

‘What? In what way? Tell me, I can help you!’

‘No, leave me alone!’ She shouted, earning a few glances from some passer-by’s.

‘Are you alright, love?’ A man asked, stopping. He glared at Stones.

‘No, this man is harassing me.’ Chloe said.

The man turned more to Stones and managed to put himself between him and Chloe. ‘Leave the woman alone.’ He snarled at him.

Stones put his hands up in defence, knowing it wasn’t worth to continue right now in public. He then skulked away, Chloe felt relieved.

‘Did he hurt you?’ The man asked.

‘No… I’m ok, thank you. I’m just going in there… Thanks.’ Chloe motioned to Loki’s building.

The man nodded and he walked with her to the door, making sure she got there ok. ‘Thanks again.’ She nodded.

‘No problem. Take care.’ He said kindly.

‘Chloe?’ David called, concerned as he got out of his car and saw her with a strange man. ‘Who’s this? Everything ok?’ He glared at the stranger.

‘Yeah. This kind man helped to get rid of someone who was harassing me.’ Chloe said quickly, so David did think the wrong situation.

David’s face immediately relaxed a bit, but he still looked concerned. ‘Who was harassing you?’

‘Officer Stones…’

‘He was an officer?’ The man asked, confused.

‘It’s a long story.’ David said. ‘Thank you for stepping in for her. What’s your name?’ David shook his hand.

‘Andy Rogers.’ He smiled.

‘Well, thank you Andy.’

‘No problem at all, I’ve got a daughter of similar age. I’d hope that someone else would do the same for her if needed. Take care.’ Andy nodded to them both and headed off.

‘Did Stones hurt you?’ David asked as he went inside with Chloe, opening the door for her.

‘No, he just wouldn’t let me get back here. Until Andy stepped in, luckily.’ She told him.

‘We best tell Loki. Stones is getting too big for his boots now.’ David grumbled.

Chloe snuggled into Bear when they got in the lift and started heading up.

‘Give me a cuddle!’ David said, reaching out for the puppy.

‘Aw, I thought you meant me!’ Chloe teased, making David laugh. He put his arm around her too and gave her a squeeze.

‘You are cute but I’m afraid the puppy is cuter.’ He winked at her.

When they got to Loki’s office, they filled him in about Stones. Loki was furious. But he made a quick call to James and asked him to find out about Andy Rogers and to send him some money as a thanks. He was glad someone stepped in.

For the rest of the day, when Chloe had to take Bear out someone went with her. She didn’t really mind though. It was either David, Samuel or Ethan, they kept arguing over who would go with her. Mainly so they could get puppy cuddles. It made Chloe laugh though, nobody could resist a puppy!

It was after six and Chloe was just sitting on Loki’s chair with Bear sound asleep on her lap. She was almost falling asleep herself because she was getting a bit bored now.

She jumped slightly when Loki returned. He chuckled upon seeing her on his chair. He perched on his desk and smiled down at her and Bear.

‘Come on, doll. Time to head home.’

‘Huh? Where’s Michael? Is he not collecting Bear?’ Chloe asked.

‘Oh, yeah. That might have been a little lie.’ Loki grinned.

‘Huh?’

He laughed and reached out to stroke her hair back behind her ear. ‘Bear is yours. I picked him for you and had Michael collect him this morning.’

Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘What? Seriously?’ She squeaked.

‘Seriously.’ Loki nodded, delighted with her reaction.

‘Oh my god! Thank you so much!’ She laughed and, being careful not to squash or drop Bear, she hugged Loki tightly.

‘You’re welcome.’ He smiled and pressed his nose into her hair for a moment. ‘Now let’s go home and get him settled in.’


	35. Chapter 35

Loki was furious that Stones was still trying to get to Chloe. He had barely slept that night because he was so riled up about the situation. Not at all entirely because a certain puppy kept whining during the night…

But Loki was going to have to get rid of Stones sooner rather than later.   
  


Chloe got up early to see to Bear. Then she crawled back into bed next to Loki. She rarely slept in her own room now, unless Loki was really late home from work and she was too tired.

‘You’re getting up in half an hour for college.’ Loki drawled, turning over onto his side to look at her.

She just grumbled in response. She was tired.

‘I didn’t think puppies would be so demanding.’ She said eventually.

Loki chuckled. ‘Not as demanding as I can be.’ He growled and slid his hand to the back of her head, holding her steady as he moved in and kissed her.

-

Chloe came home from college on Wednesday afternoon and was secretly delighted to find Loki was home from _work. _He and Pete were playing with Bear in the garden, that completely melted her heart.

A big buff, heavily tattooed and scary looking body guard, along with Loki, the most dangerous man in the city who was incredibly intimidating, were both completely melted by a tiny puppy and making cooing noises for him while rolling around in the grass.

She laughed to herself at the sight and then went to join them.

Once they’d tired Bear out, Loki and Chloe went inside while Pete went back to door duty till his shift was over.

Chloe could tell that Loki was in a horny mood… He kept touching her and sneaking kisses from her while she was sorting Bear out. Then during dinner, he slid his hand onto her thigh under the table and kept stroking dangerously high underneath her dress, making her squirm.

She didn’t help matters much because she was feeling it too a little. But the hungry look in his eyes was making her slightly nervous, wondering what exactly he was planning. Because she had a feeling it was going to be more than just a tumble under the sheets.

After dinner, Loki was quick to grab Bear and put him in his puppy pen for safety, then before Chloe could even stand up he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screeched and squirmed, but Loki just chuckled wickedly as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

‘I have plans for you, doll.’ He said darkly as he kicked the door shut behind him. 

She gulped when he placed her down to her feet. He slid his hand through her hair, leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away.

‘Turn around.’ He whispered over her lips.

Chloe did as she was told and turned her back to him.

‘Good girl.’ He purred, moving her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck, making her knees turn weak.

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked, kissing along her shoulder, pushing the sleeve down out of the way as he went.

‘I do.’ She said quietly, trying to hide the fact she was a little nervous at that question, wondering what he had planned for her.

Loki grinned against her skin and pushed her sleeves right down her arms and off, letting her dress slowly fall down her body until it was down at her feet. He unclasped her bra at the back and pulled it off, then reached round her front to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples, making her gasp.

Loki crouched down behind her and slid her knickers down her legs, once they joined her dress at her feet, he took a playful bite of her bum, making her squeak in surprise.

He chuckled and slowly stood up, dragging his hands up her sides, making her break out in goosebumps. He took hold of her wrists and pulled them behind her, her stomach lurched when she felt him tying some rope around her wrists.

Loki made sure the rope was nice and snug around her wrists, not giving her any leeway. Then he guided her over to the bed and helped her on.

He manoeuvred her into the position he wanted. He pressed her upper back down, so her face was into the pillow but turned to the side so she could see him.

‘Bum up, doll.’ He said, patting her bum gently till she raised it up. Loki moved behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her up a little further, then he pushed her legs wide apart so she was on display for him. ‘That’s it… perfect.’ He purred.

Chloe felt embarrassed with the position he had her in, she felt _so_ exposed.

Loki stroked her bum for a while, then his attention moved further down. He cupped her gently at first, just allowed her to feel the heat from his hand against her cunt. Then he started to slide his fingers through her folds, making her whimper as she tried moving against him.

He chuckled. ‘You are so responsive to me, doll.’ He slid a finger over her clit, making it throb. ‘Your pussy knows who she belongs to.’

Chloe turned her face down into the pillow, her cheeks burning red from the way he was speaking.

Loki kept stroking her clit, making her more and more aroused, her breathing got heavier. He stopped paying direct attention to her clit after a while and slid two fingers into her once, just coating them. Then he trailed his fingers up to unknown territory…

‘Let’s find something else to claim.’ He hummed.

She gasped and tried to lurch forward when he touched her asshole, making Loki tut.

‘Keep still, Chloe. Don’t make me tie your legs down, too.’ He growled.

She flexed her fingers that were still restrained behind her and nervously tried to keep still. Loki used his knees to nudge her legs further open, they’d shuffled closed a little in her surprise.

He lightly stroked her again, she wasn’t sure what she thought or felt about the feeling. It was so foreign to her.

When he moved his hand away, she breathed out in relief. Not realising that she had been holding it for so long.

She heard a small click and, curiously, looked round as best she could to see what he was doing. She could just see him, he was pouring lube onto his fingers. She wondered when he had time to grab the bottle, she never noticed him disappearing.

Loki gave her a wink just before she turned her face back down into the pillow.

When he started stroking her again, she tensed up but he tried to ease her by stroking her lower back with his free hand.

‘Good girl, just keep nice and still.’ He hummed softly, taking hold of her tied wrists to keep her in place. He had a feeling she would try moving otherwise.

As soon as he started to press one finger into her back entrance, she cried out and tried to pull away. Loki tightened his grip on her hands and made sure she kept spread open with his knees in the way against her inner legs.

‘P… please not this!’ She whimpered, still trying to squirm away.

‘Shhh, shhh, doll. Relax your body and it will be much easier.’ He soothed in a firm but gentle tone.

Chloe _tried _to relax, but really struggled in doing so. Loki’s finger was well lubed though, so he managed to force it right into her. Once in, he kept still until she adjusted to him. Her breathing calmed a little and he knew she was starting to get accustomed to the feeling.

‘That’s my good girl.’ Loki let go of her wrists and was pleased that she stayed still, keeping her ass up in the air for him. He reached down and started stroking her clit again, keeping his other finger lodged inside of her ass.

When he felt her relax more, he started to wiggle his finger. Giving her a weird, yet delightful sensation that surprised her. She was actually slightly disappointed when he removed the finger from her so quickly. But he continued teasing her clit lightly, keeping her in a state of arousal.

Chloe was too far gone in the pleasure and her thoughts about what he was doing, that she never heard or noticed him unbuckling his belt and zipping his trousers down so he could take his cock out. He rubbed himself a few times then lined himself up with her cunt, then pushed in home.

She moaned and her hands fisted up behind her as he didn’t give her time to adjust to him and just started thrusting in and out slowly, hitting deep each time. She could feel every inch of him hitting everywhere, she didn’t think she would ever admit it outright to Loki, but she _LOVED _his cock. It always felt _so good_ inside her.

With her being so wrapped up in the heavenly feeling of him thrusting into her slowly, she didn’t hear the click of the lube bottle again. It wasn’t until he took hold of her hands once more and forced his thumb inside of her ass that she squealed out loud and tried bucking him off, but that just lodged his thumb in deeper.

Loki moaned as he felt her tightening around him because of the way her body was reacting to the _unwanted_ intrusion in her ass.

‘Easy.’ He cooed, continuing his rhythm and wiggling his thumb about a bit.

She bit the pillow, needing something to sink her teeth into since she couldn’t reach his skin. The new feeling was driving her mad. But there was something about it that she was starting to enjoy, the full feeling of the double penetration. Even if his thumb was tiny in contrast to what was in her cunt.

When he started fucking her with his thumb, in time with his cock, he very quickly had her moaning and trembling in pleasure.

‘Soon, you will be able to take my cock up this ass.’ He growled. That made her tense up again, but it didn’t last long with the way he was fucking her, the pace quickening as they both chased their release.

Chloe was pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts. Loki tightened his grip on her hands and used that as leverage to pull her back against him roughly, grunting and moaning above her.

When he started to cum, he forced himself as deep as he could, always enjoying filling her up. Feeling her walls clench and squeeze every drop possible out of him. She moaned with him, cumming at the same time.

She felt empty when he removed his thumb, but even more so when he slowly pulled out of her cunt too. A trail of cum oozing out of her.

He untied her wrists and lay down beside her. She flopped down, completely spent and exhausted. Loki smoothed her hair off her sweaty forehead and smiled as she looked at him, so dazed.

‘Have I ever told you how delightful your ass is?’ He grinned cheekily, making her laugh.

-

In the evening Chloe was watching a film with Loki. She had her legs draped over his lap and he was gently rubbing her lower legs, that felt heavenly. Bear was happily chewing a toy on the floor, not interested in anything else for a short while.

But Chloe kept thinking about Loki starting anal play with her earlier. It wasn’t something she had ever wanted to try, never mind even contemplate. He hadn’t stopped when she asked him to, but that wasn’t overly surprising. What was annoying her more, was the fact she _wanted _more… She wanted to try it again. And while the thought of Loki shoving his huge cock up there scared her, it also aroused her to think about.


	36. Don't let it happen again

When Chloe finished college on Friday afternoon, she was surprised to find Nelson, along with Ethan and Samuel, waiting for her outside the gates. She had planned to walk home, but felt her stomach sink upon seeing them.

‘Hey guys… What’s going on?’ She asked, especially worried by the look on their faces.

‘We will explain in the car.’ Ethan said and proceeded to open the door for her.

When they all bundled in, she asked again what was going on.

Ethan looked at Samuel before answering. ‘Loki has been arrested… Officer Stones came and arrested him, the police raided the house but didn’t find anything. However, he claims that they have strong evidence against Loki and David. DNA...’

‘What? What did they do or think they did?’ Chloe was shocked, worried, scared…

‘They are saying that they killed a prostitute.’ Samuel said.

‘But… Why, why would they do that? I mean… I know that Loki does… But why a prostitute?’

‘That’s the thing, they didn’t. Stones must have set them up. We don’t know how, but it’s bloody strong.’ Ethan said angrily. ‘It’s difficult coming up with an alibi because of the time of night it’s claimed to have happened, too. Apparently after two am. And there’s no security footage anywhere to help either.’

Chloe ran her hands down her face. She felt sick, what would happen to Loki? Then what would happen to her, too?

‘Take me to the station.’

‘What?’ Samuel frowned.

‘Take me to the station. Now!’ She said, determined.

Ethan and Samuel shared a look, but neither argued with her. So, Samuel turned around to Nelson. ‘Take us to the police station please, Nelson.’

‘No problem.’ Nelson nodded and went right around the next roundabout.

When they arrived at the station, Chloe went storming in and demanded to speak to whoever was in charge of Loki’s arrest. She was quickly taken through into an interview room.

Officer Stones was watching through the mirrored glass while another two officers were doing her interview.

‘He didn’t do it.’ Chloe said firmly.

‘We unfortunately have evidence that places him and David at the scene. And without an alibi’

‘I was with him all night. We were up most of the night.’ Chloe blurted out.

It was half true. Chloe had been in bed and Loki was working late, but when he returned after midnight, he’d crawled into her bed with her and gave her a rather thorough fucking.

The officers paused and looked at one another. Then Chloe continued.

‘David was with us too.’

The officers shared _another _look.

‘The three of us had dinner, a few drinks and then we went to bed… Together. The three of us.’ She said confidently. ‘Do you need more details than that? Loki took me from be’

‘No, no. That will be all, Miss…’ One of the officers said quickly.

Chloe then had to wait there while the officers left the room to discuss it. Stones had heard and was furious.

‘There’s DNA on the prostitute!’ Stones shouted at his fellow officers and boss.

‘He has an alibi, Stones. And you know the DNA could easily have been planted, there was far too much of it and Laufeyson would have no business with a prostitute. Chloe is willing to confirm the alibi under oath if need be, and I believe her.’ His boss said.

‘You can’t be serious!’

‘Enough, Stones.’ His boss snapped, then he looked at the other officers. ‘Go and release them. Apologise for the misunderstanding. We should just hope this doesn’t back fire on us and that he doesn’t try and take this mistake further.’

Stones was furious. There was no evidence to Chloe’s alibi apart from her word, that everyone seemed to just believe.

Chloe waited patiently in reception, luckily it wasn’t long till Loki and David emerged from one of the rooms. She rushed straight over to Loki and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

‘Thank you, doll.’ He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

‘I’m so sorry again, Sir.’ An officer said, looking terrified at just being in the same presence as Loki.

‘Just don’t let it happen again, ok?’ Loki said.

‘Of course.’ The officer nodded quickly and rushed over to get the door for them.

On the way out, Stones made an appearance. He didn’t say anything because he knew his boss was watching him like a hawk. But Loki looked over at him and winked, with the biggest grin on his face as he walked out of the station with Chloe under his arm.

The journey home was quiet, it was starting to sink in just what Chloe had done. She had outright lied to the police. Broke the law. For Loki…

When they got home, the adrenaline of it all suddenly dropped and the reality of the situation hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. She started shaking and crying.

Loki put his arms around her and pulled her into him. ‘Hey, hey. It’s ok, shhh, shhh.’

‘I… I lied… To the police.’ She sobbed, not sure what to do or what to even think of herself.

Loki leaned back and cupped her face, he had her look up at him as he leaned down slightly more to her level. ‘Listen to me, doll. You did what you had to. And I am _SO _proud of you. You were so brave for me. I know it must have been difficult, but it _was_ the right thing to do.’ Loki said softly.

‘You… You didn’t do it anyway… did you?’ Her stomach was in knots when she asked the question, but she had to know. Even though she was pretty certain he didn’t do it this time.

‘I didn’t. Neither did David. I do not kill for the sake of it, Chloe. You know this.’ He said firmly and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

‘So you… You weren’t near the prostitute in the first place?’ She asked quietly.

Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘No, I was not. I do not have the need for one.’

Chloe nodded. Though she still felt weird. She had just broken the law, after all.

‘Come on.’ Loki took her hand and guided her upstairs to his room.

She thought he was going to toss her on the bed and fuck her senseless. But he surprised her a little. He took her on the bed, but instead of fucking he just pulled her onto his lap after undoing some buttons on his shirt to get comfier.

He turned the TV on and put on a film. Chloe got comfortable and snuggled up against him, relaxing more as time went on. Loki rubbed her back in circles, now and then sliding up to stroke the back of her neck that made her melt.

Once she had stopped trembling and seemed much calmer, Loki paused the film. He trailed his fingers down her cheek and hooked her chin.

‘I really am so proud of you, doll. Quick thinking and you were impeccably calm and collected at the station. I hope you know how truly thankful I am.’

She nodded slightly. ‘I just… feel a bit weird for lying like that. But that officer is trying to set you up. Isn’t he?’

Loki smoothed her hair back behind her ear. ‘He certainly seems to be trying to do so, yes.’

‘What if he does something more? If he tries to… get me back to my father?’ She asked, worried.

Loki frowned. ‘I won’t let that happen, Chloe. I promise you. You’re going nowhere.’

Chloe breathed out a little shakily, but she settled back against his chest while he stroked her hair.

‘Don’t you worry about Stones. I will sort it.’ Loki promised.

-

‘I’m so sorry, Kenneth. But your daughter gave Loki and David an alibi. My colleagues let them go.’ Stones said sadly over the phone, being careful to stay quiet as he was still in the station at his desk.

‘I can’t believe that she would do such a thing… He’s truly poisoned her mind. I need to do something.’ Kenneth said. Stones could hear how distraught he was.

‘Don’t worry, I’m still not giving up yet.’ Stones assured him, giving his boss an innocent smile as he walked by his desk.


	37. Time To Pack

The following weekend Loki managed to persuade Ethan to puppy sit for them. He planned to take Chloe away. He called her college and said she wouldn’t be in till the Wednesday. So they would have plenty of time away.

Besides, Loki hadn’t had a weekend off in ages. The thought of it just being him and Chloe without any disturbances was too tempting to deny.

He did have some business with Stones to deal with… But he was going to sort that out when he returned.

But first, Loki had organised for the doctor to come out to give Chloe her jab again as it was due. Something that she was _not _going to be happy about. Loki was intrigued to see how she would react to it this time, actually.

When he called her down to the living room, she was completely unsuspecting and she almost threw up when she saw the doctor there. Preparing the injection already.

‘Oh no.’ Chloe said, eyes wide.

‘Come on. It will be over soon.’ Loki put his hand out towards her, she looked at it like it was going to bite her.

But she gave in rather easily under his intense gaze, taking his hand she allowed him to pull her into him.

‘Please, can I just get something else?’ She whined up at Loki.

‘No, doll. It will be over in a second.’ He said firmly.

She reluctantly lifted her dress up enough for the doctor to get access to where she needed. Chloe then turned her face into Loki’s chest to hide, not wanting to see. She was trembling. Loki put his arm around her and the other hand to the back of her head.

‘That’s it, good girl.’ He whispered softly as the doctor injected her.

Loki heard a small squeak from Chloe, but that was it. She relaxed once it was over and the doctor moved away.

‘Thank you.’ Loki nodded to the doctor.

The doctor just gathered her things together and left swiftly, knowing not to hang around.

‘Now, we best go pack.’ Loki grinned, leaning back to see her reaction.

‘Pack?’

‘Mmmhmm.’ He nodded. ‘I’m taking you away for a long weekend, we are leaving in an hour and won’t be back till Tuesday.’ He winked at her.

‘Wh… what? Where are we going?’ She wasn’t sure whether to be excited or scared.

‘It’s not a business trip, doll. Don’t look so worried. It’s a weekend away together, just you and me.’ He smiled, cupping her cheek.

‘Really?’ Her face lit up considerably, making his heart melt a little.

‘I wouldn’t lie to you, Chloe.’ He leaned in and kissed her forehead. ‘Now come on, let’s go pack.’

‘Where are we going?’ She asked as they made their way upstairs.

‘Wait and see.’ Loki grinned.

‘Come on! How am I supposed to pack if I don’t know where we are going? Is it hot? Cold? Similar to here?’

‘Alright, alright.’ Loki groaned, it was far too easy to give in to her. ‘I have my own little private island in Greece. A magnificent villa, looking out onto the ocean. A beautiful little white sand beach, forests and hills.’

Chloe’s mouth fell open in shock. ‘Wait, wait, wait… You have your own island?!’ She stopped dead halfway up the stairs.

Loki chuckled. ‘It’s just a small one.’

‘How many acres?’

‘Around thirty-five.’ Loki shrugged like it was nothing.

‘What the hell! That’s huge!’ She squealed.

‘Small in comparison to most private islands, actually. But I didn’t want a big one.’ Loki said, scrunching his nose up. Then he continued up the stairs.

‘How are we getting there? Your jet?’ Chloe asked excitedly as she rushed to catch up with him.

‘Indeed. It’s the best way to fly. Then boat from the main land. I’ve got plenty of supplies already sent there for us, so it will just be you and me on the island for the weekend.’ He draped his arm around her.

Chloe rushed to her room and started packing. Loki already has his bag packed so he went to help her. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched in amusement as she chucked clothes into her suitcase.

‘We are only going away for three nights, doll.’ He chuckled.

‘Yeah, but I’d rather have too much with me than not enough.’ She shrugged.

‘It is a private island, to be fair you could walk around naked all weekend.’ Loki said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

She blushed and tried to ignore what he said. But he moved in on her, chuckling darkly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind while she was looking through her chest of drawers.

‘That could be delightfully fun.’ He purred into her ear, giving her a squeeze.

‘I don’t want to get sunburn in places I shouldn’t.’ Chloe said, biting her lip.

‘Ohh don’t worry, I’d make sure you were fully lathered up in sun cream… _Everywhere_.’ He trailed his nose up her neck, then nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan.

‘I need to pack!’ She whined, trying to pull away from him, but he clamped his arm around her middle, keeping her in place.

‘I suppose we will have plenty of time together once we arrive on the island.’ He growled seductively, sucking briefly on her neck before backing away. Leaving her slightly weak at the knees.

As Chloe continued to pack, her mind was racing. She was SO excited. The thought of being completely alone on an island with Loki was a little… daunting. But exciting at the same time. They were often surrounded by others, though till now Chloe hadn’t really decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

But she guessed she was going to find out pretty soon what it was going to be like having Loki’s undivided attention for a few days…


	38. Mile high club

Chloe bit her tongue and tried not to look at Loki on the journey to the private runway. He was looking _far _too handsome for her poor mind and body to cope with.

Loki always managed to look smart, even when he was dressed down. He was wearing a light blue shirt, top few buttons undone, with his sunglasses propped on top of his head all ready for when they got to Greece.

‘Did you remember your migraine tablets?’ Loki asked.

Chloe’s face dropped. ‘Shit!’ She panicked, she had forgotten to pack them.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. ‘Good job I remembered just before we left then, isn’t it? They’re in my bag.’ He chuckled.

She relaxed and sighed. ‘Oh thank god! Thank you…’ She said sheepishly.

‘What would you do without me?’ He grinned.

‘I’d be lost without you.’ She said in a teasing tone, though she wasn’t sure what she _would _do without him actually…

But it still didn’t ease her slight anxiety about being completely alone on an island with him.

They arrived at the private runway and Chloe’s nerves returned when they got out of the car and started walking towards the jet.

‘Alright, doll? You look like you’re going to pass out on me.’ Loki took hold of her wrist and stopped her, he turned her towards him.

‘I’m… fine… Just haven’t flown before, a little nervous.’ She admitted.

Loki frowned and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, he placed his hand just below her collarbone. ‘You never told me. Maybe you should take one of your migraine tablets once we get on, just to be on the safe side. If you get a little stressed. Are you scared of heights?’

‘No, not really. I mean, I wouldn’t like to be on the edge of a tall building type of thing. But I don’t think I mind heights.’ She shrugged.

‘Come on then, I think you’ll enjoy it. You’re perfectly safe with me.’ Loki assured her and took her hand, giving her a squeeze, they continued on to the jet.

Chloe completely forgot all about her flying nerves when they got on the jet. She couldn’t believe how luxurious it was. Although, she really shouldn’t have been surprised. This _was_ Loki, after all.

There was a couple of double beds through the back for longer flights. As well as a spacious bathroom. A bar up front and a small kitchen for cooking some basic meals. Of course, Loki had a stewardess who came along on all flights to do all that for him and his guests.

The seats were big leather chairs that reclined. And large TV’s opposite each one, with headphones. At the other side of the jet was a row of three tables with seats around them, to make it easier for eating at if decided.

‘Holy shit. This is… I don’t even know what to say!’ Chloe was in utter awe after looking around and sitting down on one of the chairs. ‘Can we just like, fly around for the entire weekend and live in here?’

Loki laughed and sat down next to her at the window side. ‘You’ll get to experience this plenty of times, on longer flights too. No worries there. Providing you enjoy it, that is. We haven’t even taken off yet.’

‘Surely it’s just like being on a bus or a train?’ She asked, getting comfortable.

‘During the flight, yes. It’s better. But take off and landing is not to everyone’s liking. Remember and take one of your pills.’ Loki reached up and pushed a button. Two seconds later, a stewardess came along.

‘What can I get for you, Sir?’ She asked politely with a smile.

‘A bottle of water, please.’

Chloe blinked in disbelief that Loki hired someone to get whatever they wanted while on the flight. When the stewardess returned with water for Chloe, Chloe looked at Loki with a smirk as she took one of her tablets.

‘What?’ He raised an eyebrow at her.

Chloe shrugged as she put the lid back on the bottle. ‘I’m just looking forward to seeing how you survive without having someone at your beck and call for longer than an hour.’ She grinned.

Loki laughed and reached out to slide his hand behind her neck, stroking over her skin softly. ‘Well, I have you to be at my beck and call.’ He winked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

‘I’m not your slave.’ Chloe said with a smile when he removed his lips from hers.

‘Oh, are you not? That’s such a shame… Here was me thinking you were my sex slave that I could pay in orgasms.’ Loki chuckled, his tongue poked out to wet his lips, highly distracting her.

Before Chloe could reply with something smart, the pilot announced they were about to start take off procedures.

‘Seatbelt on, doll.’ Loki said, doing his own.

The click of her seatbelt made her nerves flood back. This was it. She was about to experience flying for the first time ever… And she had_ no _idea what to expect. 

It was all ok as the jet made its way down the runway. Then it started to speed up… And her stomach started to feel funny. She was gripping the arm rests as if for her life and her knuckles were turning white.

Loki took her hand in his and rested it on her lap.

‘Thanks.’ She said, her voice a little shaky.

The jet finally took off, the feeling was so strange for Chloe. She squeezed Loki’s hand tightly, he thought at one point she was going to cut off his circulation.

As the jet started to level out once they were high enough, her grip started to ease. But she still didn’t want to let go quite yet. So Loki rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, making her skin tingle a little. As it always did now from his touch.

When it was safe for them to take off their seatbelts, Chloe was a bit unsure at first.

‘It’s alright, doll. I promise. If there’s any turbulence then we need to put them back on. But we can move around, do whatever you like.’ He assured her, taking his own seatbelt off.

Chloe took hers off, following his lead. Loki motioned to the window at his side, smiling when he saw her eyes widen as she leaned across him to take a look, leaning on his thigh for support.

‘Holy shit! We are _so _high up.’

‘Indeed.’ Loki chuckled, stroking her hair back out of her face. He enjoyed the way her face had lit up, now she was relaxing more and enjoying the view.

Chloe felt pretty comfortable being in the air. She had a feeling she could get used to it, _very _easily. Loki had the stewardess make them some lunch, which was delicious. There was a little turbulence at one point, but it didn’t last long and Chloe didn’t find it too bad.

Loki was just relieved it wasn’t really strong, which it could be sometimes.

They were about halfway through their flight, just watching a film together on the TV on front of them. Chloe was resting her head against his shoulder and had her arms wrapped around his arm. But then he started nuzzling into her hair, watching less and less of the film.

‘How would you like to join the mile-high club?’ Loki asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows when Chloe looked up at him. His eyes were full of pure mischief, making her stomach flutter.

‘Uhm… I… Maybe…’ She said, flustered.

Loki chuckled and leaned over, his arm slipped around her to keep her in place. He started kissing her, his tongue slipped into her mouth. While he took her breath away, he sneaked his free hand under her dress and slowly worked up her thigh, until he found his goal.

He reached inside her knickers and growled into her mouth, finding her slightly aroused already for him. He started teasing her gently, working her up nice and slow.

Chloe sighed into him, his fingers always felt amazing. She wasn’t sure what she preferred… them, his tongue or his cock. All so skilful in their own way.

She gripped onto his arm, not sure what else to hold onto. Her head fell back in a light moan as he circled her clit, slowly getting faster. Loki used the hand that was around her middle and brought it up to the back of her head, turning her into him so he could kiss her again.

But it was Loki’s turn to get a little surprise when she reached down and started to squeeze him through his trousers. He gasped into her mouth and chuckled.

‘Very eager to join the mile-high club I see.’ He smirked against her lips.

She just whimpered in response when Loki slowly inserted two fingers into her, making sure she was prepped for him. He kissed her deeply, his cock hardening under her touch. It was starting to get uncomfortable, still trapped.

‘Come on, doll. Hop on.’ He said in a rush as he leaned away, unbuckling his belt.

While he was getting himself sorted, Chloe quickly slid her knickers down and off. Leaving them on the floor on front of her chair.

Then as soon as Loki pulled his cock out, Chloe was clambering onto his lap straight away. Loki gripped her hips and helped to guide her down onto him, both of them moaned together as he filled her up. She sank right down and he held her still, letting them both adjust. But not for long.

Loki skimmed his hands up and down her back as she started moving on him, grinding back and fore, keeping him as deep as possible to hit all the good spots inside her.

‘Ohhh yes, doll. You always feel so delightful around my cock, so tight and warm. _All mine_.’ He growled deep, scratching down her back that made her arch forward and moan loudly.

She leaned forward to bury her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly as they both rocked back and fore.

Loki prayed to the Gods that there would be no turbulence until they were finished. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to let her go back to her own chair even if there was some.

Luckily there wasn’t any interruptions. Loki completed himself into her with a groan and dug his fingers into her sides, likely to leave bruises. But he always came_ so_ hard when he was buried inside her. Chloe was quick to follow, cumming just as hard. 

She went completely limp on his lap and didn’t want to move, at all. Loki trailed his fingers up and down her spine, enjoying the lovely little shiver he got out of her. He was still nestled nicely inside of her and he was quite happy keeping her there.

‘I can’t move.’ She whispered against his neck.

Loki chuckled. ‘No need to, darling. We have plenty of time before descending.’


	39. Asking for it

When the jet started to descend, Chloe was a little bit nervous again. Not sure what to expect. But it went smoother than she had thought it would and it wasn’t too bad. The pilot was good at his job and always did nice landings, that’s one of the reasons why Loki had hired him.

It was a short drive from the private runway to the dock where there was a small speed boat waiting for them.

The driver, Lucas, carried their bags from the car onto the boat and handed Loki the keys for said boat.

‘Have a great stay, Mr Laufeyson.’ He said politely with a bow of the head.

‘Thank you, Lucas. If you can be here to pick us up on Tuesday at two in the afternoon. I won’t have my mobile on, so any issues contact the house phone.’

‘Of course, Mr Laufeyson.’ He nodded with a smile.

Loki took Chloe’s hand and led her onto the boat. There were life jackets waiting for them, Loki made sure that Chloe got hers on first and that it was on securely.

‘Don’t want you falling into the sea.’ Loki was very focused while he tightened various straps, Chloe couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful face.

‘There we go.’ He said, pleased with her life jacket he smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

‘Thank you.’ She smiled back at him.

It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside how he was looking out for her. So attune to her health and safety.

It was exciting being on the speed boat, even though Loki didn’t make it go as fast as it could. They were in no rush so he took it easy over the waves, not wanting Chloe to get sea sick.

‘There it is.’ Loki grinned and pointed ahead of them.

There was a _small_ island that was coming into view. Chloe’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She could see the beautiful looking villa just off the beach, surrounded by a few hills and some small forest areas. The villa stood out well because it had white walls with a lovely red colour slated roof, with plenty of large windows.

‘So there’s absolutely no one else on the island?’ She asked, struggling to believe that he actually owned the entire thing.

‘Not a soul. Apart from some birds.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Wow.’ She kept staring at the island as it started getting larger and larger. ‘And you said it was a small island!’

‘It is, in comparison to a lot of others.’ He grinned. ‘But I am glad you think otherwise.’

‘This is just insane.’ She shook her head, making Loki chuckle again. He enjoyed surprising her. And he was a man that was definitely full of surprises.

When they got to the beach, Loki jumped off the boat and held his hand out, helping Chloe off before then grabbing their bags. He tied the boat to a post further up the sand, making sure it wouldn’t get taken out to sea.

Chloe was already wandering slowly up the beach with her bag, taking it all in. Loki easily caught up with her and slid his arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

‘Do you like it?’ Though Loki could tell by the look on her face what the answer was.

‘I love it! It’s stunning.’ She grinned, her heart was racing with excitement.

Loki led her up towards the villa. It was up some steps and had a perfect view out to the ocean. You could _just _see mainland in the far distance.

As soon as Loki unlocked the villa and pushed the door open, Chloe rushed inside to take a look around. Loki watched in amusement, Chloe was like a kid in a candy shop as she rushed around all the rooms, ooo’ing and aah’ing at every room. Plus a swearword or two in shock when she saw the likes of the swimming pool outside that overlooked the beach, it was huge and had a lovely patio area next to it that also went undercover. There was a hot tub too and a large barbecue installed with stone built around it, so it blended in well.

‘Did you have this place built yourself or did you buy it like this?’ Chloe asked when Loki caught up with her after putting their bags in the master bedroom.

‘I had it built. When I bought the island I wanted a blank slate, so I could build my own home away from home, exactly as I wanted it.’ Loki draped his arm over her shoulder and guided her through to the kitchen.

‘It’s absolutely amazing. Really beautiful!’ Chloe said as Loki went and opened a secret looking cupboard, revealing an array of alcohol.

Chloe face-palmed at how well hidden, yet well stocked, the cupboard was. Loki just grinned at her and poured them both a drink.

With drinks in hand, Loki showed Chloe their room. Of course it had an en-suite and was very luxurious. She fished out her bikini, wanting to go for a swim as Loki had suggested they swim before drinking too much.

‘Who says you’re getting to wear a bikini?’ Loki growled, grabbing her wrist before she could make it to the bathroom to get changed.

‘What else would I wear in the pool?’ She knew what he was going to say, though.

‘One rule. No clothing of any kind is allowed in the pool.’ He wiggled his eyebrows and prised the bikini out of her hand, tossing it behind him onto the dresser.

Chloe opened her mouth, about to protest in worry of someone seeing. Then she remembered where they were. And she didn’t know what to say as a comeback to that.

Loki smirked in triumph when she couldn’t think of anything to say in response. He gripped her chin and kissed her, then stepped back and started removing his own clothes. ‘Come on, doll. Get naked.’

Chloe bit her lip and started taking off her clothes too. But as she took her dress off, she realised something…

‘SHIT!’

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki frowned, pausing with his trousers down around his ankles as he looked up at her, concerned.

‘I… I must have left my knickers on the plane! I forgot them! What if the cleaner finds them under my chair?’ Her eyes were wide in panic.

Loki threw his head back laughing. He finished removing his clothes, including his boxers, then stalked over to her. She tried her best to keep her eyes up on his, instead of looking down at his semi erection.

‘Don’t worry, doll. I’m sure the cleaners find much worse on other private jets.’ He chuckled, amused at how horrified she was. And he slyly unclasped her bra and pulled the straps down off her shoulders.

‘But… They’ll know it’s your jet…’

Loki flicked her bra to the floor, then cupped her face and kissed her forehead. ‘Relax, Chloe. Trust me, they’ll have seen worse. It’s just a company here in Greece anyway that deals with the cleaning on this end. The cleaners won’t know who the jet belongs to.’

He stepped away and bent over to pick up his trousers. Chloe was momentarily distracted at how amazing his ass was. She wanted to just bite it…

‘Besides.’ Loki’s voice pulled her from her thoughts as he stood up straight and turned around to her. ‘I wouldn’t leave these delightful garments behind.’ He grinned cheekily, holding up said knickers.

‘You fucker! You had them all along!’ She snarled and launched at him, making him laugh when she tried to wrestle him down, but he just stood like a marble column, laughing.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and threw her up over his shoulder, she just huffed in defeat. ‘You’re an ass!’

Loki chuckled and gave her bum a slap, making her yelp.

‘Behave, doll. Or I’ll redden this lovely behind of yours.’ He growled.

Chloe didn’t want to admit that the mere threat, and taster, had her clenching her thighs together a little, not entirely opposed to the idea. But with how powerful his swing could be when he wanted to, she decided against asking for it.

Loki carried her out to the pool. Without any warning or putting her down first, he just jumped straight into the deep end.

When they came above water, she couldn’t resist splashing at him and then swimming away while giggling.

‘Oh you are so asking for it!’ Loki called out and swam after her.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder but didn’t see him above water, she could just make out his form underneath. Coming after her like a shark. She squealed loudly and tried to swim faster, but Loki was a strong swimmer and managed to grab her ankle, hauling her back to him.

The two enjoyed their swim together. They mainly messed around, teasing one another. Loki was enjoying this playfully braver side of Chloe that was coming out. And Chloe was enjoying the calmer, playful side of Loki too. He just seemed a bit more relaxed as soon as they stepped onto the island. Though she wasn’t surprised really, considering he was basically _on _twenty-four seven at home.

But she was hopeful, perhaps being alone on an island with Loki wasn’t going to be such a scary thing after all.


	40. Don't look so scared

‘It’s so beautiful and calm... Peaceful.’ Chloe sighed happily as she and Loki walked hand in hand along the beach.

The sun was starting to set, they’d not long finished having dinner and decided a walk would be nice. Chloe was enjoying feeling the sand between her toes and the cool breeze in her hair.

Loki had reluctantly allowed her to chuck on a sun dress after their swim. He ended up putting on his leather trousers, but nothing else. Chloe had been rather distracted during dinner, trying not to stare at his chest and biceps too much. But he loved her oogling.

‘Well, it is peaceful for now. But soon your cries of pleasure and begging will be ringing around the island.’ He purred, pulling her to a stop and hauling her into him so he could grab her chin and hold her steady to kiss her.

‘What… uhm, what do you have in store?’ She asked after the kiss, looking up at him so innocently from under her lashes.

Loki chuckled darkly and slid his hand down to her neck, stroking her softly and then just resting his hand there.

‘You’ll have to wait and see, doll.’ He licked his lips, his eyes were full of dark, yet pleasurable promises.

When they returned to the villa, they had another drink. Chloe downed as much as she could, she had a feeling she was going to need as much courage as she could possibly get. And she wasn’t wrong.

Loki coaxed her to bed, wooing her in such a gentlemanly manner that she was starting to second guess what his intentions were going to be that night. But she had been right in the first place, he wasn’t going to just make love to her like she had thought at the last moment. No.

He had her on her front, bum up in the air. Already having orgasmed twice from his fingers, he was now paying attention to her back entrance. Something she was still conflicted about. But Loki used plenty of lube and warmed her up nicely with his fingers, getting two inside of her tight and unknown channel.

‘That’s it, good girl Chloe. Relax.’ He purred, stroking her lower back as she whimpered and squirmed a little.

He was then gracious and stroked her clit for a while, giving her another orgasm with his fingers still lodged in her ass. When he removed them, she had hoped that was the end of that for the night. But Loki wanted to take it up a step.

‘Turn over to your back and scoot across to the edge of the bed, I want your ass hanging over.’ He said firmly as he hopped off to get something from his bag.

Her stomach twirled in nerves and excitement. But she did as she was told, though she almost fell off the bed because she was still feeling weak from the orgasms he’d given her. But she was relieved that Loki hadn’t noticed that as she gripped the bed and pulled herself back up more before falling off completely.

When he came back over to her, her eyes widened at what he was holding.

‘Don’t look so scared, darling. It will feel good, I promise.’ He hummed and stroked her ankle softly.

But the anal beads he had didn’t look very appealing at all. They looked… intimidating. And cold. They were steel and all joined together by a thin bar of steel instead of thread.

‘Take hold of your legs under your knees and spread yourself open, keep yourself up. I need access to all of you.’ He tapped her knee and she reluctantly did as he said.

She looked up to the roof, knowing that if this is what he wanted to do with her, there would be no arguing. She just hoped that he would stimulate her clit too, or even just fuck her. She wanted _something._

But her thoughts were torn when she felt the first cool ball press against her puckered hole. She tensed up instantly.

‘Relax your body, doll.’ Loki growled, stroking her inner thigh.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. But Loki noticed she tensed up and relaxed in tune with her breathing. So he waited for the right moment, then pushed the first ball into her.

‘FUCK!’ She gasped as it popped into her. It felt so strange, her poor little mind and body didn’t know what to think or do about it.

‘Easy. That’s it, just relax. There’s three more to go, you can do this. Do it for me, doll.’ He cooed and lightly started stroking her clit, making her moan.

He saw her relaxing again and took that opportunity to slide in the second steel ball. Then making sure the last two were still more than well lubed up, he popped the last two in. They were small in comparison to some beads you could get, because he wanted to start off easy with her. Especially since he’d only started anal play with her recently.

‘How does it feel, pet?’

‘Weird…’ She gasped, breathless.

‘Bad weird or good weird?’ He asked, still stroking her clit.

‘G… Good. I think…’ Her legs were starting to shake, she was struggling to keep them spread open.

‘I knew you’d enjoy it.’ He purred, rubbing her clit with more pressure.

To her surprise, he slowly started to pull the beads out of her ass. Making her gasp loudly and her body jump a bit.

‘Such a good girl, enjoy it. Don’t think, just feel.’ Loki was so hard he thought he was going to explode. He adored how well she was taking to anal play, how wet she was from it. She easily could’ve told him to fuck off when he initiated it, but even with some hesitation she allowed it to happen.

Deciding to ramp it up for her, to reward her more, and because he couldn’t resist, he knelt down at the side of the bed and replaced his finger with his tongue.

She cried out at feeling his wet, warm mouth upon her. His tongue switched from long, broad strokes to more precise licks on her clit. He made sure to suck everywhere, eating her out like there was no tomorrow. The lewd sounds coming from him should’ve revolted her, but they just made her even wetter. Increasing the sounds.

‘Mmmmmmm!’ He growled, making sure she felt the vibrations.

As he focused more on her clit, lavishing it with his tongue, he started to pull the rest of the beads out. Each time one slowly popped out, she came. The overload of sensations almost knocked her into oblivion, she was tingling from the tips of her toes right up to the top of her head.

She felt so empty without the beads in her ass. Loki tried to make up for it by thrusting two fingers into her cunt, but after a few thrusts he knew it just wasn’t enough for him. Never mind her.

Standing up, his heart breaking at the sound of her whine in utter disappointment that the contact had momentarily dropped, he quickly pushed his trousers down around his ankles and with one smooth thrust he pushed into her. 

She was so unbelievably wet from all the orgasms, that when his thrusts became more erratic and rougher, he kept slipping out. So he buried himself deep and lay over her, taking her legs around him instead. She clung to him tightly with her limbs, like she wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

Loki wasn’t sure how long they fucked for. But he took her in multiple positions, both of them chasing a deep hunger. Neither of them could get enough orgasms. It was almost like a slip and slide on the bed sheets. Loki was just glad there was plenty of spares in the cupboard.

Lying together, wrapped in one another’s arms and both covered in sweat, they took a long time to get their breath back. And to get their mind back, too. Chloe was still super sensitive, Loki just trailed his fingers down her arm and she trembled, her clit throbbed too from the touch.

‘Such a sensitive little doll, aren’t you?’ He chuckled, his deep voice swam through her veins. A pleasure all of its own.

‘I can’t move.’ She said as quiet as a mouse.

‘No need to. Once my limbs don’t feel so jelly-like, I will change the sheets.’ Loki kissed the top of her head as she placed her head on his chest, eyes closing as she was so sleepy.

‘My wonderful doll.’ He hummed softly.


	41. Are you with me?

‘Spread them wider.’ Loki commanded. Pleased when Chloe did as she was told. ‘Good girl. Now pull harder.’

Chloe huffed as she pulled on the handle after pushing the curtains open more to let all the light in. But the sliding door still wasn’t budging.

Loki chuckled and crossed the room to try. ‘It sometimes gets a bit stuck. Needs a good tugging.’ He moved in behind her and reached around to pull it open, rather easily in comparison to Chloe’s attempts.

‘Stop with the innuendos.’ She folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him, making him laugh.

‘You love it.’ He winked at her and went back to finish getting dressed.

Chloe stepped out onto the patio from their bedroom. The ground was already warm under the sun, feeling nice on her bare feet. She looked down at the ocean, it looked so peaceful and calm.

‘Hey, Loki.’ She called in.

‘What is it, doll?’ He asked, coming outside. He was wearing black shorts and an unbuttoned green shirt.

‘I know you planned for us to have breakfast out here. But could we have it down on the beach instead? Pretty please?’ She begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Loki smiled and slipped his arms around her, he pulled her into him.

‘Hmmm, I guess we could.’ He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose and making her stomach flutter.

‘Yay! Thanks!’ She hugged him tightly. Loki pressed his face into her hair and enjoyed the moment, having her in his embrace, _willing_ to be there.

Loki grabbed a picnic blanket and put their breakfast into a box to carry down to the beach. Chloe went ahead slightly, excited to get onto the sand. She ran straight over to the ocean and dipped her feet in.

After setting up the picnic Loki went to join her, playfully splashing her. She laughed and splashed him back, then she went running up the beach in the shallow water. Loki gave chase and soon caught up to her, but she tricked him by quickly darting back down the sand towards the blanket.

He reached her just as she got there and grabbed her, they tumbled down on the sand. Loki playfully bit her neck and growled, then kissed her hungrily. ‘Mmm… I would just take you right now. But we should get on the blanket, as I do not fancy getting sand into places where sand should _not_ be.’

Chloe started laughing as Loki sat up and pulled her onto the blanket, brushing off as much sand as possible, then they had a quickie before tucking into a delicious breakfast.

They spent the day relaxing, mainly on the beach or in the pool. Chloe enjoyed just floating in the pool with the sun beating down on her. Loki had to keep calling her out to re-apply sun cream. That he did for her, of course. She was sure he took his time on purpose and put on much more than was really needed, but she didn’t complain. She rather enjoyed feeling his hands gliding all over her. 

After coaxing her out of the pool for what felt like the millionth time, once he’d lathered her in more sun cream, he didn’t let her leave the sun lounger this time. He sat back and pulled Chloe between his legs, to rest back against his chest.

‘You’ve had enough swimming for today.’ He chuckled. ‘Are you enjoying our little getaway?’ He asked, sliding his hands and up down her arms.

‘It’s amazing.’ She craned her head back to smile at him.

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ He purred and captured her lips, kissing her softly.

-

In the evening, Loki had Chloe tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles. She was blindfolded, gagged and obviously naked, just as he liked her to be. Loki had also treated her to an orgasm already so he could get a small butt plug into her, he was delighted with how well she took it.

‘Look at you, bound and naked, in the dark. Just _waiting_ for something to happen… So many things could be done to you.’ He chuckled wickedly, stroking up her inner left leg, stopping mid-thigh.

‘I could do anything, really. And you would be completely helpless to stop me.’ He slid his hand from her naval right up between her breasts and to her neck, he wrapped his hand around her and squeezed, making her gasp.

Her breathing was heavy already but with his hand there, it became a little more erratic. Wondering if he was going to squeeze or not…

‘Such a pretty little thing you are.’ He brushed his thumb up and down at the side of her neck, enjoying the way she squirmed as best she could in her bonds. ‘I could so easily take your breath away… I own every bit of you, doll.’ He growled.

Loki gave her a brief squeeze, watching her closely as her hands balled up into fists since they couldn’t grab hold of anything.

‘Good girl.’ He slid his hand back down her chest, stopping on his way to stroke her nipples that were hard little peaks from arousal.

She whined around her ball gag as he toyed with them in turn, then he couldn’t resist leaning down to suck on them, moaning at her taste.

Her body was starting to get quite flushed as he turned his attentions further down her body. He started with soft, light touches. Just ghosting over her clit. Then he put his attention further down and tapped the butt plug a few times, making her jump at the feeling.

‘You’re taking to anal play_ very_ well.’ He purred, climbing on the bed and moving between her legs, she could feel his warm breath against her cunt. ‘It won’t be long before you’ll be taking my cock up here.’ He took hold of the plug and really started wiggling it about, making her whine.

Loki chuckled and took a teasing lick from the bottom of her cunt right up over her clit. He repeated the action a few times while still moving the plug about, egged on eagerly by her moans and cries that were spilling out through her gag.

Unable to resist any longer, Loki sat up and positioned himself between her legs. He stroked himself a few times then lined up with her and pushed in, moaning loudly as her body welcomed him in.

Chloe found the feeling of being filled in both holes absolutely wonderful. She didn’t really want to admit to enjoying anal play, but Loki was taking it so slowly with her and always made sure she was nice and aroused and that anything going in there was lubricated enough, that it was difficult for her _not_ to enjoy it. Especially when added with his cock in her cunt.

‘You feel so much tighter with your ass filled.’ Loki grunted above her as he started moving faster. His movements against her was causing the plug to move with every thrust, giving her stimulation _everywhere._

Being restrained, blinded and gagged was taking everything away from Chloe. All she could do was _feel. _And take whatever Loki decided to give to her.

Luckily for her, he didn’t tease or push any limits, instead he just fucked her good and deep. Sucking her nipples and nibbling on her neck, making her cum twice before eventually cumming himself.

Though he wasn’t quite finished with her yet. When he pulled out, her cunt was clenching in desperate need for more. Wanting to be filled again, missing him. But he didn’t leave her wanting for too long.

But she was surprised and squeaked when she felt a silicone vibrator being pushed into her instead of the warmth of his cock. It was a delightful surprise though as he started to fuck her with it, even more so when he turned the vibrator on and pushed it deeper so the clit stimulator was pressed snugly to her clit, almost encasing it as it buzzed away.

Loki bit his lip as he watched her writhing, he turned the vibrations on higher and chuckled at the scream she let out as she tried bucking her hips up, but couldn’t because of the restraints. He reached over and pinched her nipple, grounding her a little more with the pain.

He made her cum another twice with the vibrator, then he finally had some pity on the poor girl and turned it off. After slowly pulling the butt plug out, he untied her and took off her blindfold and gag.

She took a moment to come to her senses, the light quite bright after being in darkness for so long. Loki lay down next to her and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards him as she curled up a little, her muscles aching from being spread.

‘Are you with me?’ He smiled, stroking her face.

She opened her mouth but said nothing, unable to find her voice. She closed her eyes and leaned more into his touch. Loki chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and relaxed, getting her breathing back under control while he stroked her hair soothingly.

He knew she was experiencing sub drop. So he just let her be, allowed her to take all the time she needed with him just talking softly to her and holding her.

She placed her hand on his chest and swallowed hard, looking up into his eyes.

‘Are you ok, doll?’ He asked, rubbing her back.

‘Yeah.’ She said quietly, nodding.

Loki kissed her forehead and smiled.

‘Do… Do you love me?’ She asked, her voice almost inaudible. But of course, Loki heard her. He also heard the uncertainty and slight nervousness in her tone, too.

He took hold of her hand that was on his chest and enveloped it with his, squeezing her.

‘I do love you, Chloe. Very much.’ He said honestly, bringing her hand up so he could kiss the back of it.

She smiled, still in a bit of a daze. But then she put her head back down on him and snuggled in closer. Her heart feeling happy.

‘I love you.’ She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Loki buried his face into her hair and smiled. He fell asleep with her rather quickly, but with a smile on his face.


	42. Back to reality

‘Can we have one last swim before we go?’ Chloe begged Loki.

Their bags were all packed and they were due to head back to the mainland in five minutes.

‘Lucas will be waiting with the car, doll. We have to get to the jet on time, too.’ Loki said sadly.

‘But aren’t you the boss? Can’t you just tell them to wait an extra ten minutes?’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Loki pursed his lips and thought for a moment. It was true, he could just tell them to wait. It’s not like they had to be bang on time anyway because it was a private jet.

‘Pleaseeeee!’ She begged. But she also slowly started to take off her clothes, making Loki narrow his eyes at her.

‘Alright.’ He agreed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Chloe squealed in delight at winning. She knew she would. And she ran off to the pool once she discarded her clothes in a pile by the door with their bags.

Loki chuckled and followed after her, leaving a trail of his clothes on the way. By the time he reached the pool, Chloe was naked and diving straight in. He followed after her and managed to corner her in the deep end.

‘Since you tempted me here, you’re going to have to pay the price.’ He growled, trapping her.

‘And what is the price?’ She asked, biting her lower lip.

‘I think you know, doll.’ He grinned wickedly.

Grabbing at one another, Chloe wrapped her legs around him and draped her arms around his neck. Loki kissed her deeply, their tongues lashed together as they grinded against one another. Chloe could feel his cock hardening against her, even through the water he still felt as impressive as when out of it.

Loki sneaked a hand down between them and started stroking her, it was difficult to tell in the water if she was wet enough or not. Because, well, her entire body was wet. But not for the right reasons.

To be fair though, it didn’t take much for Loki to arouse Chloe. Half the time he just had to look at her in a certain way and she was a puddle of mush. The way he was touching her so expertly under the water had her moaning into his mouth, and when he bit her lower lip and tugged, it made her tremble.

Loki chuckled and replaced his fingers with his cock. He rubbed up and down over her clit a few times, then started to push inside her cunt. It wasn’t as smooth as usual because of the water washing away her own lubricant, but her body knew who it belonged to and managed to relax enough to accept him in.

‘Ohhh yes. Good girl.’ He growled, nipping her shoulder as he tightened his arms around her and started thrusting as hard as he could, the water faltering his movements slightly.

Chloe pressed her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of him fucking her. She was clenching hard around him, they both knew it wasn’t going to take long for them to finish. But they were both determined not to finish first.

Chloe started squeezing around him, deliberately trying to make him cum first. Loki knew what her game was as soon as she started nibbling on his neck.

‘You will cum for me, doll.’ Loki growled and changed the angle very slightly, while sliding a hand right down to her backside and groping her.

‘You… first.’ She gasped between thrusts.

‘Ladies first, darling.’ He chuckled.

Chloe just whimpered in response when he sneakily pressed a finger against her anus. The slight touch was enough to make her cum first. Loki growled in triumph and thrust once more into her before letting himself go as well, pleased that he managed to wait until she had gone.

‘I win.’ Loki grinned when he pulled out of her and leaned back to look at her flushed face.

‘As usual.’ She grumbled, her eyes a little glazed over.

Loki laughed and cupped the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. ‘Come on, we best get going now.’ He said reluctantly.

Chloe followed him out of the pool. She giggled as he had to gather up all of his clothes while they walked back to the front of the villa. They had to nip back inside to get a towel to dry off with. Loki couldn’t resist being a bit handsy, unable to stop touching her.

The two felt a bit deflated when they got on the boat and started heading away from the island. But Loki cheered them up by making the speed boat go really fast, doing what it was made to do and giving Chloe another adrenaline rush.

Lucas was waiting for them on the mainland and took them back to the runway. Chloe didn’t even feel an ounce of nerves when they got on the jet. For some reason she felt quite sleepy, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Loki said it was all the sea air.

But after take-off, she was _really_ sleep and yawned as she placed her head on Loki’s shoulder.

‘I wish we could just live on the island forever. Just the two of us.’ She sighed softly before drifting off to sleep.

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head. Part of him wished that they could do that, too. But he knew financially it would be impossible if he wasn’t running his business. Though he swore to himself that he would make sure to take her there regularly for some breaks. Maybe even for a fortnight holiday too, sometime soon.

-

When they returned home, Pete welcomed them and they got an extra happy welcome from Bear when they got inside.

Chloe got down on the floor with the puppy for cuddles and kisses. She was happy to see him, that was the only good thing about being back, she decided. She had just had so much fun with Loki on the island, it had been so relaxing too.

‘I’m gonna go unpack then take Bear out for a walk.’ She said, standing up with Bear under her arm.

‘Alright, love. I’m just going to catch up with Ethan. I’ll see you at dinner.’ He put his arm around her briefly and kissed her, then waited till she was upstairs before seeking out Ethan.

‘What’s been happening while I’ve been away, then?’ Loki asked, finding Ethan in the living room.

‘Where do I start.’ Ethan said and it was clear by the look on his face that there was a _lot. _Loki proceeded to shut the door before getting the rundown.

  
After Chloe finished unpacking, she got her phone out of her bedside drawer and turned it on. She was a little surprised to find a bunch of emails, texts and calls. She had told Amanda and Georgie where she was going. But then she opened them and saw they were all from her _father._

All panicked messages, asking where she was. If she was ok. Where Loki had taken her. If she was alive.

She groaned in annoyance and turned it off again, not wanting to deal with him.

When she went downstairs, she went to find Loki and found him with Ethan.

‘Am I disturbing something?’ She asked quietly.

‘Not at all. Come in, doll. What’s wrong?’ Loki motioned her over to him, knowing instantly that something was up.

‘Uh… I was wondering if I could get a new sim card and number?’ She asked as she sat down next to Loki and handed her phone over to him.

‘Of course. Why, though?’ He frowned.

‘My Da… _Kenneth. _Has sent me a bunch of messages and calls asking where I am and if I was still alive.’ She huffed and sat back, arms folded over her chest.

‘Ah.’ Loki looked to Ethan and then down at the phone. He twirled it around for a moment then slipped it into his pocket. ‘I’ll get a new one sorted for you first thing tomorrow.’

‘Thank you.’ Chloe smiled.

‘Ethan was just telling me that Officer Stones decided to try setting me up again. But unlucky for him, it fell through instantly when the police got here. Since we were away and Ethan was able to show them our booking for the jet, proving I was out of country.’

‘For god sake! What did he try setting you up for this time?’

‘Murder. Again.’ Ethan said, shaking his head.

‘What if he doesn’t leave us alone?’ Chloe asked and looked between the two men, worried.

‘Don’t worry, doll. I will sort Stones out, no doubt about that.’ Loki said firmly.


	43. Chapter 43

Officer Stones sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen. To anyone passing by, it looked like he was typing. But if you looked closer, you’d see that he was just staring into a blank screen, fingers poised over the keyboard.

‘Stones!’ The officer on reception called again, finally getting his attention.

‘S… Sorry. What is it?’ Stones asked, looking up from the computer.

‘There’s someone who wants to speak to you, I’ve sent him into interrogation room three.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ Stones got up from his chair and winced at the pain in his thigh, but he took a deep breath and hobbled his way into the interrogation room. His stomach sank when he saw it was Kenneth. The one man he had been dreading to see.

‘Have you seen Chloe? Are you any closer to getting Loki yet?’ Kenneth asked, desperate.

Stones swallowed and rubbed the back of his head, trying to stop his hands from shaking. ‘No… There is no case on Laufeyson.’

Kenneth frowned. ‘What? What do you mean?’

‘Myself and a few detectives have done extensive investigating on Laufeyson and there is nothing to be found. He’s a model citizen of the city. Your daughter is there of her own free will, she can leave whenever she wants. And… And Laufeyson has put in a report about you harassing her, so I have to ask you to keep your distance from them.’ Stones said, his words like they’d been recited in his head a million times over.

‘But… This is bullshit, you know it is… Wait, he’s gotten to you, hasn’t he?’ Kenneth suddenly realised. ‘He got to you too, what did he do?’ Kenneth’s voice was rising.

Stones put his hands out in defence. ‘Please, Sir. There is absolutely nothing else that can be done.’

Kenneth started at Stones. He could see it in his eyes that it was killing him to be saying those things. That’s when Kenneth knew, Loki had most definitely gotten to him somehow.

He ran his hand down his face. ‘Forget it. I’ll get my daughter back some other way.’ Kenneth kicked a chair over in anger and rushed out the door, pushing past some officers who looked confused.

Stones let out a shaky breath and fell back against the wall, he loosened his tie, feeling a bit restrained. After taking some deep breaths, he got himself composed again before going back to his desk.

-

**The Previous Day**

Stones had barely stepped outside of his home at five in the morning when he was grabbed and swiftly knocked out over the head with a hit from the handle of a gun.

  
When Stones came round, he was tied to a chair with his wrists behind it and his ankles tied to the legs. His head lolled forward and to the side, feeling so heavy, until he managed to focus.

He raised his head up and his eyes widened in anger as he tried pulling free from the chair.

‘You fucking bastard! You better let me go. Just wait till I’

‘Oh quiet, your threats are empty at this time. Do you not realise you have the disadvantage right now?’ Loki asked, glaring at him as he leaned back against his desk.

Ethan and Samuel were off to the side, watching and keeping an eye. James was sitting in the corner of the room, waiting patiently.

‘This just proves what you are.’ Stones hissed, glaring at Loki.

Loki chuckled and slipped his hands into his pockets as he started walking towards him, taking large but slow steps.

‘And what is that, Officer?’ He asked, stopping right on front of him, towering over him.

‘A monster!’ Stones spat.

Loki threw his head back, laughing. ‘Ohhh, but I’ve known that for a long time. Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know?’ He started to slowly walk around him, circling him like prey. ‘Like how about you tell me _all_ about your lovely little family. That adorable son you have. He’s what, two?’

Stones’ eyes widened in terror at the mention of his family.

‘And then there’s your older daughter, who just turned fifteen last week. Is that right, Stones?’ Loki grinned, moving on front of him again. He knew by the look on his face that he had him. This was his sore spot.

Stones swallowed hard and stared up at Loki, not knowing what to say anymore.

‘Your wife is certainly a beauty, perhaps a bit too old for my liking though. But I might know of someone who would certainly be interested. Your kids however, well they would not be of much use to anyone. But they’re small, could be disposed of _very _easily.’

Stones jolted in the chair, his anger rising again. ‘Don’t you dare hurt them!’

Loki chuckled and turned away for a moment, then he suddenly turned back and punched him in the stomach. Stones cried out in utter agony as he leaned over.

Loki then grabbed his hair and forced his head back painfully, his scalp burned.

‘I will hurt whoever I want to hurt. Especially when someone is sticking their nose into my business, scaring my girl and trying to get her to turn on me.’ Loki snarled.

He let go of Stones’ hair and took out his dagger, flipping it up in the air he caught it again and stabbed it straight down into Stones’ thigh. His screaming filled the room, it continued when Loki pulled the dagger out of his flesh.

Stones was gasping and crying in agony as he looked down at his thigh.

Loki grabbed his face roughly, squeezing his cheeks. ‘Stop crying, you pathetic man.’ He snarled. ‘Now listen to me. I am a fair man and I do believe in giving people a second chance. So you listen and you listen closely.’

Stones nodded, the best he could anyway. So Loki let go of him and took a step back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin to clean his dagger.

‘I will let you return to your perfect little family. They won’t be harmed, and my accountant over here will give you the details of a new bank account, a college fund for both of your kids. You’ll find there is ample amount in there to see them comfortably through as much education as they please. Your wife will receive an anonymous donation for the charity she runs. And _you_, will leave my Chloe alone. You will not interfere with any of my business again, and you will stop trying to prove that you are of _any _worth to Kenneth. If you don’t follow my instructions, it won’t just be you that’s here again. I _will not _hesitate to come after you and your family. _Every last one_ of them. From your auntie and uncle in Australia, to your poor old mother in Ireland. Do I make myself clear?’

Loki finished with his dagger and folded his hands on front of him as he awaited an answer.

Stones was breathing heavy, trying to focus through the pain. But he knew he was beaten. He wasn’t going to risk his family, and Loki seemed to know everything about him. Which was absolutely terrifying.

‘Answer me, Stones.’ Loki snarled and lunged at him, pushing his chest he knocked him flying backwards, but Loki then grabbed his shirt and stopped him from falling _just_ before he hit the ground. He sneered down at him. ‘I won’t ask again.’

‘Ok… ok!’ Stones gasped. ‘I’ll stay away… I will… I promise… Please, don’t hurt my family.’ Stones broke down crying.

Loki grinned and straightened him back up. He put his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down, so his eyes were level with Stones.

‘That’s a good boy.’ He mocked, patting his cheek hard. ‘Wasn’t so hard now, was it?’

Stones just glared at Loki, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his thigh. Loki turned to James and nodded, signalling for James to transfer the money over. Loki then looked at Ethan and Samuel. ‘Get him cleaned up and out of my sight.’ 

‘Sure thing, boss.’ Samuel nodded and the two men moved in to do their work.

Loki went across his office and poured himself a small whiskey. He took a sip and pulled out his phone to message Chloe. But that’s when he realised that she didn’t have one at the moment, as he had to get her a new number. But he decided to just upgrade her phone anyway to the newest iPhone.

So he made a call instead to get one sorted for her.

-

That evening when Loki returned home, he found Chloe in the living room watching a film. She was curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and a glass of wine on the table next to her, along with some chocolate.

‘Well, well, well. What do we have here?’ He grinned and glided across the room to join her.

Chloe smiled up at him as he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then after pouring himself a drink from the bar, he sat down next to her. She turned around so she could lean into him, sliding her arm across his middle.

Loki smiled and rested his chin on top of her head as he put his arm around her, holding her closely.

‘What is this drivel you’re watching?’

‘Oi! It’s not drivel. It’s really good, this is the second time I’ve seen it. It’s called A quiet place.’

‘There’s nothing happening.’ Loki grumbled.

‘Just wait. It’s not long started.’ Chloe grinned, snuggling more into him.

‘Hm.’

But then Loki quickly learned _why _it was so quiet.

‘Poor kid.’ He commented.

‘Yeah. Not a very nice start, is it?’

‘Not at all.’ Loki chuckled.

A little further into the film, Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone. ‘Here, doll. Instead of just a new sim card and number, I thought I would get you an upgrade.’

Chloe sat up and took the phone from him. ‘Oh, wow. Thank you! I thought my last phone was an upgrade.’

‘It was.’ Loki smirked. ‘But this is an even better upgrade.’

‘Clearly!’ Chloe giggled.

After getting her new phone, Chloe was more engrossed in checking out the new features than watching the film. Loki watched her in amusement as she downloaded her favourite apps.

‘So, you’re no longer interested in watching the movie?’ Loki asked, sliding his hand up to stroke the back of her neck.

‘Eh. I’ve seen it before.’ She shrugged.

Loki shook his head, chuckling. He thought she would be too occupied to notice as he reached over the back of her, aiming for her chocolates. But just as he grabbed one, Chloe slowly turned her head to glare at him.

‘Excuse me?’ She raised her eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face at the look on _his _face as both of his eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips. Freezing his movements.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Loki tried to quickly pull his arm back and eat the chocolate. But as he did so, she tried grabbing his arm to stop him, making him laugh. They ended up wrestling to try and get the chocolate, but Loki won. He managed to toss it into his mouth.

‘Nooooo! That’s my chocolate!’ Chloe laughed and then dove for the rest.

Loki grabbed her middle and tried tickling her, momentarily stopping her from reaching her goal. He then leaned right over the back of her and swooped the last of it up.

‘Arghhhh!’ Chloe groaned and tried getting up again.

She scrambled onto his lap as he held the chocolate high up. She reached up and attempted pulling his arms down to her level, but he had such impossibly long arms it wasn’t fair.

Chloe then suddenly had an idea. She quickly flipped her top right up over her breasts and leaned forward, shoving them right into Loki’s face. He was so surprised by her actions that he dropped the chocolate.

‘YES!’ She cheered, grabbing it and clambering off his lap.

But he circled his arm around her middle and hauled her back down on the sofa next to him.

‘Nooooo. Let me have the chocolate and I’ll give you a blowjob?’ She suggested quickly.

Loki froze, contemplating the offer. ‘Hmmm… Why should I compromise when I know I could have both?’ He winked at her and quickly wrapped his lips around a piece of the chocolate, plucking it right from her fingers.

But he allowed her to have the last few bits.

‘You’re such an ass.’ She humphed, settling down next to him again.

He laughed and slid his hand under her top, lightly tickling across her abdomen. ‘You know, I sorted our little problem of that Officer Stones today.’ He hummed.

‘Oh? What did you do?’

Loki chuckled and hooked her chin as he kissed her. ‘Don’t worry about that, doll. All you need to know, is that he won’t be bothering us again. I promise.’

‘Ok.’ Chloe nodded.

She thought she was probably better off not knowing anyway.


	44. Please no

‘You can’t be serious!’

‘I am _deadly _serious.’ Loki nodded. ‘Now come on, be a good girl, get on the bed and spread your legs.’

Chloe gulped. She had been excited at first when Loki said he was taking her out for dinner, but what he failed to mentioned beforehand was that he had something planned for her to wear during it...

A butt plug.

‘Loki… Please no.’ She whined.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her with a_ look_ that she knew meant she would be in trouble if she didn’t do as she was told.

‘Don’t make me bend you over my lap and spank you first, doll. Because you know I will do so. And that will make you _very _uncomfortable during dinner. This is going in your ass one way or another, so I suggest you do it the easy way. It will be better on you.’ He growled low.

Chloe swallowed hard and on shaky legs she went over to her bed and lay down. Loki grabbed her ankles and scooted her down to the end of it so her ass was hanging off. He flipped her dress right up out of the way.

‘Pull your legs up and hold them back.’ Loki said, tapping her knee.

‘You’re such an asshole.’ She hissed at him as she did what he said.

Loki just grinned at her insult and proceeded to pour plenty of lube over the butt plug. It was silicone, dark green of course. It was quite thin at the top then slowly got wider, then it rounded off nicely to a thin neck-like shape before then a large flared, flat, base to remain on the outside.

‘Keep a nice hold of your legs, and relax.’ He hummed, pushing her knickers to the side just enough for him to get access.

She sucked in harshly when she felt his finger prodding around there, lubed up and pushing in to prepare her.

‘I said relax, doll.’

‘I’m trying!’ She snapped at him.

That earned her a quick slap on the cunt, making her yelp and she tried closing her legs but Loki pinched her inner thigh. ‘Don’t you dare.’ He growled.

She groaned and kept her legs open, cursing him in her mind.

Loki slid his finger back inside her puckered hole, wiggling it about until she relaxed a bit. Then he added a second finger and waited until she was relaxed again.

‘That’s it, good girl.’ He purred, removing his fingers.

She whined and wriggled a little when he pressed the tip of the plug against her and slowly started to push in. Loki went slowly, sliding it further and further until it was in completely. He tapped the end of it once in, making her body jolt.

‘There we go.’ He grinned and rubbed her legs. ‘Not so bad, is it?’

Chloe let go of her legs and groaned at the strange sensation inside her. Loki grabbed her hands and helped her to sit up, making her squeak in the process.

‘How am I supposed to sit through dinner with this up my ass?’ She whined.

Loki chuckled and gripped her chin, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. ‘You’ll do it because I’ve told you to. The rewards will be worth it.’ He winked at her.

Chloe wasn’t so convinced though.

Even just walking downstairs and out to the car felt weird. Loki just looked smug as he helped her into the car and told Nelson where to take them. Chloe was in a bit of a huff, folding her arms over her chest she just stared out the window as they drove.

Loki allowed her this little temper tantrum. He knew she would soon change her tune…

She already perked up a little when she found he had taken her to her favourite Thai food restaurant. Being the ever gentleman, he opened the door for her and tucked her chair in at the table.

When he sat down, Chloe noticed he had a slight smirk playing at the side of his lips. Like he was trying to contain a bigger one or a laugh. She could tell by the twinkling in his eyes, too, that he was up to something. Or was planning something.

‘What?’ She asked, narrowing her eyes at him across the table.

‘What?’ He countered.

‘You know what!’ Chloe sneered, but was briefly distracted when the waiter came and took their drinks order.

‘I have _no _idea what you are talking about, doll.’ He grinned at her and looked down at the menu.

But Chloe wasn’t buying it. He was up to something for sure.

She was soon distracted with the wine that was ordered and the casual chit chat with Loki. Also the starters that soon arrived, she almost demolished the lot herself because she was so hungry.

About to take the last forkful, the fork suddenly clattered down to her plate as she almost leaped out of her seat in surprise. Her face was an absolute picture when she glared over at Loki and gripped the edge of the table as the butt plug buzzed to life inside her.

The biggest, most wicked, grin spread across Loki’s face.

‘L… Loki… Turn it off.’ She hissed quietly, nervously glancing around to make sure no one was looking or listening.

‘Now why would I do that, doll?’ Loki raised both hands up over the table and clasped them together, leaning forward a bit.

‘I’m going to the bathroom.’ Chloe decided and slid her chair back.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘You take it out and there will be hell to pay when we get home.’ He growled in warning.

Chloe closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and pulled her chair in again. The vibrations were rather intense, it was pleasurable in a way, but not as nice as if it had been elsewhere.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred when she settled again. Or the best she could with a vibrating plug up her ass.

‘I hate you.’ She grumbled and finished the last of her starter, glaring at him in the process.

‘I thought you loved me?’ Loki asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and put down her cutlery once she was finished. ‘It’s a love-hate thing going on right now.’ She huffed and sat back, trying to get into a comfier position. But no matter how she sat, it didn’t ease the pressure inside of her.

Loki gave her a little bit of leeway when their main course arrived. He turned it down to the lowest setting. A gentle hum more than anything, just reminding her constantly that it was there.

By the time they’d finished dinner, she actually found herself feeling _really _aroused. She’d even turned down dessert because she was wanting to get home as soon as possible.

‘Perhaps we could go for some drinks, or a leisurely walk along the riverside?’ Loki suggested as he helped her with her coat, the plug was turned up to medium in the process making Chloe’s legs buckle, but Loki caught her to steady her.

‘Can we just go home? Please?’ Chloe asked, slightly breathless as she clutched his arm tightly. To anyone looking on it would just look like Chloe was deeply in love with him. Not the fact she was desperate for him to just bend her over the table and fuck her.

‘Just so you can remove our little toy?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘N… No… So you can fuck me!’ She whispered. Her answer surprised Loki, but made his cock twitch.

He circled his arm around her middle and guided her out of the restaurant. As they reached the car, he turned the butt plug up high, making Chloe cry out and fall into him. He chuckled and bundled her into the car.

As soon as they got in, he had Nelson close the back seat off so they had privacy. The door was barely shut before Loki pounced on Chloe, draping her across the back seat.

He bundled her dress up in a rush and simply tore her knickers off instead of removing them in one piece. He tapped on the butt plug, making her yelp. It was still vibrating nicely inside of her. He grinned wickedly up at her and then slid his fingers through her folds, discovering she was nice and wet.

‘I think you’ve been lying to me, doll. Putting up such a fuss about this in the first place when you’re absolutely soaking.’ He teased over her clit, making her whine as she put her head back and closed her eyes.

‘I should lay you over my knee and punish you for objecting so much.’ He growled, warning. But he was too aroused himself, he didn’t want to wait.

He did as minimal removing of his own clothes as possible, just releasing his cock. He forced her legs wider apart and she reached up to put her hands against the door, giving herself some leverage for what she had a feeling would be a thorough fucking.

Loki shifted over her and pressed himself into her, the both of them moaned in delight when he sank deep into her. Loki caught his breath when he felt the vibrations of the plug through her and her cunt felt tighter too, being double penetrated.

Garbled noises were coming from Chloe as Loki fucked her deep and slow, eventually gaining some pace. He knew it would be a different kind of pleasure for her, having something of a decent size up her ass at the same time as his cock inside her.

It was a good job she had her hands flat on the door, because when Loki picked up the pace he was rocking into her so hard that she would’ve hit her head otherwise.

The both of them were so close to cumming, when suddenly Nelson had to break hard and they went tumbling onto the floor. Luckily for Chloe she landed on top of Loki. He grunted as his back hit the floor, but it also made his cock lodge further inside of her making them both yelp.

‘NELSON!’ Loki roared and banged on the divider.

‘Sorry, boss! Idiot cyclist on front of us.’ Nelson said through the speaker.

Loki groaned, but then he noticed Chloe was struggling to contain her laughter as she hid her face down against his chest. He smiled and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he thrust up into her, abruptly halting her laughter and replacing it with moans once more.


	45. I'll help you

Chloe bit her lip to contain her laughter as she held Bear on front of Loki’s face, he’d just rolled over in his sleep. But she knew he was starting to rouse.

She moved Bear a little bit closer and the puppy started licking Loki’s face.

Loki frowned and it took him a few moments to register what was happening and to wake up. When he opened his eyes, they flew wide and he rolled away in disgust while wiping his mouth. ‘Eughhh! Chloe!’

She started laughing as she let go of Bear and he started climbing on Loki, making her laugh even more.

Loki managed to get hold of the excitable puppy and got him off his face. He cuddled Bear for a moment, then turned to Chloe who had sat down on the bed next to him, sitting up against the headboard.

‘You’re up early.’ Loki said, reaching over to squeeze her knee.

‘I heard Bear squeaking, he needed out to wee. I couldn’t get back to sleep after.’ She said before yawning, making Loki chuckle.

Bear made a fantastic leap off the bed and darted out the door. Chloe groaned and quickly slipped off the bed, but as she stood up, she swayed a little and had to sit down again.

Loki shot up and put his hand on her shoulder as he moved over towards her. ‘Are you alright, doll?’

‘Yeah… just feeling dizzy.’ Chloe said as she closed her eyes and put her hand over them.

‘Headache?’

‘Starting.’ Chloe confirmed.

Loki went into full care mode. He had her get back into bed, turned off the lights and made sure the curtains were properly closed to keep it as dark as possible. He fetched her some water and her tablets.

‘No need for fussing. I need to go and check on Bear.’

She attempted to sit up, but Loki put his hand on her chest and firmly pushed her back down. ‘He will be fine. I’ll sort him after I’ve sorted you. Get resting.’

‘What if he’s chewing the sofa.’ Chloe whined.

‘Then I’ll get a new sofa. Now stay.’ Loki growled, making her roll her eyes but then she started to see weird patterns and her headache started to worsen so she decided to do as she was told without anymore arguing.

Loki got her a cool wet cloth for her forehead, then once he was happy with her, he went to check on Bear. Who had decided to chew on her trainers by the front door.

‘Well, at least they’re easier to replace than the sofa.’ He scooped up the mischievous puppy and kissed him on top of the head before carrying him through to his pen.

-

Kenneth fiddled with his tie nervously as he awaited to be called in to see him. This was his last chance, his last hope. He only hoped it wouldn’t backfire on him, which it could well. And he knew it. But he had to try.

‘Mr Barnes will see you now.’ The receptionist said and motioned towards the office.

Kenneth took a deep breath and went into the office.

Ben’s eyes widened, surprised when he saw Kenneth enter. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked, standing up from his chair.

‘I… I’ve come to ask about a favour… Well… I have money, I mean.’ He stumbled over his words, pulling his bag round and opening it, showing a lot of money inside.

Ben folded his arms over his chest. ‘I’m listening.’

Kenneth took a deep breath. ‘My daughter, Chloe. I need to get her back. But… Loki seems to get around it all the time. I just want her back, I don’t care how. I will be able to get more money, this is everything I have at the moment.’ He dumped the bag on Ben’s desk.

‘You do realise that I am in business with Laufeyson?’ Ben quirked an eyebrow up.

‘I know… That’s why I thought you’d be the man to ask. I am desperate, Sir. Please help me get my Chloe back.’ He pleaded.

Ben tapped his lower lip, in thought as he eyed up the bag full of money. Just from a quick glance he knew there must’ve been well over a hundred thousand pounds in there.

He looked back up at Kenneth. ‘Alright. I’ll help you.’


	46. Hop in

Chloe was curled up on Loki’s lap while they watched TV. It was mid-afternoon, but Loki was working from home that day and decided to finish early. Cause he could.

They’d tired Bear out previously, so he was sound asleep in his bed next to the sofa. Giving them some peace and quiet for an hour or two, if they were lucky. He was going through his mad phase.

Loki was absentmindedly stroking Chloe’s hair, she was revelling in the affection. While she enjoyed the sex and orgasms that Loki could give her, she really enjoyed moments like this. Where he was just cuddling her and being affectionate. It made her heart happy.

‘Are you meeting Georgie and Amanda this weekend?’ Loki asked quietly during the adverts.

Chloe shook her head. ‘Nah, no plans to. I think Georgie has family from Australia coming over for a few weeks so I might not see much of her out-with college… Why? Are you wanting rid of me?’ Chloe tilted her head right back to look at him.

Loki chuckled and gave her knee a squeeze. ‘Of course not, doll. Ben and David are coming over tomorrow, they’re staying for dinner and I wanted to make sure you were going to be around to join us.’ He smiled.

‘You’re not gonna be talking business all night though, are you?’ She grumbled.

‘No business talk.’ He grinned, rubbing her back.

‘Sounds good then.’ She snuggled back in against him.

‘I’m glad you think so.’ He purred, the hand on her knee slid upwards, underneath her skirt. She squirmed on his lap as he tickled up her inner thigh. ‘Spread your legs for me, doll.’

Chloe trembled at his tone and did as he asked. She almost melted into a puddle as his hand dove down into her knickers and he started playing with her softly. Relaxing into him, she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

‘I could do this all night.’ Loki purred, nuzzling her cheek. He grinned when she whimpered and blushed. ‘Does that sound appealing to you, doll?’

She clutched at his shirt tightly and bit her lip. ‘Pleaseeee don’t torture me tonight.’ She whined.

Loki chuckled. ‘Aww, why not? That is my most favourite thing to do.’ He hummed, slowing his circling of her clit down with his thumb as two fingers slowly slid into her, rubbing against her g spot in a torturous manner.

‘Lokiiiii!’ She tried pushing down more on his fingers, but he didn’t go any faster. It was a delicious kind of torture that was slowly building. He knew how to do her so well, hitting all the right places. And he knew when she was close to cumming, so he slowed down even more and dragged it out further.

‘Please, Loki. Please.’ She begged.

‘Hmmm. I suppose since you do beg so prettily you should be rewarded.’ He squeezed her side as he picked up the pace with his fingers, going to town on her g spot and clit.

Chloe cried out as Loki made her cum. Her toes curled as she clenched her thighs together, trapping his hand, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to stimulate her through her orgasm. He slowed his movements down as her entire body shook in pleasure.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he kept stroking her softly. She whimpered and buried her face into his chest.

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘No!’ She gasped, it felt far too good. It wasn’t too rough or fast, he was stroking her nicely. It felt so good.

Loki grinned and granted her wish. He kept it up for a while, slowly working up to another orgasm. And again, and again. But he never pushed her too hard by making her orgasm straight after another, he gave her time to come down from the high. He kept the stimulation at_ just_ the right tempo, nice and gentle.

Chloe felt like she was flying high, like the pleasure was deep down inside her, even in her bones. Part of her never wanted it to end.

Loki was quite enjoying himself. He enjoyed the way she was squirming in his lap, softly moaning and whimpering, it ramped up whenever he made her cum. The way her face was flushed red, forehead sweaty. But what he also loved, was how wet she was. And more was still flowing out of her, the longer her toyed with her.

When he slowed down and eventually stopped, she was so sensitive and still feeling extremely horny. He removed his hand from down her knickers and sucked his fingers clean, grinning wickedly at her as she blushed.

‘You taste delicious.’ He purred.

-

The following day, Chloe offered to make her carbonara for dinner. Loki jumped at the offer and sent Tania home early.

Loki circled his arms around Chloe and kissed the tip of her nose. ‘As a thank you for cooking dinner, I will _personally _see to it that you get plenty of orgasms at bed time tonight.’ He grinned.

‘Oh, you’ll _personally_ see to it, will you? Who else would do it anyway?’ She grinned back up at him.

Loki opened his mouth, but then realised he hadn’t expected a back chat like that so for once didn’t know what to say. Chloe laughed and pulled away from his hold, checking they had everything in the cupboards for making the carbonara.

But Loki followed and kept trying to hold her, she managed to get her way round the kitchen and mentally took note of everything she needed. Even with Loki kissing her neck, she managed to stay focused.

‘Well, if you’re wanting carbonara you’re going to need to let me go to the shop. We don’t have the main ingredient, chicken!’ She giggled and tried escaping him again as his kissing became sloppy on her neck. But he grabbed her wrist and hauled her back into him.

‘There’s plenty of time. I’m sure we could get a quick one in first.’ He suggested, but then his mobile rang. He growled in annoyance, but had to take it.

Chloe patted his chest. ‘I won’t be long.’

‘Take Nelson if you want.’ Loki said quickly before answering.

‘It’s a nice day, I’ll walk and take Bear.’ Chloe called to him over her shoulder as she headed out.

Luckily their local shop was just a fifteen-minute walk away and it allowed well behaved dogs in. So Chloe called on Bear, clipped on his lead and headed out.

She was just at the end of the path when a car pulled up and David got out.

‘Hello, darling.’ He greeted and made his way over to her.

‘Hey, you’re nice and early.’ She said as David crouched down to pet an excitable Bear first.

‘Loki wanted to discuss a few things, told me that you said business is strictly off during dinner.’ David chuckled and stood up, giving Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

‘Nice that you greet the dog first.’ She teased.

‘Of course. Bear is too cute to resist.’ He winked at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. ‘Where you off to?’

‘Nipping to the shop for a few things for dinner tonight. I won’t be too long, so you best get the business chat over with!’ Chloe said as she continued on.

‘I’ll make sure we’re all finished for your return.’ David laughed.

Chloe enjoyed her walk to the shop, it was a nice day and she just felt so at peace and happy with everything right now. She hadn’t been bothered by her father in a while, Stones was not a bother anymore. College was going well. Yep, she was in a pretty good place.

Even though she didn’t need much, she took a trolley anyway so Bear could lie in it while she did her shop. It wasn’t really allowed, but the shop owner adored Bear so made the exception for her. It was good socialisation for him too, as many people wanted to stop and speak to him.

She was queuing at the till when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Ben smiling down at her. ‘I thought that was you! The puppy in the trolley kind of gave it away, too.’ Ben chuckled.

‘Hi, Ben. Yeah, is a bit of a giveaway.’ She laughed.

‘How are you, love?’ Ben put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

‘Good thanks, you?’

‘I’m very well. Excited to finally get to taste this chicken carbonara of yours.’ He grinned.

‘That’s exactly why I’m here. Needed ingredients.’

It was Chloe’s turn at the till, but Ben took the divider from her things and his away. ‘Allow me to get this for you.’

‘There’s no need.’

‘It would be my pleasure.’ He insisted.

‘Thank you… Loki pays for it anyway.’ She shrugged, laughing.

Ben laughed too. ‘Well, this one is on me anyway.’

Ben even took her shopping bags for her, like the perfect gentleman.

‘Hop in.’ He said as he walked over to his car.

‘I don’t mind walking.’

‘Ah come on. I insist. Besides, there’s a lot of bags here. And it would be silly since we’re both going to yours.’ He said as he put all the bags into the boot and then opened the passenger door for her.

‘True.’ She agreed and got in with Bear on her lap.

-

‘Hmm, I think we could likely help him out. We are due another shipment of girls in soon.’ Loki said as he and David were in his office, discussing business.

‘He is willing to pay big for good quality. And I mean big. We’re talking well into the thousands, just for one girl. Seems rather desperate, actually. He seems to have a thing for having twenty-four-hour slave girls, apparently the current one has grown too old at twenty-two.’ David said, cringing.

‘So, he might become a regular then.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Possibly.’ David nodded.

‘Alright, let’s see if he’s interested in going into business with us.’ Loki agreed, then turned to his laptop to type out an email to the man in question.

The two men went through to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Loki checked his watch. ‘Hmm. Chloe should’ve been back by now, she was biting at the bit to get cooking.’ He frowned, it was after five.

‘I’m surprised Ben isn’t here yet either, you know what like. Never late that guy. What time did you tell him?’ David asked, sitting down on the stool at the island in the kitchen.

‘I said five.’ Loki hummed.


	47. Control

Loki rushed through to the front door, he was about to chuck on his jacket to go and look for Chloe when suddenly the door opened and in she walked, with Bear and Ben.

‘Thank god. I was starting to worry something had happened to you.’ Loki said, relieved.

‘Huh? I bumped into Ben at the shop and he gave us a lift, we stopped at the park on the way back to give Bear a good run so he would be tired out during dinner.’ She motioned to the tired pup in her arms, who was starting to get too heavy to carry.

Loki cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead. ‘Let me get him settled then. You start dinner, if you’re sure you’re still wanting to cook? We can easily get takeaway.’

‘Not at all.’ Chloe passed Bear to him then grabbed her shopping bags and rushed to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

‘Sorry if you thought I’d stolen your girl.’ Ben teased and patted Loki on the shoulder.

‘I didn’t even know you were with her. It is unusual for you to be late.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Besides, you’re ugly. She would never leave me for you.’ He grinned.

‘Oi!’

Loki got Bear settled now he was tired out, making sure he had enough water and there was nothing lying around that he could chew. Though he was turning out to be a pretty good pup, mainly chewed his own toys. Enjoyed stealing socks, but apart from that was rather well-behaved for his age.

He then went and poured them all some drinks in the kitchen and loitered around while Chloe cooked.

‘What business do we need to discuss tonight?’ Ben asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Loki opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Chloe butted in. ‘No business talk tonight!’

Loki grinned and tilted his head towards her. ‘Of course, _darling_.’

Ben scoffed. ‘You are_ so_ pussy whipped.’

Loki slapped his ear in retaliation, but he heard Chloe sniggering and glared over at her, catching her eye he raised an eyebrow at her, making her giggle as she turned her back on them.

Chloe knew David reasonably well since he was Loki’s closest friend and associate. So she was relaxed with him around. Ben, she had only met a few times. But he seemed nice enough, so she didn’t take long at all to relax this evening. Especially with the wine she was drinking, it helped a lot.

The guys loved the pasta, as expected. Chloe felt rather smug with how clean all their plates were. She was going to have to try another dish sometime though, she thought.

It was good getting to know Ben. He had some funny stories about Loki, too. Since he’d known him for a few years. And he was in love with Bear, as was everyone, he was mingling around under the table, hoping to get food.

‘Chloe.’ Loki said in warning, noticing that she was sneaking Bear a tiny bit of chicken she’d left especially for him.

‘What?’ She asked innocently, quickly dropping the chicken for him.

‘You’ll teach him bad manners.’ He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

Chloe shrugged and scratched Bear’s ears. ‘He’s a smart puppy, deserves a little treat now and then.’

‘It’s like dealing with two kids.’ Loki face-palmed, the other two men laughed.

Chloe stuck her tongue out playfully at Loki, making him narrow his eyes at her. But he smirked.

‘How is your fashion course at college going?’ David asked when they retired to the living room for a comfy seat, to have a few more drinks.

‘It’s going really well. Next month I’m doing a placement with a fashion magazine for two weeks, the college organised it. Learn about what they look for in latest trends, photo shoots and stuff. I can’t wait.’ Her face lit up excitedly.

‘Wow, that sounds fantastic! Are you hoping to set up your own fashion line one day?’ He asked.

‘Yep, that’s the ultimate dream. Or work for a really talented designer, if I can’t do my own.’

‘If you work hard, I am sure you can achieve anything.’ Ben smiled. ‘I actually have a few contacts within the fashion business. I’ll see if I can pull a few strings for you.’

‘Really? That would be great, thank you.’

Loki gave her side a squeeze, he was sat right next to her with his arm around her. He was pleased that she was excited about her future. And it was warming that his _colleagues_ were keen to help her out. They knew how much she meant to him now.

Chloe was a little bit tipsy when they decided to call it a night. Ben and David left, getting quick last cuddles from Bear before leaving of course.

Loki made good on his promise of granting Chloe with orgasms when they got to bed. But he also had something else in store that she wasn’t entirely sure about…

After going down on her for near half an hour, bringing her to multiple mind-blowing orgasms that almost had her screaming the whole house down, he flipped her over and started giving attention to her asshole.

She heard the familiar click of the lube lid opening, then she felt his finger prodding about there. She buried her face into the pillow, still taking a moment at first to adjust to the intrusion there.

‘Keep your ass up.’ Loki said, tapping her bum.

She whined and tried to raise it up high enough for him as one finger plunged into her. Then he added a second once he had her a bit more prepared.

‘I’ve been preparing this lovely ass of yours for a while now.’ He hummed, wiggling his fingers about inside her, making her gasp. ‘I think it’s time to finally fuck you in this lovely tight hole. Don’t you think, doll?’

Her head flew up and she tried to move away, Loki held onto her hip firmly and dug his fingers in. ‘Chloe.’ He warned. ‘Behave and stay still. Or I will tie you to the bed.’

Chloe whined, knowing he would do exactly that. But it didn’t stop her from panicking, it was one thing taking his fingers or a butt plug, even though he had been giving her bigger and bigger ones… But it was going to be something completely different having his _cock _shoved up her ass!

Once he was happy with the fact she was calm again, he let go of her hip and used that hand to work her up more, stimulating her clit and thrusting two fingers in to curl against her g spot. She was still nice and soaking wet from when he’d gone down on her.

‘Be gentle. Please.’ She whimpered, gripping the pillow.

‘Of course, doll. I’ll always look after you.’ He purred, squeezing her bum softly.

He quickly lubed up his hard cock, he was already raring to go. Very excited to plunder into that virgin ass of hers.

But when he pressed the tip against her and started pushing in, even with all the lube and preparing she’d had before it still wasn’t enough for the sheer size of his invasion.

‘No! Stop! Too big!’ She cried and dropped her hips down so his tip fell out of her.

‘Chloe.’ He snarled and grabbed her hips tightly, hauling her back up. He started pressing back into her, but she tried to scramble forwards away from him.

‘Enough!’ He leaned over her more and wrapped an arm around her middle to hold her still and his other hand went around her neck, squeezing in warning.

‘Loki… Please don’t… It’s too big.’ She whimpered as he slowly forced inch by glorious inch further into her. Forcefully spreading her wide open.

He pressed his lips to her ear, hand still firmly around her neck as he kept pushing in. But he did slide his hand from her middle down between her thighs to stroke her clit, making her whimper and accept him a tiny bit easier as she became distracted with the pleasure and also his words.

‘You _will_ take me. I own you, doll. Never forget that. That means every orifice of yours is _mine. _And I will plunder whatever one I wish to.’ He growled sinisterly.

Whilst Chloe liked the feeling as he stroked her clit, she really didn’t like the way his cock felt inside her ass. It was far too big, stretching her like mad. Even with all the lube he’d used, it still didn’t feel like it was going in easily.

She buried her face into the pillow, sobbing softly in confusion at the pleasure and pain as he started fucking her ass. It was also a stark reminder that even though Loki claimed to love her, and she loved him, he would still make her do things she didn’t want to do.

He was the one with complete control over her. And her body _certainly_ didn’t belong to her.


	48. Where is she?

Chloe’s uneasiness after Loki taking her up the ass was soon gone by morning as Loki showered her in soft kisses and praise.

‘I love you so much, my darling Chloe. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?’ He purred, hugging her close and kissing her gently on the lips.

‘I love you too.’ She smiled against him.

He was very affectionate that morning. Whenever she tried to get out of bed, he would playfully pull her back down, tickling her and nibbling on her neck while growling. She loved that side of him, playful and sweet.

Eventually Loki allowed her to get up so she could go check on Bear. When she came back, Loki was just getting off the phone.

‘Who was that?’ She asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘It was Ben. Just asking what time our meeting is this afternoon.’ Loki groaned and stretched up, then rolled over onto his side and hooked an arm around her.

‘Ben’s nice. I like him and David.’ Chloe smiled and lay down, on Loki’s side.

‘Glad to hear you like my friends.’ He chuckled.

‘When use aren’t speaking about business, that is.’ She corrected.

Chloe’s phone pinged. Loki reached over and grabbed it off the bedside table and handed it to Chloe.

‘Thanks.’

‘Amanda?’ Loki asked.

‘Yep. Asking if I want to go shopping later and to grab dinner… Did you have any plans?’ She looked to Loki.

‘Nope. You go and have fun with your friend. Just don’t stay out too late though and take Ralph with you, have him keep an eye.’ Loki said firmly, sitting up he kissed the top of her head.

‘Why the paranoia? Is there something wrong?’ Chloe frowned.

‘No... I just feel that your father has been awful quiet lately. I just want you to be safe, doll.’ He said softly, smoothing his hand down her back.

‘Ok.’ She nodded.

Loki didn’t want to tell her that the main reason being was he just had a bad feeling in general, so didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. Especially with Chloe involved.

When Chloe went to get dressed, she went to the bathroom first. A certain part of her was a bit on the tender side… But she tried not to think about that. Loki did make her cum while fucking her up the ass, that was all she _would _think about. And she knew it would likely get a bit easier and more pleasurable for her the more it happened.

Or she hoped so, anyway.

-

When Chloe went to meet Amanda, Loki headed into his office with Ethan and Samuel. David was already there and so was Ben.

‘Are we allowed to speak business today?’ Ben teased, grinning.

‘Shut up.’ Loki hissed, sitting down behind his desk. ‘What have we got today then?’

‘We have an issue with one of the new girls in the Camden shop. Keeps trying to escape, tried to kill herself too last night. The owner of that shop doesn’t want to keep her because she’s more hassle than she’s worth.’ Ben said.

‘Hmm. Maybe we need to sell her on. Get in touch with our German friends, see if they’re looking to buy right now. I’m sure we can rustle up some more girls to make it worth their while of organising transport to collect. Check around all the shops, check if any of them want rid. Ben, can I leave that up to you to sort? Get some ready for Tuesday.’ Loki asked.

‘Sure thing.’ Ben nodded in agreement.

‘Can we trust them to give us a fair price for the girls? What if we send them over and get pennies worth?’ David said.

‘We can trust them. I know something that could tear them down, they won’t mess us around. We will get more than a fair price. Trust me.’ Loki grinned.

‘Alright, you’re the boss.’

‘Judging by last night, I think Chloe is the boss.’ Ben grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes at them.

‘What is she up to today anyway?’ Ben asked.

‘She’s out shopping with one of her friends. They’re going for dinner too, so I don’t have to rush home.’ Loki sighed.

‘Aww, is your girl not there to cook your dinner.’ Ben pouted, mocking him.

‘You’re walking on thin ice, Barnes.’ Loki growled, pointing at him.

-

Chloe had fun with Amanda. As usual going to town on Loki’s card, spending wayyy more than she probably should’ve. But after last night, Chloe was of the mind frame that if he wanted to do _that_ kind of stuff with her, then he would take a hit on his bank balance in return. Besides, she knew if he was pissed off with how much she spent that she could just suck his cock to get him to forgive her. Not that he was ever angry with how much she spent, he always encouraged it, actually.

But she and her friends always had fun trying to push that limit more and more at every shopping trip.

They went for dinner at a nice Chinese buffet restaurant.

‘Why is Ralph loitering around outside?’ Amanda asked, slurping up some noodles.

‘I dunno. Loki had him come with me and keep an eye. He goes through weird phases where he wants eyes on me, in-case of my father or fuck knows what. Ralph is nice enough though. I feel for him sometimes though, having to follow me about like a dog. Maybe I should get him some takeaway?’

Amanda shrugged. ‘It’s Loki’s money anyway.’

After finishing, Chloe did get a takeaway box and took it out for Ralph. He was very appreciative. They then headed back to the car.

On the way there, they bumped into a familiar face.

‘Hello, darling.’ Ben smiled, stopping when he saw her.

‘Ben, hi! Not seen you in ages!’ Chloe teased, making him laugh.

Chloe noticed Amanda visibly swoon when she introduced her to Ben.

‘Are you ladies finished shopping for the day?’

‘Yeah, just heading home now.’ Chloe nodded.

‘I can give you a lift home, if you’d like? Since I’m heading to meet with Loki anyway.’ He offered.

‘I thought your meeting with him was earlier?’ Chloe asked.

‘It was, but I had to re-arrange.’ Ben smiled.

‘I have Ralph here to take me home, once we drop Amanda off.’

‘Well, it will save Ralph taking Amanda home then having to drop you off, then doubling back across the city to his own home.’ He turned his attention to Ralph. ‘Would that be easier for you, mate?’

‘It’s up to Chloe. I don’t mind at all, Sir.’ Ralph said politely.

‘Alright then. If you’re sure. It does make sense.’ Chloe smiled, she looked to Amanda. ‘That alright with you?’

‘Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow at college.’ Amanda gave Chloe a hug before getting into the car with Ralph.

Ben offered Chloe his arm, being gentlemanly. She accepted it and went along with him happily.

-

Loki was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a whiskey. He was tapping the glass as he checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time.

‘Where is she?’ She muttered to himself.

It was almost nine and he had thought Chloe would’ve been home by now.

He took out his phone and tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. He frowned at his phone. ‘Odd.’

Then he thought maybe she had just gone to the cinema and turned it off… So he tried calling Ralph instead.

‘Hi, boss. What’s up?’ Ralph asked cheerily.

‘Is Chloe in the cinema?’ Loki asked.

‘No… She should be home, why?’ Ralph asked, sounding slightly concerned.

‘What? What time did you drop her off?’ Loki stood up quickly, accidentally knocking his whiskey glass off the arm of the sofa in the process and it spilled over the carpet.

‘I… I didn’t. Last I saw her was around half six, in the car park at the shopping centre. She went with Ben, he said he was going to take her home as he had a meeting with you.’

Loki felt his blood run cold.

‘Get. Here. Now.’


	49. Why am I here?

Loki paced back and fore while he waited for Ralph to arrive. He was going out of his mind with worry.

He tried calling Chloe constantly and Ben too, but neither of them were answering. Was Chloe really with Ben? Had it been innocent, did they meet and something happened to them both? Loki’s mind was going crazy with so many different thoughts.

When Ralph arrived, Loki grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

‘Where is she? What happened? Why did you let her out of your sight?’ He snarled at him.

Ralph’s eyes widened, he swallowed hard. ‘It was Ben… She knows him, was comfortable with him. He said he had a meeting with you, so would give her a lift. I took Amanda home!’

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. ‘I told you to stay with her, to keep an eye!’ He barked, making Ralph shake in fear.

‘I’m sorry, boss… I’m so sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t think.’ He stammered out.

‘Too right you didn’t think.’ Loki snarled, letting go of his collar he slid down the wall slightly but stood up quickly.

Loki gave him a swift blow to the face with his fist, knocking him down to the floor.

‘You better get the hell out of my sight before I finish you off.’ He snapped.

Ralph scrambled up to his feet and ran out the door, apologising profusely on the way.

Ethan and Samuel looked at one another then back at Loki. They felt so bad for him. And they were worried about Chloe, too.

‘I’ll go and see Amanda, see if she can recall anything that might help.’ Ethan suggested, grabbing his car keys.

Loki nodded as he paced back and fore. ‘What would Ben want with her.’ Loki hummed. ‘He wouldn’t be stupid enough to take her to his home here in London… Samuel, go and check just in-case. If there’s any sign, call me.’

‘Right, boss.’ Samuel nodded.

‘Anything I can do?’ Pete asked, concerned.

‘Stay here and look after Bear for me. I’m going to the office to see if I can figure out Ben’s whereabouts. I’ll have a look at the security cameras at the shopping center.’ Loki said and Pete nodded. 

Bear came running over to Loki, having just woke up from his nap. Loki crouched down and gave the pup a scratch behind the ear. ‘Be good for Pete. I’m going to go find your mummy.’ He lifted the pup up and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving.

-

Chloe banged on the door as she screamed and cursed.

‘I KNOW YOU’RE THERE YOU BASTARD! LET ME FUCKING GO!’

But there was no response. She gave up at the door and tried to pull on the bars that were across the window, but they weren’t budging either. Panic started bubbling up inside of her, but she took deep breaths and tried her best to remain calm. Knowing that panicking wouldn’t get her anywhere, she had to keep a level head.

Looking around, there was nothing she could use. It was a simple bedroom, with a bed and a TV mounted on the wall, a chair in the corner too. There was nothing else to it, clearly just for keeping her hostage there.

She had no idea why Ben had kidnapped her. There was no reason for him to do so, was there? She felt hurt too, because she had trusted him. And Loki did too. Why would he betray him like this?

Chloe had been left alone till morning, then Ben made an appearance. He locked the door behind him and kept the key in his pocket, Chloe knew she wouldn’t be able to fight him, he was stronger than she was. So she didn’t even attempt to try and get the key out of his pocket.

‘Here, you must eat.’ He handed her a sandwich and some water.

She looked at the sandwich to assess if it would be ok, she decided as it was bought from a shop and still in its packaging it would be ok. The bottle of water was still sealed up too, so he couldn’t have put anything into it.

Ignoring Ben, she sat on the chair and wolfed down the sandwich.

Ben stood by the door, arms folded over his chest, watching her carefully. She did her best to just ignore him, even though she could feel his gaze on her. But when she was nearly finished, she couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Take a picture, it will last longer.’ She snapped.

Ben chuckled and started walking towards her, he sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together as he leaned forward on his thighs.

‘That’s quite the smart mouth you’ve got on you. You’ll need to be careful with that, might get you into trouble one day.’

‘Why am I here? What do you want?’

Ben grinned and sat up straight. ‘I was paid to take you away from Loki.’

Chloe frowned and her stomach dropped. ‘What?’

‘That’s right.’ He stood up and started walking towards her. He bent down and gripped her chin, she glared up at him and snatched her head away from him.

‘By who?’ She hissed.

His grin grew even larger. ‘Your father.’

Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘Wh… what? He _paid _you to kidnap me? Why? I’ll just run away back to Loki.’

Ben laughed. ‘Well, if I gave you back to your father, yes… I wouldn’t care what you did after. Since I’ve already been paid. But you see, I know someone who would be _very _interested in buying you.’

Chloe felt her blood run cold. ‘You can’t!’

‘Oh I can. And I will. You see, your _man _has his own little deal going on with some friends abroad. The selling and buying of girls, for _various _reasons.’ He winked at her.

He watched as the realisation washed over Chloe’s face.

‘That’s right. Loki also dabbles in trafficking.’ Ben grinned wickedly.

‘No… No. I know he… does stuff. But he wouldn’t do that!’ Chloe stood up and backed away from Ben, shaking her head.

‘Oh he does, darling. Whether you want to believe it or not.’

-

Ben left Chloe to process the new information. He made sure her room was locked up again and then went to have his breakfast.

He did some work on his laptop while he ate, but then his phone rang. He smirked to himself, it was Kenneth this time.

‘Why hello, Kenneth.’ He answered cheerily.

‘Ben. Have you got Chloe out? Is she safe?’ Kenneth asked, so hopeful.

‘I have, and yes she is safe. I got her away from Loki and I have her right here where I am, in my safe house.’

‘Oh thank you. Thank you so much! This is amazing, I can’t thank you enough.’ Kenneth blabbered on and on. ‘Can I come and collect her? Where are you?’

‘Well, you see Kenneth… I realised upon getting Chloe that I could get twice as much of what you paid if I sold her on. She’s a beautiful young woman, has a lot going for her. And it just so happens that I have a shipment of girls leaving for Germany tomorrow night that she will be joining.’ Ben said cockily.

There was silence from Kenneth while he processed what had happened. How Ben had made such a fool of him.

‘No… Please... I can get you more money. I beg you, please just give me my daughter back! I will’

Ben cut him off by simply hanging up. From the time he was on the phone to Kenneth, Loki had sent him multiple messages and tried calling him a few times. All threats, of course. Ben just laughed to himself as he turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket.


	50. Chapter 50

Loki was going out of his mind with worry. He hadn’t slept a wink all night.

He found CCTV footage of Chloe going off with Ben to his car in the car park, but after that there was nothing. Loki had no idea where his girl was. For all he knew, Ben could’ve taken her to the other side of the country by now.

Samuel had no luck at Ben’s London home. Ethan had spoken to Amanda but she was only able to tell them what she knew before she had left with Ralph. She was really worried and asked to be kept updated.

David walked into Loki’s office in his home to find him with his head down on the desk. David put down a cup of tea next to him and Loki slowly sat up. David patted his shoulder. ‘We will find her, don’t worry. Michael and some others are out there now checking all known places where Ben frequents. Someone will know something.’ David assured him.

Loki ran his hand down his face and picked up his tea. He had just taken a sip when Pete appeared at Loki’s office, knocking.

‘There’s someone here to see you, boss. You’re going to want to speak to him.’ Pete said, looking uneasy.

Loki shot up to his feet and rushed through to see, with David following right behind him. He was super worried for Chloe too. He was really fond of her.

Rage surged through Loki when he laid eyes upon the visitor.

Kenneth.

He looked absolutely terrified. And rightly so as Loki stormed up to him and pushed him to the wall, hand around his neck, choking him.

‘WHAT DID YOU DO?’ He roared at him.

Kenneth spluttered and coughed.

‘I… I… need… your help.’

Loki reluctantly let him go. Kenneth rubbed his neck and breathed in deeply, getting air back to his lungs. He cowered back from Loki and looked nervously at David and then Pete who was standing by the door, to make sure he didn’t try and make a quick escape.

‘Spit it out.’ Loki snarled.

‘I made a mistake… I went to Barnes. I paid him to get Chloe back. But he… he’s not giving her back to me. I didn’t know where else to go.’ He started sobbing pathetically.

Loki scrunched his nose up and ran his hand through his hair.

‘You better tell me _everything _you know. Where is he?’

‘I really don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me. Just said he had her in a safe house somewhere. But he plans to sell her, told me he has girls to be shipped to Germany that he’s sending her along with!’

Loki stopped dead and froze. He looked at Kenneth, eyes wide. It was the first time Kenneth had seen Loki look so scared… It threw him off completely.

It was like time stood still as Loki looked at David and Pete, they both were thinking the same as Loki.

Once Chloe was sent to Germany, there would be no finding her. Even though Loki was in on the deal, what happened on the other side when the girls arrived was nothing to do with him. They went into the system and Chloe would be lost from him forever.

Loki looked at Kenneth, who was looking desperate. He knew that he must’ve been desperate if he came back to him for help in the first place. But Loki was also seeing red and it was Kenneth’s fault that Chloe had been taken from him.

Running his hand down his face, Loki turned around with a sigh and noticed David’s gun at his side just under his jacket.

Loki moved quickly and swiftly grabbed the gun from David’s holster and he spun around, aimed the gun at Kenneth’s forehead. Kenneth only had a split second to react, screaming as Loki pulled the trigger.

He was dead in an instant.

David was a little surprised, not that Loki had killed him, but more the fact that he’d used a gun instead of his usual daggers.

Loki wiped his mouth with his forearm and handed the gun back to David. David took the gun and reloaded, made sure the safety latch was back on then slipped it into his holster. ‘Right then. I’ll call Michael and get him back here, he should be able to hack into Ben’s account to find details.’ David said.

When Michael heard about what was happening, he rushed back to Loki’s as quickly as he could. Everyone knew how sensitive time was now. They _had _to get to Chloe in time. Or it would be game over.

Ethan and Samuel dealt with Kenneth’s body while Michael worked as quickly as he could to get information from Ben’s accounts. But it wasn’t going to be easy or quick.

-

Chloe fought against Ben when he dragged her out of the house he’d stored her away in and hauled her into the back of a van. But not before he gagged her and tied her wrists together behind her back so she couldn’t try any funny business.

She was jostled about in the back of the van as Ben drove. She just sobbed the entire way there. Thinking there was no way out, Loki wouldn’t know where she was. And she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to see him for the fact this was his fault, he was the one in charge of the trafficking! Now she had been tossed into it too… There was even a part of her that wondered if Loki knew about this and had planned it all along, was Ben _kidnapping her_ just a rouse...

It was about an hour’s drive when the van finally came to a stop. Chloe knew she would have a few new bruises after that ride, her sides were sore and so was her head.

The doors opened and Ben dragged her out. She looked around and saw that he had taken her to a harbour, there was a large boat with containers on it at the dock, being loaded with a huge crane. Ben marched her over towards a container that was waiting to be loaded, her stomach dropped and she felt sick when she saw a group of girls all in the same predicament as she was.

There was an array of men she didn’t recognise there, making sure none of the girls got away. When they saw Ben and her arriving, they all started herding the girls into the container. Chloe dug her heels in and tried to get away, but Ben grabbed her tightly and carried her kicking and screaming through the gag into the container.

‘Behave, I’m sure you’ll be sent to someone nice.’ Ben patted her cheek and pushed her, knocking her down to the floor.

Before she could get up, the door was slammed shut on her and she heard the huge bolts being locked over. She was plunged into darkness with the other girls, whimpering and crying.


	51. Chapter 51

As soon as Michael had been able to get the location of the drop, Loki and the guys all sprang into action.

On the way to the harbour, Loki called all of his known associates that were nearby and told them to get down to the harbour to help him out. He knew many men would be there, assisting with the drop. He wasn’t going to take any risks.

David couldn’t drive fast enough, they were all on edge. Hoping and praying that they would get there on time. That they wouldn’t be too late…

As they were driving down the road, almost there, they saw a van heading in the opposite direction, coming towards them.

‘It’s Ben!’ David snarled.

‘Run him off the road.’ Loki demanded.

David waited until the van was almost at them, then he turned right across the road and braked hard, Ben couldn’t stop in time and even though he swerved to try and avoid them, he crashed into them and his van went flying down into the ditch at the side. David and Ethan leaped out of the car and rushed to sort out Ben. Loki continued driving down to the harbour in the broken car, he looked in his mirror and saw help arriving behind him.

-

Chloe and the other girls screamed and cried when they felt the crane lifting up their container. They were thrown about, knocking into one another and the walls. They tried to curl up into balls, to try and stop the impact from being so bad.

Chloe could feel a migraine starting, and it was no wonder. She was surprised it hadn’t started sooner. She cursed internally, but knew she could kiss goodbye to ever getting her pills again to stop the pain.

They could feel the container was rising up, but suddenly the sound of gunshots could be heard from down below, outside. Chloe froze and tried to listen closely at what was going on. The crane stopped and the container was suspended mid-air, making the other girls scream in fear. Their screaming was starting to piss Chloe and her headache off.

She wished she knew what was going on outside. She could hear some more gunshots, but then there was silence. She couldn’t hear anything.

After what felt like a lifetime, the container started moving again. But it just started to go straight back down again, slowly. Unsure of what was going on, Chloe sat up with her back against the wall, she tried to calm herself down and to just concentrate on the darkness, to stop the migraine.

But she had other worries.

When the container landed on the ground, she could hear someone on the other side opening the bolts. Who was this now, clearly there had been a fight going on outside, wanting to get to the girls. She dreaded to think where she was going to end up either way if she was sent to Germany or not.

The door swung open and at first Chloe couldn’t see as she squinted in the light, pain shooting through her head.

‘Chloe!’ But she recognised that voice. It was Loki. And he sounded so relieved to have found her.

Loki rushed in, but his heart hurt when she cringed back away from him in fear. He could see it in her eyes, untrusting and scared.

‘It’s me, doll. I won’t hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again.’ He crouched down and slowly reached out towards her, undoing the ball gag he tossed it to the side and then stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and still tried to keep away from him.

‘I’m here to save you, Chloe. Come on now.’ He spoke gently, but moved in and even with her slight protests he scooped her up into his arms after removing the rope from her wrists.

When she realised that he was carrying her out of the container, she relaxed more and fell against him, burying her face into his neck. He carried her out and nodded at Ethan, who shut the door back over on the other girls.

‘No… Wait.’ Chloe said weakly, looking over Loki’s shoulder as she saw Ethan motion to the crane guy to go ahead.

‘Shhh, doll. You’re not one of them, don’t worry. Let me get you home. You’re safe, I’ve got you.’ Loki whispered, rushing her over to the car.

He got in the back with her and kept her on his lap. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and cupped her face as Samuel drove them home.

‘Are you ok? Did he hurt you?’ Loki asked, smoothing her hair back from her face as he looked her over.

‘My head hurts.’ She said quietly, closing her eyes.

But she heard pills shaking in a bottle, she opened her eyes and saw Loki with her pills. He smiled softly down at her.

She realised then in that moment, that Loki clearly didn’t mean for her to end up in that container. It had been true, Ben had kidnapped her on behalf of her father. Loki was taking care of her, knowing she would likely need her pills straight away. And he looked so tired, stressed. Like he had been up all night. Surely, he wouldn’t be so caring towards her if he didn’t truly love her?

Loki helped to sit her up and popped one of the pills into her mouth. She managed to swallow without water as they were smooth and small enough. She then leaned into Loki again for the journey, trying to process everything that had happened.

Loki was furious that Ben had taken her, that he had betrayed him like that. But the main thing was, he had his girl back. And she was safe in his arms.

Chloe fell asleep for the rest of the journey, exhausted after getting very little sleep the night before and after going through what she did.

‘Did you sort Ben?’ Loki asked Ethan.

‘We did, boss.’ Ethan nodded, glancing at him in the mirror.

‘Good.’ Loki nodded back at him.

He let out a deep breath and let his head fall backwards, relaxing. Now, all threats were gone. Ben was dead so wouldn’t be trying anything again and the main threat, her father, was dead too.

She was finally_ all_ his.


	52. Chapter 52

When Loki got Chloe home, Bear was so excited to see her. She managed to sit down on the floor to cuddle him for a few minutes. Loki spoke to Pete and asked him to take Bear for a walk and give him his dinner, to keep an eye on him for the evening.

Pete was happy to oblige, just so happy that Chloe was home safely.

Loki knew that Chloe’s migraine was easing, and she was capable of walking, but he still decided to carry her upstairs to his room.

‘I’ve been in these clothes all night and day.’ She said, scrunching her nose up.

Loki chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his own. ‘You’re not too smelly, don’t worry.’ He teased, making her smile. ‘But I think we both need a relaxing bath together.’

He carried her through to his en-suite. While he ran the water in the bath, he undressed her and felt his heart hurt when he saw bruising starting to form on her sides, legs and arms.

‘Did he do this?’ He snarled angrily.

‘No. He didn’t hurt me like that. It was in the van, all the moving about.’ She said quietly, looking at her arms.

Loki sighed, but said nothing else as he stripped also. He added some calming lavender and chamomile bubble bath to the water then checked it was warm enough before sinking into it with Chloe in his arms.

He placed her between his legs, so her back was flush against his chest. She leaned back against him and he rubbed her arms softly and kissed her neck.

‘I promise, you’re safe now. No one will ever hurt you again or take you from me.’ He assured her.

‘Is Ben… Is he dead?’ She asked, swallowing hard.

‘Yes.’ Loki said firmly.

Chloe nodded. Feeling conflicted about that. But mainly relieved.

‘Those girls… can’t you save them? Why would you be involved in… _that?’ _She had slightly tensed up again in his arms and Loki felt it.

Loki sighed and nuzzled into her hair. ‘It’s just business, doll. Business that you are not involved in, you were never meant to be there. You’re not one of them.’

‘But I am. I’m a girl, there is no difference between me and them.’ She said and tried to turn around to face him and get slight distance, but Loki’s arm around her middle didn’t allow her to.

‘You know what I mean, Chloe.’

‘No! It’s horrible, disgusting and sick what goes on. You sell those girls, like they’re property. Like they’re nothing but objects.’ She squirmed and really tried to get away but just succeeded in making a mess as water splashed out over the bath.

‘Ok, ok. Calm down, Chloe. Don’t hurt yourself.’ Loki said firmly, but calmly. ‘I will make a call after the bath, to bring those girls back. Ok?’

Chloe stopped squirming and turned her head around to look at him as best she could. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, really.’ Loki nodded, rubbing her arm.

‘And you won’t do it again? You’ll stop trafficking girls?’ She asked, hopeful.

Loki nodded again. ‘Yes. I will stop, for you.’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’ Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She relaxed in his arms again, leaning back into him, trusting him to keep his word. Loki slid both arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He breathed in deeply, just glad to have his girl back. It had been the worse twenty-four hours of his life, not knowing if he had lost her forever or not.

‘Ben said it was my Father who paid him to kidnap me… Is that true? Or did Ben just take me?’ She asked after a few moments of silence.

‘It was your Father, yes. He tried to buy you back again, but he didn’t know about Ben’s devious and un-trusting side. He’s always had it, always been the one that would be most likely to stab you in the back. But I still never, _ever_, would’ve thought about him doing something quite like this to me… To you.’

A tear rolled down Chloe’s cheek, thinking that it was all down to her Father in the first place that she was put in that position. Almost chucked into the system of trafficking. It made her sick to think about, that her own flesh and blood did that to her.

‘How did you find out where I was?’

‘It was actually due to your Father, that one. He came to me, begging for help. Telling me what he did. Ben slipped up, telling Kenneth about his plan to send you to Germany.’

‘Where is he now?’ Chloe asked while swirling her hands about in the bubbles.

‘I don’t know. I chucked him out of here when I got all the information I needed out of him.’ Loki lied.

‘I don’t ever want to see him again, Loki.’ She said, worriedly, as she took hold of Loki’s forearm that was around her middle.

‘Don’t worry, doll. I promise, you won’t ever see him again. I will not let him near you.’ Loki put his chin on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Being so close and having skin on skin contact, Loki was naturally aroused. Chloe could feel him pressing against her lower back. But neither of them made a move, Chloe was too tired and feeling all over the place to even think about sex. And Loki knew it wasn’t the right time for it, she was sore and tired. He would’ve given up sex for life if it had been the only way to get her back.

After bathing, they both went to bed and fell asleep soundly wrapped up in one another’s arms.

-

The following day, after both getting a good night’s rest, Chloe and Loki were playing outside in the garden with Bear. David had popped round to check on how Chloe was.

Loki and David went inside to get some drinks and snacks sorted while Chloe stayed outside with Bear.

‘So we’re clear, and tell the others too, Chloe thinks I’m out of the trafficking game. She also thinks I was able to pull those girls out and get them safely back here… So she has to remain in that mind-frame, got it?’ Loki said quietly.

‘Got it.’ David nodded. ‘I’ll let people know.’

‘Cheers.’ Loki patted David on the back. ‘Any word on why Ben kidnapped Chloe?’ 

‘I’ve spoken to as many of his associates, but nothing.’ David sighed, shaking his head. 

‘Well it’s done now.’ Loki nodded.

They went out to join Chloe again, but were surprised when they saw her Mother at the gate.

‘Mum? What are you doing here?’ Chloe asked nervously.

Bear went running over to the stranger, barking and his hackles were up. Though still being young and cute, he wasn’t_ overly_ threatening, even with his shark like teeth.

Loki walked over and scooped him up, getting licks to the face in return when he stopped barking.

‘I… I needed to see you. Your Dad came home yesterday morning in such distress, he had been out all night. Said he made a mistake, that he had put you in grave danger. I couldn’t make any sense out of him, but he was worried over you. I had to come and check if you were ok!’ She looked anxiously at Loki, then back at her daughter.

‘You can come in.’ Loki opened the gate for her, she thanked him and stepped into the garden.

Chloe stood, unsure about what to do. She hadn’t exactly put up much of a fight for her back when Loki took her… But everything had changed since then.

Loki put Bear down and he went straight over to Chloe’s Mum, sniffing about her. Then he ran over to Chloe, wagging his tail.

‘You look well, Chloe.’ She smiled at her daughter. ‘I… I haven’t seen Kenneth since yesterday morning. He was out the door again before I could get anything proper out of him. Do you know where he is?’

‘No. And I don’t care. He gave a dangerous man a lot of money in return for me being kidnapped from Loki. Said man then tried to send me abroad, trafficking.’ Chloe said, her jaw clenching.

Her Mum’s eyes widened. ‘What? No!’

‘I’m afraid it is true.’ Loki stepped in, moving to stand at Chloe’s side and wrapping an arm around her. ‘Thankfully I was able to find Chloe in time before she was lost forever. I haven’t seen your husband since he left here yesterday, begging me to save Chloe.’

‘I want you to leave… Mum.’ Chloe then said. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Please, Chloe. I just…’

‘Your Mother can stay, if you wish her to.’ Loki said softly, giving Chloe a squeeze.

‘No. I don’t want her to.’ She said firmly and bent over to scoop Bear up, then she stormed off inside.

‘Well, you heard your daughter. So it’s probably best if you leave now.’ Loki said and motioned to the gate.

Her Mum looked down sadly and nodded. ‘Sorry for bothering you. But please, if you hear from Kenneth, tell him to come home.’ She pleaded.

Loki nodded once.

He watched her leave, making sure she was gone completely before he went inside to find Chloe. He sought her out in the living room, snuggling Bear on the sofa.

‘Why did you send her away?’ Loki asked and sat down next to her, stroking Bear.

‘She’s just as bad for not fighting for me before… I thought maybe she came here to actually see me. But no. She’s more interested in finding my _Dad.’ _She scoffed.

‘Oh, sweetheart. Come here.’ Loki put his arm around her and leaned back, pulling her with him to hold her. ‘I know it’s hard, but you don’t need them. You’ve got me, and you always will have.’

‘I know.’ She nodded and sighed. ‘I love you, Loki.’ She lifted her head and smiled at him.

‘I love you too.’ He smiled back and held her chin steady as he kissed her softly.


	53. Chapter 53

Chloe had her work experience this week. She was really excited about it, and a little nervous. But Loki gave her a pep talk and had her go shopping with Amanda and Georgie to buy whatever she wanted for the week to make her feel better about it.

So of course, she splurged on new clothes. And a fancy new notepad with pen to take notes.

When she got to the fashion magazine building on the first day, she was made to feel welcome instantly from the receptionist. She introduced her to Holly, who was going to be her mentor for the week.

Holly was lovely, she explained everything she could possibly think of to Chloe. And kept telling her to ask as many questions as she wanted. There was no stupid question to be asked, she told her.

During the afternoon break, Chloe sat down to eat her lunch and she gave Loki a quick text.

_C: Hey. It’s going absolutely amazing! Having so much fun already. As usual you were right about me being nervous for nothing. I was thinking of cooking tonight, so Tania can go early. XxX_

_L: I’ve already sent her home. But because I’m cooking for you tonight for a change. Glad you’re having a brilliant day, see you later. xxx_

_C: Ooo, awesome! Looking forward to it. Love you. xxx_

Chloe was excited about Loki cooking her dinner tonight. It was a very rare occasion he cooked. But she had noticed that since the _incident _the other week, he was much more attentive and loving than ever before.

And she certainly wasn’t complaining.

-

Loki smiled when he received Chloe’s reply. He slipped his phone into his pocket and as he looked up to the man on front of him, his face hardened.

‘You owe me money.’ He growled and got to his feet, stalking around his desk towards the terrified man who was kneeling on the floor, begging for more time. Loki had paused him in the middle of his plea while he had replied to Chloe, making the mans torture of not knowing what was going to happen even longer.

‘I do not have the time to deal with your blubbering and begging. I have a girl to get home to and cook for. So I will make this plain and simple.’ He walked around behind him and grabbed his hair, hauling his head back. He whipped out his dagger and placed the blade firmly against the man’s throat.

‘You either get my money to me by noon tomorrow. Or I will not only come after you, but I will also come after your wife and children. I know they live in that lovely little detached home in the outskirts of Camden opposite the park. So if you don’t want them to meet a swift ending, you will get me ALL my money by tomorrow.’ He snarled, pressing the blade into him enough to make him bleed.

‘Am I clear?’

‘Y… Yes.’ He stuttered, scared to move because of the blade.

‘Good. Now get the hell out of my sight.’ Loki snarled and pushed his head forward so he fell onto his face before scrambling up and out of Loki’s office as quickly as possible.

Loki pulled out a napkin and wiped his dagger clean. ‘Have Nelson come round the front, I’m heading home early.’

‘Will do. Have a good evening, boss.’ Samuel nodded and disappeared into the lift.

Loki smirked and slipped his dagger into his pocket and went to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the little box which held a beautiful bracelet for Chloe. He smiled and slid it into his pocket before making his way down to his car.

-

When Chloe returned home, the smell of a lovely stew was wafting through the house and Bear came running to meet her at the door.

‘Hey buddy.’ She crouched down to greet the pup. ‘I still can’t believe how big you’re getting.’ She laughed as he licked her face.

‘Hello, doll.’ Loki grinned, watching.

Chloe looked up and laughed, he was wearing an apron over his suit. She’d never seen him wearing an apron before.

‘Are you not going to greet me as enthusiastically as Bear?’ She teased, taking off her jacket.

‘I can if you want me to.’ Loki growled and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he moved in on her and captured her in his arms. He bent down and started kissing all over her face, making her laugh and push at his chest.

‘Dinner smells good.’ She said as she sniffed at the air.

‘I hope you’ll like it. Come on, wine is waiting.’ Loki slipped his hand into hers and led her through to the kitchen, with Bear following behind at their heels.

‘How was your day? Did you enjoy it?’ Loki asked as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat down so he could tuck her in.

‘It was amazing. I think I’d quite happily work somewhere like that, actually. If my main plan doesn’t work out.’ She picked up her wine and took a sip as Loki sat down at the head of the table in his usual spot, joining her with the wine drinking.

‘Really? That good?’ He grinned.

‘It was.’ She nodded, smiling.

Loki was just so happy and relieved that she was back to normal. Happy and enjoying life again. The first few days after getting her home she had been a little quieter than normal. But once she went back to college and met with her friends again, her usual sparkle came flooding back. Everything was perfect now.

‘I have a little something for you.’ Loki smiled mischievously and pulled out the box from his pocket.

Chloe’s smile grew even larger as she opened the box and saw a beautiful charm bracelet. Already it had a dog charm and a heart charm.

‘You’re so soppy, you know that?’ Chloe grinned, toying with the heart charm. ‘Thank you so much, it’s beautiful.’

Loki put it on for her and leaned in to kiss her.

She waited at the table, drinking her wine while Loki went to serve the stew. It was his speciality and Chloe thought she had died and gone to heaven when she tasted it. It was gone so quick, and she just had to go back for seconds, making Loki laugh.

‘There’s plenty, so we can have leftovers tomorrow night. Or you can take some for lunch over the next few days.’ Loki suggested.

‘Lunch. That means I get it all!’ She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down with her seconds.

‘Watch it, girl. I’ll need to put that dirty tongue of yours to better use.’ He warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

After dinner, Loki didn’t give her much time to let her dinner go down, he coaxed her to the living room, abandoning his apron on the way.

‘Not very sexy.’ He chuckled, stealing kisses from her.

‘Not with stew spilled down it, no.’ Chloe giggled.

Loki slid his hands down her back, right down to squeeze her bum. Then he moved her over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed, his tongue delving deep into her mouth and moving slowly against hers.

She started grinding against him, feeling his bulge between her thighs as she pressed down to try and get as much friction as possible.

Loki gripped her hips tightly, moving her about on top of him. Though she didn’t need much help at all, she was as desperate and horny him.

Chloe reached down between them and hastily unbuckled his belt, she unzipped him and reached into his trousers, taking hold of his cock and squeezing. He gasped and bucked his hips up against her, groaning into her mouth.

She managed to pull him free and stroked him a few times, while he slid his hands up her body underneath her dress to toy with her breasts.

‘Undress for me, doll. I need to get inside you.’ He growled.

‘No need.’ She let go of his cock and lifted herself up slightly and hovered over him. As she moved down, he moaned as he felt her bare cunt rubbing across his tip.

‘Ooooo, you little minx.’ He growled and slid a hand under to stroke over her clit.

She was wet enough for him, so they both didn’t waste time and she sank down onto his cock. Her body welcomed him in with the usual delicious stretching and hitting every sweet spot inside her.

Loki rocked upwards and met with her movements, hitting nice and deep. She buried her face into his neck, whimpering as he took more control and guided her himself by holding her hips.

‘Ohhhh, yes, doll. You’re all mine.’ He growled and slid one hand up round her back, right up to tangle into her hair as he fisted her tightly and yanked, forcing her head back and exposing her neck to him.

He felt her clench around him as he sucked and nipped along her sensitive throat, growling like a mad man. But she just felt far too amazing around him, so soft and wet. Oh so tight.

Loki was so close, and he could tell that Chloe was too by the noises he was getting from her. He couldn’t hold back anymore, so he flipped them over and fucked her hard into the sofa, pinning her down with his body.

‘I’m never sharing you with anyone.’ He snarled, rutting into her like a wild animal.

Chloe came hard around his cock, crying out in pleasure. Pulling him with her as he moaned just as loud and emptied into her.

Both of them were sweaty and breathing hard while Loki throbbed for a little longer inside her, making sure not to waste a single drop. Chloe trembled as he kissed her forehead and smoothed a hand down her side.

She thought he was finished for the night… But no. Instead of pulling out of her, he grew hard within her again. He rolled them onto their sides, her back over the edge of the sofa. But Loki kept a hold of her, he wouldn’t let her fall.

He hiked her leg up over his thigh and started fucking her roughly again. This time he also slid a hand down to her backside and started probing at her anus with a finger. He covered it with their juices first, giving just enough lubricant so he could slide said finger into her back entrance.

She moaned and found herself pushing down on him, meeting with his thrusting and getting that finger as deep as possible.

‘Good girl.’ Loki rumbled as she hid her face into his chest while getting fucked into next week for the second time.


	54. Chapter 54

‘Sit… Good boy. So clever. Here’s a treat.’

Chloe gave Bear a treat, his favourite. It was cheese flavoured.

‘I thought you were talking to Loki for a minute there.’ David chuckled, entering the kitchen.

Chloe looked up and laughed. ‘I think even Loki would do it for cheese, to be honest. Maybe not cheesy dog treats, but it might be worth trying actual cheese.’ She shrugged.

‘I would pay to see you try.’ David laughed and crouched down to pet Bear, who had went bounding over to him excitedly.

‘I’d pay myself to try.’ Chloe grinned.

‘How’s his training going? And I mean Bear, not Loki.’ David chuckled.

‘Really good. He’s a quick learner.’ Chloe called Bear to her and showed off some of his obedience tricks. ‘We’re going to obedience class next week, get him socialised.’

‘Hmm, I think Loki should maybe go to socialisation classes too.’

They both burst out laughing again. Just as Loki walked in.

‘What’s so funny?’ He asked, petting Bear.

‘Nothing.’ Chloe said innocently, smirking.

Loki raised an eyebrow and glared at her, then looked at David. ‘I don’t like it, you two seem like you’re up to something.’ He hummed.

‘Us? Never?’ David scoffed, leaning against the counter. ‘We were just discussing how it might be worthwhile sending _you _to obedience and socialisation classes with Bear.’ David couldn’t stop grinning.

Chloe sniggered at the look on Loki’s face. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at them both.

‘Oh come on, Loks. Lighten up. Chloe will give you a bit of cheese if you smile.’ He teased.

Loki pointed at him. ‘You’re going to get a smack if you keep this up.’ He growled at him.

But Chloe saw a hint of a smile on Loki’s lips.

Chloe spent the day lounging around at home, while Loki went into the office with David, since it was the weekend. Finding she couldn’t stop eating junk food the entire day while she played around with Bear and did plenty of training with him.

When Loki returned, he told her to get changed because he was taking her out. He wouldn’t tell her where, but she went and got changed anyway, putting on a nice dress and her charm bracelet he got her.

Ethan offered to puppy sit for the evening while Loki took Chloe out.

She was pleasantly surprised when she learned it was a date night. She was_ also_ pleasantly surprised that he didn’t shove anything up her ass while they were going out. So she could enjoy it properly for a change. Though deep down, she didn’t overly mind when he decided to spice things up a bit…

Loki took her to the cinema, there was a new film out that she had shown interest in going to see. Loki obliged when she wanted to order a large coke and an extra-large popcorn. She grumbled at him when he suggested it was to share, he wasn’t going to allow her to eat it _all _herself.

Halfway through the film, Loki’s hand that was resting on her knee started to sneakily slide upwards under her dress. She squirmed and tried to clamp her thighs shut tightly, but Loki growled at her in warning and managed to get his hand in there.

She kept stuffing her mouth with popcorn, trying to distract herself from the skilful fingers that were currently down her knickers and touching her in all the right places.

He leaned over, his breath against her ear made her shiver. ‘Keep quiet, doll. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear the sweet sounds of you cumming, now would we?’ He teased and grazed his teeth against her earlobe.

Chloe struggled to keep quiet, she was so used to Loki making her scream and howl the house down, not having to refrain from making a noise. She had to bite on her hand to try and distract herself as Loki’s long fingers delved deep into her, curling nicely against her g spot while his thumb went crazy on her clit.

‘Easy, doll.’ Loki cooed quietly as she trembled and came, whimpering. But she managed to muffle it against her hand, making him chuckle softly. Luckily there was a loud action scene in the movie so it helped muffle her out more too.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he removed his hand. He sucked his fingers clean, winking at her as she gazed at him in a bit of a dream.

She struggled to focus on the movie afterwards.

Once the movie was finished, Loki took Chloe out for dinner. The same place they went when he had her wear the vibrating butt plug. And judging by the smirk on his face and wiggle of his eyebrows, he was thinking about that very time too.

‘Comfortable?’ Loki asked, smirking as they looked through the menu.

Chloe snorted. ‘Yeah. Much better than last time.’ She blushed a little and kept her eyes down at her menu.

After having starters and main course, Chloe took a look at the dessert menu.

‘You’re not having dessert.’ Loki said, but with a smirk.

‘Why not?’

‘You’ve already had two courses.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah but I didn’t get last time since _someone _had shoved a certain’ she cut off quickly when the waiter appeared to take her order for dessert.

Loki put his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. He shook his head when the waiter asked if he wanted anything.

Chloe cleared her throat. ‘As I was saying… Last time we were here, I didn’t get the chance to have dessert because I had something uncomfortable up my ass!’ She said quietly.

Loki grinned wickedly and leaned over the table towards her. ‘Admit it, you love it.’ He purred.

‘I wouldn’t say I _love _it.’ She mumbled, sipping her wine.

When Chloe’s hot chocolate cake with cream arrived, Loki’s eyes widened as he eyed it up, licking his lips.

‘You got this to share, yes?’ He picked up his spoon and reached out towards it.

‘No, no, no. You said you didn’t want dessert.’ Chloe pulled it out of his reach and started wolfing it down, moaning in delight because it tasted SO good.

Loki narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw while he watched her eating it. She deliberately teased him, taking her time for a while and licking the spoon clean after every bite.

‘Mmm, mmm, mmm. You don’t know what you’re missing.’ She grinned.

There was about a third left and she decided to take pity on Loki. Knowing she would get it later if she really did keep it from him. She slid the plate into the middle of the table. ‘Go on then, you can have some.’

Loki didn’t take any risks and quickly stabbed into it.

‘Oh… oh god, that IS good.’ He reached in for more, but Chloe pulled it out of his reach again with a big grin.

‘It sure is… That’s why you’re not getting anymore.’ She almost burst out laughing at the look of pure horror and insult on his face.

‘You are in SO much trouble when we get home.’ He growled, his eyes started twinkling with mischief.


	55. Chapter 55

Loki was awakened early in the morning to the sounds of Chloe being sick in the bathroom.

‘Chloe?’ He took a moment to get his bearings together as he looked at the other side of the bed and confirmed it was empty. He saw the light on in the bathroom and he stumbled out of bed, still half asleep so was like Bambi learning to walk as he rushed through to her.

‘Doll?’ He walked into the bathroom to find her kneeling on the floor, head down the toilet spewing.

Loki went over next to her and gathered her hair back to hold out of the way. He rubbed her back until she finished puking, then he flushed the toilet and grabbed the towel for her as she sat back against the wall.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked, crouching down by her and smoothing her hair back behind her ear.

‘Yeah… Just felt really queasy and only _just _made it here.’ She sighed and closed her eyes.

‘I think you ate far too much junk food yesterday.’ Loki chuckled and helped her up to her feet.

‘Yeah, I think so too.’ She scoffed.

Loki got her back into bed and got a glass of water for her. He made sure she drank plenty of it, but slowly.

‘Now you’ve got all the crap food out, you should be ok. Maybe best to cancel that shopping trip later.’ Loki suggested, getting into bed with her.

‘Good idea.’ Chloe said quietly as she snuggled down against Loki again, feeling exhausted from waking up early and puking her guts up.

A few hours later, Chloe felt a little better. Loki still wanted her to take it easy and rest though. He checked her temperature and asked if she had anything else wrong, but she didn’t. So they both just put it down to the fact she ate so much the day before.

Loki didn’t let her do much throughout the day. He made sure she stayed in bed or on the sofa, watching TV. She felt fine to eat, but Loki didn’t let her have any junk food or anything that might upset her stomach too much.

Which she was not happy about, especially as she was feeling normal.

In the evening time, he settled down with her to watch a film. She draped her legs over his lap and he rubbed her lower legs while they watched the film.

She was a little surprised that he didn’t try and initiate any sex, he usually did when they were watching a film. They rarely ever actually watched one right through to the end. But he was just concerned in-case she had a bug or something, and he didn’t want to make her worse.

Even though she felt absolutely fine. 

-

The following morning, Chloe was sick again first thing. Loki was rather concerned, his mind thinking about something that he did not really want to think about…

‘Chloe, doll. I’ve made an appointment for you to see the doctor in an hour.’ He said after she’d just finished spewing.

‘I’m fine. Probably just… something I’ve eaten.’ Chloe tried to brush it off.

‘Doll.’ Loki cupped her face and had her look at him. ‘We both know you’re not stupid. If I’m thinking it, I know you will be too. And the sooner we find out for certain, the sooner we can get it sorted.’ Loki said firmly.

Chloe nodded. Knowing he was right, they had to find out either way. It was way too weird that she was just being sick in the mornings. And because of the injection, she wasn’t having periods so couldn’t use that to go by…

‘So the injection isn’t completely fool proof then?’ She asked as Loki took her back into the bedroom and they both proceeded to get dressed.

‘I was told it was the best form of contraception, but like others not one hundred percent.’ Loki said flatly.

‘Oh…’ Chloe bit her lip and started getting dressed.

Loki went downstairs while Chloe went to brush her teeth and hair. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and slipped her hand over her stomach.

‘I can’t be pregnant… Surely I’m not…’ She said quietly.

Chloe found that Loki was… edgy. The ride to the doctors was uncomfortable, he was rather quiet. Though he was holding her hand on the seat between them, giving her a squeeze now and then.

Chloe wasn’t sure what to think. If she was pregnant, was that a good thing or not? She couldn’t decide…

They arrived at the doctors and it was a private clinic. They didn’t have to wait when they entered, they were seen by a doctor straight away. She asked Chloe some questions first, then took a urine sample to test.

But Loki wanted to be certain so requested a blood sample was to be taken too. And no one said no to Loki.

Chloe wanted to smack him for suggesting that, though. She tried to argue but Loki wouldn’t allow no for an answer. He took her on his lap and distracted her while the doctor took blood from her arm.

‘Good girl, wasn’t so bad now was it?’ Loki smiled and cupped her cheek.

‘Suppose not.’ She huffed.

Loki chuckled and kissed her softly.

The two went and waited outside the doctor’s office while she did some tests to check for the results. Chloe was too nervous to say anything to Loki, considering he was staying quiet she didn’t think it was necessary to say anything anyway.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally came out of her office.

Loki and Chloe stood up, Loki slipped his arm around Chloe’s waist.

‘Well, congratulations. You’re pregnant.’ The doctor smiled. 

Chloe was shocked, but then smiled as well. 

However Loki’s lips remained in a thin line, his jaw clenched, at the news. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of abortion

‘Well, I guess that explains why I’ve been eating so much food lately. And all the random cravings.’ Chloe sighed as they got back in the car. ‘You must have super sperm to beat the injection.’ She joked, smiling as she looked at Loki.

But Loki wasn’t in a joking mood. He didn’t say anything about her joke. Just looked forward to Nelson. ‘Take us home.’ He said firmly.

‘Right away, boss.’ Nelson nodded.

Chloe looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands nervously. Whenever she looked at Loki, he was staring straight ahead of him at the headrest on front. His jaw was tensed. Even when his phone rang, twice, he didn’t answer it. Which was highly unusual for him.

She turned her attentions out the window. Thinking about the fact that she was pregnant…

There was a tiny human being growing inside of her. At first, she had felt slightly daunted, a baby had not been on the cards after all. But now she’d had time to let it sink in and think about it, she was feeling rather ecstatic that there was a little of her and a little of Loki becoming one…

She thought Loki would be an amazing dad. The child would certainly grow up with the best of everything. Would want for nothing. 

When they returned home, Chloe was actually feeling a little bit giddy at the thought of carrying Loki’s child. They got inside and Chloe turned to Loki, smiling up at him. But she wasn’t met with a smile.

‘I know this wasn’t planned… But… it’s good news, isn’t it?’ Chloe said softly as she grabbed his hand.

Loki frowned and reached up to cup her chin. ‘No, doll. This is _not_ good news. You were on the contraceptive for a reason. I will contact the abortion clinic, get you booked in as soon as possible.’ He said firmly.

‘What?’ She stepped back, eyes wide. ‘No! I’m not killing it!’

‘You’re only five weeks in. It’s not even an _it _yet.’ Loki snapped. ‘You are not having a baby, Chloe.’

Chloe felt like she had been punched right in the gut. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

‘I thought you’d be happy. Your own child?’

‘You are _mine, _Chloe. I am not sharing you with _anyone. _Even a child.’ He growled and moved in close to her again. His face softened slightly as he cupped her cheek. ‘Besides, it can be dangerous giving birth. I am not going to risk losing you.’ 

Since she was taken away from him during the Ben fiasco, he had realised just how precious she was to him. He wasn’t going to take any sort of risks on losing her. And he was certainly not going to share her. 

‘But… It’s our baby. I can’t give it up.’ Tears rolled down Chloe’s cheeks at the thought of having an abortion.

‘It’s not up for discussion, Chloe.’ Loki said firmly. ‘Besides, you’ll get fat. Your boobs will go off shape and not to mention the fact I won’t be able to fuck you for a while.’

Chloe felt like he had just stabbed her through the heart. She pulled away from him and ran upstairs.

‘Chloe! Get back down here!’

She ignored him and kept running.

Loki rushed up after her. He caught her just before she disappeared into her bedroom and he pinned her against the wall.

‘Stop crying, Chloe. Once I make the appointment, it will all be over and we can forget this ever happened.’ He said firmly and proceeded to kiss her neck.

‘No… Loki! Stop!’ She whined and tried pushing him off, but he wouldn’t back away.

He reached under her dress and yanked her knickers clean off. Then he started fingering her roughly, not stopping until she started to get wet for him as he knew all the right moves to pull on her.

When he heard her whimper in pleasure, he smirked against her neck and chuckled. ‘We wouldn’t be able to do this with a child, fucking anywhere and anytime we please. Plus, the sleepless nights would be a nightmare.’ He hummed against her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

‘P… please. I want this baby.’

‘Enough!’ Loki growled and quickly unbuckled his belt, using his body to keep her in place while he got his cock free. She tried pushing at him again, but he swiftly gathered both hands into one of his and pinned them straight up above her.

‘Loki. Stop. Don’t do this! Not just now!’ She cried as he shoved his cock into her and fucked her hard against the wall, biting her neck and squeezing her wrists in the process.

She cried for the duration, but she cried in pleasure in the end as he made her cum all over his cock. As he always managed to do. Her body was just so used to him and he knew just how to work that cock of his.

Her entire body trembled in his grasp as they both came at the same time. But she was so overcome with a mixture of emotions, she couldn’t stop crying.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ Loki hummed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. ‘You know it’s for the best.’

-

Chloe spent most of the day in her own room, away from Loki. She couldn’t bear to even look at him.

But when he entered her room late afternoon, she had no option but to face him. 

‘I’ve requested an appointment at the abortion clinic. They’re going to get back to me later with a date and time. But should be able to squeeze you in within the week.’ He smiled and started crossing the room towards her.

She felt rage bubble up inside of her. She grabbed the first thing she could, which was the remote control from the bedside table and lobbed it across the room at him, he managed to swipe it out of the way in time before it hit his face.

‘I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION!’ She screamed at him.

Loki’s nose scrunched up angrily. He crossed the room quickly and grabbed her, pinning her down on the bed even as she tried lashing out at him.

‘You are having the abortion, whether you want to or not. You are NOT having that child.’

After more arguing and crying from Chloe, Loki eventually left her alone again. In his words, until she calmed down.

-

Loki was in his office with Ethan later that evening, getting some work sorted.

‘Did you get an appointment?’ Ethan asked, after being filled in previously to Loki and Chloe’s _predicament._

‘Yep. Getting Chloe along to it on the other hand is going to be a challenge.’ He grumbled and sat back in his chair.

‘She wants to have the baby, huh?’ Ethan asked.

‘For some stupid reason, yes.’

Ethan didn’t get a chance to respond, there was a timid knock on the office door. Then Chloe peered in.

‘Loki? Can I… have a word?’ She asked quietly, looking anxiously between him and Ethan.

‘Come in, doll.’ He nodded and motioned her over to him.

‘I’ll leave you to it.’ Ethan swiftly stepped outside, not wanting to get involved in their little domestic dispute.

Loki was prepared for another argument, one that he was _not _going to back down on. But she looked really sheepish as she walked over to him.

‘I… I’m sorry. For how I was before…’ She looked down, fiddling with her hands. ‘I think I was just in shock and caught up in the moment. The thought of having a part of _you _inside of me and growing, I was excited about that thought. But now I’ve had time to think it through more, you’re right. As always… I’m not ready for a child, it would wreck all my future plans for fashion designing and it would be a pest having a child about.’

Loki smiled, and felt relieved he wasn’t going to have to fight her anymore. He reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap. One of his hands slid right up her back and into her hair.

‘My good girl. I knew you’d see sense.’

‘Can you forgive me?’ She whispered, putting her arms around his neck.

‘Of course I do, doll. It’s not your fault, I know you were shocked and surprised. But I’m glad you’ve seen sense now.’ He held her head steady as he leaned in to kiss her and smiled against her lips. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ She whispered back, her own smile not quite reaching her eyes as normal.


	57. Chapter 57

Chloe barely slept during the night while she was in Loki’s arms. She kept thinking about their baby that she was carrying. Worrying over what she was going to do.

But she tried to act calm and natural in the morning, smiling when she turned around in his arms and snuggled into him.

Loki smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. ‘How are you feeling this morning, doll?’ He hummed.

‘Ok. I still feel bad for arguing with you yesterday.’ She said sadly, glancing down.

Loki smiled and hooked her chin with his finger, lifting her head back up. ‘No need to be. We’ve talked it through. I love you, so much. It will take more than a silly argument for that to ever break.’ He said with the softest look in his eyes.

She felt a pang of guilt within her. But she kept it together and nodded, then buried her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

‘I told you I will always look after you. And I will.’ He said quietly, rubbing her back in circles.

After cuddling for an hour, Loki reluctantly had to get up to go to work.

‘Any plans for today?’ He asked Chloe while he got dressed, she remained in bed for a bit. Cosy and comfy.

‘Not really. I might go down to the bakery with Bear and get some home bakes, they always re-stock today.’ She mumbled.

Loki chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and placed his hand on her hip. ‘At least your cravings for so much junk food won’t last too much longer.’ He grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. ‘I’ll call you later, I shouldn’t be too late home tonight.’

‘Ok. Love you, Loki.’ She called to him as he made his way to the door. He stopped and turned, smiling brightly at her.

‘I love you too, doll.’ He winked at her then ducked out of the room.

Chloe let out a big breath of relief when he left. She leaped out of bed and went over to the window, looking out and making sure she saw him leave in the car with Nelson.

She ran her hands down her face as her mind went crazy with so many thoughts.

But she knew what she had to do… Even if she did feel a tugging at her heart that wanted her to stay. She couldn’t. Not with someone who wanted to abort their child without so much as listening to her properly, to her wants.

It was a stark reminder once more that no matter how much Loki made it seem that she was here and free of her own accord, she wasn’t really. She knew deep down he would never let her leave, and whilst she hadn’t been sure if she would ever want to or not, she knew now she _had _to. Her body wasn’t hers, it never was since she fell into his hands.

She had thought that someone like him would’ve still been able to love his own child, or at least like the idea of having an _heir. _But it was clear his possession over her was far more than she ever realised. Not even wanting to share her with his own child? It was absurd. And terrifying.

Making her way slowly to her own room, in-case Ethan, Samuel or Tania was about so she didn’t rouse suspicion, she found Bear along the way and had her come into her room with her.

‘Alright, Bear. We are going away, yes we are. You’re coming with mummy, we will get our own place and have our own life. Yes, we will.’ She cooed as she scratched the pup’s ears.

It didn’t take long for her to pack, she was only taking very little. Some underwear and a few items of clothing. She would buy more when she got, wherever it was she was going. She packed the basic toiletries and then grabbed the small bag of cash she had hidden at the back of her wardrobe.

‘I’ll grab a few of your pouches for today and tomorrow morning.’ She said to Bear as she got herself dressed.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath before going downstairs. Luckily there was no sign of Tania in the kitchen so she was able to grab a few pouches of the dog food. The bag she had with her wasn’t overly big, as she knew having a large one would rouse suspicion.

Grabbing her coat and Bear’s lead, she made her way outside.

‘Morning, Pete.’ She greeted him happily.

‘Good morning, love. Hello, Bear.’ He crouched down to pet Bear as usual. ‘Off out for a walk?’

‘Yeah, we are going to the bakers down the road. Stock up on lovely home bakes. Will I get you some scones?’ She asked, knowing they were his favourite. 

‘Yes please.’ Pete nodded, standing up again. ‘Don’t be long, it’s supposed to rain soon.’

‘I won’t melt.’ She joked to him. ‘Come on, Bear. Let’s go.’ She made her way down the path with Bear.

Her heart was pounding with every step she took… Just waiting for Pete to call her out on the bag she had. But luckily, he didn’t. Thinking it was just for the home bakes. She felt so relieved when she got further down the street and out of view of the house, she wanted to cry in a mixture of emotions.

‘Ok…’ She looked down at Bear. ‘We can do this the hard way ourselves, or take a risk and get help. I don’t know about you, but I feel we will need help. If we stay in this country, he might find us. I think our best bet is to get elsewhere…’

Bear just wagged his tail up at his owner, tongue out panting happily. Not a care in the world, no idea what was going on.

-

David had just been lazing around the house on his rare day off, so he was surprised when the doorbell rang. He hadn’t been expecting anyone.

He was even more surprised when he opened the door to find Chloe with Bear, both of them soaking wet from the rain.

‘Jesus, Chloe. Come in, come in.’ He ushered her and Bear inside and went to get towels for them both.

‘I’ll get spare clothes for you.’ He offered after giving her the towel.

‘I have in my bag. It’s ok.’

He paused and frowned at her. ‘Are you ok? What’s going on?’

Chloe got dried off and into dry clothes, then she sat down with a nice cup of hot chocolate. David sat down next to her, petting Bear who was all over him for fusses.

‘I’m pregnant.’ She said first, making David’s stomach drop.

‘Oh.’ Was all he was able to say.

‘Oh?’ She questioned, looking at him.

‘I know that Loki has expressed of late that he doesn’t want children. I know how… _possessive _he can be with you.’ He said softly.

‘Yeah… The asshole wants me to have an abortion. But I can’t do that, David. I can’t. I had to get away, I _need _to get away. But I know he will find me if I stay in the country.’

David ran his hand down his face. ‘So you need my help to skip the country, is that right?’

Chloe nodded, swallowing hard. ‘I… I know it’s a really big ask. But I trust you. Loki doesn’t ever have to know. I just need help with sorting out how to get out of here.’

‘You’ll need money.’ David said.

‘I’ve got a few grand in cash… Every time I went out shopping I took some cash out, it’s slowly built up. As I did have in mind I was going to use it to buy Loki a Christmas present… Thinking ahead, you see. As he can see every shop I buy from on his statement. So I just got some cashback each time so I could surprise him.’

David chuckled and smiled. ‘Clever girl.’

He sighed and thought for a moment. ‘Let me make a few calls, see what I can sort together. I have a holiday home in Italy, you could stay there for a while until we sort something more permanent.’

David pulled his phone out and stood up.

‘Thank you, so much!’ Chloe said, trying not to cry in relief.

David went through to the kitchen, he looked through his phone and was torn between calling Loki to tell him she was here or the taxi company to get her to the private jet… He kept flicking back and fore between them, not sure what to do.

Loki wasn’t just his boss, he was his best mate. He would be betraying him so badly if he helped to get Chloe away. But at the same time, he was really fond of Chloe. He knew how difficult Loki could be, and the thought that he was making her have an abortion was horrid.

He put his phone down and his head into his hands on the countertop. He groaned, completely unsure and torn on what to do…

-

An hour later, the doorbell rang.

‘That will be your ride.’ David smiled at Chloe.

‘I can’t thank you enough for helping us.’ Chloe gave him a big hug, he rubbed her back as he hugged her.

‘Take care of yourself. Ok?’ He guided her to the door, with Bear too.

‘Thank you.’ She said to him sincerely.

David unlocked the bolt on the door and then pulled it open.


	58. Chapter 58

**Three years later**

Chloe smiled as her daughter, Katie, was happily playing in the sand pit in the local park. She looked down at her side and reached down to pat Bear, who was sitting loyally at her side.

She felt safe here, it was a nice neighbourhood and everyone she had met so far was so friendly. They kept moving around a few times a year, Chloe was always paranoid that Loki would find them. A small part of her longed for him, missing him. And the lifestyle he was able to give her. But there was no way she would’ve been able to give up their baby. And she knew it was just Stockholm syndrome talking…

Looking at her surroundings, she enjoyed seeing other kids playing happily and carefree. Part of her felt bad for Katie, as she knew they would have to move on later in the year. She was still in contact with David secretly, who told her that Loki was searching for her. He never stopped.

Her phone pinged and she looked down, it was David. She felt her stomach lurch in a bad way, a sinking feeling as she opened the text.

**GET OUT NOW. LOKI KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE.**

Fear flooded through her. She looked up again and her heart ran cold.

He was there.

With her daughter… _Their_, daughter.

Loki was crouched down in the sandpit, smiling at Katie and playing with her. He looked up over at Chloe and gave her the wickedest of smirks she had ever seen.

Chloe ran over towards them and grabbed Katie, pulling her up towards her. Bear barked at Loki at first, until he recognised him. Then he started wagging his tail and jumping up at him excitedly. Loki patted the dog with a smile, before turning his attention to Chloe.

‘Hello, doll. It’s been a while.’ Loki growled, eyeing her up closely as he stood up straight.

‘Come on, Katie. Let’s go.’ Chloe said as she turned and took a tight hold of Katie’s hand, leading her away. The toddler only able to take small, slow steps.

‘Not a very nice way to greet me, Chloe.’ Loki said as he stalked after her. ‘I’ve been looking everywhere for you.’

‘Leave us alone.’ Chloe hissed.

But Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. ‘You know I can’t do that, doll. I’ve been searching for years to find you. To bring you home.’

‘No!’ Chloe snarled and tried getting her hand free, but Loki’s grip was too strong.

Loki’s jaw clenched and he leaned in towards her, hissing into her ear. ‘You have no decision in this, pet. You either come quietly with me, or I will happily make a scene and carry you kicking and screaming out of here. Leaving poor Katie behind. All on her own.’ He threatened.

Katie looked confused, slightly scared at what was going on. It broke Chloe’s heart seeing her like that.

‘Ok… just don’t hurt her.’ Chloe said quietly.

‘I wouldn’t hurt my own child. But you are mine, Chloe. And I am taking back what belongs to me.’

With a firm grip on her upper arm, he led her out of the park and towards a car that was waiting for them. But Chloe noticed there were two cars, Ethan and Samuel got out of the other one with a woman that Chloe didn’t recognise.

‘What’s going on?’ Chloe demanded.

Loki said nothing. He kept hold of Chloe as he commanded Bear to jump into the boot of the car, then he nodded to Ethan and Samuel. They both looked regretful, but wouldn’t dare disobey Loki. They moved in and smiled at Katie, then Samuel lifted Katie up.

‘NO! Let her go!’ Chloe snapped, trying to get to Katie, not letting go of her hand. 

‘Doll, let her go.’ Loki said eerily calmly.

‘NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? LET HER GO!’ Chloe screeched, but Ethan managed to prise Katie’s hand out of her mothers. Katie started crying and shouting for her mum, but Samuel carried her over to the woman, who took her from Samuel and into the car.

Loki put his arms around Chloe’s middle and hauled her into the car. She kept screaming and crying, fighting against Loki and she scratched his face in her attempts to get out and to her daughter. But Loki was too strong and managed to get her fully in the car, the door was then closed and locked.

Chloe was hysterical as she tried opening the door.

‘It’s no use, doll. You’re coming home with me, where you belong.’

‘WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY BABY?’ Chloe screeched and turned to Loki, she started hitting him but Loki grabbed her wrists and held her firmly.

‘She is my baby girl too, don’t forget.’ Loki snarled. ‘She will be safe, there’s a lovely couple looking to adopt. This means we can be a happy couple again. Just you and me.’ He grinned.

Chloe’s eyes widened. She started crying and fighting against him. But Loki just subdued her, until she exhausted herself. She curled up into a ball on the seat and cried, until she could cry no more.

He reached over and stroked her hair softly, she flinched at his touch but was too tired to react. ‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, love. You’re safe, I’ve got you again.’ Loki hummed gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting an alternative ending later today. As I couldn't decide which one I preferred, so thought I'd give you all the both of them!


	59. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Post forced abortion/hysterectomy.

** _Four weeks later._ **

Chloe was walking along the beach, with Bear running alongside her, splashing in the water and loving life.

She took a deep breath, letting the breeze hit her face.

‘Doll.’ A deep voice came behind her as a strong arm wrapped around her middle. She cringed as she was pulled into him.

He kissed her cheek, even as she tried to lean away. ‘Come on, let’s get inside.’

‘I want to stay out here.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘Come on, Chloe.’ He growled. ‘You need to take it easy after your hysterectomy.’ Loki said firmly, placing his hand gently on her abdomen.

Tears brimmed at Chloe’s eyes. She tried to push them down, but they spilled over onto her cheeks.

‘Bear, come.’ Loki whistled and Bear went running back to them and followed them up to the villa. Loki had a tight grip on Chloe’s wrist. 

Chloe looked back down over the beach, she didn’t want to be stuck inside again with Loki. Even if she knew there was nowhere for her to go outside. It was better than anything.

It still hurt that David betrayed her. She had foolishly trusted him. Now, she was stuck on Loki’s damn island for god knows how long. He’d dragged her out here straight after her operation to recover, an operation that she had fought hard against him for.

He still had the scratches on his face to prove it.

But Loki was convinced, in time, she would be his again. Fully.

In the mean-time, he just took pleasure in forcing her to do what he wanted. To yield to him once more. He’d broken her once already, he knew he could do it again. She enjoyed the lifestyle before she fell pregnant, she would enjoy it again, he was sure of it.

She belonged to him. And she always would.


End file.
